Entre Magia y Sombras
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Nací como un mago, fui la reencarnación del más poderoso Caballero bajo las ordenes de Atenea y fui adoptado por dos Cazadoras de Sombras. Vivo entre el mundo normal (Muggle/Mundano), el Mundo Mágico y el Mundo de las Sombras. Entre el Cazar Demonios y el realizar hechizos. Soy Harry Damián Endertree y esta es mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Claire.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::**

 **1**

 **:::**

" _Se dice que en la época del Mito había una decimotercera casa en el santuario de Atenea. La casa del portador de la serpiente. (…) El más benevolente, sabio y valiente de los trece Santos de Oro. Su acto más noble era el de salvar a otros con su poder, la energía de su cuerpo: el Cosmos. Curaba a cualquiera que se viera en problemas, sin importar si era un compañero o un civil, llegaron al extremo de llamarlo dios. Se acabó volviendo arrogante, se creyó un dios y el Olimpo lo maldijo, su casa en el santuario fue derrumbada y su historia fue olvidada"_

(Shijima de Virgo a Cardinale de Piscis)

La historia del más poderoso de los caballeros dorados fue casi olvidada, pero sobrevivieron unas tablillas, las cuales permitieron a Shijima contar a Cardinale la historia de este hombre: Asclepios, ya durante el siglo XVIII.

Odiseo fue miembro de los Santos de la diosa Atenea durante el siglo XVIII, pero nadie sabía que era de hecho el propio Asclepios, aquel Caballero de la era del Mito, reencarnado y resucitado como Odiseo. A la resurrección de Odiseo, le siguen las serpientes las cuales invadieron el santuario, diciendo este que va tras Atenea, pero siendo derrotado en conjunto de todos los Santos desde Bronce, pasando por Plata y los de Oro sobrevivientes a su ataque y que no se hicieron sus aliados. Bastó con un único ataque en conjunto: Ejecución de Andrómeda, para mandar a Odiseo y a su casa directo al Hades una vez más. Acabando con la amenaza, sin que los Olímpicos hicieran falta, incluso afectó a la última persona conocida en portar la armadura o al menos, una versión de plata de la misma, Shaina de Ofiuco y portadora de la armadura de plata, no de Oro y aun así, fue afectada y controlada por el alma de Asclepios.

Esa es la primera parte de la historia, la segunda parte puede resultar: o más sencilla o más complicada. Todo comienza en el siglo XI, durante las Cruzadas los enemigos no solo se mostraban a modo de Asesinos o Templarios, sino además como demonios poblando la tierra. Jonathan, junto a sus amigos David y Abigail, consiguieron la ayuda de un brujo, esta raza era resultado del cruce entre demonios y humanos permitiéndoles el uso de magia. Pues bien, un brujo llamado Elphas ayudó a Jonathan, David y Abigail a invocar al Ángel Raziel en el lago Lyn, donde Jonathan suplicó que ayudara a la humanidad y el ángel se apiado, siéndole entregados 3 objetos de gran importancia: Una copa, un libro y un _espejo_ ,además de las armas principales de la nueva raza naciente: _Los Cuchillos Serafín_ , se dice que Raziel fundó la capital de los Nefilim, la ciudad de Idris, protegiéndola con algo llamado _"Salvaguardas"_ , además de darles un suministro casi infinito del metal del cielo: Adamas, para sus armas. Tras esto, Jonathan, David y Abigail comenzaron a librar al mundo y otros humanos pronto serían transformados en Nefilim (o Cazadores de Sombras).

Tiempo despues de formalizar el gobierno, se crearon los llamados Institutos: un refugio para los Cazadores del Mundo (a veces incluso humanos normales, llamados Mundanos por los Cazadores y Muggles por los Magos), quedando los Institutos en tierra santa (cementerios) y existiendo muchos alrededor del mundo, en las ciudades principales.

En el año 1980, en Inglaterra, en el Valle de Godric, nacería un niño bendecido por las serpientes, los conflictos entre dioses ya no existen a pesar de que los Semidioses siguen en nuestro mundo, pero incluso los dioses entienden que atacar la tierra o atacarse unos a otros no sacaría nada bueno. Los Olímpicos ya no están tan activos, pero esperan a que ocurra algo, aunque el despertar de un Santo de Oro no los moverá como se creería.

1980, 29 de Noviembre, Valle de Godric.

La muerte de James Charlus Potter y de Lily Jean Evans, había provocado que su hijo Harry Damián Potter Evans, quedara solo. Antes de que la policía llegara a la casa, fueron los agentes de la ley y el orden del mundo mágico (los Aurores), quienes entraron en la casa, tomando todo aquello que a futuro pudiera necesitar el salvador del mundo mágico, pues nadie jamás había sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra y se llevaron a Harry a un Orfanato, por órdenes del Ministro de Magia.

"El-Niño-Que-Vivió" estará a salvo de esta forma y "Solo sus padres adoptivos podrán decir algo al respecto sobre su vida privada", el ministro quería evitarle a Harry ser a futuro un símbolo que Albus Dumbledore pudiera usar, pues el ministerio tenía muchas sospechas sobre cosas acontecidas alrededor de la familia Potter, desde que entraron en contacto con la familia Dumbledore a causa de ciertos pagos fantasma realizados a cuentas bancarias mágicas alrededor de Europa y que luego sirvieron para alimentar a la Orden del Fénix.

Así pasó: Harry Potter, viviendo en un orfanato, por **2** años, hasta que fue adoptado por la pareja Eldertree: Elizabeth y Jennifer. Todo estaba en regla: si bien no eran legales los matrimonios homosexuales, si eran permitidas las adopciones.

La vida de Harry Damián Potter… De Harry Damián Eldertree, estaba a punto de cambiar.

― " _Bienvenido sea el portador de la serpiente, quien también se ha hecho portador de las sombras"_ ―fueron las palabras de una voz siseante en la habitación del niño, apenas fue acostado en su cuna en el Instituto de Londres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Claire.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::**

 **2**

 **:::**

Con los Olímpicos muertos, no había motivo alguno para que los Caballeros existieran. Por esto mismo, los recuerdos de Asclepios/Odiseo, quedaron en lo más profundo del subconsciente de Harry.

A medida que Harry fue creciendo en el Instituto Londinense, el cual es el refugio para los cazadores de sombras (suele ser también el refugio de los Mundanos/Muggles o de los Subterráneos: Hombres lobo, vampiros, brujos o hadas), fue aprendiendo sobre las grandiosas habilidades que eran otorgadas al Cazador de Sombras por algo llamado "runas", las cuales eran un obsequio en forma de libro del mismísimo Ángel Raziel y cada Instituto tenía al menos un libro, pero además estaba el Códice de los Cazadores de Sombras.

Harry aprendió sobre las materias más mundanas: literatura, biología, ciencias naturales, matemáticas, ciencias sociales, etc.

Luego comenzó a aprender sobre los ángeles, los demonios y los subterráneos.

Era muy inusual que los Cazadores de Sombras vivieran en los Institutos, pues estos eran más bien como bases a las cuales se acude cuando hay alguna emergencia, pero aun y con todo eso, Elizabeth y Jennifer vivían en el Instituto con su hijo.

―Bien Harry ―dijo su madre Elizabeth, mientras estaban en presencia de un Hermano Silencioso _(Cazadores –puramente masculinos– con runas avanzadas que los convierten en los curanderos y bibliotecarios)_ y una Hermana de Hierro _(Cazadoras con runas –puramente femeninas–, que las convierten en las forjadoras de las armas Nefilim)_ ―Has superado las pruebas de habilidad y manejo de armas mundanas que se te han presentado y es hora de que bebas de la Copa Mortal y te conviertas en un Cazador de Sombras oficialmente ―Harry asintió, entonces se giró y encontró a dos Hermanos Silenciosos. Estos cazadores habían abandonado las armas, eran curanderos y bibliotecarios, tenían acceso a runas sumamente poderosas, las cuales les hacían ver de forma muy terrorífica, pues sus labios solían estar sellados, así como sus ojos, además de vestir túnicas de color pergamino, dos de ellos traían un cofre, del cual sacaron una copa que parecía estar hecha de metal, excepto por el vaso que era de cristal, espontáneamente la copa se llenó con un liquido dorado el cual en realidad parecía fuego.

― _Bastará con beber de la copa, incluso el más mínimo contacto de tus labios con la copa, te dará las habilidades de un cazador de sombras_ ―dijo el hermano Zachariah, hablando telepáticamente con Harry. El hermano Zachariah era bastante "único" pues las runas usadas por los hermanos silenciosos los hacen más cercanos al cielo y por lo general eran calvos, marcando su cabeza con Runas especiales, así como tener runas en la boca y en los ojos, dándoles un aspecto aun más terrorífico, pero el Hermano Zachariah había mantenido su cabello y ojos, solo teniendo los labios sellados, era el más humano, tanto en su forma de hablar, como en su apariencia física ― _Eso: siempre y cuando seas verdaderamente merecedor de ser un Nefilim, Harry Eldertree_ ―Harry asintió, tomó la copa entre sus manos y luego bebió su contenido, bebió la sangre tanto de Jonathan Shadowhunter, como la sangre de Raziel. Era un Elixir inagotable que convertía personas normales en Cazadores de Sombras. Se esperaron algunos segundos y la Copa Mortal lo aceptó, lo convirtió en un Cazador de Sombras, dándole su rasgo angelical. Los ojos de Harry cambiaron, de color verde a un anormal tono plateado, símbolo de que era actualmente un Cazador de Sombras y que el proceso fue exitoso. Los cazadores de sombras siempre poseían un rasgo distintivo: ojos de colores anormales, el color del cabello o quizás la _intensidad_ del color del cabello.

Actualmente siendo un Cazador de Sombras completamente, le fueron entregados _**2**_ objetos a Harry: el primero parecía ser una especie de varita larga de metal blanco, era llamada Estela y era lo que permitía a los Cazadores de Sombras marcar su piel con las Runas y obtener sus poderes. El segundo objeto era un tubo, pero en realidad era la empuñadura de un Cuchillo Serafín. Harry se acercó al Libro Gris, aquel que poseía todas las runas de los cazadores de sombras y fue entregado a Jonathan Shadowhunter por el Ángel y marcó en su antebrazo la runa del Poder Angelical, el cual tenía forma de un rombo con dos líneas en la parte superior, la estela marcaba la piel permanentemente, quemándola y dejando el símbolo en negro. La segunda Runa que Harry se puso fue la de Clarividencia, la cual tiene forma de un ojo y permite ver la realidad del _mundo de las sombras_ , aquel que está lleno de demonios, tras las ilusiones o _glamures_ , así como reconocer a los Subterráneos. Finalmente colocó el _Iratze_ , la runa de curación cerca de su corazón.

Tras estas tres runas, Harry guardó su Estela y agarró la empuñadura, acercándose a otro libro el cual tenía los nombres de los ángeles. Para usar el cuchillo Serafín se necesitaba decir el nombre de un ángel.― **Anael** ―el cuchillo cobró vida y la hoja que parecía hecha de cristal y era rodeada por el fuego celestial se mostró ante Harry. Bastó con hacer girar el cuchillo, para que la hoja desapareciera.

―Recuerda, Harry ―dijo su madre ―Cuando llamamos a los Ángeles a través del cuchillo Serafín, estos responden siendo esto lo que crea la…

― (…) La hoja del cuchillo, lo sé madre ―dijo Harry. Se lo habían explicado tantas veces que comenzaba a ser cansino ―Cuando el cuchillo es activado, la hoja de cristal aparece y es rodeada por el fuego celestial y parte del espíritu del ángel revive en el cuchillo ―Harry sonrió y Elizabeth también sonrió.

Los años pasaron y cuando Harry cumplió **10** años, llegaron nuevas personas a su vida. Sonrió, nunca olvidaría ese día.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Al Instituto llegaron un padre y su hija: Clark y Lucy Montclaire (OC), llegaron a él, tras enfrentarse a una redada de demonios Drevak: demonios con forma de serpientes que poseían mandíbulas cruciformes (las mandíbulas del alienígena Depredador) y un grupo de hadas malvadas del rey hada Noseelie. Clark y Lucy escaparon tras la aparición de las hadas, pues si bien podían con los demonios, las hadas ya eran otra cosa, así que corrieron hacía el Instituto Londinense, donde al llegar, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente para ellos y muchos demonios Drevak fueron quemados por las Salvaguardas del Instituto y la Tierra Santa del cementerio sobre el cual estaba el Instituto._

― _¿Creen que el Instituto y sus estúpidas Salvaguardas los salvarán de nosotros? ―preguntó un Hada masculina, empuñando un par de espadas y avanzando hacia ellos, pero una flecha en su cabeza le dio muerte y desde una torre, mediante una tirolesa, bajó Harry a nivel de suelo, con un arco en sus manos, mientras que veía a la joven curar a su padre._

― _Ya… ya Lucy, ya estoy mejor ―aseguró Clark poniéndose de pie y empuñando un cuchillo Serafín ―Jophiel ―el cuchillo cobró vida, Lucy sonrió y empuñó un par de espadas ―Chico, ¿puedes cubrirnos con tu arco, mientras mi hija y yo atacamos cuerpo a cuerpo a las hadas y demonios restantes?_

― _Seguro ―dijo Harry, escalando a una posición más elevada y comenzando a disparar flechas, mientras que padre e hija daban caza a las hadas, hasta lograr acabar con todas ―Gran trabajo, señor…_

― _Montclaire, Clark Montclaire ―Se presentó ―Ella es mi hija: Lucy. Fuimos mandados desde Idris, la capital para acabar con unos demonios, pues no es normal que aparecieran tantos y sobre todo en Londres, pero aparecieron las Hadas de la Corte Noseelie y nos emboscaron, casi nos matan._

 _Clark y Lucy se quedaron viviendo en el Instituto, haciéndose pronto Harry y Lucy muy cercanos._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **N/A: El hermano Zachariah es un Cazador de Sombras que aparece en la saga Los Orígenes** _ **(que increíblemente no cuenta la historia de Jonathan y Raziel, no cuenta los**_ _ **Orígenes**_ _ **de la raza, sino una historia precuela de la serie normal, ubicada en 1870)**_


	3. Reencuentro con las Raices

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masashi Kuromada.**

 **N/A Diego: Hola a todos, queremos hacer una "votación" ¿Qué opinan si entre el final de "La Piedra Filosofal" y el inicio de "La Cámara de los Secretos", escribimos un One-Shot o Capitulo Especial sobre la historia de Jonathan Shadowhunter y sus compañeros?, una especie de "Crónica de Sombras" o "Crónica del Ángel" o algo así, también explicaríamos lo que son los "Instrumentos Mortales": "La Copa Mortal", bebida por Harry el capitulo anterior (aunque creo que en ese mismo capítulo se explicó), "La Espada Mortal" usada para los juicios y que obliga a los Nefilim a decir la verdad y "El Espejo Mortal" el cual se creyó desaparecido, (pero en el 2008 se descubriría que era un lago en Idris, el país de los Cazadores de Sombras)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **03: Reencuentro con las raíces**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **(N/A Laura: El día en el que expliquemos todo y dejemos de creer que ustedes pueden leer nuestras mentes, entonces alguien más habrá tomado la cuenta de** _ **Maestros de las Sombras**_ **. -Aunque no nos importa escribir todo esto-)**

 _Con Atenea cuidando al mundo, los dioses Olímpicos se relajaron y le dieron dicha tarea. Pero algunos dioses, ya fueran tíos o hermanos de Atenea, decidieron que debían de gobernar el mundo, siendo este el nacimiento de los Santos/Caballeros de Atenea. Al ver esto, Poseidón creó a sus Marinos y Hades aprovechó las almas de los guerreros caídos para dar surgimiento a sus Espectros. Aun durante la era del Mito, surgió un semidiós, un hijo de Zeus quien se opuso a las guerras de los dioses, pues los inocentes caían en fuego cruzado por guerras estúpidas. Este semidiós recibió el favor de Ares tras mentirle al dios y se volvió contra ellos, aniquilando al Olimpo, uno por uno, sin que los Marinos o los Espectros pudieran hacer nada. Cientos de caballeros, sirvientes de distintos dioses cayeron bajo el poder de este guerrero quien no conocía entre aliados y enemigos, pues los dioses eran sus enemigos._

 _Solo Atenea tuvo su perdón. Atenea y otros pocos dioses menores, luego fueron los responsables de reconstruir el mundo._

 _Tras esto, los caballeros de Atenea combatieron a dioses como Poseidón, Hades o los Asgardianos. Por siglos, ella protegió la tierra, el nombre del guerrero fue olvidado._

 _Sin embargo, el desastre llegó pronto, pues los dioses menores, no podían controlar el nivel de las aguas, los rayos, el día y la noche, los muertos._

 _Todo fue una catástrofe y al ver esto, Atenea salvó a su hermano Apolo y él creó nuevos cuerpos para los malvados dioses Olímpicos ahora arrepentidos, quienes dejaron de lado sus diferencias, salvaron a Grecia y luego fueron a Roma, despues fueron a otras tierras como Alemania, Italia y al final a Estados Unidos, donde aparecería el Campamento Mestizo._

 _Caos, era la única que podía apreciar como acabaron las cosas para sus Bisnietos (los dioses Olímpicos) y por pensar en una solucion, accidentalmente ella misma creó a_ _ **Desastre**_ _, una serpiente cósmica con piel de tigre blanco (o más bien: con piel blanca y rayas negras muy delgadas) en lugar de escamas, que tenía el poder de comandar los astros, tomar energía Progenitora y cambiar de forma, pero Desastre fue apresada, hasta que en algún punto, algo ocurriera que fuera TAN malo para la vida del Multiverso, que ella se viera obligada a liberarla y reiniciarlo todo._

¿Qué es ser Parabatai? Jonathan Shadowhunter, el primer Cazador de Sombras, inventó el ritual _**Parabatai**_ junto a su compañero de batalla: David Silverhood _(apellido tomado al azar de la Wiki, pues no se sabe cuál era el suyo)_ , quien además sería el primer Hermano Silencioso de la historia, mientras que la hermana de Jonathan, Abigail, sería la primera Hermana de Hierro.

Jonathan y David se inspiraron en la historia de los Jonathan y David bíblicos, cuando decidieron hermanarse.

 _ **(Advertencia: He modificado un poco la escena donde Jonathan levanta la Espada Mortal, la explicación de la diferencia entre "Cazador de Sombras" (la raza) y Shadowhunter (el apellido) y he agregado las runas de la cabeza, pues los Hermanos Silenciosos suelen llevarlas; el relato de David convirtiéndose en un Hermano Silencioso existe a modo de historia dentro del universo de los Cazadores de Sombras, escrito por el Cazador/Historiador: Arnold Featherstone)**_

 **Recuerdo**

 _Jonathan sacó su estela, la primera estela, y lentamente dibujo una V, luego otra, otra, en una línea continua, VVVVV, desde el labio superior de David hasta el inferior, y de vuelta hacia arriba. La estela estaba cálida en su mano y dejaba una delgada hendidura de líneas entrecruzadas que permanecía incluso despues de que se retirara la punta de la estela. Jonathan se alejó al terminar, e inclinó la cabeza hacía David, sin estar seguro de si había quedado la Runa. David comenzó a abrir la boca para hablar y, mientras lo hacía, las líneas de su boca ardieron en dorado, sus labios apenas lograron abrirse debido a los negros hilos que los ataban, finos pero fuertes._

 _Jonathan dio un paso atrás y levantó la espada sin pensarlo, inseguro. Pero las comisuras de la boca de David se alzaron permitiéndole formar un dejo de sonrisa._

― _¿Señor? ―preguntó Jonathan inseguro, su voz quebrándose. Evitó los movimientos repentinos, sin embargo._

― _Está bien, Cazador de Sombras_ _―dijo David repentinamente en la mente de Jonathan, la voz resonó en su mente, la palabra Cazador de Sombras… pero no lo dijo como el apellido de su Parabatai, no el apellido Shadowhunter, sino como lo que era y lo que David pronto trascendería para ser algo más. ―_ _Ahora…_ _―David levantó dos de sus dedos a modo de bendición para Jonathan ―_ _Ahora los ojos._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

El ritual de Parabatai, así como el de convertirse en un Hermano Silencioso o en una Hermana de Hierro solo podía realizarse una vez, la diferencia era que las Hermandades dejaban atrás a sus familiares y conocidos, tomaban otros nombres y dejaban de ser simples Cazadores de Sombras, ascendiendo a ser _algo más_.

En cuanto a los Parabatai, eran compañeros, eran casi hermanos, ambos compartirían habilidades y destrezas; pero a una semana de realizarse el ritual, fue cuando Harry realizó magia accidental, activándose una alarma en el Instituto _(vivían allí a pesar de que no deberían de hacerlo, al menos no decoraban los espacios sociales, cosa estrictamente prohibida por el gobierno de los Cazadores de Sombras, llamado: La Clave, pues los Institutos son bases de soldados, no hogares, aun así no era contra las reglas vivir allí, pues cuando un Cazador de Sombras es enviado a un Instituto este se convierte en su hogar)_ , pero las Salvaguardas del Instituto evitaron de alguna forma que un _aviso de magia accidental realizada por un menor_ , llegara a oídos del Ministerio de Magia.

Cuando se descubrió que Harry era un mago, entonces fue el momento en el que el brujo Ragnor Fell, aquel que comandaba a los Aquelarres de brujos de Inglaterra, entró en escena yendo al instituto, la alarma se desactivó y Ragnor repasó varios hechizos no-verbales en el cuerpo de Harry, despues Ragnor pasó a explicar a todos, que los magos (y brujas, cosa que él explico estaba mal dicha por "la comunidad mágica _Mundana_ ") eran hijos de ellos, de los brujos, pero que no poseían marcas de brujos, pues la parte demoniaca se acababa _diluyendo_. Y explicó que la parte mágica de Harry debería de haber sido destruida tras beber de la Copa Mortal, pero no fue así. Aquello era algo nunca antes visto, pues Harry era un Cazador de Sombras y al mismo tiempo era un Mago, los Magos eran descendientes muy lejanos de los Brujos quienes tenían una parte de Demonios, pero los Magos son tan lejanos, que no son considerados como Submundanos.

Ya contando Harry y Lucy con **11** años y tras un año de compañerismo, ambos se decidieron firmemente a ser Parabatai, viajaron a la Ciudad Silenciosa de Londres, siendo rodeados por los Hermanos Silenciosos y parados en un suelo especial el cual tenía incrustadas piedras preciosas para el fortalecimiento del ritual de Parabatai, ante la presencia de la Hermandad y se debía leer un poema/juramento mientras que uno de ellos realiza en el brazo del otro, la Runa del Parabatai, la cual parecía ser una T, con varias líneas en la parte baja y dos líneas en la parte superior siendo, _según una broma de Harry_ , "Una letra T y con raíces de árbol".

 _No me ruegues que te deje, o que regrese cuando te estoy siguiendo._

 _Porque a donde tú vayas, yo iré, y donde tú vivas yo viviré._

 _Tu gente será mi gente, y tu Dios será mi Dios._

 _Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré enterrado;_

 _El Ángel me haga esto y mucho más si nada más que la muerte nos separa a ti y a mí._

Clark, Elizabeth y Jennifer no paraban de preguntarse si había sido buena idea dejarlos realizar el ritual, pues tras hacerlo, un pulso de la magia de Harry se liberó, lanzándolos a todos al suelo, mientras que Lucy fue rodeada por un aura mágica y se elevó unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

Tras eso, ambos demostraron efectivamente su hermandad y una semana despues, se dejó saber que el mejor equipo juvenil de Parabatai, vivían en Londres.

Lucy adquirió magia o más bien: _despertó_ su magia, pues su madre era una Squib descendiente de una familia de magos alemanes, pero en el presente habían sido masacrados.

Lucy adquirió el gusto de Harry (o su obsesión) por las runas curativas, pues el Iratze no era la única existente, pero sí la más poderosa.

Harry adquirió el amor de Lucy por las novelas de detectives y aventuras, además de su fino oído y precisión al lanzar dagas arrojadizas.

Ese mismo año todo cambió, pues tanto Harry, como Lucy recibieron cartas de admisión en el Colegio de Hogwarts.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Querido señor: Eldertree_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,  
_ _ **Minerva McGonagall**_ _  
Subdirectora_

Lucy recibió la misma carta, pues había adquirido su magia gracias al ritual de Parabatai y fue una sorpresa el que sus padres les dejaran ir a ese colegio.

Aquello ninguno de los dos lo esperó.

El día **31** de Julio de **1991** , la subdirectora McGonagall se asombró ante lo que vio, pues estaba ante un Instituto de Cazadores de Sombras, ante una antigua iglesia inglesa. Los Magos tenían conocimiento sobre los Cazadores de Sombras y ella no podía creer que el hijo de James y Lily estuviera viviendo allí mismo. Se mostró atemorizada, por las historias sobre los Cazadores de Sombras, sobre que ellos era (supuestamente, pues jamás fue demostrado) la Inquisición que casi acabó con la Comunidad Magia Europea del siglo XII. Además recordó el apellido de Harry en la carta y el apellido de la otra chica: Eldertree y Montclaire, su temor creció.

Temerosa tocó a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Jennifer.

―Por… por favor… dis… discúlpeme ―pidió Minerva, rezando para no ser atacada por la mujer ante ella, pero Jennifer no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara a la maestra de Transformación que la Nefilim fuera a desenfundar un cuchillo Serafín u otra arma ―Soy… soy la subdirectora Mc… McGonagall, del colegio Hogwarts de… Magia y Hechicería. Tengo entendido que… que Harry Potter vive aquí…

―Por favor pase y no tema ―dijo una sonriente Jennifer― ¡Harry, Lucy, vengan a la sala por favor! ―ambos niños llegaron minutos despues y Minerva vio a Harry Potter tras 11 años: Su cabello era negro y largo hasta la nuca, aunque ella juraría que era aun más negro que el de James, pues era tal grado de negrura que incluso tenía reflejos blancos, estaba bien peinado hacia su lado derecho, llevaba una camiseta gris manga corta sudada por el entrenamiento, vio las legendarias Runas y un bastón-espada en el cual se apoyaba, además de fijarse en sus ojos, notando sus ojos plateados, entonces se fijó en su frente, donde debería de reposar la legendaria cicatriz de rayo, pero encontró que no estaba. No estaba en lo más mínimo.

Junto a él, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, vestida con una camisa negra y un pantalón negro de un material similar al cuero.

McGonagall no podía creer lo que veía: Un mago era un Cazador de Sombras, ¿Cómo era esto posible? Según las historias o más bien: leyendas, Harry tendría que haber dejado de portar magia, pero si tenía su carta, entonces _era_ un mago.

Los Magos eran descendientes de los Brujos y la Comunidad Mágica conocía perfectamente que los brujos siempre tenían marcas, _siempre tenían algo más_ , a causa de sus padres demonios. Los Magos eran descendientes TAN lejanos de los demonios, que habían perdido sus rasgos característicos, pero la magia jamás había desaparecido. Ese era el secreto mejor guardado del mundo mágico a nivel mundial. Al parecer, el rasgo demoniaco era tan ínfimo, que Harry había podido realizar el ritual del Cazador de Sombras, ritual que era desconocido para los Magos.

―Soy… soy Minerva McGonagall, vengo por parte del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ―dijo la mujer aun asombrada y asustada ―Al parecer ambos… ambos han sido… admitidos.

― ¿Dónde podemos adquirir los útiles escolares? ―preguntó Harry educadamente, mientras que tomaba asiento ante McGonagall y Lucy hizo lo mismo.

―En un lugar llamado Callejón Diagon ―dijo Minerva más calmada ―Yo estoy aquí para guiarlos, pues hoy mismo deben de adquirir sus útiles escolares y en **2** semanas presentarse en el colegio ―ambos asintieron.

― ¿Le importaría esperarnos unos cuantos minutos profesora McGonagall? ―pidió Lucy, para luego sonreír ―Estamos sudados por el entrenamiento.

―Permítanme ―dijo ella recuperándose y alzando su varita, para limpiar y asearlos a ambos Nefilim/Magos, quienes sonrieron y solo se cambiaron sus ropas de entrenamiento, usando Lucy una camiseta negra junto a una chaqueta que parecía ser de cuero. Mientras que Harry llevaba una camisa de manga larga blanca y una gabardina negra, aunque ambos llevaban un par de cuchillos Serafín.

Tras eso, fueron acompañados por Clark, mediante un Traslador, guiándolos al lugar donde podrían comprar sus útiles escolares: El Callejón Diagon, viendo que ellos no se mostraban asombrados como si lo era con los Muggle.

Tras llegar al banco Gringotts, Clark conversó largo y tendido con un duende cambiando Libras Esterlinas por Galeones, además de hacer aparecer una cantidad exorbitante de dinero y abrir una cuenta para su hija. Sencillamente Harry hizo su retiro, pero Minerva sospechando algo, pidió que se les realizara una prueba de habilidades a lo cual el duende Griphood guió a ambos jóvenes, junto a McGonagall y Clark a un sótano del banco. Ante ambos jóvenes fue colocada una hoja de pergamino con un círculo, una para cada uno, bastó con realizarse una herida en su mano y dejó caer **7** gotas en el pergamino, mientras que la sangre se veía multiplicada y formaba palabras.

Nombre: Harry Damián Eldertree.

Edad: 11 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 29 de Noviembre de 1980

Fecha de prueba: 27 de Julio de 1991.

Habilidades:

Pársel (Completo).

Animago: Potencial (Capacidad de Aprender).

Oclumancia y Legeremancia: Potencial (Capacidad de Aprender).

Raza: Mago (con ascendencia Nefilim)

-/-/-/-/-

Nombre: Lucy Montclaire.

Edad: 11 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de Junio de 1980

Fecha de prueba: 27 de Julio de 1991

Habilidades:

Legeremancia-Potencial (Capacidad de Leer la Mente) (Capacidad de Aprender)

Vae-Potencial (Capacidad de Volar con alas invocadas del cuerpo de la persona) (Capacidad de Aprender)

Raza: Nefilim (con ascendencia Mágica) _(1)_

―Les recomendaría comprar libros sobre Legeremancia, Vae y Pársel ―aconsejó Griphood muy calmado ante tres Cazadores de Sombras, pues varios tenían un odio visceral hacía los seres mágicos y a pesar de que no fueran calificados como Subterráneos podían llegar a matarlos, se decía que eso era incluso mejor, pues los dichosos Acuerdos de mantenían la "paz" entre los Nefilim y Subterráneos, no eran una protección para TODAS las criaturas mágicas a nivel mundial. Minerva no podía creerlo, no podía creer que ambos jóvenes tuvieran esas habilidades.

―Bien, lo siguiente será ir y comprar sus libros, útiles y varitas ―dijo Minerva, aunque en secreto estaba preocupada ― _Albus deberá saber que ambos son Cazadores de Sombras._ ―Los cuatro salieron del banco tras tomar el dinero, así como guardar sus pergaminos y procedieron a ir a la tienda de libros: Flourish & Blotts, donde ambos cazadores compraron libros sobre sus habilidades, además de los libros de cursos que verían. Luego pasaron por la tienda de calderos e implementos de Pociones, despues fueron a la tienda de baúles donde Harry compró dos baúles con varios compartimentos, entonces se explicó ante su suegro y McGonagall: uno para la ropa, otro para los implementos de pociones, otro para los libros y uno con correas a modo de estuche para el Libro Gris, la Estela, sus espadas y los Cuchillos Serafín. Aunque claro, todas estas armas actuaban igual, bastaba con concentrarse, en el caso de los cuchillos nombrar a un ángel y en los otros casos concentrar su energía angelical, para que los _tubos_ tomaran formas de armas _(2)_.

Su penúltima parada fue la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin quien les entregó **3** túnicas para Hogwarts y los uniformes escolares, realizando un descuento cuando supo que era _"el grandioso_ _Harry Damián Potter"_ , quien estaba en su tienda, de hecho elogió el cuerpo levemente musculado de Harry gracias a los entrenamientos y a las batallas ya libradas contra demonios y otros Submundanos como Cazador de Sombras.

―Bien, ya hemos comprado sus libros, calderos, túnicas, uniformes y sus baúles ―dijo Minerva, quien por un instante se quedó mirando a Harry, quien caminaba gracias a su bastón/espada y se preguntó que le había sucedido ―Solo queda comprar sus varitas ―Minerva los guió hasta la tienda de Ollivander.

 **OLLIVANDER. DISEÑANDO VARITAS DESDE 302 A DE C.**

Fue lo que los jóvenes leyeron sobre sus cabezas al llegar a la tienda de varitas, entrando despues de Minerva y despues de Clark.

―Bienvenidos, soy Garrick Ollivander ―dijo el mago ―Minerva, escoltas al señor Potter y… ―Ollivander se puso pálido tras darse cuenta de que ambos eran Cazadores de Sombras, pero rápidamente se recuperó ―Bueno, al señor Potter y a una joven muy especial. Las varitas mágicas van de acuerdo a sus personalidades, son las varitas las que eligen al mago y no al revés ―explicó mostrándose profesional ―Cada madera y cada núcleo mágico tiene un significado que hablará de sus personalidades, por favor señor Potter pase al frente. Si las cosas se incendian o salen volando, entonces la varita no es para usted. Cuando se ilumine, entonces la varita efectivamente será compatible con usted. Comenzaré con el señor Potter si no le molesta, señorita Montclaire.

―Adelante ―dijo Lucy sonriente, así, Harry fue probando varita tras varita, una tras otra y otra, hasta que una de ellas dejó caer un brillo dorado sobre su cabeza y Ollivander se mostró sombrío.

―Esta es una varita creada por mi abuelo Gerbeld Ollivander. Esta la madera más rara de todas y con una reputación de traer mala suerte. La madera de Saúco es la más difícil de manejar. Contiene una poderosa magia, pero no se digna a quedarse con ningún dueño que no sea el superior de su grupo. Solo un mago muy superior puede guardar la varita de saúco durante mucho tiempo. La vieja superstición que dice "con madera de saúco nunca prosperarás" está basada en el temor a la varita, pero en realidad esta superstición no tiene ninguna base, excepto quizás en La Varita de Sauco, una varita creada por la Muerte misma, Antioch Peverell tuvo en sus manos la varita solo dos días, pues al siguiente la varita fue robada y él asesinado, esa varita puede ser tomada por cualquiera, pero para ser su dueño verdaderamente, debe de asesinarse al dueño anterior ―Ollivander entonces recuperó su tono profesional, tras un carraspeo ―Aquellos fabricantes lo bastante tontos como para negarse a trabajar con Saúco, lo hacen más porque dudan de poder vender sus productos que porque tengan miedo de trabajar con esta madera. La verdad es que solo una persona muy inusual encontrará su compañera perfecta en una varita de Saúco, y en la rara ocasión en que ocurre, la bruja o el mago están marcados por un destino especial. Otra certeza es que los dueños de Saúco casi siempre sienten una poderosa afinidad con los elegidos por el Serbal. En cuanto al núcleo mágico de esta varita se trata de uno muy inusual… ―todos se acercaron al hombre, pues parecía no querer decirlo en voz alta― _"Colmillo de Basilisco"_ ―susurró, Harry se acercó a él― _"el cual reaccionará a los Encantamientos Oscuros y hechizos dichos en Pársel o elementales" ―_ Harry sonrió y dijo ser un Pársel, mientras que hacía un recordatorio de comprar un libro de magia medica.

Luego fue el turno de Lucy, hasta dar con una varita, tras casi **3** horas, ya estaba anocheciendo. Ollivander procedió entonces a explicar la varita a Lucy ―La madera de serbal siempre ha sido muy deseada por su reputación de ser más protectora que ninguna otra. Hace que todo tipo de encantos defensivos sean especialmente fuertes y difíciles de romper. Se suele decir que ningún mago o bruja oscura han poseído jamás una varita de serbal. El serbal se lleva mejor con aquellos de mente clara y de corazón puro. Sin embargo, esta reputación no debería engañarle, puesto que estas varitas son iguales que cualquier otra, a menudo incluso mejores, y frecuentemente son mejores que otras en duelos. En cuanto a su núcleo, se trata de un pelo de Unicornio, generalmente produce la magia más consistente y está sujeto a un menor nivel de fluctuaciones y bloqueos. Las varitas con centros de unicornio son las más difíciles de utilizar para las Artes Oscuras, pero no imposible, además de magia marcial. Son las más fieles de todas las varitas, y normalmente permanecen unidas a su primer dueño, con una relación difícil de romper, independientemente de si es una bruja o un mago consumado. Las desventajas del pelo de unicornio son que no produce las varitas más poderosas, aunque se puede compensar con la madera de la varita, y que tienden a la melancolía si no son usadas correctamente y el pelo puede "morir" y necesita ser reemplazado.

Harry pagó **500** galeones por ambas varitas: **200** por cada una y dijo que los **100** restante era por su paciencia y buen trato hacía ellos, a pesar de saber que eran Cazadores de Sombras. Harry era millonario, no le preocupaba "despilfarrar" algo de dinero. Minerva les mostró como salir del callejón, ambos jóvenes asintieron, pero antes de irse, Harry volvió para comprar un libro sobre magia elemental, titulado _"Magia Elemental (+500 hechizos: 100 por cada elemento)"_ y otro llamado _"Medimagia: 200 hechizos para ser el mejor Medimago"_

―Ambos deberán de presentarse el día **1** de Septiembre en la estación King Cross y pararse ante los andenes **9** y **10** , lo llamamos andén **9¾** ―explicó Minerva, para luego sonreír ―Deberán de correr contra el pilar para traspasarlo, descuiden: no chocarán contra el pilar.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 _ **(1) Diego: Lo que el papel dice sobre Lucy de «Nefilim con ascendencia Mágica» es un invento nuestro. Digamos que el papel de habilidades no puede diferenciar el ritual Parabatai y tiene estos "fallos", además de que esta es una ocasión única en el Fic, pues los Submundos o sus descendientes**_ ― _ **menos los Magos que son descendientes muy lejanos de los Brujos**_ ― _ **no deberían de poder beber de la Copa Mortal.**_

 _ **(2) Laura: En realidad la única arma que puede tomar forma pequeña o "**_ _ **forma de tubo**_ _ **cuando está desactivada" es el Cuchillo Serafín, pero me tomé la libertad de hacerlo con todas las armas, aunque la Runa de Poder Angelical no solo otorga no solo el "reconocimiento" de que eres un Cazador de Sombras y la habilidad de empuñar las armas Nefilim, sino que también puede hacerte invisible al ojo Mundano/Muggle.**_


	4. De Nefilim a Subterráneo

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masashi Kuromada.**

 **N/A: Por ahora las novias de Harry son Lucy y Hermione, ¿desean a alguna otra chica?, ¡Comenten sin temor!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **04: De Nefilim a Subterráneo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minerva usó una Aparición para aparecer en los límites de Hogwarts y entró en el castillo casi corriendo, pero logró mantener su rostro de calma, ya daría la noticia.

―Bienvenida Minerva, supongo que has podido ayudar a Harry con sus implementos ―dijo Dumbledore, quien sabía perfectamente cuanto había amado Minerva a James y a Lily, ella asintió y una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios: muchas veces, durante el embarazo de Lily, ella los había visitado y Lily bromeaba con que _la abuelita Minerva_ , siempre estaría allí para Harry.

¡Lily Jean Evans haciendo bromas, vaya!

―Si Albus, pude recoger a Harry y a su amiga Lucy ―dijo la mujer, antes de ponerse pálida, para sorpresa de todos, eso se les hizo extraño.

―Seguramente ya amas al chico, ¿verdad Minerva? ―dijo un divertido Severus y ella suspiró.

―Albus ―dijo poniendo un rostro de preocupación, cosa que hizo a Albus fruncir el ceño, también a los demás maestros, vio a Minerva relamerse los labios, todos supieron que quería contarles lo que presenció y al parecer era malo, la mente de Dumbledore voló entre horrorosos paisajes, aunque bueno, por eso Harry había ido con sus parientes, para ser maltratado y para que llegara a confiar en él, ser su figura paternal, su mentor, para poder acercarlo no solo a él, sino también a la Orden del Fénix, a la familia Weasley, con suerte se casaría con Ginevra Weasley, la embarazaría (esto ya era un poco más complicado, pero nada que algo de Amortentia en los alimentos de ambos, no fuera a resolver), luego moriría ante Tom en la última batalla y alzara su propia fama… ―Albus, Harry fue adoptado por una pareja lesbiana… ―eso no era un problema para ningún profesor, excepto para Dumbledore quien frunció el ceño, tal parecía ser que esos malditos Dursley al fin y al cabo no se habían hecho cargo de Harry los muy…―De Cazadoras de Sombras ―los ojos de todos se abrieron de sorpresa y uno que otro comenzó a temblar de miedo.

―Minerva, creo que no te escuché bien, ¿has dicho que Harry es un Cazador de Sombras? ―preguntó él ahora alterado, pero tratando de mantener la calma.

―Sí Albus, me escuchaste bien ―dijo ella ―La Copa Mortal cambió a Harry radicalmente: Su cabello es tan negro que incluso tiene cientos de destellos plateados, su cicatriz desapareció, sus ojos _también_ son plateados, tiene varias runas en su piel; Anda apoyado en un bastón ―Albus palideció, no podía creerlo. Harry Potter iba a ser el mejor y el más grande héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter tendría que ser un mago, tendría que ser un alumno ejemplar, siempre deseoso de aprender, el mejor deportista si acaso, aquel que derrotaría con los Magos Oscuros, aquel que derrumbaría a los Mortífagos, era **EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ** , por encima de todo. Pero, la noticia de que era un Cazador de Sombras y que aun así seguía poseyendo su magia, fue algo inesperado. Tembló al pensar que Harry podría asesinar a los Mortífagos (algo que claramente haría). Bastaba con que le escucharan a él a Albus Dumbledore, bastaba con que los Magos Oscuros se arrepintieran de sus pecados y Albus les mostraría que había otro mundo, mostraría a los magos que podían vivir en paz y finalmente podrían salir a la luz pública en el mundo Muggle, completando su deseo con su amigo Gellert, pudiendo dar un mundo mejor, _por el bien de todos_.

― ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre su cicatriz Minerva? ―preguntó Albus tratando de mantener la calma― ¿Sanó con el paso de los años?

―Sí Albus ―dijo Minerva ―Su frente está limpia. O sano naturalmente o las runas lo curaron ―Una vez más, Dumbledore se alteró: eso no podía ser. No era posible que la cicatriz hubiera desaparecido. Harry era un Horrocrux, Harry debía morir ante Voldemort en una batalla, para que así él pudiera morir. Así es: Albus sabía sobre los Horrocrux y los llevaba buscando desde que Slughorn le confesó lo que Tom le preguntó en su 6º año… despues de casi 50 años, se lo contó. ―Harry es un Pársel, Oclumante y Legeremante potencial ―Aunque a Snape no le gustaba el hecho de tener a dos Cazadores de Sombras en sus clases, los tendría. Harry no parecía lucir como su padre, le daría una oportunidad y podría enseñarle Legeremancia y acercarse a él, con algo de suerte por parte del cielo, sería similar a su madre.

― ¿Y su amiga? ―preguntó Filius.

―La chica, Lucy, compró dos libros: uno de Vae y… además de tener el Vae de forma innata, es una Legeremante ―dijo Minerva, tras esto, todos se fueron, solo faltaba que Minerva confirmara que Harry había recogido sus implementos escolares y eso ya estaba hecho, aunque fuera entre líneas.

Dumbledore tendría mucho para pensar esa noche. Esos malditos Muggles _(los Dursley)_ se habían atrevido a enviar al salvador del Mundo Mágico a una casa de adopciones y el que hubiera sido adoptado por unas Cazadoras de Sombras… en estos momentos pensaba que dejar a Harry en manos de Black hubiera sido mejor idea.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Camden; 22:43**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Estaban corriendo. Corriendo tan rápido como podían.

Los malditos demonios… eran demasiados, eran demasiados y por eso las runas de detección no habían dado el número exacto, pudieron matar a varios, pero eran incontables y ya habían usado **5** veces el Iratze.

Camden, era un barrio Londinense, era conocido por su barrio callejero y en estos momentos estaba siendo atacado por demonios Anfisbena: demonios con cuerpos llenos de tentáculos, tenían alas y cabezas humanas.

―En el nombre de la Clave, pido la entrada a este lugar santo. En el nombre ―exclamó Lucy asustada, mientras que ante ellos las puertas de la iglesia se abrían con un coro de ángeles, ambos ingresaron rápidamente y el altar estaba movido hacía un lado, dejando ver una vasta cantidad de armas guardadas en una especie de caja hecha **100%** de Adamas, a lo cual Harry agarró una ballesta y unas flechas de punta de Electrum _(aleación de Oro y Plata, perfecto contra Vampiros, Subterráneos y Demonios)_. ― ¡Harry! ―gritó Lucy enterrando su Cuchillo Serafín en la cabeza de uno de los demonios, mientras que Harry cargaba la Ballesta y comenzaba a disparar flechas, que convertían a los demonios en cenizas, Harry entonces marcó su bastón con las runas de _Fuego Celestial_ y de _Poder Angelical_ , para luego desenfundar la espada, la cual estaba envuelta en fuego y luz, comenzando entonces a atacar a los demonios, los cuales morían por el fuego celestial que ahora rodeaba la hoja, Harry saltó hacía atrás cuando vio la oportunidad.

Lucy entonces sacó su varita y usando el **Wingardium Leviosa** , hizo levitar varias espadas, para luego dirigirlas hacía los demonios, matándolos. Lucy sudaba y tenía una herida en la cabeza ―Rayos ―murmuró mientras que seguía combatiendo junto a Harry, hasta que no quedó ninguno, el joven se acercó a la chica y la marcó con un Iratze en la frente y otro en la pierna ―El informe decía que solo eran demonios Anfisbena.

―Lo sé ―dijo Harry dejándose curar ―Demonios Araña…

―Se llaman Kuri ―interrumpió su Parabatai.

―Kuri y Elyass. Demasiados Elyass ―Harry en VERDAD odiaba a esos demonios ―Ven, deberíamos de ir volviendo. Tengo ceniza hasta el cabello y no quiero... ir a enfermarme por viruela demoniaca o quién sabe qué ―ante eso, Lucy lanzó una fuerte carcajada, mientras que dejaban las armas y cerraban el altar, para luego salir y sellar las puertas.

―Te hemos explicado mil veces que la Viruela Demoniaca no es real ―dijo riendo, antes de que ambos activaran sus runas de invisibilidad.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―murmuró él cansado.

Tan cansado se encontraba, que Lucy tuvo que empujarlo, cuando un demonio con forma de ave de un tamaño tan descomunal, que bien podrían alzar a un humano del suelo― ¡Demonio Arpía!

―Este no es mi día ―dijo Harry sacando su estela, marcándose con una Runa de Velocidad, para luego empuñar su arco, pero el demonio agarró el arco, lo destrozó y Harry fue alzado del suelo― ¡SUELTAME BASTARDO! ―gritó.

― ¡HARRY! ―gritó Lucy asustada, mientras que corría de vuelta a la iglesia en busca de un arco, dando con uno y usando flechas de Serbal con puntas de Electrum, para luego salir y comenzar a disparar al demonio Arpía, pero este se alejó con Harry rápidamente, ella gritó desesperada y entonces tuvo una idea. Una mala idea, pero no tenía muchas opciones con un Harry secuestrado, comenzó a buscar una superficie, hasta que vio un árbol muy grueso, en el cual marcó la Runa de Portal, pensó en el Instituto de Londres y se lanzó contra él. Era como ser sumergido en el agua del polo norte, luego saliendo en las puertas del Instituto, al cual entró corriendo y llegando a la sala principal, el cual estaba lleno de cazadores― ¡HARRY A SIDO SECUESTRADO POR UN DEMONIO ARPIA!

―Aquellos que quieran ir en la misión, los quiero listos en **5** minutos ―ordenó Jennifer, tratando de mantener la calma y agradeciendo que su esposa hubiera salido a una misión en Glasgow por una invasión de demonios Rapiñadores (Cabeza de cocodrilo con cuerpo de cienpies)

Pronto un Cazador de Sombras, el cual se encontraba ante lo que parecía ser un mapa de la ciudad, encontró la energía demoniaca de un nido de Arpías, tras eso salieron de misión, perpetrando un ataque contra la llamada Cacería Salvaje, un grupo de hadas de la corte Noseelie (pronunciado como " _Nou-si-lei_ ") bajo el mando del hada varón _Gwyn ap Nudd_ , los cuales recogen las almas de los muertos. Hacer algo así con almas de Cazadores de Sombras es un delito aun más grave, así que su asesinato fue justificado, aunque no mataron a todos los miembros, ni a su líder, mataron a unos cuantos y robaron sus Corceles Hadas, los cuales podían volar aun sin alas.

Usando la Runa de Rastreo, dieron con Harry, quien estaba atado con grilletes sobre un pentagrama y un encapuchado estaba realizando alguna clase de invocación, haciendo que Harry fuera rodeado por un aura negra, haciéndolo gritar y lo que parecían ser grietas comenzaron a marcarse en su piel peligrosamente, su piel comenzaba a palidecer, mientras que cientos de runas se activaban en su cuerpo tratando de refrenar tal invasión de magia demoniaca.

Lucy vio el bastón de Harry a un lado, saltó y golpeó la cabeza del aparente brujo, el cual se giró y arrojó un hechizo contra los Cazadores de Sombras, quienes lo esquivaron, mientras que Harry era liberado por Lucy, quien le devolvió su bastón.

―Gracias ―dijo Harry temblando y respirando agitadamente, cerró los ojos por un instante, pero todo estaba borroso, gruñó y marcó la runa de visión en su brazo, mejorándola, luego marcó la de vitalidad.

―Eres mi Parabatai, no podía abandonarte ―dijo la castaña sonriendo, empuñando ahora su espada, una Claymore normal (con Runas, las runas correspondientes, pero nada fuera de eso).

―Gracias de nuevo ―dijo Harry, el brujo se elevó en el aire y realizó un hechizo, pero Harry entonces desenfundó su varita y Lucy hizo lo mismo, mientras que el brujo pronunciaba algo en _Gehennic_ _(idioma demoniaco)_ , el mismo que había usando en Harry, pero en esta ocasión todo comenzaba a llenarse de un liquido carmesí burbujeante que comenzaba a llegarles a los talones.

A lo cual Ragnor Fell usó un contrahechizo en _Purgatic_ _(otro idioma demoniaco)_ , haciendo que del liquido comenzara a salir humo negro, sin embargo, el brujo pronto volvió a su idioma anterior, ¿Cómo lo sabía Harry?, porque su Iratze, sus runas y su magia comenzaban a actuar, tratando de ganar la batalla, pero estaban fallando, pues lo que parecían ser pequeñas grietas comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Harry, así como darle una palidez que no era agradable en lo más mínimo. En eso a Harry solo se le ocurrió algo, usar un hechizo en especifico del libro de encantamientos― **¡Diffindo!** ―realizando una especie de _N_ al revés y provocando un corte profundo en el pecho del brujo, haciéndole caer.

El brujo pronto fue rodeado por los Nefilim, pero conjuró un par de espadas y contraatacó a los Cazadores.

― **¡Incendio!** ―exclamó Lucy realizando el símbolo del fuego con su varita y quemando al Brujo, momento en el cual Harry le golpeó en la cabeza con su bastón y Jennifer le atravesó el pecho con su Cuchillo Serafín, matándolo.

Pero el cuerpo del brujo explotó en una luz plateada, cosa que no era nada normal, siendo todos mandados a volar.

Harry despertó el **29** de septiembre, dos días despues y al recordar lo ocurrido, fue rápidamente a mirarse en el espejo, encontrándose con que ese hechizo había surtido efecto en su cuerpo, pero había algo raro y era que las runas no se habían desvanecido, así que probó: Agarró el Libro Gris y la Estela, tragó saliva ― _Si soy un Subterráneo, la Runa me lastimará lo indecible_ ―se dijo a sí mismo, antes de buscar una runa cualquiera, agarró con fuerza su Estela, acercó la punta caliente a su antebrazo para marcar finalmente la Runa de...

―Harry… ―Lucy entró en ese momento, asombrada por el cambio físico de Harry por culpa de ese maldito Brujo.

―Hey Lucy ―dijo Harry al verla entrar, estaba preocupada claramente por su forma actual, Harry dejó de lado la Estela y la alargó hacía ella, ¿acaso era ahora Harry un Hada o bueno: Un _Caballero Hada Mago_? ¿Seguía siendo un Cazador de Sombras? Si seguro que lo era, pues la Runa de Parabatai no se había desaparecido, ella lo miró a los ojos ―Necesitaré que me eches una mano ―ella se acercó, sin saber muy bien que pensar, al ver que él le ofrecía su Estela ―Las runas no se han desvanecido, pero quizás es porque están desactivadas ―ella asintió y agarro la estela de Harry, si Harry era ahora un Submundano, entonces su runa de Parabatai tendría que haberse desvanecido, pero no: seguía allí y según se decía, las otras runas sobre su cuerpo tendrían que haberse deformado como horribles quemaduras ―Probemos con una runa de Cambio de Forma ―Lucy entonces marcó la Runa en la piel de su Parabatai, eso también era raro: Si Harry fuera acaso ahora un Submundano, entonces las runas tendrían que haberse desfigurado, pero no era así. Si bien no eran negras, se mostraban como grandes trazos carmesí, la runa fue realizaba y brilló en un aura dorada, como siempre, para luego mostrarse carmesí. Eso era lo más normal que podía ocurrirle, entonces, para su sorpresa, vio a Harry transformarse en su padre Clark, para luego volver a su forma normal: cabello negro con destellos blancos y ojos plateados.

―Las runas… funcionan ―dijo atónita, eso no tenía sentido. Esto contradecía TODO, al menos… Al menos de que Harry no fuera un Hada, solo… solo obtuvo la apariencia de una, sí, eso era. El ritual del Brujo había fallado, ellos habían llegado a tiempo y lo habían salvado. Ella suspiró y Harry se derrumbó en llantos, Lucy lo abrazó y él hizo lo mismo.

No podían creer lo que había ocurrido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reino del Vacío (o** _ **"Infierno"**_ **para los Mundanos) Dudael**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dudael, uno de los tanto reinos del vacío, en un palacio de roca demoniaca, en la mano de una silueta, apareció una esfera verde, un alma ― **Sírveme y te devolveré lo que mereces** ―dijo la silueta al alma, antes de que su mano se llenara con magia demoniaca y luego la esfera ahora café, abandonó a gran velocidad el reino Dudael.


	5. Hogwarts

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **05: Hogwarts**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

La razón por la cual Harry continuaba siendo un Cazador de Sombras (y Mago) a pesar de que ahora su lado Subterráneo, era a causa de al ser un Caballero Hada su magia se vio reforzada, volviéndolo más fuerte (mágicamente hablando) y también aumentó de forma exponencial la cantidad de "sangre angelical" que corría por su torrente sanguíneo.

 **Recuerdo**

 _La hermana Cleophas, era la madre de los hermanos Graymark: Luke y Amatis. Por lo general, las Hermanas de Hierro no solían abandonar la Ciudadela Infracta, pues actuaba como un Claustro para ellas, teniendo el Fuego Celestial siempre en la mano (literalmente) y un suministro inagotable de Adamas para las armas de los Cazadores de Sombras, pero ella lo hizo. Aquel día ella fue al llamado "Mercado de las Sombras", lugar en el cual se podían encontrar Subterráneos (más específicamente Brujos), algunos Cazadores de Sombras y Mundanos que contaran con una particularidad llamada "La Visión", que les permitía ver el Mundo de las Sombras, ignorando sus Glamures._

 _Se podía comerciar casi cualquier cosa y por difícil que sonara, incluso los Vampiros o los Brujos a veces pagaban el doble por alguna prenda de ropa o collar Mundano, que por algo más fiable de manos de un Brujo y no era porque estas razas se llevaran mal, sino porque, aquello que más añoraban los inmortales (Brujos, Vampiros y Hadas), incluso si resultaba ser inconscientemente, es el deseo de morir y estar con sus seres queridos._

 _La hermana Cleophas ignoró los puestos de amuletos, las máscaras encantadas, la sangre antigua y saborizada era más para el deleite de los vampiros, incluso se vendían encantamientos ilegales para repeler a la raza Nefilim, así como boticarios que venden polvos mágicos y tinturas, ese mismo año (1991) Catarina Loss había abierto un puesto para pociones, junto a su amiga hada Amelia (OC), ella llegó al puesto Johnny Rook, un humano con la Visión, un hombre que podía conseguir información sobre casi cualquier persona del mundo, fuera Nefilim, Subterráneo o Mundano (los Magos entran en esta categoría a pesar de su magia) y uno de los más tramposos vendedores de Oro Rojo, el cual sería necesario para que las Hermanas de Hierro dieran paso a una nueva generación de hachas y espadas tipo Katana, con la cual esperaban darles a los demonios literalmente una muerte definitiva, pues ni siquiera los Cuchillos Serafín pueden matar a un demonio, al menos que sea atravesado en el corazón o en el pecho, cosa que era en extremo difícil que sucediera._

― _Gracias por su buena fe, señor Rook ¿o debería llamarlo: "Sr. Herondale"? ―dijo Cleophas retirándose la máscara del rostro, el rostro de las hermanas de Hierro tendía a lucir atemporal, no se podía definir. Lucían jóvenes y al mismo tiempo ancianas. Lo hizo tratando de enseñarle respeto a ese estúpido Mundano, ella sabía que él no era un Cazador, no era el hijo de y sobre todo lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por usar ese apellido, pues si un hombre había llegado a amar a su hija Amatis ese fue Stephen Herondale, quien era la actual mano derecha de Valentine Morgenstern y ella aun no comprendía como un hombre de tan buen corazón como Stephen fue capaz de separarse de la mujer que amaba. Aun así, le deseaba las mejores de las suertes a su actual nuera: Céline Montclaire, actualmente: Herondale; con el embarazo de su nieto aun por nacer, creía haber oído que su nombre sería Jake. Pero no era momento de pensar en la familia. La mujer comenzó a regatear con aquel astuto mundano, hasta que pudo engañarlo y ahorrarse 80 de los 100 que costaba el puñetero metal._

 _Con esto Cleophas se retiró del Mercado de Sombras, pero nada más salir se vio enfrentada con un Demonio Mayor, el mismísimo Armaros del cual se contaba que enfrentó en combate al mismísimo Jonathan Shadowhunter, en un lugar de Alicante llamado "Llanura de Brocelind" y claramente Armaros había salido vivo. En esos momentos estaba en su forma humana: Se mostraba como un hombre en sus 40, de cabello negro intenso atado en una cola de caballo, piel negra y ojos negros, vistiendo un Smoking verde. Cleophas gruñó y desenfundó una espada ―Moroni ―exclamó y la espada cobró vida resplandeciendo gracias al alma del ángel, para despues lanzarse contra Armaros._

― _**¡Leviatán!**_ _―gritó él con una espada de Metal Demoniaco, chocando espadas con la Hermana de Hierro. Cleophas se sorprendió de que la espada demoniaca hubiera sido rodeada por hielo y presionó, haciendo retroceder a Armaros, quien gruñó y también presionó, hasta lograr romper la guardia de Cleophas y trató de apuñalarla en el corazón, pero un par de Cuchillos Serafín le hicieron levantar la espada por encima del hombro de Cleophas sin dañarla apenas y luego fue alejado de la mujer por una patada doble, entre Cleophas y la Cazadora de Sombras aun desconocida para ella, quien no debería de tener más de 11 años, ¿Qué demonios hacían en el Mercado de Sombras unos niños?_

― _¿Se encuentra bien, Hermana? ―preguntó la joven, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y luego la vio recoger su rostro y ocultarlo tras aquella mascara._

― _Estoy bien querida, gracias ―dijo Cleophas._

― _¿Qué tal si me ayudas con este idiota, querida…? ―pidió otro joven enfrentando a un diestro Armaros, mientras que retrocedía evitando sus estocadas y lo único que les mostraba que el chico no estaba 100% vencido era que Armaros presentaba cortes en sus ropas y ceniza de aquellas heridas, el joven esquivó un nuevo intento de embate y fue golpeado por el puño del demonio mandándolo a volar._

― _**¡Remiel!**_ _―gritó Lucy, el demonio ni siquiera pudo bloquearle, pues el cuchillo fue arrojado y se alojó en su pierna derecha, mientras que Harry literalmente se le colgó del cuello con un cuchillo con el alma de Ithuriel y logró enterrar el cuchillo repetidas veces en el cuello del demonio, el cual asumió una forma que superaba por mucho la estatura de ambos niños, además de presentarse ahora como un fisicoculturista de piel azul, cabello blanco alargado, con una rara armadura dorada sobre su cuerpo y un casco aun más extraño sobre su rostro, el demonio se quitó de encima a ambos mocosos y se lanzó contra la hermana de Hierro, quien consiguió cortarle una mano._

― _Tenemos que matarlo para que desaparezca ―dijo Cleophas distrayéndose, los jóvenes pudieron salir del camino, pero ella fue literalmente arroyada y lanzada a la distancia por el demonio._

 _Harry aprovechó que su enemigo se encontraba distraído, para empuñar su nuevo arco, llamó su atención, cuando este tenía la atención de la Hermana de Hierro hacía la cual iba con la intensión de matarla, Armaros no pudo bloquear o esquivar y el resultado fueron 5 flechas de roble alojadas en su cuerpo: dos en el rostro, una en el torso, la segunda en el brazo derecho y la tercera en la pierna izquierda, el demonio gritó del dolor, antes de abrir su boca y escupirles ceniza encima, haciendo a Lucy y Cleophas toser sin control, mientras que sentían que no podían respirar adecuadamente, pero Harry salió de entre la ceniza empuñando dos cuchillos Serafín, trató de enterrárselos en el pecho, pero uno de ellos se encontró con parte de la armadura del demonio, resultando en un cuchillo Serafín roto, solo para que ambos fueran igual e inevitablemente enterrados en la frente, era sorprendente que el alma del Arcángel Uriel pudiera mantenerse en el cuchillo roto, el demonio de forma increíble alcanzó a no dejarse arrastrar al Vacío y agarró a Harry por el rostro, antes de maldecirlo con algo en Gehennic, pero esto falló por aquella runa demoniaca que tenía Harry en el cuello, contando que el ataque a Harry también lo era para su "Padre Hada": El Rey Noseelie, cosa que eventualmente evocaría en una guerra entre sus Hadas y los demonios de; mientras que ambas mujeres aventuraron que sería aquel Cuchillo con el alma del grandioso Arcángel Miguel el que le dio muerte o al menos lo malhirió lo suficiente, antes de que se le volviera a ver por la tierra, cosa que podría tomar al menos una década._

 _El demonio mayor desapareció transformándose en algo que Harry, Lucy y Cleophas solo pudieron describir como "Ceniza de plata", la hermana Cleophas recogió los trozos rotos del arma del demonio y les propuso crear armas personalizadas para ambos, pero Lucy dijo estar bien con lo que tenía a la mano, ella lo acepto, aunque según la percepción de la Nefilim, su Parabatai fue bastante descarado al aceptar la oferta, por lo cual ambos junto a Elizabeth y Jennifer, pues solo las mujeres podían penetrar en la Ciudadela Infracta y Harry esperó en una casa cercana y abandonada, hasta que tres días despues, le fue entregado su bastón-espada, el cual le sería útil para caminar, mientras que se descubría con qué clase de enfermedad le había maldecido un príncipe del infierno._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

En sus manos yacía un bastón de madera, una combinación de Cedro y Quebracho, pero al hacer girar la empuñadura del bastón, literalmente el cuerpo del bastón desaparecía, siendo reemplazado por la hoja de la espada la cual era delgada, pero tenía una fuerza similar a la del acero. La empuñadura tenía una esfera roja en la parte posterior, la hoja de la espada era entre negra y blanca, compuesta por metal demoníaco, un material encontrado en el Vacío, el cual era el núcleo mismo del infierno (si es que se le quiere llamar así) y Adamas, decorada con runas demoníacas y angelicales, un trabajo hecho por la mismísima hermana Cleophas sin ayuda de las otras hermanas.

Harry sonrió y se cambió, era hora de dormir.

Una familia Mundana se arreglaría para ir a un día de campo o comer fuera de casa o ir a bañarse a un río, la familia Eldertree-Montclaire había ido a un día de cacería de demonios y subterráneos descarriados en familia. Ahora, estaba muy cansado a pesar de la fuerza extra de la sangre de hada en su cuerpo, pero aun así la maldición de ese maldito demonio seguía en su sistema y en su pierna derecha, la cual si bien no se "cansaba", si se "calentaba" a puntos de que Harry incluso caía desmallado, por lo cual su bastón-espada (bautizado por Harry como Azarael, por _**Aza**_ _zel_ : el ángel caído/demonio que otorgó las armas a los hombres y por _Az_ _ **rael**_ , por el Ángel de la Muerte), servía la mayoría de veces en calidad de bastón mundano, para poder seguir viviendo su día a día con normalidad.

No supo cuanto durmió, pero para él fueron al menos 3 horas, despertó al escuchar los toques en la puerta por parte de alguien― ¿Sí?―preguntó Harry, quien se levantó cansado, desorientado y se fue al suelo, gruñó, maldijo a todos los reinos del infierno y a Lucifer y se sostuvo en su bastón, abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con su madre Jennifer.

―Harry debes de irte a bañar, tienes que desayunar rápido, porque hoy es **1** de Septiembre ―dijo sonriente, a Harry se le había olvidado y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, maldijo entre dientes y dio media vuelta, rebuscando en su armario, solo para encontrar parte de su vestimenta de Cazador, pero no su ropa de… Se giró y vio a su madre trayéndole su ropa, lo abrió con curiosidad encontrando todo allí dentro. En el primer compartimiento: 4 uniformes, 4 mudas de ropa mundana y 2 mudas de cazador de sombras confeccionadas para Harry con su estilo único. En el segundo compartimiento: El caldero de plata el cual él mismo había hecho disminuir de tamaño, la balanza de plata, las ampollas de cristal reforzado por la runa de resistencia, _la cual tiene forma de una I con el palo vertical sobresaliendo y una línea en la mitad_ , el mortero y el telescopio. En el tercero estaban los cuadernos y libros de escuela, así como los extras que había comprado, en el cuarto y en el quinto estaba su propio libro gris y unos "pasa cintos" (1) en los cuales ya estaban asegurados 3 cuchillos Serafín, una espada de la familia Bloodstark, el cual era el apellido de soltera de su madre Jennifer. Aunque a Harry le sonaba demasiado rimbombante y no se veía ni él, ni a su madre o abuelos presentándose con tal apellido aunque, en el caso de haber elegido uno, con las palabras que la clave permite mezclar, él seguramente hubiera elegido Hunterland o algo así, le sonaba bien. Apartó de su mente esos pensamientos, agarró las ropas del colegio (solo la camisa blanca y el pantalón), además de los calzoncillos y se metió a la ducha.

¿Qué como lo hacía sin ayuda, por peligro de irse a caer? Bueno, la verdad era que fue ayudado por alguna de sus madres los primeros meses, hasta que Clark hizo una muesca en una de las baldosas de la ducha para que Harry pudiera parar allí su bastón y agarrarse cuando fuera necesario, solo era cosa de apretar un poco y ya que en el colegio pasaría lo mismo, bastaría con usar la runa de fuerza un minuto o dos para crear la muesca y poder bañarse con tranquilidad, pues la escuela era como un internado.

Tras bañarse y vestirse con la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro, se puso encima la gabardina que su madre (Elizabeth) le había mandado a confeccionar: era negra, sí, pero el hilo plateado se distinguía en las costuras dándole un toque más de "Lord" y en la espalda las iniciales de sus apellidos E, B y P, formando un triangulo de cabeza con la forma en la cual las letras estaban acomodadas.

Era cierto que Harry podía curarse la pierna no solo con el Iratze del libro Gris, sino con la runa demoniaca y el libro de Medimagia, pero solía durar solo unas 10 horas y no le veía mucho sentido, así que solo las usaba cuando realmente hicieran falta, como lo había hecho al escapar de aquellos demonios en esa misión donde fue transformado en Hada.

Ya con todo listo, salió cerrando bien la habitación y empleando una runa, además del hechizo Alohomora en la puerta, aun no le importaba mucho su privacidad, pues sus Comics estaban bien resguardados bajo una baldosa debajo de la cama, ni las _revistas_ , que ya había comenzado a comprar a escondidas. Era increíble que existiera la… pornografía de subterráneas y aun más que a él le gustaran las Chicas Lobas en su estado entre lobas-humanas, aquel pensamiento le hizo correr un escalofrío por la espalda, suspiró y fue a reunirse con su Parabatai, Clark, Elizabeth y Jennifer, luego tomaron una carrosa de carro negro, con Elizabeth quien conduciría, hasta la Estación King Cross.

―Bien niños, ya estamos aquí ―dijo Elizabeth, segundos antes de que Elizabeth y Jennifer abrazaran a Harry, mientras que Clark hacía lo mismo con Lucy, los Parabatai se pararon ante el muro de los andenes **9** y **10** , Harry mandó su energía angelical a su runa Iratze para poder correr, cosa que hicieron, ignorando olímpicamente a una familia de pelirrojos… de cabellos naranjas, quienes se quejaban de la cantidad de Muggles que habían allí, pero Harry y Lucy se miraron con una mueca, tras cruzar.

― ¿No se te hizo raro que esa mujer preguntara por cómo entrar, cuando claramente sus hijos ya eran mayores? ―preguntó ella, mientras que entraban en el tren.

―Sí, lo vi ―dijo Harry ―Te apuesto a que me estaban buscando ―Harry tropezó con una puerta y gruñó, mientras que sacaba sus lentes de armazón cuadrado y delgado de color dorado, su runa de Visión se había agotado, la llevaba usando desde que se volvió un Cazador de Sombras y era agotador cuando su visión se hacía borrosa.

Llegaron al vagón que estaba más al fondo y se sentaron allí, Harry comenzó a leer el libro de Medimagia, mientras que con el dedo repasaba los diagramas de movimientos de Varita o se infringía cortes en la piel, para luego curarlos con gestos de manos, mientras que Lucy se concentraba en Pociones. Tras un rato la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con la toga negra reglamentaria del uniforme de Hogwarts.

―Disculpen, ¿puedo pasar? ―preguntó ella.

―Adelante ―dijo Lucy sonriente.

―Gracias ―dijo la chica devolviendo la sonrisa ―Soy Daphne Greengrass.

―Harry Eldertree ―dijo el chico Nefilim-Hada sonriente.

―Soy Lucy Montclaire.

―Disculpen ―dijo una chica de cabello castaño ondulado, ya con su uniforme ― ¿Puedo…?

―Adelante ―dijo la chica de cabello castaño oscuro sonriente ―Aun nos queda un asiento ―los 3 ríen, mientras que Hermione tomaba asiento ―Soy Hermione Granger.

―Harry Eldertree ―dijo Harry.

―Lucy Montclaire ―dijo la castaña sonriente

―Daphne Greengrass ―dijo Daphne algo sería.

Minutos despues, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de cabello rojo anaranjado, ojos negros y de cabello larguirucho ―Disculpen, ¿les importa si los acompaño? Está lleno.

―Aquí también ―dijo Harry mirándolo seriamente a causa de la mirada que le daba el joven, algo estaba mal. Ese chico acababa de reconocerlo, eso estaba claro a causa de sus ojos, por ello se quitó su chaqueta, argumentando tener calor y haciendo aparecer sus runas, asombrando a Hermione, Daphne y asustando a Ron.

―Eres… ¡Eres un Nefilim! ―chilla asustado y escapando antes de ser asesinado, a causa de las historias contadas por la comunidad mágica.

― ¿Un Nefilim? ―preguntó Hermione confundida, Harry y Lucy sonrieron.

―Somos una raza de humanos especiales ―dijo Lucy sonriente, procediendo a contar su historia, sacando un libro.

 **Lectura**

 _En la Era Oscura de la Edad Media, aparecieron los demonios, ante esto los humanos del mundo europeo se unieron y construyeron monasterios desde los cuales combatían a los demonios y ya en el siglo XV, durante las cruzadas, un soldado Templario, llamado Jonathan contó con la ayuda de un brujo llamado Eneas, para invocar en un lago al Ángel Raziel (…)_

 **Suspensión de la lectura**

Lucy giró el libro para que vieran el grabado del Ángel Raziel, el cual contaba con las mismas Marcas que ellos, en una mano, sujetaba una copa y en la otra una espada.

 **Continuación de la Lectura**

 _Jonathan contó con su ayuda, siéndole entregados varios objetos: La Espada Mortal la cual permitía decir la verdad, una copa en la cual fue mezclada la sangre de Jonathan y la sangre de Raziel, resultando en un liquido, el cual permitió convertir a Jonathan en un Cazador de Sombras, el primero de todos ellos. Le fue entregada una estela y un libro, el libro gris, el libro de las Runas._

 _Fue creada una capital para la raza Nefilim y luego Jonathan dio a beber de la Copa Mortal a sus compañeros: David y Abigail, el primer Hermano Silencioso y la primera Hermana de Hierro._

 **Fin de la Lectura**

Hermione se sorprendió ante esto y miró a sus compañeros quienes le sonrieron, mostrándole que no planeaban hacerle daño. Horas despues, llegaron a Hogwarts y los alumnos de Primer Año subieron a unos botes, mientras que los alumnos de Segundo a Séptimo Año iban en carrozas.

Al llegar a la puerta, se encontraron con la maestra McGonagall ―Gracias Hagrid, yo los guiaré desde ahora ―él asintió y los primeros años le siguieron, hasta un pasillo, ante dos grandes puertas ―Necesito que me esperen aquí, hasta que les llame ―todos asintieron, Harry sacó su libro Gris y comenzó a leer las runas en él, luego escribió una carta, la guardó en un sobre con la dirección del Instituto, luego sacó el libro gris, Ron aun estaba aterrorizado, sobre todo porque él sacara ese libro ante todos, solo los Sangre Pura sabrían de que se trataba y tuvo razón, aunque las hermanas Greengrass no parecían preocupadas, si lo estaba, por ejemplo Draco Malfoy. Todos le vieron pasar página tras página, los magos contaban con la Visión y por eso, podían ver las runas, luego marcó con la estela el sobre y este se consumió en fuego, para asombro de todos, entonces Harry se giró hacía un chico que se veía nervioso y triste, se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

―Disculpa, estás bien ―preguntó.

―S… Sí ―dijo el chico ―Soy Neville Longbottom.

―Harry Eldertree, un placer ―dijo el chico, ambos se dieron la mano― ¿Deseas desahogarte con un extraño? ―ambos rieron, Ronald Weasley miraba enfadado al Longbottom y a Harry.

―Mi abuela… ella siempre me ha tratado con dureza, pero aun así… cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, me obsequio la varita y antes de cruzar el Andén 9¾, me dijo "No lo arruines" ―contó Neville aun cabizbajo, Harry apretó el agarre y lo zarandeó amistosamente.

―Lo harás bien ―aseguró.

―Por favor, pasen ―dijo la maestra McGonagall ―Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas, cada una con el apellido de nuestros Fundadores: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, mientras estén en Hogwarts, su casa será su familia, todo punto que ganen será para su casa y así mismo todo punto que pierdan ―dijo McGonagall, haciéndolos pararse en fila ―Abbott, Hannah ―la chica pasó al frente.

― ¡Hufflepuff! ―gritó el sombrero, para sorpresa de todos.

―Bones, Susan ―llamó.

― ¡Hufflepuff! ―dijo el sombrero

―Boot, Terry.

―Ravenclaw.

―Greengrass, Astoria.

― ¡Slytherin!

―Greengrass, Daphne.

― ¡Slytherin!

―Longbottom, Neville.

― ¡Gryffindor! ―dijo el sombrero, el chico fue a la mesa roja, donde todos aplaudían.

―Malfoy, Draco

― ¡Slytherin! ―dijo el sombrero solo rozando la cabeza del chico rubio.

―Potter, Harry ―todos comenzaron a susurrar sobre su cabello negro de tonos blancos o sobre sus ojos plateados.

―Mi apellido no es Potter, el Eldertree ―los de Sangre Pura comenzaron se aterrorizaron ante esto.

―Harry ―dijo Dumbledore usando su tono de abuelo, acercándose a él y colocando una mano en el hombro del Nefilim/Hada ―No puedes dejar atrás tu legado, tus padres hubieran deseado que usaras el apellido familiar.

―Cuando bebí de la Copa Mortal, dejé de ser un Potter, usted debería de saberlo director Dumbledore ―dijo Harry, asustando al hombre, quien solo en una ocasión había enfrentado a un Cazador de Sombras y en su costado aun estaba aquel recuerdo fresco ―Además, bien sabe usted que a James y a Lily no les hubiera importado el que me volviera un Nefilim, con tal de tener a alguien a mi lado. Por otro lado, fui transformado en un Caballero Hada y a causa de eso, mi poder mágico es todavía más alto.

―Es verdad ―dijo el Sombrero ―Recuerdo muy bien a Lily Evans y James Potter. Joven Eldertree irás a Ravenclaw.

―Gracias, Sebastián ―dijo Harry, mientras que se acercaba a Hermione, quien le dio una sonrisa, pero Daphne se entristecía al no tener a Harry en su casa.

―Montclaire, Lucy ―llamó McGonagall, ahora todo fue silencio.

―Ravenclaw ―dijo el sombrero.

―Weasley Ronald.

―Gryffindor.

Tras esto, comenzó la cena, Harry se sirvió Albóndigas en salsa y dejó de prestar atención a todo, hasta que llegó a él una nota de fuego, la cual tomó con su mano derecha y leyó mentalmente ― _Un permiso de Mamá, para ir a los Acuerdos del año entrante, es decir: 1994_ ―leyó mentalmente y le enseñó la carta a Lucy, quien asintió.

―Así que: Los Acuerdos, ¿he? ―dijo Hermione― ¿Qué son?

―Son… acuerdos de no agresión entre Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos, se firman una vez cada cierto tiempo ―dijo Lucy.

― ¿Subterráneos? ―preguntó Padma, que estaba en frente de Harry y Lucy.

―Hombres Lobo, Vampiros, Hadas y Brujos. Las cuatro razas tienen antepasados demonios o ángeles, este es un método para mantener la paz ―dijo Harry, todos le escuchaban ―Se ordena mantener contacto con los Mundanos y entre las razas de Subterráneos como de Nefilim.

―El hecho de que los Mundanos no firmen los acuerdos es algo muy criticado desde 1821, pero nadie hace caso ―dijo Lucy.

Abrió la boca.

―Los Magos somos… descendientes de los Brujos, pero han pasado tantas generaciones, que ya no tenemos Marcas de Brujos en nuestros cuerpos ―dijo Harry.

― ¿Marcas? ―preguntó Penélope Clearwater.

Harry lo dijo ―Ojos de gato, escamas en los brazos, colas, alas de murciélago, cuernos, astas de renos, etc.

― ¿Y tus orejas, ojos y cabello? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Basta con que el abuelo de la familia beba de la Copa Mortal, para que sus hijos y nietos nazcan siendo Cazadores de Sombras ―explicó Lucy ―La familia Montclaire tiene los ojos dorados, la familia… Fairchild tiene el cabello rojo. Harry nació como un Mago, al beber de la Copa, esta le provocó los brillos de cabello de color blanco y los ojos plateados. Hace algunas semanas fue transformado en un Hada, por eso las orejas puntiagudas.

― ¿Comerás Paella? ―preguntó Lucy sonriente y él asintió, mientras que se servía su plato.

―El bosque prohibido aun está _prohibido_ , revisen la lista de objetos prohibidos del señor Fitch y por favor NO vayan al Tercer Piso ―dijo Dumbledore. Tras eso, fueron guiados a sus respectivas salas comunes.

―Gryffindor dice una palabra secreta, Slytherin toca unos ladrillos en una pared de las Mazmorras, Hufflepuff toca un barril en específico y Ravenclaw resuelve un acertijo ―dijo un joven quien se presentó como Jake Terner, el Prefecto

―El señor y la señora Pérez tienen seis hijas, y cada hija tiene un hermano. ¿Cuántas personas forman la familia Pérez? ―dijo la Gárgola con forma de Águila

―Hay nueve personas en la familia. Como cada hija tiene el mismo hermano significa que el seis hijas, un hijo y los dos padres. ―tras eso, todos lo siguieron, hasta la Sala principal ―Bien, pueden usar magia en la sala Común y en los dormitorios, cuando no estén en clases pueden vestir según su deseo, mañana recibirán sus horarios. Solo deberán de usar sus uniformes en las clases, en cualquier otro momento, pueden vestir según su deseo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Para sorpresa de Ronald, fue llamado a la oficina del Director, donde ya su madre le esperaba.

―Mamá ―dijo Ron preocupado ―Harry Potter es un Cazador de Sombras, es un Nefilim.

―Lo sé cariño, el profesor Dumbledore me lo comentó ―dijo Molly preocupada ―Aun así, debes de seguir adelante, muéstrale nuestro mundo a Harry Potter.

―Eldertree, por encima de todo, ha dejado su legado Potter, la cicatriz desapareció ―dijo un preocupado Dumbledore ―Jamás había sentido algo así Molly, su magia es… muy alta. Desde mañana comenzarán las clases y aunque resulta ser un contratiempo el que sea un Ravenclaw, ya te encontrarás con él en las clases, sigue adelante ―Ron asintió.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

El Pasa Cintos es por donde se pasa la correa/cinturón. Aunque aquí la uso para las armas y el bastón, aunque no creo que sea tan tonto.


	6. Transformaciones

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **06: Transformación**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry Potter y Lucy Montclaire comenzaron a ser tema desde el día siguiente, el que dos cazadores de sombras estuvieran en el colegio, aterrorizaba a muchos de los alumnos de sangre pura, pero los que tenían padres Muggles, se acercaban a ellos con confianza.

Siendo pues el primer día de clases, no les convenía llegar tarde, así que Harry despertó a aproximadamente a las 3:15am.

― _¿En serio tan de madrugada?_ ―se preguntó Harry fastidiado por haberse despertado a esa hora, luego miró hacía su derecha, encontrándose con Lucy dormida, sonrió y salió de la cama, buscó en su baúl, sacó un par de cuchillos Serafín, la espada y la Estela, se colocó una runa similar al número 8, era llamada Runa Alada, pero en realidad solo se podía planear por cierto tiempo, así que además se colocó las runas de Fuerza y de Resistencia (1), una sobre otra, _una similar al Kanji de fuego_ y _otra como alguna especie de letra Z_. Ya con estas **3** Runas, saltó desde la torre de Ravenclaw, cayendo de pie, rodó sobre si mismo y sin hacerse daño, para luego buscar un lugar silencioso y alejado, en el cual pudiera comenzar a entrenar, tuvo una idea y repasó las runas de Fuerza y Resistencia, subiendo al séptimo piso y empleando un par de runas de Sigilo en los tobillos, para luego para no hacer ruido y luego abrió cada una de las puertas con la runa de Apertura, _un rectángulo con una línea trasversal_. Finalmente, encontró un salón vacío y abandonado, entró y luego lo cerró con un _Ábrete, Sésamo_ , pero empleando uno de los muchos idiomas que aprendió gracias a sus madres: sumerio, para encantar la puerta. _Sellado_. Aunque no era esa palabra a un 100%, pues algunos de los símbolos empleados para la escritura Cuneiforme, iban acompañados de dos letras, o se daban varias combinaciones de una, ejemplo: BA, BÁ, DE, DÈ…

Tras sellar la habitación, se encontró y comenzó a entrenar su esgrima, cortando el aire con Dice, una espada de una mano que había sido usada por su abuela Katherine Bloodstark, luego pasando a los cuchillos Serafín, pero sin emplear el nombre de un ángel.

Luego entrenaría con Azarael, hasta ver que serían las 7:00am, con ello volvió a su sala común y fue a bañarse, vestirse, agarró su baúl, le puso encima el encantamiento Reductor y bajó a comer.

―Buenos días, Eldertree ―saludó Penélope.

―Señorita Clearwater ―dijo él.

―No le encontré en su cama ―dijo ella.

―Madrugué para repasar algunas cosas ―explicó él, sin dejar de comer, ella solo asintió, tras terminar, se acercó a Lucy― _"Tengo un buen lugar de entrenamiento"_ ―ella sonrió y asintió, tras eso, fueron a cepillarse los dientes y Penélope los guio a Transformaciones. Pasaron algunos minutos y para sorpresa de todos, la profesora McGonagall aún no llegaba, cosa por demás rara, a lo cual Lucy se concentró y empleó la runa de la Visión.

―Vaya, la profesora McGonagall es una Animaga ―dijo sorprendida, momento en el cual el gato efectivamente se transformó en la mujer.

―10 Puntos para Ravenclaw ―dijo la mujer― ¿Cómo lo supo, señorita Montclaire? ―ella sonrió.

―Los Nefilim solemos tener cierto puñado de runas todo el tiempo en nuestras pieles y basta con concentrarnos para activarlas, se me hizo raro que usted aun no hubiera llegado, así que usé mi runa de Visión, la cual permite ver aquellas cosas que se encuentren bajo el efecto de un Glamour ―dijo Lucy sonriente, mostrando la runa con forma de ojo.

―Bien, el día de hoy les explicaré lo que es la transformación y sus tipos ―dijo McGonagall decidida a comenzar la clase, antes de que todo se volviera peor ―Las transformaciones se encuentran gobernadas por las llamadas "Leyes de Gamp" ―vio una mano alzarse ―Adelante Señorita Granger, ¿Qué desea preguntar?

―Deseaba comentar profesora, las excepciones a las leyes de Gamp… con su permiso ―dijo ella, mostrándose algo tímida al final.

―Adelante ―dijo la maestra McGonagall.

―Las cosas pueden transformarse o aumentar su volumen, pero no producirse de la nada. La comida puede aumentarse, transformarse, moverse o cocinar con magia, pero no aparece de la nada ―dijo Hermione.

―50 puntos para Ravenclaw ―dijo McGonagall― ¿Alguien conoce alguna otra de las leyes? Señor Endertree.

―El dinero no se puede crear de la nada, se puede modificar un Knut o un Sickle, pero no se puede crear de la nada. Tampoco se puede crear el amor donde no existe ni un poco de este ―dijo Harry.

―La vida no puede originarse donde no la hay, ni se puede revivir a un muerto ―dijo Padma.

―La información o la sabiduría pueden aumentarse, modificarse, pero no crearse, para obtenerla se debe tener una fuente ―dijo Neville y luego se mostró tímido― ¿Puedo tomar la información de un libro y literalmente meterla en mi cabeza?

―Sí señor Longbottom, se puede hacer, pero debe tener el libro a la mano y saber lo que quiere tener en su mente, no puede solo desear un tipo de conocimiento sin su fuente ―dijo McGonagall ―Las ramas de la transformación son: La Transformación, el Desvanecimiento, la Permutación, la Conjuración y la Des-transformación. Comenzaremos con una transformación sencilla, la semana entrante, esta semana, leeremos sobre el tema y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra en voz alta.

 _ **(1) Algunas Runas son difíciles de describir, cuando no lo hagamos y pongamos un asterisco o un número por favor pongan en Google "Runas de los Cazadores de Sombras", les tienen que salir de una y entren la Wiki, luego véanlas por ustedes mismos, por favor.**_


	7. Demonios, Bruja y Despertar

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **07: Demonios, Bruja y Despertar**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Profesor Flitwick, se puso ante su clase y extendió su varita, hacía una pluma frente a él― **¡Wingardium Leviosa!** ―fueron las palabras del profesor, antes de que pluma comenzara a flotar por encima de su cabeza y volviera a su puesto, tras eso ― **Accio Pluma** ―las plumas fueron repartidas entre sus alumnos ―El hechizo Wingardium Leviosa, necesita de mucha calma y paciencia. Sus mentes deben de estar libres de cualquier pensamiento que les haga perder el control, deben estar en paz, completamente y concentrarse en aquello que desean hacer ―todos los alumnos dieron una señal de asentimiento y un coro del hechizo se escuchó, algunas se elevaban solo unos cuantos milímetros, otras parecían mecerse suavemente.

―Wingardium Leviosa ―dijo Harry con una voz tan suave, que Hermione, Lucy, Padma y Neville se giraron extrañados, pues aquello casi y parecía ser dicho por una voz femenina.

―Fantástico señor Potter, veo que usted ha descubierto el secreto de este encantamiento y de gran parte de estos. ―dijo el profesor, para luego mirarlo fijamente.

―La calma y la concentración ―dijo Harry sonriente.

―Ahora, por favor comience a practicar el hechizo Aqua Eructo, lo encontrará en la página 16 ―Harry asintió y pasó a leer el hechizo y mirar fijamente el diagrama de movimiento de la varita. Sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le mandaba Ronald Weasley, aunque pronto Hermione, Lucy, Neville, Padma, Terry y otros Ravenclaw o Gryffindor estaban leyendo el hechizo mandado por el profesor, pero fue una sorpresa para Padma, Neville y Hermione, el que Lucy y Harry bajaran por un instante sus libros y miraran hacía la ventana, al comienzo no se vio nada y es más: ¡NO SE TENDRIA QUE ESTAR VIENDO COMO CIENTOS DE DEMONIOS SE DISPONIAN A ENTRAR EN HOGWARTS! Los alumnos, aun sin saber que eran aquellas criaturas se mostraban asustadas y no era para menos, cientos, sino miles de demonios que claramente pertenecían a la misma raza, pues eran arañas del tamaño de un perro buldog, en vez de patas tenían 4 pares de pinzas y ahora mismo estaban ingresando al colegio.

―Maldita sea ―gruñó Lucy, mientras que salía del salón junto a Harry, ambos corriendo tan rápido como podían, ella llevando una espada y un par de cuchillos Serafín. Mientras que él llevaba su inseparable bastón que también haría las veces de arma contundente o espada y un par de cuchillos por si las cosas se ponían feas― ¿De dónde han salido?

―Del Vacío ―dijo Harry, deslizándose hacía el primer piso y trazando en el aire una runa de fuego, que arrojó contra ellos, carbonizándolos, antes de golpear a uno de ellos con su bastón en la cabeza, haciéndole caer al suelo y luego desaparecer, para después desenfundar la espada.

Lucy saltó cuando un par de ellos intentaron cazarla, para luego pasar a empuñar un par de cuchillos en cada mano― ¡Rafael! ―exclamó, al unísono ambos cobraron vida con hojas de cristal y fuego celestial, al alma de un ángel se le complicaba manifestarse al unísono en un mismo cuchillo, por ello lo mejor era soltarlos, cosa que ella hizo, mientras que dos demonios explotaban, al contacto con los cuchillos, pero otros seis también fueron abrazados por el fuego celestial y destruidos (o enviados al vacío), empuñó su espada y la clavó en la cabeza de otro demonio.

― ¡Azarael! ―exclamó Harry, mientras que su espada ganaba poder y le permitía ahora sí, decapitar a sus enemigos.

Pronto lograron llamar la atención de los demonios siendo rodeados por estos, evitando así que atacaran a los maestros quienes miraban a la distancia, asombrados como Harry y Lucy eran rodeados por demonios y como repartían cortes y demás ataques entre varios demonios enemigos, aquello combinándolo con encantamientos que Flitwick aún no les había enseñado, hasta que no quedó rastro alguno de demonios.

―Gracias por salvarnos a todos, Harry, Lucy ―dijo Dumbledore.

―Por nada, Director ―dijo Harry sonriente, antes de volver al salón, escribir una nota a Ragnor Fell y pedirle hablar con el Gran Brujo de Edimburgo (Escocia).

―Perdóneme Señor Eldertree, ¿Qué fue eso? ―dijo un sorprendido Dumbledore.

―Fue una nota de fuego, la cual me permitirá comunicarme con Ragnor Fell y con algo de suerte, él se comunicará con el Gran Brujo de Edimburgo ―dijo Harry.

―Las clases continuarán el día de mañana ―dijo McGonagall, quien guio a Harry y a Lucy hacía la oficina del director para hablar con calma.

―Gracias Minerva ―dijo Dumbledore, mientras que ambos jóvenes tomaban asiento y los ojos azules de Dumbledore, se cruzaban con los plateados de Harry, por un instante― ¿Saben cómo pudieron esos demonios cruzar las defensas del castillo chicos?

―El castillo está defendido contra la Magia Negra, así que quizás no fuera invocado por algún Mago Oscuro ―dijo Lucy.

― ¿Una invocación dentro de los límites del castillo, tras superar la barrera? ―preguntó Harry a su Parabatai ―Si bien se necesita magia, gran parte de los rituales bastará con conocer el idioma para la invocación.

― ¿Una caja? ―preguntó ella y Harry tuvo que asentir ante tal teoría.

― ¿Qué es una caja? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―Una Caja Prixis es una caja de madera en la cual se pueden encarcelar uno o más demonios, que luego pueden ser liberados ―dijo Lucy, mientras que McGonagall y Dumbledore palidecían ante esas palabras.

―Descuiden, mandaremos a llamar a la Gran Bruja de Edimburgo en algunos momentos, ella podrá ayudarnos a desenmascarar esto ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ambos asintieron, aunque esta situación comenzaba a fastidiar a Dumbledore, por otro lado a Minerva le emocionaba cuanto se podía aprender de sus alumnos y de sus lejanos parientes, los brujos.

A altas horas de la noche y sin prestar mayor atención a las débiles protecciones de Hogwarts, sus puertas fueron atravesadas por una bruja de cabello negro, ojos cian, cuya marca de brujo estaba en su piel la cual era rosa, llevaba un elegante esmoquin azul y un pantalón del mismo color.

―Harry Potter ―dijo ella al verlo, entonces lo miró desde arriba hasta abajo, para luego sonreír ―Tres séptimos cazador de sombras, tres séptimos caballero hada y… una fracción casi inexistente de Mago, el legado Potter/Peverell está casi desaparecido en tu sistema.

―Gracias por aceptar ayudarnos, señora Stella.

―De nada, querido ―dijo ella sonriente, mientras que recibía de Harry unas cuantas piedras preciosas. Las había tomado de algunos demonios esa misma tarde. Al ser derrotados, los demonios desaparecen de muchas formas: algunos solo se desvanecen, otros se retuercen y liberan una especie de ceniza, otros mueren en una explosión de fuego o en piedras preciosas. ―Dumbledore y los profesores, estaban espiando, viendo como la bruja fue a la entrada y liberó un hechizo en un idioma desconocido como para todos ellos, mientras que la veían liberar chispas verdes, las cuales llevaban a un árbol ya muy antiguo, al inicio del Bosque Prohibido ―Por favor, destrúyanlo con su… Fuego Celestial, mis jóvenes Cazadores ―ambos avanzaron y marcaron la corteza del árbol con la runa de fuego celestial, haciendo que el árbol ardiera en fuego dorado y una que otra llama verde― ¿Ven las llamas verdes? ―ambos asintieron ―Son las almas de los demonios, que están en medio de una purificación, bien, yo me retiro.

―Gracias, Señora Stella ―dijeron al unísono, mientras que ella se desvanecía en el aire.

A la mañana siguiente y después de que todo se calmara, las asignaturas y todos los alumnos volvieron a sus quehaceres cotidianos, era la primera clase de Severus Snape, en las mazmorras ―No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, son sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar ―vio como casi todos los Ravenclaw y Gryffindor le prestaban atención, (menos Ronald Weasley y Michael Corner, uno por bromear en clase y otro tratando de entender algo del libro) ―Señor Weasley, ¿Qué obtengo que mezclo Ajenjo y una semillas de Ricino?

―Yo… yo… eh… esa poción es… se llama… ―mientras que Weasley "intentaba" recordar, Snape rodó sus ojos y miró una mano alzada.

― ¿Señorita Granger?

―Es el Elixir para producir la Euforia, profesor Snape ―dijo ella.

―50 puntos para Ravenclaw.

― ¿Qué obtengo si añado sangre de salamandra y espinas de pez león? ―preguntó y una mano se alzó ―Señor Longbottom.

―25 puntos para Gryffindor ―dijo Snape ―Lo lamento, pero han perdido por la demora o más bien, por el carente conocimiento del señor Weasley. Endertree, ¿Raíz de jengibre y bilis de armadillo?

―Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio, profesor ―dijo Harry, Snape asintió.

―15 puntos personales. Ha sacado el ingenio de su madre natural para las Pociones. Bien, lean la introducción y prepárense: el viernes de la semana entrante, realizarán su primera Poción, así que elijan las parejas ―dijo el maestro, todos asintieron y salieron de allí.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Dumbledore estaba teniendo un día complicado a causa de aquellos demonios que entraron en los dominios de la escuela y a los cuales Harry Potter y su amiga Lucy Montclaire habían derrotado en solo un par de minutos, no dudaba que la información de que había una pareja de Cazadores de Sombras en Hogwarts no fuera a extenderse por todo el colegio, pronto lo sabría la Inglaterra Mágica y quizás él fuera a perder su puesto, pues esto era algo nunca antes visto: Nefilims entre Magos.

Ya al mediodía, apareció Quirrell corriendo desesperado, el ambiente ya de por sí estaba tenso por culpa de Weasley quien le había gritado a Lavender Brown, quien solo quería ayudarlo y ella había salido corriendo― ¡UN TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS! ―Gritó desesperado ―Pensé que debían saberlo ―tras eso, se desmalló y los maestros, junto al director fueron enviados a buscar al Troll, mientras que los Prefectos eran enviados a llevar a los alumnos a sus salas comunes, pero Neville, aquel chico tan asustadizo, pidió la ayuda de Lucy y Harry para encontrar a Lavender, así la fueron a buscar, solo para hallarla junto al Troll.

―Vamos a buscarla, Accio Maza ―exclamó Harry, mientras que una maza de vara larga aparecía en su mano, Lucy invocó su espada y los tres fueron en busca del Troll, encontrándolo a punto de matar a la chica, Harry empleó la runa de agilidad, para escalar una pared y soltarle un golpe en la cabeza al Troll, que lo dejó más tonto de lo que ya estaba, Lucy le lanzó cortes a sus muñecas y muslos, haciéndolo gritar.

― **¡Wingardium Leviosa!** ―exclamó Neville, haciendo flotar el arma del Trol por encima de su cabeza y luego literalmente se la soltó en la cabeza. Salvando entre los tres a Lavender, quien les agradeció.

―Señores Eldertree y Longbottom, Señoritas Montclaire y Brown ―habló McGonagall― ¿Qué…? ―entonces vio al Trol― ¿Qué significa esto?

Fue Harry quien habló ―Neville se dio cuenta de que Lavender no estaba en el grupo que iba subiendo a la sala de Gryffindor y nos pidió ayuda, pues tuvo la corazonada de que Lavender podría estar en peligro.

―100 puntos por la valentía al pedir ayuda, señor Longbottom, 200 puntos por el valor y el socorrer a un compañero, señorita Montclaire, señor Eldertree ―dijo McGonagall, todos los profesores asintieron y los alumnos también.

Esa misma noche, Harry y Lucy salieron de la sala común y recorrieron el colegio, llegaron al tercer piso y ambos sintieron una fuente de magia oscura, pero Harry la sentía aún más, por ser un mago de nacimiento y ser además un hada, así que él los guío, hasta encontrarse con el profesor Quirrel, quien estaba ante un espejo extraño.

― ¡Ya estúpido espejo! ―gritó él― ¡Entrégame la piedra de mi maestro!

― " _¿Su maestro?"_ ―preguntó Harry a Lucy entre susurros, pero ella tampoco sabía de quien hablaba Quirrell.

― " _Si le está hablando al espejo y si pide que le entregue algo, entonces es algo DENTRO del espejo"_ ―dijo Lucy, él asintió y ambos salieron de entre las columnas del salón, mientras que Quirrell realizaba gestos de manos invocando algo en magia oscura― **¡Rafael!** ―el cuchillo destruyó el espejo y al suelo cayó la piedra filosofal, pero cuando Quirrell estiró la mano para tomarla, sin siquiera investigar de quien era la voz, una flecha se clavó en su mano.

― ¡Los Cazadores de Sombras! ―chilló asustado.

―Considera esto como una… extirpación de órganos, pero sin anestesia ―dijo Harry por instinto, el instinto de Asklepios… o quizás de Odiseo, recuerdos de otra vida llegaban a Harry y un aura dorada lo rodeaba, para luego rodear su mano derecha― **¡Viva Sectione! (Vivisección)** ―imágenes de serpientes o de Harry revestido por una armadura dorada, llegaban a Lucy, Quirrell y Voldemort, quien aún no se había descubierto, solo Quirrell y Lucy presenciaron los cortes en forma de _**Y**_ que se formaron en un instante en el pecho de Quirrell ― ¡Trasplante del corazón! ―Harry cerró su mano y atrajo su mano hacía él, mientras que el corazón de Quirrell salía del pecho de este y caía al suelo, para luego ser el cadáver del mago el que caía al suelo.

Los maestros llegaron a la habitación y todos vieron aquella silueta de Harry, la cual era más alta que la suya, en la cual portaba una armadura un casco y un extraño báculo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare**

 **::::**

 **08**

 **::::**

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sproud y Snape vieron esa silueta tan extraña en Harry, que no supieron que pensar, entonces cayó un rayo, la habitación se iluminó y el mismo desapareció, todos se acercaron al cadáver, sobre todo Harry, quien sintió algo en su bolcillo tras mirar al Espejo de Oesed, pero decidió no hacer ningún gesto o comentario.

―Un Parasito ―gruñó Snape mirando con asco la cabeza de Voldemort en la nuca de Flitwick, sacó entonces su varita ―Incendio.

―Señor Eldertree, señorita Montclaire, ¿Por qué entraron en esta habitación? ―preguntó Dumbledore, mirándolos seriamente.

―Entramos al sentir una gran concentración de Magia Oscura en la habitación ―dijo Harry ―Era tan alta, que me parece casi imposible que ustedes no la sintieran. En fin, lo notamos hablando solo, pero luego escuché una voz similar al Pársel, ya antes he hablado con las serpientes, por eso puedo reconocerlo, pero esa voz estaba cargada de algo más. La concentración de Magia Oscura alrededor de Quirrell era tanta, que se dificultaba incluso caminar y las runas dejaron de funcionar como debían, entonces Lucy notó que él quería algo del espejo, por eso lo destruimos y luego me deshice de él, con un hechizo el cual ya no recuerdo como lo ejecuté, fue producto del momento y de mucha, mucha lectura.

―100 puntos para Ravenclaw por detener a un Mago Tenebroso ―dijo Snape, ambos asintieron y abandonaron la habitación, pero los maestros se quedaron fuera.

Esto para Dumbledore era muy extraño, ¿Qué clase de ataque habían sufrido Quirrell y Tom?, los cortes eran perfectos y se negaba a creer que su deceso fuera simplemente por aquellos cortes, además de que no había rastro alguno de magia, Harry había hecho algo más y no le gustaba cuando las cosas escapaban a su comprensión.

Además: La Piedra Filosofal había desaparecido y eso era algo que le gustaba mucho menos, esto ya no era un juego, esto ya era más serio, pues le había costado mucho que le fuera prestada por Nicolás, como para ahora irla a perder, no podía permitirse tal cosa, no podía ahora, por las buenas perder la Piedra Filosofal, aquel objeto místico que tantos han buscada por siglos, tal y como se ha buscado la mismísima inmortalidad. La piedra permitiría el elixir de la juventud eterna, pero también permitiría la transmutación de metales a oro, de haber sido blanca se transmutarían a plata.

Harry y Lucy se habían escabullido de allí y se habían separado, Lucy guardaría la Piedra en un lugar seguro, su padre le había mandado un espejo el cual supuestamente había pasado entre los miembros de la familia Montclaire y aunque al comienzo no entendía para qué servía, ahora si podía apreciarlo: El espejo era en realidad un portal, el cual se conectaba con el despacho de Elizabeth, tan fácil como apoyar la piedra en el espejo, para permitirse que la misma fuera tele-transportada hasta el despacho, junto a una nota verificando su procedencia.

Mientras tanto, Harry fue al despacho del director y usando una Runa de Conocimiento que era como una _V_ con un par de protuberancias en los vértices, logrando así obtener la palabra de Dumbledore: "Limón", logrando entrar en la oficina, Harry rápidamente revisó todo, hasta dar con aquello que él deseaba encontrar, haciéndolo sonreír, pruebas de que Dumbledore no era trigo limpio ― **Accio Cámara** ―una cámara instantánea llegó a sus manos, era una Cámara bastante… controversial, dejaba en el Instituto, por la familia Penhallow, supuestamente fue creada por Aarón Mainz, para su esposa July Penhallow, creada con un "núcleo" demoniaco, al parecer el padre de Aarón fue atacado por "un demonio escarlata" y Aarón logró capturarlo, sustraerle su magia, encerrarla en una película y construyó la cámara, por ello era de las pocas cámaras capaces de funcionar en lugares llenos de magia como las _**11**_ escuelas del Mundo Mágico o en la propia Idris.

Harry sacó fotografías de cientos de documentos y objetos de magia oscura, los cuales eran prohibidos de poseer según las reglas de la Clave, claramente Dumbledore aunque sabía de Los Acuerdos, había estado haciendo la vista gorda y esto era algo de lo cual incluso el Ministro de Magia se cuidaba, por su temor a Los Cazadores de Sombras, finalmente Harry pudo encontrar la dirección de la casa de Dumbledore y rebuscó rápidamente en el despacho, hasta dar con algo que podría ayudarle, un reloj de mano, luego empleó una Runa de Norte Verdadero, una de las runas más enmarañadas que Harry había llegado a aprender en su corta vida, eran dos círculos, una línea encima de ambas y unas líneas raras dentro de ambos círculos, tras activarla, fue llevado hacía el hogar de Dumbledore, allí realizó con total calma, la runa de Convocación, siendo Harry rodeado por varios Cazadores de Sombras y ante él, el Inquisidor Frank Bridgestock, Harry enseñó las fotografías de los objetos mágicos ilegales en posesión de Dumbledore.

―Nosotros nos ocuparemos desde aquí, joven Eldertree ―dijo Bridgestock, Harry asintió.

Dumbledore pagaría por lo que le hizo, pagaría por lo que le hizo a su familia de sangre, pagaría por los engaños, por las mentiras, pagaría por todo.

Harry sabía sobre el último deseo de James Charlus Potter y Lily Jean Potter, lo sabía gracias a que en la bóveda de los Potter estaba una carta para él, explicando lo que deberían de hacer con él, si ellos fallecían, los tutores a los cuales acudiría y era claro que ninguno de ellos sabía nada.

Entre los objetos ilegales encontrados en el hogar de Dumbledore estaban: Una copia en latín de "El Martillo de las Brujas", una copia de un libro lleno de odio escrito por Gellert Grindelwald, una mano de la gloria, la Espada de Godric Gryffindor, varios periódicos de la guerra contra Grindelwald, una copia de "Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras", colmillos de vampiros, quijadas de Licántropos, alas de hadas, varios libros de Transformación y una biblioteca llena de Libros de Maleficios y Maldiciones.

En una semana, sería llevado a cabo un juicio por posesión ilegal de objetos penados por la ley de las sombras y por romper los Acuerdos.


	9. Audiencia de Sombras

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **09: Audiencia de Sombras**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dumbledore, fue llevado al país de Idris, el país de origen de los Cazadores de Sombras, mediante un portal en el Instituto Escocés, este portal se conectaba directamente al interior de la única ciudad de Idris, llamada Alacante, la conexión se realizaba mediante el edificio más importante de Alacante llamado el Gard, el cual es el punto de reunión de la Clave y donde la Ley y los Acuerdos son debatidos y firmados.

(Ojo: Al **a** cante, no Alicante)

El país estaba rodeado por montañas, además de ser rodeado por un poderoso Glamur que haría que los Mundanos que la transiten, sean tele-transportados lejos del país y de la capital. La capital es a su vez la única ciudad habitada, habitada completamente por los Cazadores de Sombras, era llamada Idris, está ubicada en Europa Central, teniendo fronteras con Alemania, Francia y Suiza.

Al tiempo que, Alacante se encontraba rodeada por grandes Torres de Adamas, denominadas como Torres del Ángel o Torres de los Demonios, a su vez existen muros de magia angelical interconectadas con las torres denominadas como _Salvaguardas_ , que impiden la entrada de los demonios en grandes cantidades, pero las Salvaguardas no solo existen en Idris, sino que están repartidas por todo el planeta, gracias al Ángel Raziel, como un medio para evitar que los demonios invadan en planeta y lo conquisten.

―Es increíble estar por primera vez en Idris, ¿No lo crees, Harry? ―dijo una sonriente Lucy y Harry solo asintió, estaban asombrados por la arquitectura de las casas y locales, la cual recordaba a la arquitectura manierista, siguieron con un recorrido por parte de Clark, Elizabeth y Jennifer: La plaza del Ángel, en el centro de Idris, frente al llamado Salón de los Acuerdos, en el centro de la misma hay una estatua de Raziel, así mismo y para sorpresa de Lucy todas las calles de la ciudad desembocaban en la plaza.

Siguieron su camino, ya para esos momentos, el Conclave estaría reunido en el Gard, mientras que ellos conocían por primera vez el país natal de los Cazadores de Sombras.

El Gard era un monasterio fortificado, construido en piedra negra, la puerta es alta y está forjada por plata y hierro frio.

Dumbledore fue colocado en una silla, detrás de él se ubicaron dos Aurores, ante la silla de Dumbledore se ubicaban varias mesas. En la mesa central, se habían ubicado dos sillas: Una era para el Cónsul y otra era para el Ministro de Magia: Cornelius Fudge, solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que entrara la nueva Cónsul: Mai Kurosawa, una mujer de cabellos oscuros, llevaba un Kimono gris y las Runas eran visibles en sus manos, muñecas y cuello, detrás de ella, como si fuera un guardaespaldas, se encontraba el Inquisidor Frank Bridgestock.

En las otras mesas, estaban algunos ayudantes del Ministro Fudge y varios Cazadores de Sombras.

Dumbledore y los Aurores, se asustaron al ver a 3 hermanos silenciosos entrar, era normal que incluso los Cazadores de Sombras se asustaran, ante la apariencia de sus cabezas calvas con Runas, sus ojos cocidos y también sus bocas. Dos de ellos traían un cofre y el tercero abrió el cofre, sacando una espada de la Edad Media, la hoja era recta y de doble filo, la empuñadura tenía un diseño de alas desplegadas, era para ser empuñada con una sola mano. Al sujetar la espada, la cual fue entregada por Mai, Dumbledore sintió una sensación de hormigueo y aunque deseó soltarla, sintió como si unos ganchos se incrustaran en sus manos, impidiéndole soltarla.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre? ―comenzó el Ministro Fudge.

―Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore ―contestó Dumbledore con una voz de lamento, una voz que salía dolorosa desde el fondo de su garganta.

― ¿Cuál es su fecha de nacimiento? ―preguntó la Cónsul.

―4 de Marzo de 1881.

― ¿Qué busca de Harry Sebastián Eldertree? ―preguntó ahora el Inquisidor.

―Él es poseedor de un fragmento del alma de Voldemort, quería que se acercara a la familia Weasley, quería que se enamorara de Ginevra y se casaran, quería que Harry enfrentara a Voldemort, hasta acabar con él.

― ¿Sabía usted lo que ocurriría a la familia de sangre Harry Sebastián Eldertree? ―preguntó el Ministro.

―Tenía conocimientos sobre Tom Ryddle, sabía que él podría tener el conocimiento de la profecía. Supe que él fue a verificarlo a los dos hogares de aquellos que lo habían desafiado, sus primeras víctimas fueron Frank y Alice Longbottom. Severus Snape, fue mi espía y dijo que una mujer del círculo de Tom, creo que se trata de Bellatrix Lestrange, ella, le dijo que había tenido una visión muy vaga, sobre que el hijo de Alice y Frank era el chico equivocado y cuando Harry nació, Peter Pettigrew, amigo de James Potter, el padre de sangre de Harry, le dio la información a Tom. Entonces, hice que cambiaran de guardián de la familia Potter.

― ¿Quién era el guardián y porqué necesitaban de uno? ―preguntó la Cónsul.

―Eran Tiempos de Guerra y James y Lily estaban en mi organización que combatió a los Mortífagos de Voldemort, además de ellos, también los amigos de James: Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James y Padrino de Harry, Remus Lupin, también era amigo de James y es un Hombre Lobo y Peter Pettigrew. El guardián ocultaría el hogar de James y Lily, para mantenerlos a salvo de Voldemort, Sirius fue el primero en ser tomado en cuenta para guardar el secreto de su ubicación, pero yo los convencí de que este fuera Peter, para luego poder destruir a Tom. Tras enterarse de la muerte de James y Lily, Sirius persiguió a Peter, pero yo lo necesitaba vivo, así que causé una explosión, Peter huyó en forma de rata, mientras que Sirius era encarcelado por un supuesto asesinato que no cometió, porque... porque Peter es un Animago, es la rata de Ronald Weasley, él en cualquier momento tratará de ayudar a Tom reviva y usaré eso para atacarlos a ambos ―Era increíble como trataba de refrenarse de decir información.

― ¿Qué buscaba usted de Harry Sebastián Eldertree? ―preguntó el Inquisidor enfadado de que uno de sus Cazadores de Sombras estuviera siendo manipulado.

―Cuando vi la marca en la frente de Harry, supe que las palabras de mi amigo Slughorn, sobre la existencia de los Horrocrux era verdad.

― ¿Qué son los Horrocrux? ―preguntó Jennifer quien estaba resistiendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre el anciano, enterrarle un Cuchillo Serafín en el pecho y verlo explotar en llamas.

―Los Horrocrux son fuentes de magia oscura. Tras un asesinato, se puede guardar un trozo de alma en un objeto, para prevalecer vivo aunque el cuerpo sea destruido ―contestó Dumbledore ―Harry poseía una parte del alma de Tom, por eso la marca en forma de rayo que tenía en su frente. Planeaba que ambos murieran en su última batalla, tras destruir los restantes Horrocrux. Planeaba darle pruebas a Harry, que las superara año tras año, planeaba que se enamorara de Ginevra Weasley. Con el dinero Potter, esa familia volviera a la grandeza, pues se fueron a la quiebra a causa de todos los hijos que llegaron a tener, por años fueron miembros de La Orden del Fénix, tenía que ayudarlos.

La sala quedó en silencio, la Espada-Alma fue tomada de las manos del Mago, el cual se derrumbó en la silla sin más fuerzas, luego se miró el dorso de las manos, encontrándolas intactas, no habían heridas en ellas. Solo había sido obra del poder de la espada.

Fudge se giró, estaba blanco de la cólera hacía la Cónsul y el Inquisidor ―Cientos de bienes de la familia Dumbledore han sido concedidos a Harry Sebastián Eldertree, como pago porque esto mismo. Encontramos todo lo que se ha escuchado, en el diario de este hombre. Prometo que Albus Dumbledore jamás volverá a acercarse al joven y en cambio, deseo contar con los servicios de su gobierno, Cónsul Mai, deseo que Albus Dumbledore pase toda su vida en una prisión con la cual ustedes cuenten.

―Gracias por su deseo de hacer justicia, Ministro Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, por conspiración contra un menor de edad, quien no solo es un Mago, sino que es un Cazador de Sombras y Caballero Hada, es usted sentenciado a ir a la Prisión de la Ciudad de Hueso de por vida ―dijo la Cónsul, mientras que un cuartero de Cazadores de Sombras y un quinteto de Aurores, se llevaban a Dumbledore a los pisos inferiores del Gard y en unos días sería llevado a las prisiones de la Ciudad de Hueso, donde nadie nunca jamás lo volvería a ver.

―Ministro Fudge ―dijo Harry, al ser llamado a la habitación y siéndole entregada la Varita de Saúco.

―Te hemos pagado con cientos de galeones, joven Eldertree ―habló el Ministro ―Lamento que parte de tu vida fuera manipulada por Dumbledore indirectamente. Deseo otorgarte su varita, la varita más poderosa del mundo: la Varita de Saúco, una de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

―Gracias Ministro ―dijo Harry, guardando la varita.

―Hablaré con los miembros de los Aquelarres Brujos de Escocia e Inglaterra, deseo que un Brujo de confianza, tome el mando de Hogwarts, será temporal ―dijo el Ministro. Antes de darles un par de raras muñequeras a Harry a Lucy ―Podrán dejar el colegio cuando sea necesario, bajo la excusa de algún combate que deba librarse.

―Gracias, Ministro ―dijeron Harry y Lucy.

 **Saber de la existencia de los Cazadores de Sombras, abría nuevas puertas de posibles negociaciones con los Nefilim a futuro.**


	10. Cosmos y Libertad

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10: Cosmos y Libertad**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aunque estaba claro que la Varita de Sauco era en extremo poderosa, ni a Harry, ni a Lucy les interesaba contar con un poder así.

― ¿Qué desean hacer con esa varita? ―preguntó Clark a su hija y a Harry.

Harry la recogió ―Por favor, llamen a Ragnor Fell, pídanle que se reúna con los grandes brujos del mundo. Dejaremos que ellos decidan qué hacer con la Varita de Saúco ―Elizabeth y Jennifer se sorprendieron por las palabras de su hijo. Eso demostraba un gran nivel de responsabilidad y su madurez. Pocos rechazarían poseer una varita así, sobre todo ESA varita, eso estaba claro para ellas, quienes se habían educado mediante libros sobre la sociedad mágica mundial y sobre las leyendas que recorrían al mundo mágico ingles.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Jennifer quien no se creía las palabras de su hijo, Lucy le sonrió orgullosa a su Parabatai y le abrazó― ¿Sabes lo que cuenta la leyenda sobre ESA varita?

―El poder corrompe y no se ha sabido de nadie que salga vivo de un duelo tras conseguir la Varita de Sauco ―dijo Harry mirando a Lucy, luego miró la varita y apretó los dientes enfadado por tal objeto en sus manos. Se agachaba sin decir ni una palabra más, sacó su Estela y marcó el suelo con la Runa de Convocación, en eso apareció en un haz de luz, un hombre de piel verde pálido, cabello blanco, cuernos pequeños en su frente y articulaciones extra en sus dedos, llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro ―Ragnor Fell, Gran Brujo de Londres, te hago entrega de la Varita de Sauco.

El Gran Brujo de Londres, aquel que comandaba a los otros Brujos Londinenses, miró la varita en sus manos: Era larga, tenía tallas que se asemejan a los racimos de bayas del saúco por todo lo largo de la misma, luego miró a Harry sorprendido ―Hijo del Ángel y de la Magia, ¿Por qué me haces entrega de un objeto tan poderoso?

―Nadie debe tenerla Ragnor ―dijo Harry ―Se sabe que esa cosa ha tenido muchos dueños y ninguno ha acabado bien parado. Solo mira lo que le ocurrió a Antioch Peverell: Presumió de la varita y 24 horas despues, estaba muerto.

―Conoces sobre la Varita de Sauco, que sorpresa ―dijo Ragnor, genuinamente asombrado, luego bajó la mirada a la varita, Harry decía la verdad, era demasiado poder para cualquiera, sin importar su raza ―Tienes razón joven Eldertree, es demasiado poder en manos de cualquiera. Tienes mi palabra, de que esta varita será llevada al Laberinto Espiral y no saldrá de allí jamás ―Harry asintió y suspiró agradecido.

El Laberinto Espiral, era quizás el único lugar donde esa varita estaría a salvo. Donde estaría alejada de todo aquel que pudiera llegar a codiciarla.

Los Brujos, por poseer magia demoniaca, consideraban a la " _magia humana"_ , aquella que usaba idiomas antiguos de la humanidad, para actuar, como algo inferior. Para ellos las varitas mágicas y los hechizos en idiomas mundanos, era como ver a niños muy pequeños, montados en triciclos los cuales incluso poseían ruedas de entrenamiento. La magia de idiomas demoniacos siempre sería más poderosa, pero claro, los magos humanos rechazaban aquella parte de su herencia.

La varita de Saúco era también parte de la leyenda, era también parte de la ficción, tanto para Magos como para Subterráneos (especialmente para Brujos) y era por mucho parte de la leyenda más peligrosa del mundo de las sombras, por ello sería llevada a donde nunca jamás sería encontrada. El Laberinto Espiral era el centro de investigación de los Brujos y Brujas por excelencia, estaba cubierto por las llamadas "Salvaguardias Demoniacas", era imposible atravesarlas a no ser que el Mundano o el Nefilim o el Subterráneo, fuera acompañado por un Brujo y demostrara no tener malas intenciones.

Se dice que el Laberinto era antiguo, aun más que cuando Jonathan Shadowhunter bebió de la Copa Mortal, se dice que existía mucho antes de Elphas el Inestable, el primer Subterráneo conocido por Jonathan, quien además era un Brujo, quien invocó al Ángel Raziel para que Jonathan le hablara y consiguiera su ayuda para la creación de los Nefilim/Cazadores de Sombras. Elphas escribió un compendio de Demonología para el uso de los Cazadores de Sombras.

Pero había algo más respecto al Laberinto: Aunque se supiera donde estaba, si ibas con malas intenciones, serías incapaz de superar sus Salvaguardas demoniacas y serías enviado al último lugar donde estuviste y sin recuerdos de la existencia del Laberinto. Intentar entrar era similar a intentar ingresar al Área 51 en plena luz del día e ir a trote suave: tarde o temprano te atrapan los guardias.

Al final, a Dumbledore se le concedió su libertad, tras una larga charla entre el Ministro Fudge y el Inquisidor Bridgestock, le devolvieron su puesto como director a Dumbledore, aunque en realidad solo era una pantalla y la autentica directora era McGonagall, pero además los Cazadores de Sombras maldijeron a Dumbledore con la Magia Angelical que poseían los Hermanos Silenciosos, impidiéndole abandonar Hogwarts, solo pudiendo ir de su oficina al Gran Comedor, ahora tendría a un Hermano Silencioso y a un Auror siguiéndolo a sol y sombra.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts las cosas estaban bastante revolucionadas, todos sabían de un extraño juicio que se le había hecho al director Dumbledore, más nadie tenía los detalles concisos. Solo sabían que ese hombre aterrador (Hermano Ismael (OC)) y el Auror ese, lo vigilaban para que no hiciera algo inesperado.

Las clases siguieron normales: los Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Pociones, aunque se iban volviendo más complicadas, también tenían su parte útil y eso alumnos como Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil o Pansy Parkinson, lo comprobaron muy rápido.

Pero no solo las clases estaban continuando de forma normal, sino que se supo de la pronta liberación de un hombre inocente: Sirius Orión Black, sobre el cual, el mismísimo Ministro Fudge mandó a poner en una edición de El Profeta Vespertino: «Sirius Orión Black, Padrino de Harry Potter-Eldertree, fue encarcelado injustamente, esto se ha comprobado entre los muchos documentos de índoles de conspiración y paranoias de Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, quien deseaba tener a salvo a un presuntamente vivo Peter Pettigrew, para así descubrir el paradero y planes de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, el cual fue asesinado por el mismísimo Niño-Que-Vivió, en estos últimas semanas»

Lo que Harry sabía sobre Black, es que se trataba de un amigo de su padre James, pero no sabía que fuera su padrino y a la emoción de recuperar a parte de su familia de sangre, le adjudico aquel extraño sueño que tuvo:

 _Vio una especie de monte, en el cual habían varias construcciones y 14 templos conectados entre sí, cada uno con un símbolo del zodiaco griego, sintió que uno lo llamaba: Atravesó el templo de Aries contemplando una caja dorada con el símbolo de Aries, luego el templo de Tauro y su caja, despues Géminis, le siguió Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, ya tras atravesar esa casa, sintió el llamado aun más fuerte, cayendo al suelo y llevando sus manos a sus orejas en un intento por acallarla, mientras que subía las escalinatas gateando, apretó los dientes cuando creyó que se le romperían y finalmente llegó al interior de la casa de Ofiuco, encontrando la caja abiert personas: El primero era un hombre el cual llevaba una capucha, además de portar una armadura dorada, el segundo era también un hombre, pero este tenía el cabello plateado y portaba la misma armadura. Pero la tercera era una mujer de cabellos verdes, con una máscara que parecía ser de plata y una armadura lila._

 _Los tres desconocidos se sentaron en forma de loto y Harry los imitó, escuchó a uno de los dos hombres hablar en terminología médica, pero pudo entenderles, mientras que veía al segundo hombre, realizar gestos con su mano derecha, Harry lo imitó y sintió una energía tibia en su mano derecha._

 _La palabra "Cosmos" resonó en su cabeza, luego vino una explicación, escuchó la voz de la mujer quien le hablaba al oído: "La raíz del espíritu es el cosmos, es un pequeño universo dentro de nuestros cuerpos", primero vivió como Asclepios de Ofiuco, luego reencarnó como Odiseo de Ofiuco, ahora como Harry Eldertree._

 _Ahora era la voz del hombre del primer hombre: "Ley del Despertar, una habilidad en la cual el Cosmos es proyectado en una persona dejándola dormida por toda la eternidad o despertándola"_

― _¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Harry._

― _Soy Asclepios, primer portador de la armadura dorada de Ofiuco y conocido como un curandero para mis compañeros Caballeros, al servicio de la diosa Atenea ―dijo el hombre._

― _ **Apoptosis**_ _: Puedes matar las células en un cuerpo y por consecuencia matar el cuerpo o puedes curarlo por completo. Soy Odiseo de Ofiuco, segundo portador de la armadura dorada de Ofiuco ―dijo el segundo hombre, ya identificado como Odiseo._

 _Ahora fue el turno de la mujer ―_ _ **Mordedura de Serpiente**_ _: Enviarás Cosmos venenoso a tus dedos pulgar, índice y corazón, bastará con tocar cualquier parte de la piel de la persona para envenenarla y solo tú, puedes retirar ese Cosmos de su cuerpo. Soy Shaina._

― _ **Viva Sectione**_ _: Con tu Cosmos podrás cortar la piel de un ser vivo y extraer órganos de su interior ―dijo Asclepios._

― _ **Ley del Arrebatamiento**_ _: Podrás arrebatar los sentidos del oponente ―dijo Odiseo, mientras que tomaba una pose de batalla, entonces Harry cayó en cuenta de que cada uno de ellos había tomado alguna posición de batalla, al hablar de las habilidades del Cosmos, pero recordarlas no fue un problema._

Un par de días despues, Harry fue recogido por Nymphadora Tonks, quien era una Auror de más confianza de Fudge y fue enviada a Hogwarts, junto a Jennifer, ambas salieron desde allí, junto a Harry, en un carruaje del Ministerio tirado por un Sexteto de Pegasos, fue un viaje agradable hasta Azkaban, para poder ayudar a Sirius a salir de los terrenos de Azkaban, lo llevarían al recomponerse en su vida, tanto civil, como publica.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Curiosidades del Capitulo**

1 Originalmente, Dumbledore sería encarcelado en Azkaban y su celda sería única, pues sería cubierta con Runas por La Clave y tendría Cazadores de Sombras y Vampiros, vigilándole, pero no sabía cómo hacer que la trama girara sin él.

2 La maldición de Dumbledore, la tomé del personaje Hodge Starwalker: Él fue miembro de un grupo terrorista de Cazadores de Sombras llamado El Circulo (quienes aparecerán pronto) y tras rendirse en un ataque perpetrado por El Circulo, La Clave lo maldijo impidiéndole abandonar el Instituto de Brooklyn.

3 McGonagall tomaría el puesto de Directora, teniendo a la Hermana Salomé (OC), como una especie de Consejera.

4 Originalmente en este capítulo, Harry tendría un recuerdo de su vida pasada pues, Asclepios, Odiseo y Harry, son la misma entidad, pero a causa de que Harry no sabe prácticamente nada sobre la Magia, hicimos que se presentaran como sus "maestros" y como entidades distintas a él.


	11. El Levantamiento

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **11: El Levantamiento**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Acuerdos, permitían mantener la paz entre los Nefilim/Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos. Para ello, los representantes Nefilim: El Inquisidor y el Cónsul, se reunían con un representante de cada una de las cuatro razas Subterráneas: un Brujo, un Licántropo, un Vampiro y un Hada, en la reunión, se daban las reglas que ambos grupos debían de seguir, y cuando debían de colaborar entre ellos, para mantener la paz.

Para las nuevas generaciones, esta sería una oportunidad única, pues solo se permitían Cazadores adultos y los Subterráneos en el Salón de los Acuerdos, pero el actual Cónsul, Mai Kurosawa permitió que los subterráneos más jóvenes, junto a la nueva generación de los Cazadores de Sombras entraran y lo vieran de primera mano.

Primero se saludaban (Subterráneos y Cazadores de Sombras), luego se saludaba a una estatua del ángel Raziel, despues se sentaban a discutir abiertamente lo que estaría en los acuerdos actuales, todo era puesto por escrito, firmado, dado a conocer y acatado.

Entre los asistentes, estaba un grupo de jóvenes adultos, quienes se hacían llamar El Circulo, pocos sabían lo que pasaría en tan solo unos instantes, pues el líder de este grupo, Valentine Morgenstern, se puso de pie y desenfundó una Espada hecha de Metal Demoniaco, así mismo, los otros miembros del Circulo: Hodge Starkweather, Maryse Trueblood, Robert Lightwood, Stephen Herondale, Samuel Blackwell, entre otros, desenfundaron sus armas demoniacas, mientras que Valentine decía a viva voz que su grupo, daría muerte a los "demonios" (subterráneos) y a todos aquellos que hiciera tratos con ellos, pues según él, no tenían derecho a llamarse Nefilim.

Las armas estaban prohibidas en el Salón de los Acuerdos, por lo cual los presentes estaban desarmados y a merced de Valentine, pero Harry y Lucy emplearon su magia y armaron a los Nefilim y Subterráneos vía Accio. Armas de Adamas para los Nefilim, armas de plata para los Brujos, armas de acero para las Hadas y Vampiros y armas de Electrum (Plata y Oro) para los Licántropos.

Así mismo las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a la (actualmente) ex-esposa de Valentine: Jocelyn, acompañada por el ex-Parabatai del hombre: Lucían Graymark, un Licántropo y eran acompañados por una legión de otros Licántropos, Vampiros, Brujos y Hadas, haciendo que la situación se diera la vuelta, poniendo al Circulo, contra las cuerdas. Cuando los miembros del Círculo se dieron cuenta de que estaban en desventaja, buscaron a Valentine, para que él les comandara, pero no lo vieron, había escapado. Sin embargo, Harry encontró una correa del Nefilim, instigador del conflicto.

Algunos miembros de la organización fueron capturados como Robert Lightwood y su prometida Maryse Trueblood, Hodge Starkweather, Stephen Herondale; otros como Samuel Blackwell, Charles Freeman, Jeremy Pontmercy, Anson y Emil Pangborn, entre otros, fueron asesinados.

Quizás fuera su magia o quizás fuera su instinto de Caballero Hada, pero de todos modos Harry salió prácticamente corriendo del Salón de los Acuerdos y subió al Corcel Hada, una sub-especie de Caballos Mágicos, como bien lo pueden ser los Unicornios, Pegaso, Thestral o Kelpies. En territorio mágico son de pelaje celeste, pero fuera de él, toman forma de caballos normales, el que Harry acababa de tomar forma de un caballo Appaloosa blanco con manchas negras. El caballo comenzó a correr de forma endemoniada, mientras que Harry seguía el rastro de la corbata de Valentine, hasta la casa Fairchild, donde estaban los suegros del hombre, Harry sabía perfectamente cual diestro era Valentine Morgenstern en el arte de la guerra, pero él no era el único con habilidades, desenfundó su espada y entró en la casa, retrocedió esquivando el sablazo de una espada, la espada de Valentine.

Tenía el cabello blanco, llevaba su uniforme de Cazador de Sombras y la bandana de _El Circulo de Raziel_ en el brazo derecho.

―No es buena idea irrumpir en hogares ajenos, joven Eldertree ―dijo Valentine frunciendo en ceño, haciendo que Harry también lo frunciera, pero por otro motivo.

― ¿De dónde me conoces? ―preguntó, solo para darse cuenta de cuan relajado estaba el intento de revolucionario.

―Sé sobre los actos que tu compañera y tú, han hecho en Londres y como han mantenido a "la Madre Patria Inglesa", a salvo ―dijo ahora con un dejo de burla, al nombrar a Inglaterra― ¿Por qué no te unes a mi? ―pidió, mientras que ambos comenzaban a girar, listos para atacarse ―Claramente eres un guerrero preparado, a pesar de estar apoyado en… ―Valentine no lo vio venir, solo sintió el golpe en su barbilla, logró sobreponerse al golpe, solo para sentir un golpe aun más fuerte en su sien, haciéndolo caer al suelo desorientado.

― _No hay forma de que pueda vencerlo solo en esgrima o dándole bastonazos_ ―pensó Harry enfadado, para luego tomar una pose de batalla ― _Desearía poder invocar la armadura de Ofiuco, mierda_ ―pensó. Su enemigo se puso de pie y le lanzó un puño con la mano desarmada, Harry golpeó ese brazo de Valentine, mandándolo hacía atrás y luego trató de darle una patada, pero Valentine le mandó un golpe con el pomo de la espada, mandando a Harry a volar, Valentine trató de matar a su rival, pero Harry pudo activar su Cosmos y esquivó a gran velocidad, tomando distancia, luego desenfundó su varita, justo cuando Valentine trató de ir hacía él ― **Lumus** ―con su enemigo deslumbrado, Harry entonces activó su Cosmos nuevamente, dándole tiempo a Valentine de recuperarse y comenzar a conjurar magia negra, cosa que asombró a Harry, pues su enemigo era supuestamente un Cazador de Sombras, algo así era imposible ― **Apoptosis** ―el ataque surgió del aura dorada de Harry, como un cañón de luz, que mandó a Valentine a la distancia, en eso, llegaron los Cazadores de Sombras, Jocelyn cruzó rápidamente la estancia y subió las escaleras, agarrando a su hijo en brazos y saliendo de la casa, mientras que los Cazadores trataban de arrestarlo.

― **¡Pekolot!** ―gritó Valentine, mientras que un fuego verde lo rodeaba y tras estirar sus brazos, el fuego rápidamente se extendió por la casa.

Harry volvió a empuñar su varita y esperó, mientras que el fuego iba hacía él― **¡Fínate Incantatem!** ―el fuego comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, tan lento que pronto volvería a tomar fuerza― **¡Glacius Maximus!** ―ser mitad hada, le permitía a Harry aumentar la cantidad de magia de su cuerpo y expulsar una mayor cantidad de magia, por su varita, cuando el vapor se disipó, solo quedaba un sello en el suelo escrito en Purgatic, un idioma demoniaco, indicando el escape de Valentine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Claire.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **Leknyn: Admito que podría haberlo hecho mejor (lo del Levantamiento), pero la verdad me basé en lo que comenta sobre este evento, Maryse Lightwood, en el 2007, antes de un ataque por parte del Instituto Neoyorkino a un barco que tenía Valentine. Además, usé a los pocos Cazadores de Sombras que se ve formando parte del Circulo o al menos los que aparecen en la Wiki como miembros del Circulo, en ese momento.**

 **::::**

 **12**

 **::::**

Harry sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Actualmente, habían pasado 48 horas desde "El Levantamiento" y llevaban 24 horas en un juicio, el cual él sentía que era injusto, pues lo estaban culpando por el escape de Valentine, como si él fuera miembro del Círculo, cosa que solo lo hacía gruñir. Robert, Maryse, Stephen, Céline, Hodge, Jocelyn, Harry y Lucy estaban ante el Inquisidor, cada uno estaba pasando por la Espada Mortal y probándose ante ella. Sin embargo, fue la Cónsul quien todo el tiempo dirigió las preguntas que se realizaron a los 8 cazadores allí presentes, impidiendo que el Inquisidor hiciera su trabajo, esto estaba siendo tomado como Tiempos de Guerra, las Torres de los Demonios habían cambiado de color, ya no eran solo blancas, sino que se habían vuelto rojas, señal de un juicio y los enjuiciados vestían con túnicas de plata.

― _(…) Plata para las torres de los demonios (…)_ ―pensó Harry recordando una rima infantil, sobre el significado de los colores en su cultura ― _No dice "Plata para los enjuiciados", porque estamos vestidos así_.

―Harry Damián Eldertree ―dijo May, haciéndolo pasar al frente y agarrar la Espada Mortal, la cual sintió clavarse con garfios invisibles en sus manos impidiéndole soltarla― ¿Qué hacías en la casa de Granville Fairchild y Adele Nightshade?

―Cuando el ataque parecía haber terminado… ―para luego sonreír ―En vista de que Jocelyn Morgenstern y Lucian Graymark armaron un grupo de contraataque, pronto noté que Valentine faltaba entre ellos, vi su corbata y usé un hechizo de Rastreo para…

―Espera, ¿hechizo de Rastreo? ―habló Ragnor Fell, gran brujo de Inglaterra, quien vivía en Idris.

―Ya sabes que nací como un Mago y que asisto a un colegio de magos, Ragnor ―dijo Harry ―Sí: hechizo de Rastreo, no pensé en la runa en ese momento ―admitió ―Este… Levantamiento, fue su culpa, mis compañeros aquí acusados, solo cometieron el error de seguirle en su fanatismo, tan similar a ese mundano Adolf Hitler y al Mago Oscuro Gellert Grindelwald ―claramente, aun no había acabado ―Lo seguí y combatí contra él en su hogar, Valentine nos esperaba, pero lo atacaron antes y estaba malherido, no pensó en curarse y escapó, cuando vi como el Fuego Demoniaco se estaba extendiendo por la casa, seguí los llantos de un niño y subí al segundo piso, rescatando al hijo de Jocelyn Morgenstern ―Harry y Lucían miraron al bebe de cabello rubio platinado, que dormía cómodamente entre los brazos de su madre. Uno por uno, todos los implicados en El Circulo pasaron para hablar mediante la Espada Mortal, menos Lucían, pues su condición como Licántropo no se lo permitía, mientras que Harry era un caso especial. Tras eso, a Robert y Marisa se les dio el mandato del Instituto Neoyorkino, pues se comprobó que tenían una runa de obediencia, a otros miembros del Círculo, quienes tuvieron un papel más significativo y que sabían lo que hacían, se les castigó.

Harry, Lucy, Jennifer, Elizabeth, Clark y Sirius volvieron al Instituto Londinense, pero nada más llegar, Sirius arrastró a ambos jóvenes al Callejón Diagon para realizar sus compras de segundo año escolar: Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (segundo grado), los otros ya los tenían, pues sus libros de Transformaciones, Pociones (Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras), servían hasta 6º curso, los otros eran de un tal Lockhart, pero el instinto femenino de Lucy, le dijo que no comprara los libros de ese tipo y Harry decidió obedecerla, cuando Sirius deseó quejarse ante esto, pues en la lista decía explícitamente lo de las compras de los libros, apareció Ragnor Fell, bajo un Glamur (Ilusión), viéndose como un hombre de cabello negro, piel caucásica, vestido con una camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón negro.

―El Saúco te saluda, Harry ―saludó Ragnor, con su usual tono sombrío.

―Hijo de Lilith ―dijo él.

― ¿Por qué no te quedaste con esa varita, Harry? ―el Mitad Hada abrió la boca ―Y no me salgas con que es por ser peligrosa.

―No deseo morir antes de mi boda ―gruñó Harry frunciendo el ceño ―Entre más lejos esté la varita, mejor será para toda la raza humana. Sabes mejor que yo, que la varita incluso puede llamar a los mortales es como…

― ¿Qué te retuvo lejos del poder hijo del Ángel Mágico? ―preguntó alguien detrás de Harry, era la bruja Stella Relish, Gran Bruja de Edimburgo.

―El temor a morir demasiado joven, sin antes probar las delicias de la vida, señora Relish ―dijo Harry.

―Inteligente el chico ―admitió Fell sonriente.

― ¿Alguien sabe cómo sacar un recuerdo o como permitir que otros lo vean? ―preguntó Harry, cosa que extrañó a todos.

―Terminen sus compras e iremos al Mercado de Sombras ―dijeron ambos brujos, la pareja de Magos/Nefilim asintieron y compraron los libros que necesitaban, además de otros interesantes o cachivaches que permitían aprender idiomas en segundos, Harry compró unos audífonos que enseñaban idiomas, bastaba con comprar unos CD de un tamaño bastante pequeño y resultaban muy útiles, Harry compró idiomas como el Mandarín, el Élfico o Croata, bastaba con presionar un par de botones, para poder incluso leer en dichos idiomas.

Tras hacer esas compras mágicas, fueron guiados al Mercado de las Sombras, pero no fue para comprar nada, sino que entraron en un establecimiento de la familia Relish.

―Aun no contamos con toda la información ―dijo Stella de forma muy secretista ―Pero contamos con la ayuda de Jack Káiser, líder del clan de los vampiros de Londres.

―Al caso ―gruñó Ragnor enfadado, su compañera se estaba yendo por las ramas.

―Sí, perdón ―dijo ella, peinándose nerviosamente ―En 1878, Axel Mortmain, un…

―Hijo adoptivo del anterior líder vampírico de Londres, John Shade, creó unos autómatas, movidos por poder demoniaco, por almas de demonios, más específicamente ―dijo Harry ―Tengo la información.

―Se dice que existe una Condesa del Infierno, pero no se sabe de cual reino infierno ―dijo Ragnor, era verdad, era más de un reino, estaba: Edom, Duduael, Pandemónium, Dretaur, Crystica, Lerex y Gnafrius ―Esa Condesa lleva el nombre de Morrigan. Se dice desea crear un nuevo ejército de autómatas, también movidos por demonios, en este caso por sus hijos.

― ¿Morrigan? ―dijo Stella, para luego lamerse los labios ―He escuchado que es cosa de la líder del clan de vampiros de Nueva Deli: Darika Narang.

Fantástico, ya no sabían cual versión era peor: Si era cosa de la duquesa del infierno Hécate o cosa de Darika Narang, líder del clan de vampiros de Nueva Deli.

" _Negro para cazar en la noche_

 _Para la muerte y el luto, el color blanco_

 _Oro para la esposa en su vestido de novia_

 _Y rojo para invocar el encantamiento._

 _Seda blanca cuando nuestros cuerpos queman_

 _Estandartes azules cuando lo perdido vuelve_

 _Llama para el nacimiento de un Nefilim_

 _Y para limpiar nuestros pecados._

 _Gris para el conocimiento mejor oculto_

 _Hueso para los que no envejecen._

 _Luces de azafrán llevan a la victoria_

 _Verde para curara los corazones rotos._

 _Plata para las torres de los demonios_

 _Y bronce para invocar a los poderes malignos"_


	13. Bienvenidos a 1878

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada**

 **(N/A: Cambiamos a Jack Káiser por Adrian Aldrich, pues este parece más nombre de vampiro que el otro)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **13: Bienvenidos a 1878**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry miraba hacia el techo de su habitación en el Instituto, en eso alguien tocó la puerta. Había pasado casi una semana desde El Levantamiento, Harry se sentía extraño.

—Hola Harry —dijo Sirius.

—Hola Sirius, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —preguntó Harry.

—Quería saber qué ocurrió exactamente en Los Acuerdos —preguntó su padrino, sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, Elizabeth trató de contárselo, pero él dijo que prefería saberlo por Harry, así que allí estaba, el Nefilim-Hada Mágico suspiró.

—Los miembros de El Círculo de Raziel, atacaron El Salón de los Acuerdos desde dentro —dijo Harry sentándose en la cama —La esposa de su líder y el ex-Parabatai del líder, entraron con refuerzos. El líder escapó, yo lo seguí, combatí con él, tuve la ventaja durante gran parte del combate, pero escapó. En estos momentos Jocelyn Fairchild, junto a su hijo Jonathan y su hija Clarissa, aun no nacida, están protegidas por La Clave, pero me preocupa Valentine.

—Harry, no puedes arreglar todos los problemas del mundo —dijo Sirius. Harry se preguntó si quizás, solo quizás, Sirius estuviera tratando de canalizar a James Potter, quizás quería hacerlo volver al camino de los Magos y que no se introdujera tanto en su papel de Cazador de Sombras.

—Ese sujeto, Voldemort... Había algo extraño en él a pesar de que lo mate y sobre todo por **la forma** en la cual lo mate... —recalcó _la forma_ y Sirius solo pudo poner una rara sonrisa, claramente era mala idea ser enemigo de un Cazador de Sombras —Quién sabe cuántas son las habilidades ganadas por servir al lado oscuro de la magia y si realmente podemos hacer algo gracias a la materia de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

—Tu madre, Lily, tenía un amigo. Severus Snape, aquel que les da a ustedes Pociones, pero su especialidad eran las Maldiciones y los Maleficios, nadie podía ser mejor que él en dichas artes —dijo Sirius. Negro se encontró con Plata, hasta que Sirius desvío la mirada. Mirar a Harry era... Aterrador.

Ninguno dijo nada.

— ¿Sabes sobre la advertencia que llegó desde El Laberinto Espiral? —preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie y haciendo girar el bastón en su mano. Sirius había logrado leer el lenguaje corporal de Harry, estaba ansioso y nervioso. Temió, pues Harry combatía contra demonios, vampiros, licántropos, hadas y brujos descarriados, casi a diario. Verlo en ese estado no era normal.

—No —contestó Sirius, una respuesta simple a lo que claramente sería un problema.

—Bien, te pongo en contexto: Un brujo llamado John Shade, sentía que los Acuerdos beneficiaban más a los Nefilim que a los Subterráneos y llegó a formar un plan de crear… Autómatas, movidos por almas de demonios. Pero su esposa y él, fueron asesinados por un Cazador de apellido Starkweather. El hijo de Shade: Axel Mortmain, formaría décadas después, en 1878 el ejército que su padre quería, creando a los autómatas, ya sabes: Robots. Pero fueron detenidos por los Cazadores de Sombras que solían vivir justamente aquí. —Padrino y ahijado miraron hacía el techo de la habitación, luego volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro —Desde el Laberinto Espiral, que es algo así como un centro de investigación para brujos, han salido avisos de un posible nuevo ejército de Autómatas. Se tienen algunos nombres de Brujos o incluso nombres de Vampiros o Hadas o Magos Oscuros, quizás alguno que otro esté al servicio de Voldemort, unos cuantos, pero no mucho más... Hace algunas semanas, me comuniqué con Asclepios, Odysseus y Shaina, ellos son los legendarios Caballeros de Atenea, son caballeros dorados, los cuales usaban el nombre y armaduras del horóscopo y he alcanzado un nuevo poder, una nueva energía —Harry cubrió su mano con un aura dorada —Se llama Cosmos, me permite usar habilidades basadas en esta misma energía, habilidades dictadas por mi horóscopo: Ofiuco, el Portador de la Serpiente y con esto fue que maté a Quirrell. —La chimenea se encendió con un fuego verde y este tomó la forma del rostro de Dumbledore.

—Albus —dijeron Harry y Sirius al verlo aparecer.

—Hola Harry —dijo él —Disculpa, pero necesito hablar con Sirius en privado.

—Pues mala opción el invocarte en mi habitación —dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, trazando una runa en el aire y el fuego verde tomó una forma esférica, Harry guió la esfera de fuego hasta la habitación de Sirius y luego fue a buscar a Lucy.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Albus? —preguntó Sirius, ahora a puerta cerrada.

—Sirius quería preguntar si desearías volver a la Orden del Fénix —fueron las palabras de Dumbledore, pero una mano se sentó en el hombro del anciano, era el hermano Samuel, el fuego se volvió una lastimera y pequeña llama dorada. Sirius se sorprendió de que el Hermano Silencioso pudiera cortar la comunicación de esa forma. Así que decidió ir a buscar a Harry, encontrándolo en la armería, marcándose la pierna derecha con la Runa de Fuerza y en plexo solar con la Runa de Equilibrio.

—Por lo que me hizo y por todas las cosas que fueron encontradas en su hogar, cosas ciertamente prohibidas y catalogadas como Magia Oscura, se le ha prohibido abandonar el colegio o salir de cierto perímetro dentro del propio colegio, el hermano Samuel se encarga de que la ley se cumpla —explicó Harry.

—Bueno Harry, sigues siendo un mago, deseo enseñarte algo llamado "Magia Marcial" o "Magia para el Duelo" —dijo Sirius, Harry asintió y siguió a su padrino, mientras que Lucy también le seguía. Lo que ambos creían que sería algo aburrido, resultó ser útil en el ámbito mágico, fueron unas cinco horas de clases con Sirius.

Tras eso, se fueron a cambiar, las alarmas sonaron y ambos jóvenes fueron por sus armas o bueno, Harry llevaría su bastón/espada y un lucero del alba (una maza de guerra) que había pertenecido a su abuela: Caitlin Bloodstark, madre de Jennifer. Lucy llevaría su espada y un par de cuchillos Serafín.

Sirius, ansioso y nervioso, fue tras ambos, en su forma Animaga de perro, para ver que harían.

Pronto, los vio llegar a Chelsea, un barrio londinense, en el cual todos sus habitantes se encontraban dentro de sus casas, eso les resultó raro a ambos jóvenes, fue Harry quien activó su Visión, pero esta no reveló nada, cosa que lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, también a Lucy (y a Sirius quien iba a un par de metros detrás). Escucharon un quejido y apuntaron con sus armas, viendo salir de entre la niebla a una niña de no más de **9** años, tenía el cabello largo de color carmesí, ojos azules, la cual tenía runas en su cuerpo, demostrando así que era una Cazadora de Sombras, Lucy corrió a auxiliarla.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Lucy preocupada.

—Nos atacaron —dijo la niña, quien se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia —Mi madre... ella me envió por un portal en nuestro… en nuestro Instituto… —estaba cansada se le notaba, en pocos minutos caería inconsciente —Se están… se están acercando… —la niña se desmayó efectivamente, entonces se escuchó un sonido metálico… no había otro modo de definirlo. A lo lejos de entre la bruma, se vieron salir varios autómatas movilizados por esferas, dichas esferas eran reconocidas por Harry y Lucy, almas de demonios encerradas en las esferas, los autómatas mecánicos eran casi que títeres.

Querían parecer humanos y casi lo lograban, pero el sonido mecánico, que se generaba al caminar de las criaturas, los delataba.

Lucy se giró —Tenías que investigar sobre Mortmain, ¿verdad? —gruñó ella.

—Sí —dijo Harry, antes de evocar a su magia hada y hacer que un pequeño viento huracanado se formara en su mano, estiró su brazo hacía el frente, pero no les hizo nada a los autómatas —Bien, eso no funcionó —sacó su Lucero del Alba y lo empuño en su mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda empuñaba su espada —Araziel —la hoja de la espada fue recubierta por el fuego celestial e hielo demoniaco.

—Te cubro —dice Lucy empuñando su arco y dibujando una runa de Fuego Celestial en la palma de su mano derecha, agarró 3 flechas, tensó la cuerda y luego la soltó, liberando una llama dorada en la punta de cada flecha, la cual al tocar a un autómata este explotaba. Harry sonrió y avanzó contra los Autómatas decapitándolos con su espada o dándoles golpes con su Lucero, al tiempo que usaba el Lucero para cubrirse de los ataques enemigos— ¡Harry, ataca las esferas del pecho! —dijo la chica de cabello castaño, al tiempo que un par de autómatas explotaban al ser las flechas enterradas en las mismas y explotaban.

—Enterado —dijo él, mientras que cientos de murciélagos cubrían la zona, para luego dar paso al clan vampírico de Londres, comandados por el vampiro Adrian Aldrich, los vampiros ignoraron a los Nefilim y se concentraron en destrozar a los Autómatas con su fuerza sobrehumana, igual que Harry y Lucy lo hacían: uno apuñalándolos en el pecho con su espada o golpeándolos con su Lucero. El otro lanzando flechas.

Muchos Vampiros sirvieron como refuerzo del dúo, así como un Nefilim de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quien apareció atacando a sus enemigos con una espada en cada mano.

Al finalizar el ataque, Aldrich les dijo que ese era su territorio, pero que no los culpaba por aparecer, pues les habían ayudado, además de que había Mundanos inocentes rondando por allí.

—Lord Aldrich —dijo el Nefilim rubio— ¿Puede usted decirnos algo sobre el enemigo?

—Bienvenidos a 1878, joven Herondale —dijo el vampiro.

—Autómatas, creaciones originalmente de John Thadeus Shade, nada que ver con el autor del poema "Pálido Fuego", este era un vampiro quien se encontraba enfadado con Los Acuerdos. Deseaba crear un ejército que destruyera a los Nefilim, al creer que Los Acuerdos solo beneficiaban a los Nefilim —explicó Harry, cada vez más cansado de contar lo mismo.

— ¿La guerra contra Mortmain? —Preguntó Stephen Herondale sin poder creerlo y Harry asintió— ¿Pero quien los ha…?

—Estamos investigando, pero aun no sabemos nada, señor Herondale, aunque sí sabíamos sobre ellos o al menos teníamos la… sensación, de que algo como esto pasaría, el señor Aldrich aquí presente nos advirtió sobre una serie de extraños —dijo Harry —Me alegra volverlo a ver y que no sea en un juicio —Stephen asintió.

—Nos quedaremos en el Instituto —dijo Stephen —No sé cuanto odies al Circulo joven Eldertree, pero nosotros…

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, para luego cruzarse de brazos y suspirar —Ustedes fueron engañados, no tienen de qué preocuparse, lo entiendo —El rubio se rascó la cabeza molesto, mientras que los tres (y Sirius) se alejaban de la zona, pues era zona de vampiros, aunque Harry se devolvió.

— **Wingardium Leviosa** —dijo una voz y Harry se preparó, pero resultó ser Sirius, quien trajo casi todos los "cadáveres robóticos", fueron seguidos hacía el Instituto, donde ya estaban instaladas Jocelyn Fairchild, con unos **7** meses de embarazo, con su hijo Jonathan (quien era revisado por los hermanos silenciosos) y junto a ella estaba Céline Herondale, segunda esposa de Stephen, quien estaba casi lista para dar a luz, por lo cual le fue dada una habitación en solitario (casi en solitario, si tenemos en cuenta que los Hermanos Silenciosos serían sus parteros), los hermanos realizaron un rápido "escaneo" a la dama, para saber cómo seguía y saber que harían. Despues de unas 3 horas, el bebe nació, teniendo el nombre de Jake Marcus Herondale Montclaire: Tenía el cabello rubio de Stephen y los ojos dorados de Céline.

Dicho nacimiento fue, para todos, un alivio. No, fue como si se respirara un nuevo aire en el Instituto, lejos de la tensión de los Autómatas. Harry estaba decidido a investigar esto, cuanto antes mejor.

Pero luego de todo lo bueno, siempre viene lo malo y esto "malo" era por la niña, la cual despertó casi una hora despues del nacimiento de Jake. Ella se presentó como Stacy Castel, dijo vivir en el Instituto de Manila junto a su madre adoptiva: Amy Castel, dijo además que el Instituto fue atacado y ella fue enviada a Londres, ante esto, Elizabeth mandó un Mensaje de Fuego.

Uno tras otro, pero por un día entero no encontraron ninguna respuesta, así que Lucy usó su Vae, concentró magia en su espalda, las alas brotaron y usando un mapa fue a ver qué había ocurrido.

Luego de 12 horas de espera, recibieron un Mensaje de Fuego de Lucy, los Mensajes de Fuego eran normalmente utilizados por los Brujos o para que los otros subterráneos o los propios Cazadores de Sombras se comunicaran con ellos o en este caso: entre ellos, una pequeña llama que dio paso a una nota simple:

 _La familia Castel y otros Nefilim, así como un trío de Licántropos adolescentes (una chica y dos chicos), los cuales recibían refugio en el Instituto, están muertos. Fueron atacados por demonios Rahab, ya saben: Grandes, similares a perros con escamas, y patas muy similares a manos con garras._

 _Lo sé porque me han tendido una emboscada, pero estoy bien, pude deshacerme de todos._

 _ATTE.: Lucy Montclaire._

— _Primero robots movidos por almas de demonios y ahora un grupo de Cazadores y Subterráneos muertos en manos de OTROS demonios, del otro lado del mundo_ —pensó Sirius irritado — _La vida era más simple en Azkaban._

Hécate.

¿Tenía esa demoniza algo que ver en todo esto?

¿O era solo información cruzada?

¿Alguien intentaba distraerlos de su autentica misión?


	14. Príncipe Cobra

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **14: Príncipe Cobra**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Stephen, junto a su esposa Céline y Jocelyn, fueron escogidos como nuevos directores del Instituto de Paris, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pues creyeron que serían nombrados como directores de Manila. Ellos se despidieron y tomaron camino hacía su Instituto, mediante un portal abierto para ellos en Londres, por Ragnor Fell y que los llevaría justamente hasta las puertas del Instituto Parisino, pues las Salvaguardas evitaban que pudieran aparecerse en el interior.

—Bien, mi trabajo está hecho —afirmó Ragnor despidiéndose, antes de abrir un segundo portal y volver presumiblemente a Idris, donde tenía su hogar. Segundos despues, llegaron las cartas para el nuevo año en Hogwarts, a lo cual Elizabeth decidió llevarlos al Callejón, pues sabía gracias a Clark como entrar (y pocas cosas podían oponerse a una Runa de Apertura, por si las cosas no salían tan bien).

Lo malo fue que ella decidió usar el Portal del Instituto, saltando dentro junto a los chicos, quienes tenían en la cabeza a donde debían de ir y Elizabeth mantenía la mente en blanco.

Fue como caer a una piscina con el agua casi congelada, excepto que no se sentía el agua, solo un viento propio del Ártico que te recorría la espina dorsal.

Los tres abrieron los ojos y tomaron aire, Harry y Lucy sonrieron de forma arrogante, al verse _del otro lado_ del Callejón Diagon, pues qué bien: porque habían olvidado aquello de las varitas y el ladrillo a tocar.

Tras eso, pasaron a las compras, sería algo rápido, solo un par de libros y todo arreglado.

O eso querían tanto Harry, como Lucy, pues al salir del callejón, una alerta sonó inmediatamente en el Sensor que llevaba Lucy: tenía forma alargada, era pequeño, cabía en la palma de la mano y estaba lleno de botones y runas. En esos momentos estaba realizando un sonido característico, así que los Cazadores se aproximaron hacía donde la señal era más poderosa, encontrándose a los miembros de la familia Weasley, rodeados por tres demonios Vetis y una docena de Repudiados.

Los Vetis tienen un cuerpo similar al humano pero cubierto de escamas, tienen ojos rojos, la boca llena de dientes, sus brazos son largos y terminan en cabezas de anguila.

En cuanto a los Repudiados, son Mundanos/Muggles marcados con runas los cuales enloquecen al no tener sangre de ángel y ganan una fuerza que debe ser tenida en cuenta.

—Hey, Ronald —le llamó Harry, el pelirrojo volvió la mirada al pelinegro, al tiempo que vigilaba que las criaturas no se le acercaran mucho, sus padres ya habían tratado con toda clase de hechizos. Desde Encantamientos hasta Maldiciones que a sus hijos se les hacían horrorosas y si bien, claramente la Bombarda y el Expulso, habían logrado disminuir a aquellos humanos poseídos (desde la vaga comprensión que tenían los Weasley), no había hecho nada a las criaturas —Salgan de aquí, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos —al instante, la familia Weasley corrió en busca de un refugio, estaban tan asustados que George, Fred, Arthur o Molly no atinaban a Aparecerse en un lugar lejano, solo a ocultarse y ver lo que estaba por ocurrir —Repudiados, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Luego nos ocuparemos de eso, Harry —apremió Elizabeth, mientras que realizaba una runa en el aire, invocando una Naginata (Una lanza pero en un extremo tenía la punta de una espada) y con ella atravesaba el pecho de un Repudiado.

Harry rodó por el suelo, empuñando su bastón y con él literalmente le abrió el cráneo a un Repudiado, antes de desenfundar la espada y cortarle la cara a un demonio que lo atacaba por la espalda, rodó por el suelo, antes de levantarse y atacar, logrando atravesar al demonio justo en el pecho, momento en que un cuchillo salía desde el otro lado, desde la espalda del demonio, era Lucy.

— ¿Alguien tiene un plan? —Preguntó Lucy, quien comenzaba a cansarse de estos ataques.

—Azarael —exclamó Harry, mientras hacía girar el bastón, dejando ver el fuego celestial y el hielo demoniaco rodeando la hoja de la espada, que parecía ser de un cristal transparente y un cristal oscuro en algunas secciones.

Molly bajó su mirada y vio a su hija, a su pequeña Ginny en éxtasis. La mujer sabía cuánto admiraba su hija a Harry Potter y ahora, verlo combatir contra un montón de demonios los cuales casi habían acabado con ellos… solo podía imaginar que la admiración de Ginevra tendría que haber escalado un peldaño más y no era para menos, pues el chico de cabello negro de brillos blancos y orejas élficas, esquivaba y contraatacaba a las criaturas con una maravillosa precisión.

Entonces la niña entró en el Nirvana, cuando el cuerpo del chico brilló en un aura dorada y luego el brillo se concentró en su puño— ¡Ley del Despertar! —gritó el joven, todos cerraron sus ojos y el aura iluminó a las criaturas, haciendo que se quedaran completamente quietas.

—Esto… Esto no es magia, esto es más poderoso que simple magia —pensó Molly asustada —Su magia… su magia se siente… solida —la magia era coloquialmente descrita como «un rio dentro del cuerpo, como la sangre, pero sin ser liquida, solo aire dentro del cuerpo, un aire que nos hace especiales y nos hace arquitectos de lo imposible», pero la magia de Harry Potter era solida, como si grava corriera por su cuerpo y aquella energía había opacado su magia y fue más bien como fuego.

¿Era acaso por ser un Cazador de Sombras?

Posiblemente, pero aun así, Harry Potter…

Molly tenía que alejar a su hija de Harry Potter.

Tenía que hacerla mantener la distancia.

Se mordió los labios de ira.

Por años y cuando Albus Dumbledore había sido el tutor de Harry, (el efímero tiempo en el cual había actuado como su tutor) él y Molly habían firmado un contrato matrimonial, era entre Ginevra y Harry, con tal de que los Weasley obtuvieran la fortuna Potter, debido a que habían caído en desgracia con el paso de las generaciones. Además de que no sabían cuando decir "Tengo suficientes hijos por criar".

La fortuna Potter podría haber sido su salvación.

Harry y Ginny podrían haber tenido un hijo, al cual le serian transmitidas cientos de historias sobre La Orden del Fénix y al cual Dumbledore podría guiar.

Pero ahora era imposible, no solo porque Harry "Potter" era un Cazador de Sombras, una raza de personas quienes, por mandato divino eran los jueces sobre el mundo de las sombras (que incluía al mundo mágico), si bien los Acuerdos hacían hincapié en que los Cazadores no asesinaran a los Subterráneos, los propios representantes sabían que eso podía ser ignorado si la falta era grave. Además, estaba el hecho de que esa energía suya, era mayor que cualquier cosa y NO ERA MAGIA, Harry Potter no solo era poderoso, era además peligroso, peligroso como él solo pues no podía existir nadie más sobre la tierra con esa energía tan… infinita.

Molly tendría que hablar con Albus.

Y con Ronald y con Ginevra, también.

Se negaba a que sus hijos cometieran alguna clase de error, que metieran la pata en alguna conversación con Harry, intentando ser sus amigos, que él se enfadara y los matara, ya fuera con sus armas o con esa energía.

Además, los planes de Dumbledore ya estaban lo suficientemente trastocados por la pérdida de la Varita de Saúco, la liberación de Sirius de Azkaban.

Y hablando de Dumbledore, no importaba cuantas barreras Oclumante colocara en su paisaje mental, pues el Hermano Ismael siempre sabía lo que él pensaba, no importaba que fuera una eminencia en la Oclumancia, pues no había pensamiento que se escapara, claramente era por las runas grabadas a fuego en la cabeza rapada del hermano y Dumbledore se preguntó, como había sido antes, cuando aún era un Cazador de Sombras, antes de entrar a la hermandad.

— _ **No estoy aquí para dañarlo Dumbledore**_ —había dicho el Hermano Ismael — _ **Estoy aquí por orden del gobierno Nefilim y del Mágico. Y aunque la maldición que ahora usted porta y que le impide abandonar Hogwarts, tendría que ser suficiente, es usted "un Conspiracionista". Siendo esta la palabra más agradable de labios tanto del Ministro Fudge, como del Cónsul Kurosawa. El Inquisidor Bridgestock le llamó "Un enceguecido por la Luz".**_

Dumbledore necesita acercar a Harry. Necesitaba acercarlo a La Orden del Fénix y a la familia Weasley, pero por ahora, todo aquello parecía imposible y cada vez más lejos de hacerse realidad.

Las semanas pasaron y una vez más, Harry Eldertree, Lucy Montclaire, Hermione Granger, Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, volvían a Hogwarts, para un nuevo año escolar.

Ginevra buscó el compartimiento del vagón de Harry, se presentó y entró sin incomodar a nadie (cosa que sí sabía hacer Ronald). Les habló de cuan emocionada estaba por poder ir finalmente a Hogwarts y ellos le desearon la mejor de las suertes, fue algo sincero, cosa que le agradó, le dio confianza. Y entonces, miró como su amor platónico, se vestía con las ropas de Hogwarts, solo para quedarse (metafóricamente) congelada.

— _Él es un… ¡¿Un Slytherin?!_ —Se dijo Ginny, segundos antes de palidecer — _Pero… Pero él es Harry Potter… él es El-Niño-Que-Vivió, ¿porqué está en la misma casa que los Mortífagos?_ —Consiguió recobrar la compostura, creyó que nadie había notado nada, pero, si bien Harry aun no era el mejor en Legeremancia y Oclumancia, la especialidad de Harry era aquella de leer el lenguaje corporal y supo que estaba ante una fanática. Supo que tendría que cuidarse. Suspiró y de entre sus cosas, sacó un Comic de Superhéroes, asombrando a sus compañeras, pero decidió ignorarlas y leer para distraerse: "Batman: Berlín"

Tras un largo trayecto, llegaron a los límites de Hogwarts.

Los alumnos de segundo año fueron guiados por los demás, hasta unas carrozas, aparentemente tiradas por magia y subieron a ellas. Mientras que los de primer año, iban en barcas.

Fueron al Gran Comedor, despues ingresaron los de primer año, pasando uno por uno al frente. Harry conversaba con Lucy, pues habían recibido una petición de parte del Inquisidor Frank Bridgestock.

 _1 de Septiembre de 1993._

 _Queridos Señores Eldertree y Montclaire._

 _Les hago envío de unos instrumentos mágicos de hadas, obsequiados por el rey Noseelie como compensación y perdón por lo ocurrido a Harry._

 _A Dumbledore le ha sido entrega una carta del Ministerio Mágico, les permitirán a ustedes salir de las inmediaciones de Hogwarts, para ir a resolver algún conflicto que pueda ocurrir en Escocia o en Inglaterra, enviamos dos portales-vigilantes, para esta tarea._

 _Los portales-vigilantes tienen el tamaño estándar de un reloj de bolcillo, y también permite dar la hora, aunque su función real, radica en permitirles ver las ciudades del mundo con presencia demoniaca, solo tendrán que pensar en la ciudad, para ser transportados a ella._

 _ATTE.: Inquisidor F. Bridgestock._

Existían dos reyes Hada: La Reina Seelie y el Rey Noseelie, pero a pesar de sus títulos, no son marido y mujer, son más bien, dos representantes de dos especies de hadas distintas.

Y hablando del _rey de roma_ , pues si la primera carta, venía por parte del Inquisidor, ver entrar a un corcel y sobre él a un Hada era una sorpresa para todos.

Era una mujer de cabellos azules, uno de sus ojos era negro y el otro era violeta, su piel era de color crema (1), llevaba una armadura con espinas en las hombreras, y espinillas, el resto de la armadura estaba perfectamente limpia, lisa, sin espinas —Harry Damián Eldertree. Mi nombre es Azrin y he sido enviada por el rey Noseelie.

— ¿Cuál es tu urgencia dentro de los muros del colegio de Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry, mostrando etiqueta, cosa muy importante para los tratos con Hadas. Entonces todos notaron, que en esos momentos Harry solo llevaba su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro, su toga y corbata estaban bien dobladas sobre su puesto y todos se preguntaron cómo y cuando se quitó la chaqueta, aunque las alumnas y maestras, admitían que en esos momentos, Harry se veía muy... ¿guapo? — ¿Podrías informarme de las palabras textuales de tu rey?

— «Azrin: Ve a Escocia, específicamente a 700 kilómetros del Lago Ness, sus barreras tienen, absolutamente, todo que envidiar a las Salvaguardas del Ángel, no será difícil, penetra en el colegio de magia, en el castillo y has entrega del obsequio para el joven Eldertree quien cuenta con mi sangre, será tratado como otro hijo mío y tendrá nuestra protección» —dijo Azrin. El único modo de saber si un hada era 100% honesta, era obligándole a decir textualmente el pacto que se estaba realizando y (en este caso) la misión que le había sido encomendada.

—Que el viento vaya a tu favor, hija de la belleza —dijo Harry. Su madre (Jennifer), había sido muy dura al educarlo en cuanto a cómo hablarles a los vampiros y hadas, pues el bisabuelo de Harry era un hada, pero nunca supo a que corte pertenecía.

Tanto los vampiros, como las hadas exigían una etiqueta IMPECABLE cuando se les habla.

—Que el viento te empuje a tu deseo, hijo del ángel —dijo ella, hijo del Ángel, aquel era el titulo de los Nefilim. Ella dio un chasquido de dedos y hacer que dos Corceles Hada aparecieran y Harry exhaló debido a la sorpresa.

— _Verdad: El rey… mi "padre" está vinculado a la Cacería Salvaje_ —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño por un instante. El rey Noseelie no era el padre de Harry, pero cuando él fue transformado en un Caballero Hada, aquel brujo empleó sangre y células del rey, implantándolas en Harry y cambiando su ADN. Tras ver a Azrin irse, Harry se volvió hacía su corcel, encontrándose con que era una yegua, bastó con acariciarle, para que una unión mágica se formara entre ellos, gracias a la magia de Harry y a que era en parte Hada, se quedó en silencio mirando a la yegua, casi como una comunicación telepática, casi podían escuchar los pensamientos del otro.

— _ **Amo, dame un nombre por favor. Tu padre, su majestad, el rey de la Corte Noseelie, no me dio un jinete al nacer o un nombre, puso a mi cuidado a las más bellas hadas femeninas, tanto de su corte, como de la Cacería Salvaje, pues dijo que tú, su "Príncipe Cobra" debías de dármelo.**_

—Jade —dijo Harry. Lo dijo en voz alta, tanto para la Yegua Hada ante él, como para que los demás lo supieran. Ambos fueron rodeados por un aura blanca y por un instante, Jade tomó un tono de piel cian. Tras eso, Harry alzó su varita y la movió, McGonagall y Dumbledore se levantaron y se acercaron a Harry, aquel era un movimiento de transformación, el movimiento estándar. Era imposible transfigurar a la yegua en un anillo, pues este sería muy pequeño y el tamaño estándar de un caballo, sin importar si era un caballo Muggle o uno mágico (Como un Pegaso), era demasiada masa, como para ser reducida a tal tamaño —De Yegua a Gargantilla —nuevamente la yegua fue rodeada por un aura (ahora blanca) y fue transfigurada en una gargantilla, que tenía la cabeza de un caballo, era como la serpiente de Uróbolos… pero con cabeza de caballo.

—Todos… vayan a descansar, mañana comenzarán las clases —dijo Dumbledore, quien era el director de pantalla, pero la autentica directora era McGonagall, por decisión de Fudge y Mai.

Harry y Daphne se quedaron conversando sobre todo un poco, hasta que les entró el sueño y se fueron a dormir, Harry había empleado el año pasado, su magia de Caballero Hada, que le permitía entre otras cosas, controlar la naturaleza, para hacer que del cabecero y la parte en la cual quedaban los pies, surgiera un dosel, luego multiplicó las sabanas con la maldición Geminio y colgó 4 sabanas, para tener más privacidad. Sonrió, al ver que le habían puesto cortinas a su cama, claramente era cosa de Dumbledore como un intento de que Harry confiara en él, así se acostó nuevamente en la cama.

En eso, algo pasó, un Elfo pequeño apareció ante él, se veía algo asustado.

— " _¿Quién eres?"_ —Preguntó Harry entre susurros— _"¿Qué haces en mi habitación?"_

— " _Harry Potter no debió de haber vuelto a Hogwarts, Dobby es un elfo domestico y ha venido a advertir a Harry Potter"_ —dijo el pequeño Elfo asustado— _"Cosas muy malas están por ocurrir en Hogwarts, Dobby puede sentir la magia oscura actuando en Hogwarts, un antiguo mal volverá"_ —se quedó en silencio y Harry también, mientras que trataba de descifrar las palabras del Elfo — _"Por favor señor, prometa a Dobby que tendrá cuidado"_ —Harry asintió y el Elfo desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente, la clase inició sobre las 9:00 y Harry, junto con el resto de Slytherin, avanzaron hacía los invernaderos para la primera clase de Herbología.

―Buenos días maestra Sproud ―dijo el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Gilderoy Lockhart ―Le importaría si me llevo a Harry, solo un minuto ―por el rostro que puso la maestra, obviamente le importaba, pero Lockhart no lo notó y arrastró a Harry ―Harry, muchacho. Me has sorprendido ―sonrió con unos dientes tan inmaculados que Harry creyó que el tipo usaba un hechizo resplandeciente en los dientes ―Quien diría que tendrías el favor de las hadas Londinenses. Igual que yo ―Harry le miró extrañado ―Claro, aquello fue en **1982** , tenía **18** años, lo explico en mi libro "Vacaciones con las Brujas"… su aldea había estado siendo atacada por una bestia mágica. Era grande, su cabeza y torso, por así llamarlo, correspondía a un lobo con plumas y tenía 8 patas las cuales eran largas y tenían articulaciones que no deberían de tener.

― _¿Un lobo, con plumas y 8 patas?_ ―se preguntó Harry― _¿Un demonio Croucher?_ ―miró al sujeto, quien no paraba de hablar y sacó su varita de forma inadvertida ― _ **Desmaius**_ ―hizo que el sujeto cayera inconsciente sosteniéndolo antes de caer, suspiro, empleó el **Another Dimension** de Géminis y envió a Lockhart a su propia oficina y volvió a su clase, donde un emocionado y feliz Neville, le explicó todo lo que la maestra les había pedido hacer, así que volvieron a ponerse sus orejeras y Harry trasplantó a su Mandrágora con facilidad y soltura.

―Bien, ya que todos lo han hecho, ¿Quién puede decirme cual es la especialidad de la Mandrágora? ―preguntó la profesora Sproud y Hermione dio la explicación del libro, al pie de la letra, pero en resumen servía para des-petrificar a alguien.

― _Eso yo tambien lo sé hacer_ ―se dijo Harry, con una sonrisa que solo Odysseus podría tener.

―La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en varios antídotos, sumamente utilizado en la Medimagia… ―dijo la maestra Sproud, Harry escuchaba con interés― (…) Así mismo, su llanto podría, literalmente, matarlos ―un reloj comenzó a sonar ―Bien, es todo por hoy.

―Gracias maestra Sproud y… lamento lo ocurrido con el profesor Lockhart ―dijo Harry, ella solo asintió.

Tras eso, un niño de su edad, quien era de Gryffindor se acercó algo nervioso y temeroso a Harry, pidiéndole una foto a lo cual Harry aceptó y entregó la cámara a Lucy quien sonrió, ambos se pasaron la mano por el hombro, mientras charlaban de magia y de las expectativas del joven Colin en Hogwarts, la foto quedó y aun más temeroso y tartamudeando, le pidió si se la firmaba, Harry sonrió con soltura y feliz, por hacer feliz al chico, dio la vuelta a la foto, empleó el Accio para tomar un bolígrafo y firmó la foto.

 _Para Colin C., de parte de Harry P._

―Todos a la fila, todos a la fila ―decía Ronald sonriente y con ganas de avergonzar a Harry ―Harry Potter firma fotos ―Harry asintió y pagó 5 galeones a Colin, quien lo miró extrañado y asombrado por la cantidad de dinero.

―Serán **10** fotos, una por persona ―dijo Harry sonriente y con soltura, mientras que Ron se moría de la ira, pues no pudo hacer quedar mal a Potter.

― " _Maldito Cazador de Sombras"_ ―gruñó en un susurro un furioso Ronald, pues, según él: Harry le había quitado la atención de Hermione el año pasado, además de que era un Slytherin. Era Harry Potter, por el amor de Godric, tendría que ser un Gryffindor como sus padres, tendría que ser cercano al profesor Dumbledore y ser el próximo líder de la Orden del Fénix, pero no. En lugar de eso, había acabado económicamente con los Dumbledore, destapó cientos de escándalos (según Ron) falsos sobre _El Lider de la Luz_ , tenía la atención y el cariño de Hermione, él tendría que tener el cariño de esa chica, no él.

Tras eso, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor fueron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando Lockhart dijo que tendrían un cuestionario para evaluar cómo estaban en la materia, pero cuando Harry leyó el cuestionario, se preguntó si era alguna clase de broma.

¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?

¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?

¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro de Gilderoy Lockhart?

Eran **3** páginas de eso mismo.

Paginas sin ningún sustento real, ni aporte para la clase.

― ¿Ocurre algo, señor Potter? ―preguntó Lockhart, al ver como Harry parecía querer decirle algo (Lockhart no veía el enfado en el rostro de Harry).

―Eldertree, señor ―le corrigió Harry algo enfadado, pero logrando que no se notara (no mucho, al menos) ― ¿Podría hacer entrega del cuestionario real? Esto no tiene nada que ver con la clase de Defensa, le pido que deje de jugar con nosotros. ―Nadie se esperaba que en ese momento, Harry deshiciera el Glamur que mantenía ocultas sus Runas y todos los magos del salón se tensaron, a causa de la Magia Angelical (o Energía Angelical, según su deseo) que, por naturaleza, comenzó a liberar el cuerpo de Harry, Lucy también lo hizo y fue peor, pero Harry era más… mitigado a causa de su parte Hada. Lockhart retrocedió asustado, conocía las leyendas sobre los _Hijos del Ángel_ y cayó al suelo, cuando ambos Nefilim se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacía él, fue Harry quien extendió un libro con una mano, dejando atrás su ceño fruncido, en la otra mano sujetaba su estela, pero al tomar el libro, vio como una copia del libro era lo que él tenía en la mano ―Le pido que no juegue con nosotros, pues estamos aquí para aprender y usted para enseñar, no para inflar su ego. Así que: comience a actuar como profesor, léalo y comencemos en el capítulo 4, allí nos quedamos con el profesor Quirrell ―la campana sonó y todos salieron del salón, siendo solo Hermione y otras alumnas quienes ayudaron a Lockhart a ponerse de pie. Harry decidió comer algo, tenían un hueco grande, podría estudiar y comer, así que descendió por las escaleras, pero en uno de los muchos descansaderos, se quedó frio y miró ante él a un alumno de Hufflepuff, creyó que se habría desmallado, así que le dio la vuelta, solo para encontrar que estaba literalmente petrificado en el suelo― _¿Qué significa esto?_ ―se dijo él, arrodillándose junto al joven y girándolo, lo conocía era… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... ¡Ah, sí! Justin. Pasando su mano derecha por encima del joven, la cual estaba bañada en Cosmos Curativo, realizó un escaneo rápido ― _No se desmalló, está petrificado y hay una gran cantidad de Magia… extraña, en su cerebro, bloqueando sus sentidos y movimiento… se parece un poco a una de las habilidades de Caín de Géminis_ ―los recuerdos de Odysseus eran muy útiles, se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacía él, liberando su Cosmos ― **Law of Awakening (Ley del Despertar)** ―El cosmos penetró en la cabeza del alumno, hasta deshacer la magia oscura que mantenía petrificado al alumno, permitiéndole levantarse, Harry le entregó su bastón, mientras que él usaba la runa Iratze para curarse la pierna temporalmente y poder caminar.

Pomfrey, se sorprendió al ver entrar a Harry a Justin ―Señores Eldertree y Finch-Fletchley, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

―Con algunas técnicas de magia Nefilim de curación, logré liberar a mi compañero de una petrificación de la cual fue víctima en las escaleras, lo traje para que usted pueda revisarlo ―dijo Harry, mejor eso, que hablar del Cosmos.

― _Ven… ven a mí… déjame desgarrarte… déjame matarte…_ ―dijo una voz siseante, la cual Harry no pudo saber de dónde venía con exactitud.

―Con su permiso, me retiro ―dijo Harry ―Estoy muy cansado ―Poppy y Justin asintieron, mientras que Harry se retiraba. Tenía mucho que pensar― _Esa voz, ¿Qué es?_ ―se preguntó. Si podía entenderla y si era siseante, como ya la misma voz había demostrado ser, entonces se trataba de una serpiente, mientras que la voz parecía seguirle. Harry subió al séptimo piso y buscó un salón solitario, sonrió, al recordar un salón que él mismo había usado anteriormente, diciendo una palabra secreta, la puerta se abrió dejándolo entrar― ¿Dónde estás? ―preguntó en Pársel.

―Estoy aquí… siempre he estado aquí ―dijo la voz. Eso no respondía la pregunta de Harry, así que liberó su magia y su Cosmos.

Harry concentró magia y Cosmos en una de sus manos. Normalmente usaría una runa de rastreo, pero para eso, necesitaría de un trozo del cuerpo de la criatura, cosa que no tenía a la mano, por obvias razones― ¡Rastreo de Serpiente! ―Una serpiente de energía surgió de la mano de Harry y comenzó a buscar el origen de la voz. Salió del salón, sellándolo nuevamente y fue en busca de Hermione y Lucy, no parecía ser muy seguro el caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts y aquella voz le decía que esto no era un caso aislado.

(C MAMO EN EL ARROWVERSO VOL. 1-Flash)

Julián: Caitlin te quiero.

Caitlin: Soy de Gryffindor, Julián

(¡C Mamo!)

Barry: Caitlin, ¿no prefieres Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff?

Julián: Es una Sangre Sucia

Barry: No estás pensando con claridad. Gryffindor no mola nada.

Julián: Viva Voldemort.

Barry (le da un golpe veloz): Calla, coño.

 _El color crema de Azrin, es específicamente aquel que lleva el color web: #FFFDD0_


	15. Serpientes y Mensajes

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada**

 **N/A Diego: Harry es un Slytherin, pero a veces lo pongo como un Ravenclaw, por favor, perdónenme esos momentos.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15: Serpientes y Mensajes**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un día más, estaban en clases de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick.

El salón, se veía distinto a días anteriores: El salón era muy alto, pues habían unas plataformas y unos racimos de bambú.

—Espero que todos hayan traído sus libros del año pasado y de este año —dijo el profesor Flitwick y al instante, todos sacaron los libros —Libro de primer año, pagina 18, encantamiento de ablandamiento: Spongify y libro de segundo año, pagina 5, encantamiento para alejar objetos o enemigos: Flipendo.

Uno por uno, se fueron lanzando desde unas mesas apiladas y arrojaban el Spongify al suelo, logrando así que el suelo amortiguara la caída.

Despues, alejaban unos muñecos de entrenamiento con el Flipendo.

Pero Neville falló en ambos encantamientos, ante esto, se alejó en silencio de sus compañeros, mirando desde lejos como sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Slytherin lograban encantamientos perfectos.

Harry quizás se pasó en el Diffindo, provocando un corte profundo en la pared del fondo. Por otro lado, su Spongify fue perfecto, saliendo sin una herida.

Ronald hizo bien el Spongify, pero su Diffindo solo tuvo un mísero corte.

Draco lograba un corte perfecto y no solo cayó amortiguando su caída, sino que rodó.

Lavender respiró, antes de lanzarse como si fuera una caída de fe, logrando que su Spongify la lanzara como un trampolín y quedó de pie, todos le aplaudieron. Luego, realizó un Diffindo perfecto y vertical.

Daphne su Diffindo fue en **X** y casi fracasa en el Spongify, pues saltó antes de tiempo y el suelo aun se encontraba entre solido y liquido (más sólido que nada), quedando con una torcedura de tobillo, la cual Harry arregló rápidamente empuñando su varita — **Braquiam Emendo** —Daphne y Astoria, se quedaron sin aliento, al ver como el hueso regresaba a su lugar, sin que Harry hiciera prácticamente nada, excepto un movimiento con su varita.

—Gracias, Harry —dijeron ambas.

Pansy logró realizar rápida y fácilmente su Spongify, pero lanzó el Diffindo muy suavemente y cuando todos comenzaban a reírse de ella, arrojó con violencia el hechizo, provocando que quedara convertido en cubos.

Parvati tuvo un desarrollo perfecto en ambos hechizos.

Tras eso, salieron del salón ya con la clase finalizada.

Ya fuera del salón, iban Harry, Lucy y Hermione caminando calmados, estaban yendo por el pasillo del segundo piso, pues Harry deseaba hablar con Madame Pomfrey para continuar sus estudios en Medimagia, los cuales quedaron interrumpidos el año pasado, se escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy: — ¡Temed enemigos del heredero! —Decía, mientras que caminaba por el pasillo y sonreía— ¡Los próximos seréis los Sangre Sucia! —Lucy gruñó casi imperceptiblemente, mirando de reojo a Hermione, quien al parecer no se vio afectada y suspiró más calmada. Finalmente, llegaron hasta donde ya estaban varios alumnos reunidos, todos ante un mensaje en sangre.

 **TEMED ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.**

— ¿Qué es eso que cuelga? —preguntó curioso Neville (más asustado que nervioso y casi resbala, pero Harry le sostuvo)

—La señora Norris, al parecer —dijo Harry, quien sacó su varita y usando el Wingardium Leviosa, bajó a la gata, para luego sujetarla entre sus brazos — _ **Law of Awakening**_ —pensó, no podía enseñar sus habilidades a otros, sobre todo con Dumbledore vigilándolo. ¿Quién demonios estaba haciendo esto? La gata y la mano de Harry fueron rodeadas por un aura dorada y la gata recobró la vida, maullando, se escuchó un relinchó.

— ¡Mi gata! —Se escuchó, era el señor Fitch, el conserje— ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo, Eldertree?!

—Acabo de salvarla, estaba petrificada, al igual que Justin Fitch, hace ya una semana —dijo Harry, en eso llegaban más y más alumnos, además de Dumbledore y su estúpido maestro Lockhart.

— ¿La Cámara de los Secretos? —se preguntó Dumbledore, leyendo la nota en sangre, tomando una pose reflexiva.

Fue Lucy quien hizo la pregunta necesaria —Hermano Ismael, ¿sabrá usted cómo es que alguien o algo podría petrificar a un alumno y a una gata a plena luz del día, sin que nadie lo viera?

— _ **No**_ —dijo el hermano — _ **Desgraciadamente, joven Montclaire, no tengo idea alguna de quién o qué podría hacer esto.**_

— _Es muy poderoso, hermano Ismael, des-petrificar a Justin me tomó mi tiempo_ —dijo telepáticamente Harry — _Era magia. Una magia muy poderosa alojada en su cerebro._

— _ **Ya veo**_ —dijo el hermano Ismael — _ **Mandaré un mensaje inmediato a la Hermandad**_ —Harry y Lucy asintieron.

— ¿Qué les dijo? —preguntaron Dumbledore y Ravenscar, el Cazador encargado de vigilar a Dumbledore junto a Ismael.

—Será enviado un mensaje a la Hermandad, el hermano Ismael cree que ellos podrían tener alguna idea —dijo Lucy.

Harry suspiró y caminó por el pasillo, alejándose de sus amigas, claramente quería estar solo.

—Hola Harry… —dijo Ginny.

—Ahora no —gruñó con un tono de cansancio, yendo hacía el patio de vuelo, dejando su gargantilla en el suelo— **Finite Incantatem** —el hechizo le devolvió la consciencia a Jade, quien fue rodeada por una luz azul y luego tomó forma de yegua Appaloosa blanca con manchas negras.

—Harry —dijo Lucy, llegando a su lado, mostrando su reloj, el cual decía que había una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca en el Museo Británico, Harry sacó el suyo y ella mostró su escoba sonriente, Jennifer se la había mandado, Harry también sonrió y ambos despegaron desde Hogwarts, hacía Londres, ¿Qué podría ser?

Dumbledore tardó solo unos 3 minutos en darse cuenta de que Harry y Lucy ya no estaban en el colegio y gruñó enfadado. Había aprendido a crear un muro Oclumante para evitar que el hermano, leyera con facilidad su mente y avisara a los Cazadores de Sombras de sus planes con Harry— _¿Por qué Harry se fue?_ —Se preguntó furioso, mientras que trataba de saborear un caramelo de limón en busca de paz, pero no funcionó — _¡Tendría que estar buscando a la criatura que ha petrificado a sus amigos y detenerla!_ —pensó furioso y asustado.

No quería tener que actuar, no contra Tom Ryddle. Ese tendría que ser Harry, no él. Harry era El-Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry era el opuesto a Tom, el opuesto a Quien-Debería-Ser-Nombrado. Harry era luz, mientras que Tom era oscuridad.

Se preguntó que podría hacer.

Como poner a Harry de su parte.

Y entonces lo supo: Se acercó hacía su caja fuerte y extrajo de ella la Capa de Invisibilidad de Ignotus Peverell, la cual pasó de mano en mano entre los descendientes de Ignotus, llegando a la familia Potter. Sonrió, podría acercarse a Harry o más bien, hacer que el joven se acercara a él y confiara en él, entregándole personalmente la capa.

 _ **Museo Británico; 20:20**_

Harry y Lucy descendieron (uno de su Yegua y una de su escoba) y entraron en el museo empleando todo el tiempo sus runas de sigilo que tenía forma de una letra _**m**_ en minúscula y cursiva con tres _"elevaciones"_.

Se miraron, Lucy activó dos cuchillos Serafín y corrió, al tiempo que podía sentir al demonio detrás de ella, se apoyó en una de las columnas que sostenían el techo del museo y saltó hacía atrás, evitando al demonio y clavando sus cuchillos en la espalda del demonio, solo para darse cuenta de que era un Trol de montaña, el cual comenzó a arder en llamas, pero aun así seguía decidido en atacar a Lucy, quien retrocedió, mientras desenfundaba su Espada y la chocaba, con el garrote de la criatura, empleando su runa de fuerza todo lo que podía, pero al final tuvo que rodar hacía un lado.

(Mejor rodar, que ser lanzada por varios metros al aire)

Harry concentró magia de hada en sus manos, liberando chispas rojas y negras en la cara de un par de Arpías, haciéndolas quedarse ciegas temporalmente, momento en el cual Harry golpeó con su Lucero del Alba a una y luego tuvo que rodar hacía atrás, para esquivar la garra de la otra, momento en el cual desenfundó su varita y usando un **Wingardium Leviosa** y el maleficio **Expulso** , de su libro de Defensa, clavó su lucero en la cabeza del Trol, despues, usó el maleficio Expulso para que este cruzara por completo la cabeza del mismo, cayendo muerto.

Lucy agarró su arco y clavó un trío de flechas en la arpía central, mientras que otra de ellas se le lanzó encima.

—Lucy —le llamó Harry, devolviéndole su espada, la chica agarró firmemente la espada y la clavó a través del pecho de la segunda arpía— ¡Araziel! —Harry decapitó a la ultima arpía y poco a poco, los cadáveres de los demonios (incluso el cadáver del Trol desaparecieron en ceniza, como solían hacerlo los demonios), tras esto, volvieron a Hogwarts, con más preguntas que respuestas.

Al día siguiente, durante la clase de Historia de la Magia, del profesor Binns (el único profesor fantasma conocido), Hermione hizo una pregunta muy importante, pues la curiosidad y el terror los estaba matando a todos.

— ¿Podría por favor hablarnos de La Cámara de los Secretos? —pidió Hermione.

—Mi disciplina es la historia de la magia, señorita Granger. Me ocupo de los hechos, no de las leyendas... —dijo el profesor Binns. Pero, al ver las miradas expectantes de sus alumnos, suspiró derrotado —El colegio fue fundado por cuatro grandes magos: Godric Gryffindor, su esposa: Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin y su esposa: Rowena Ravenclaw. Aunque a Salazar no le gustaba la idea, se permitió que los hijos de Muggle estudiaran en el colegio, aquello llevó a una pelea verbal y luego a un combate entre Salazar y Godric. Al final, aunque Salazar se exilió, volvió tiempo despues, haciendo las paces con Godric. Se dice, que, durante la construcción del colegio, Salazar crearía la Cámara de los Secretos y allí ocultaría a una criatura, fruto de sus experimentos. Por años, se ha buscado la cámara, incluso varios de mis compañeros fantasmas hemos recorrido el colegio, en busca de alguna pista, todos los directores, sin excepción, la han buscado, pero no la han encontrado. Supuestamente, la cámara fue sellada y solo su heredero podría abrirla —todos asintieron y pidieron al profesor retomar el tema, aunque la revuelta vampírica del siglo XV… Harry revisó las notas que tenía. Había pagado a un alumno que ese mismo año estaba por graduarse y le vendió sus notas: «Todos tus compañeros deberían de hacer esto mismo, Eldertree, el profesor Binns nunca ha dicho una palabra extra y eso lo sé, porque en 2º tuve curiosidad y me acerqué a un compañero de primer año y sus notas y resumen de la clase, me dieron la certeza, jajá, diviértete leyendo»

Ese mismo día, se acercaron a él, Malfoy, Snape y Flint.

—Profesor, Malfoy, capitán Flint —saludó Harry.

—Eldertree —dijo el profesor Snape —Deseamos que entres en el equipo de Quidditch de este año.

Harry se sorprendió ante esto e incluso echó la cabeza hacia atrás —Seguro.

—Bien Eldertree —dijo Flint —Nos veremos mañana mismo, en el campo de juego, espero que tu caballo sea tan bueno como las escobas que compró el padre de Malfoy —le señaló con el dedo.

— ¿En qué posición desean que juegue? —Preguntó Harry, para luego mirar a Malfoy —Y descuida, ella es veloz.

—Como bateador —dijo Snape —Mañana comienzan las prácticas de Quidditch y todos deben de estar allí a las 5:00 —los alumnos asintieron y cada quien tomó su camino, en ese momento, el rastreo de serpiente volvió a él, rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia los restos del Cosmos, pues se iba diluyendo poco a poco, pero más rápido, se diluían aquellos caminos sin destinos, menos uno, tuvo que entrar empleando la Runa de Glamur, encontrándose con el lavamanos femenino y lo revisó, encontrando una llave con el tallado de una serpiente.

— ¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó, para luego girar la llave pero nada pasó.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter?! —chilló Percy Weasley, Harry se giró.

—Eldertree, para ti —dijo Harry, sin mirarlo, no pudiendo ver el escalofrío que le corrió por la espalda al Weasley y luego llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

— ¡Este es el baño de las niñas! —gritó nuevamente.

—Y más te vale bajar la voz o nos encontrarán aquí. Idiota —gruñó Harry, mirando más de cerca el lavamanos y luego agachándose para ver la tubería y sacando su varita — **Lumus** —encontró algo, pero no pudo hacer ninguna conjetura, pues Percy Weasley le agarró del brazo para sacarlo de debajo del lavamanos.

—Suficiente Potter…

— **Petrificus Totallus** —exclamó Harry dejándolo petrificado, aunque claro: con los ojos grises y antinaturales de Harry, sería más que suficiente para personas como Percy, Ronald o Malfoy. El Nefilim agarró a Percy con una mano en la nuca, mientras que dejaba aflorar su parte hada, su cabello cobró un ligero brillo azulado y la mitad de su ojo derecho se volvió azul— _"Olvidarás que me encontraste en el baño de las niñas, volverás a tu casa y dirás que viste una sombra rara"_ —le apuntó— _**"Rennervate"**_ —susurró, al instante Weasley se levantó y salió del baño, él volvió a revisar el lavamanos: la llave tenía el tallado de una serpiente y observándolo cuidadosamente, dejando aflorar aun más su lado de hada, podía notar un aparente marco, se alejó de la aparente puerta, pues eso le parecía que era, apuntó con su varita — **Revelio Máximo** —pero nada pasó, entonces su instinto le dijo que hacer y repitió el hechizo…

En Pársel. No supo de donde surgió esa idea, pero le hizo caso a su... instinto.

El lavamanos, dio paso a una puerta y a unas escaleras de caracol, las cuales bajaban hacía lo profundo del colegio, entró, cerró la puerta y descendió, empleó el Lumus para poder ver, hasta llegar a La Cámara de los Secretos, lo supo por las estatuas de serpientes, al fondo parecía haber una pared con el rostro de Slytherin tallado en él, caminó más hacía el fondo, encontrándose con un gran y espacioso pasillo, Ginny Weasley en el suelo y a un joven desconocido para él.

—Bienvenido, Harry Potter —dijo el joven sonriente —Bienvenido a tu muerte.

—No lo creo —dijo Harry, listo para desenfundar su bastón y hacer frente al agresor.

Ambos comenzaron a girar — ¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó el desconocido.

—No —dijo Harry con claro tono desinterés, imposible de ser pasado por alto, dejando asombrado y enfadado a su enemigo.

Sonrió —Soy…

—No me importa quién seas —dijo Harry, su desinterés era más que obvio, lo vio colocar su bastón en su espalda, atándolo y sacar un tubo— **¡Remiel!** —el tubo, tomó forma de un Lucero del Alba, pero el peso del arma no fue un impedimento para Harry, quien se arrojó y trató de golpear al otro sujeto, pues claramente era el culpable de todo.

— **¡Piertotum Locomotor!** —gritó el otro, alejando a Harry de él, se asustó. Tenía que admitirlo. Vio como las estatuas iban hacía su enemigo, pero vio como Harry se agachaba, retrocedía, esquivaba y contraatacaba a las estatuas, logrando pronto destruirlas todas las estatuas, para luego verlo saltar y lanzarse hacía él, haciéndolo retroceder— **¡Expulso!** —si bien Harry fue mandado a volar, Harry empleó algunas runas, aunque su enemigo no lo sabía.

—Supongo que tendré que cambiar de estilo —dijo Harry, antes de acercarse a su enemigo y estirar su brazo derecho hacía ese sujeto, enviando Cosmos a él.

—No entiendo… —gruñó su enemigo— ¿Cómo es posible que Lord Voldemort, el Mago más grande de todos los tiempos, fuera derrotado por un mocoso?

—Él es posterior a ti, ¿Qué te importa? —preguntó Harry, mientras que pensaba en como salvar a la chica.

— **Flagrate** —dijo, una llama apareció en la punta de la varita de Ginny y escribió.

 _TOM SORVORO RYDDLE._

Luego movió los brazos y las letras se acomodaron.

 _SOY LORD VOLDEMORT_

— ¿Lo ves ahora Harry…? —pero Tom no se esperaba lo que Harry hizo a continuación, siendo rodeado por un aura dorada.

— **¡Apoptosis!** —exclamó, causándole un golpe de cosmos en el pecho a su enemigo, Harry lanzó una risa, la cual poco a poco creció, creando un eco en la Cámara entera, una risa de maldad pura, que incluso hizo a Tom Ryddle temblar— ¡¿CREES QUE TU PATETICA MAGIA OSCURA, ES MÁS PODEROSA QUE EL PODER DE LOS DIOSES?! —Gritó, antes de sonreír de una forma tan antinatural, que le causó terror a su enemigo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

— **Necrosis** —dijo Harry, cerrando su mano, el pecho de Tom se calentó, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—No solo soy un Cazador de Sombras, también soy un caballero hada y un caballero dorado, ¿conoces la leyenda de los Caballeros Atenienses? —Preguntó Harry sonriente, mientras que Tom respiraba pesadamente, con un dolor en el pecho, veía a Harry acercándose a él —Nosotros, los Caballeros, ya fuéramos los de Atenea, los Marinos de Poseidón, los Espectros de Hades… usábamos el poder del Cosmos, el poder de los dioses, un poder que reside dentro de nuestros cuerpos y yo, soy el más poderoso de todos los Caballeros Dorados de Atenea: Soy la reencarnación de Asclepios de Ofiuco, el portador de la serpiente —Harry se relajó —Te he golpeado con mi propia creación a partir de otro ataque, el original era la Apoptosis, la muerte celular, pero… creo que causarte una muerte celular y de tejidos, es más… es mejor para ti, por haber matado a mis padres —Alzó nuevamente su mano derecha y nuevamente el cosmos la cubrió, pero a su mano llegó su varita, mientras que veía a su enemigo respirar cada vez más rápido, más agitado, estaba muriendo en vida —Sé testigo de mi primera maldición, mi primera creación. Debes saber, que…

—Es imposible que puedas matarme —dijo asustado —Soy… soy el más grande Mago de todos los tiempos y… soy… soy un… soy un recuerdo en el diario...

—No —dijo Harry —Eres un alma, dentro del diario. Y el alma es solo una, por consecuencia, has dividido tu alma en más de una ocasión, ¿o no?

— _¿Cómo puede saber sobre el Horrocrux?_ —se preguntó Tom asustado y enfadado.

—Recibe… —dijo Harry, adoptando una pose: Sus piernas separadas, su brazo derecho hacía el techo a modo de garra y el izquierdo como un puño, brillando en la misma energía dorada—… **¡La Privación de Géminis!** —Tom sintió la energía entrar en su cerebro y cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, Harry se acercó a él —Si eres un recuerdo, un… —Agarró el diario y usó su Cosmos y magia sobre el diario —Un trozo de alma… —Sonrió y Tom temió, por primera vez, estaba temiendo al Niño-Que-Vivió —Claramente, existen otros trozos de alma —sonrió, había cerrado los ojos, eso dio un poco de paz al alma del derribado Tom Ryddle —Cada vez que resucites… —envió cosmos al diario —Con cada nuevo encuentro… entonces, un sentido de tu cuerpo desaparecerá —Temió una vez más —En esta ocasión, no será nada, pero en la próxima perderás un sentido. Con cada encuentro nuestro. Perderás: El sentido del gusto, del olfato, del oído, el tacto y la vista. Mientras que la Necrosis se irá extendiendo por tu cuerpo, poco a poco —Lo vio sacar un tubo de entre sus ropas— **¡Anael!** —una hoja de cristal apareció y fue rodeada de fuego.

— _**¡Ven a mí!**_ —Gritó en Pársel y el sonido de algo ocurriendo en la cámara, detuvo a Harry, la cabeza de Slytherin abrió la boca, dejando salir al Basilisco —Hablar Pársel no te salvará Potter, solo me obedece a mi —dijo Tom sonriente, pero vio a Harry no mirar a los ojos a su enemiga, sino que corrió hacía ella y Tom se giró para ver que haría Harry Potter, solo para que la máscara de una mueca de terror e incredulidad, fuera colocada sobre su rostro, pues Harry, acababa de moverse tan rápido, que no lo vio, pero lo encontró ante el Basilisco, clavando su Cuchillo Serafín en el cuerpo de la serpiente, la cual fue quemada por el fuego celestial, muriendo en segundos.

— _ **Ahora te toca a ti**_ —resonó una voz dentro de Tom, mientras que el cuchillo desaparecía, volvía a ser un tubo, vio a Harry sacar su bastón y de él, sacar una espada.

— **Araziel** —Fuego celestial y hielo infernal en una única arma.

— **Expulso** —gritó Tom Ryddle, mandando a la lejanía a su enemigo, para luego ponerse de pie y tratar de escapar, pero no se esperó que su enemigo, arrojara el bastón-espada hacía él y este acabara por clavarse en su espalda, saliendo por su pecho. Tom comprobó con fascinación y horror, como el conjuro que le permitiría robar la vitalidad de Ginevra Weasley estuvo casi completado, pero ahora, eso mismo, le hizo perecer quemándose y al mismo tiempo siendo congelado, por fuego celestial y por hielo infernal.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y concentró Cosmos en su cabeza, liberándola del efecto del diario, para luego destruirlo con su magia de hada, causando que el diario se deshiciera en cientos de pequeños destellos, el alma de su enemigo, lo sintió. Incluso estando en otro plano existencial.

Los petrificados comenzaron a des-petrificarse y la Mandrágora fue cambiada, por un té que les permitiría revitalizarse.

Harry llevó los restos del diario ante Dumbledore y McGonagall, explicándoles todo. Luego, Harry participó en los entrenamientos con su casa, además de destaparse el fraude que era Lockhart.

Todo acabó… bien.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::::**

 **16**

 **:::::**

Voldemort no había perecido, aún estaba vivo, estaba atado al Limbo y al mismo tiempo a la tierra (siempre y cuando, siguieran existiendo los Horrocruxes) y se sentía asqueroso. Podía ver como su pecho presentaba grandes y asquerosas manchas negras y como el resto de su cuerpo se mostraba de una palidez enfermiza.

Temió por el poder presentado por Harry Potter y se maldijo por haberse dejado llevar por su temor a la Profecía, pensó: de no haber matado a los Potter, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de los vivos, los alumnos de segundo curso, sintieron una gran paz, cuando los maestros anunciaron finiquitadas sus clases faltantes de primer curso. Pues con todo lo ocurrido de la Piedra filosofal y del juicio a Dumbledore estas se habían interrumpido y ahora habían estado mezclando todo.

Además, a los pocos Petrificados, les fue otorgada la poción de la Mandrágora, cuando estuvo viva, además de un revolucionario hechizo diseñado por Harry Eldertree. Los directores Dumbledore y McGonagall dijeron felices, que Hogwarts se mantendría abierta, mirando de reojo a Harry, quien asintió.

Cuando todos se estaban retirando, pues al día siguiente tendrían las clases comunes, Harry sonrió para sí mismo y fue a la Cámara una vez más.

Se acercó al cadáver del Basilisco. No podía decir que estaba siendo llamado, pero esta vez, no por la voz siseante del Basilisco, sino por una voz humana y más… amigable que la anterior.

—Harry Damián Eldertree —escuchó cuando bajó a la Cámara, desenfundó su varita. Junto al cadáver, habían dos adultos: Un hombre ya de avanzada edad, calvo, con una larga barba blanca y una túnica verde. A su lado, una mujer de cabellos negros y una túnica azul.

—Salazar… Y Rowena Slytherin —dijo Harry asombrado, ambos fantasmas asintieron, aunque… ¿Eran realmente fantasmas? Los fantasmas no tendrían por qué ser de… colores.

—Así es —dijo Salazar sonriente, para luego mirar el cadáver de su familiar y hacer que Harry tragara saliva —Asclepios fue maldecido. Al comienzo, el podía incluso resucitar a los muertos, pero esa habilidad le fue… arrebatada.

—Tu Basilisco podría haber sido una gran aliada —dijo Harry, hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

—Y lo será —dijo su ancestro, mientras que estiraba la mano y el alma surgía, hasta la mano del lord de la casa de la serpiente. Salazar pronunció algo en Pársel y una esfera de cristal apareció en su mano, siendo el alma encerrada en la esfera —Esmeralda te obedecerá. Tendrás que recrearla... darle una nueva vida. Tendrás que dar con un huevo de gallina con pocos días de haber sido… dado a luz y que sea empollado por un sapo. Lo opuesto sería un Cockatrice: Un huevo de serpiente empollado por una gallina —Harry asintió, tomó la esfera y se retiró.

— ¿Crees que pueda salvar…? —Preguntó Rowena preocupada. Harry era su descendiente, era como un hijo.

— ¿No escuchaste la maldición que le lanzó encima? —Preguntó él sonriente —Ese estúpido de Tom, no sabrá que lo golpeó. Esta puede que sea una era oscura para la magia y para nuestros alumnos, pero será temporal… —Él había sido un usuario de la Magia Oscura, pero… hacer algo como lo que Tom Sorvoro Ryddle Gaunt había hecho… eso era repugnante para él —Harry le derrotará —Salazar salió de la Cámara y subió a la superficie, atravesando la puerta cerrada de la Cámara de lo que actualmente era el baño de niñas, fue hasta la Sala de Menesteres y entró, tomando magia del ambiente, estiró su mano, concentrando magia en ella, mientras que en la otra mano, realizaba gestos, que eran el símil de los movimientos de varita —Que los muertos entierren a los muertos, que los espíritus reciban a los espíritus, que los fantasmas caminen en los pasillos y que los padres puedan velar por sus hijos —Sus dedos se entrelazaron a modo de oración, sin dejar de concentrar magia —Humildemente, te pido Lord Hades, que permitas a las almas de James Charlus Potter y de Lily Janeth Evans, las cuales seguramente, por su bondad habitarán actualmente los Campos Elíseos. Permíteles descender y poder presenciar los actos de su hijo Harry Damián Potter Evans-Eldertree —en una luz azul, ambos espíritus, cruzaron el umbral a fantasmas.

—Gracias, Lord Slytherin —dijo James alargando su mano, recibiendo un amistoso apretón de manos con Salazar, quien les comunicó lo que sabía sobre Harry, gracias a que usó su Legeremancia.

James y Lily se tomaron las manos y salieron a recorrer el castillo, dejarían el encuentro con Harry para más adelante, pero había algo que no podía tardar: Entre esas cosas, saber qué había hecho Dumbledore con su hijo.

Cuando ambos fantasmas aparecieron en la oficina, Dumbledore empalideció.

—Director —dijo Lily acercándose a él— ¿Por qué el director Salazar, dijo que Harry es un Nefilim?

—James… Lily… —dijo él asustado.

— _ **Albus Dumbledore pasó por encima de sus deseos**_ —dijo el hermano Ismael en la mente de todos ellos, llamando la atención de ambos fantasmas y asustándolos por su apariencia — _ **Llevó a Harry Sebastián Eldertree, con los Mundanos Dursley**_ —ambos fantasmas entendieron que la palabra Mundano era similar a Muggle y miraron con ira al director, quien temió por su salud física — _ **Ellos lo llevaron a una casa de adopciones, siendo adoptado por Elizabeth Eldertree y Jennifer Bloodstark. Ellas son Nefilim, cazadoras de demonios y de algunas razas de criaturas mágicas. Harry Sebastián Potter, recibió entrenamiento como un Cazador de Sombras, siendo convertido en un Nefilim gracias a la Copa Mortal. Harry Sebastián Potter, pasó a ser Harry Sebastián Eldertree, es actualmente, uno de los mejores cazadores de la ciudad de Londres.**_ —Esto asombró a ambos fantasmas, Albus se había salvado por ahora, pues James y Lily, estaban más al pendiente de la vida de su hijo y por eso, fueron al salón de adivinación, en busca de saber más sobre su hijo.

 **:::::::::**

 **París**

 **:::::::::**

En el Instituto de Paris, actualmente vivían Stephen, Céline, su hijo Jake y Stacy. Mientras que Jocelyn se fue con sus hijos a otra ciudad, sabían que ella se comunicaría si había problemas, así que por ahora no se preocuparían.

—Buenos días Céline —dijo Stephen, entrando a la cocina, donde su esposa le sirvió su desayuno, mientras que ella retiraba la runa de fuego, donde había tenido la leche calentándose, la niña comía en su habitación. El rubio vio a su esposa servirla en el tetero y colocarla a reposar, mientras que ella daba inicio a su propio desayuno vegetariano.

—Buenos días, Stephen —saludó la rubia cortésmente, como era su costumbre, pero había algo en su tono de voz que no estaba bien.

—Sabes, que si tienes algún inconveniente me lo puedes comunicar, ¿No es verdad? —dijo él, ella asintió tratando de mostrarse firme, pero para el rubio, fue muy fácil leer sus sentimientos. Su esposa trataba de encontrar el momento para decirle algo, que sería, (sin lugar a dudas) muy triste para ella. A él no le quedaba de otra, más que esperar. Stephen fue paciente durante la tarde con Céline, invitándola a salir a algún museo de París o invitándola a ir a comer a un lugar romántico, mientras que dejaban con la madre de Stephen a su hijo, pero Céline cambio la locación, por una sencilla y casual panadería local, donde ambos comieron —Céline, ¿Que te ocurre? —insistió él.

—Stephen, deseo que nos divorciemos —dijo ella, haciendo que él se sorprendiera ante tal petición —En un matrimonio, una de las cosas más importantes: es la reciprocidad, la correlación. Sí yo deseo amor, tengo que dar amor, si deseo comprender a mi pareja, necesito que ella me comprenda —el abrió la boca, pero ella fue más rápida —Tú no me amas y eso yo lo sé muy bien. No es tú culpa. Es mía, por no saber ser buena perdedora y buscar cariño donde no lo había —Stephen solo suspiró y bajó la cabeza —Divorciémonos, háblalo con tu madre. Tomémonos un tiempo para definir con quién pasará tiempo Jake —Ella se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro —Ve a Idris, con Amatis, ve y dile que la amas. Ve y dile que te perdone, que fuiste un idiota, que las cosas están bien entre nosotros y que yo no me interpondré entre ustedes —apretó delicadamente el hombro de su esposo, haciendo que este le mirara —Yo estaré bien.

Stephen miró hacia el suelo, mientras que Céline pagaba la cuenta de lo que habían tomado y se retiraba, su esposo sabía cómo llegar al Instituto. Stephen miró a los cielos, recordando a Amatis Graymark, la mujer que había amado en el pasado y que aún hoy en día, seguía amando. Su precioso cabello castaño y ojos azules, que lo atrapaban tan fácilmente hace ya tantos años, cuando estuvieron casados.


	17. El Hibrido (Y el Divorcio)

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **N/A: Los fantasmas de Hogwarts son las almas de los antiguos habitantes del castillo, los fantasmas son bañados por la magia del castillo. Salazar, Rowena, James y Lily son espíritus los cuales descendieron desde el** **paraíso** **y obligan a sus** _ **cuerpos espirituales**_ **a robar magia del ambiente, no pertenecen a Hogwarts. Están entre ser Ángeles y Fantasmas.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **17: El Hibrido (Y el Divorcio)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Entre Pociones de olvido y de ingenio, Encantamientos: _Expelliarmus_ e _Immobulus_ y Transformaciones Avisforis: _Un objeto transformado en un ave_ o el hechizo Permutador: _dos objetos cambien de lugar._

— " _Harry es muy bueno en Encantamientos y Transformaciones"_ —susurró Lily a James, quien sonrió. Mientras que ambos espiaban a su hijo.

— " _No entiendo cómo es que un león se convirtió en una serpiente"_ —susurró él, llevándose una mano al mentón a modo de gesto reflexivo, siendo golpeado por su esposa.

Los días pasaron, pero James y Lily se la pasaban viendo a su hijo y hablando entre ellos, buscando con qué palabras presentarse ante él. Pero el tiempo se les fue y cuando buscaron a Harry, él ya iba hacía el tren, para volver a su hogar. Ambos sonrieron al ver a Sirius allí, esperando a Harry.

Ya se presentarían ante su hijo, el año entrante.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya, estando de vuelta en el Instituto de Londres, Harry y Lucy dejaron de lado sus maletas y usaron un Iratze para quitarse de encima el dolor de hombros, porque no tuvieron mejor idea que transformar sus baúles en mochilas, sin tener en cuenta cuanto pesaba. Organizaron lo que tenían que organizar y el resto lo dejaron dentro de los baúles, para el año entrante.

—Hola Harry —saludó Clark sonriente, quien se comportaba como un tío con Harry.

—Hola Clark, me alegro de verte —dijo Harry sonriente.

— ¿Qué tal les fue? —preguntó él, mientras que Lucy aparecía, vestida con un pantalón corto que era **MUY** corto y una camiseta blanca.

—Hola Papá.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Clark sonriéndole a su hija— ¿Cómo les fue?

—Bueno pues… —comenzó Lucy.

—Tuvimos que estudiar lo que no estudiamos en año pasado —dijo Harry cansado y esperaba que esa dinámica se hubiera acabado.

—Varios alumnos comenzaron a aparecer petrificados —dijo Lucy y Clark se quedó en el umbral entre el asombro y el asusto.

—Descubrí que era obra Lord Voldemort, aquel que mató a mis padres, cuyo verdadero nombre era Tom Ryddle. Tom, usaba al Basilisco de Salazar Slytherin para sus actos. Lo maldije usando mi Cosmos, ya que aun no sé hacerlo con mi magia de Hada —dijo Harry.

La puerta principal se abrió, lo escucharon porque había algo así como Runas de Sonido y fueron a ver. Eran las madres de Harry, la sangre de sus enemigos apenas y se alcanzaba a notar, gracias a las ropas oscuras.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó Lucy preocupada, pero ambas sonrieron.

—Estamos bien Lucy —dijo Elizabeth sonriente y tranquila, mientras que se paraban una frente a la otra y se trazaban un Iratze mutuo, mientras se sonreían.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry, interrumpiendo a sus madres, cuando deseaban besarse.

—Una misión: Demonios en Soho —dijo Jennifer sonriente, algo normal. Entonces una alarma sonó.

—Descansen —dijo Harry, mientras que se cambiaba de ropa y agarraba sus armas —Iremos nosotros —Lucy y Clark imitaron al chico y salieron los tres hacía el peligro.

Ya llevaban un largo rato buscando aquel peligro.

Harry, Lucy y Clark habían usado un mapa para saber donde estaba ocurriendo el inconveniente, mientras que Harry se había ido, cabalgando a Jade, padre e hija usaron el portal-reloj de bolcillo que le fue entregado a Lucy.

Pronto, Harry llegó al lugar y usó su bastón-espada, para golpear a un demonio tras otro. Eran demonios Elapid: Demonios enormes de cabezas de cobras, sus cuerpos eran parecidos a los de los cienpies.

— **¡Anael/Gabriel!** —exclamó Clark, activando un par de cuchillos Serafín, cuyas hojas eran más largas de lo que tendrían que ser y atacaba a los demonios cortando sus cuerpos o enterrándoles los cuchillos en las cabezas, girando sobre sí mismo, para atacar a una mayor cantidad de enemigos.

— **¡Jophiel!** —gritó Lucy, empuñando su arco y lanzando flechas, antes de activar su Vae, hacer aparecer unas alas fantasmales en su espalda y subir a un edificio, desde el cual comenzó a disparar flechas.

— **¡Anael!** —Exclamó Harry, activando su Lucero del Alba y golpeando con fuerza a un demonio en la cabeza, luego otro y uno más, antes de soltar el arma, girar en el aire y desenfundar su bastón-espada— **¡Araziel!** —Harry cayó con una patada sobre un enemigo, enterrándole la espada en el pecho, cortó las manos y brazos de otros demonios, los cuales desaparecían al contacto con la hoja.

Más enemigos caían por obra de las flechas de su Parabatai o por obra de los cuchillos serafín de Clark.

Harry giró y al tiempo que una flecha se enterraba en un demonio de cuatro brazos que intentaba matarlo, el joven enterraba su espada en la frente de un enemigo y a otro le destruía el pecho de un golpe.

Los últimos demonios cayeron, Lucy empleó un hechizo Nefilim. La magia Nefilim existía, aunque los Cazadores "humanos" solo poseían unos cuantos hechizos, mientras que los Hermanos Silenciosos poseían más. Lucy escuchó a Harry quejarse y se volvió hacía él, encontrándose con que tenía un par de heridas de garras en la pierna y otra cerca de la oreja derecha, le curó con un Iratze en cada herida y tras eso, volvieron sobre sus pasos, para ir al Instituto, pero Harry liberó algo de "polvo de rastreo de hada", el cual serviría para purificar la zona y tras eso, se fue con su compañera y el padre de ella, era hora de volver al Instituto.

— ¡Auxilio! —Escucharon el grito de una mujer, así que fueron a ver qué pasaba, la chica se veía muy asustada y señalaba un callejón— ¡Estaba caminando con mi amiga, volvíamos a casa tras una fiesta, él salió y la atacó con un arma, solo corrí lejos! —Se miraron y siguieron el rastro, dando con una criatura que solo tendría que existir en las viejas leyendas Muggles/Mundanas (y uno que otro libro sobre Subterráneos). Lo habían estudiado de viejos libros, grabados de los siglos XVI o más o menos por aquellas épocas. Solo Alexander Scarsbury II, hacía una descripción sobre el origen de la criatura.

Lucy le colocó un Glamur encima a la chica para que olvidara todo y la envió a casa.

La criatura saltó sobre Harry, quien se hizo a un lado, antes de mandar un rodillazo contra la criatura, la cual se dobló de dolor.

Lucy le saltó encima por la espalda, enterrándole un cuchillo Serafín en el cuello, solo para que la criatura chillara y le diera un golpe, mandando a la Nefilim a estrellarse contra una pared.

La criatura se lanzó contra Harry, quien liberó su magia de hada para enceguecer a la criatura por algunos minutos, dándole tiempo de darle un golpe cargado de Cosmos en el pecho, que lo mandó a la distancia.

Lucy se puso al lado de Harry, empuñando su arco y lanzándole varias flechas de fresno, logrando herirlo. Su objetivo no era matarlo.

Harry conjuró con su magia de hada un alambre de plata y usando su velocidad como Hada y como caballero dorado, pudo acercarse al Submundano y atarle los brazos la espalda, para luego esquivar un par de intentos de morderlo, sacar otro alambre y atarle las piernas. Respiró más calmado, mientras que el submundo se retorcía en el suelo. Ambos le miraron ahora fijamente: Rostro canino y hocico alargado, el cuerpo lleno de vello negro, el rostro y las manos eran pálidas y casi blancas.

—Un hibrido —dijo Lucy apretando los dientes —Creí que solo era una historia.

—La Edad Oscura es solo historia y los documentos son muy pocos —dijo Harry cruzado de brazos, antes de usar su fuerza de Caballero Hada y darle un golpe al hibrido licántropo-vampiro, para que quedara inconsciente. Este retornó a humano. Harry sacó su portal con forma de reloj de bolcillo y lo usó, para mandar al Submundano, a Lucy y a él mismo, hasta el cementerio de Highgate, al norte de Londres. Un lugar amplio, lleno de jardines de especial interés histórico, luego, rebuscaron un poco y dieron con la entrada a la Ciudad Silenciosa, donde lo entregaron a los Hermanos Silenciosos, quienes los escoltaron hasta los niveles más bajos de la Ciudad, para encerrar al hibrido en una celda.

—Tendrán que alertar a La Clave —advirtió el Hermano.

—Lo sabemos —contestó Harry tratando de que sus palabras no sonaran descorteces, ante el Hermano Zachariah.

—Creí que serías, hasta la fecha: El único hibrido vivo, joven Eldertree —dijo Zachariah.

—Mi hibridación no fue deseada, hermano Zachariah. Fui maldecido, para no poder mentir, ahora debo ocultar mis palabras tras juegos intrincados —dijo Harry.

—Quizás lo sea, pero… esta persona, no era un Licántropo que fue mordido por un vampiro, ni un vampiro mordido por un Licántropo… o por un lobo —dijo el hermano Zachariah, mientras los tres abandonaban las celdas —Estudiaremos el caso y los mantendremos avisados.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos. Abandonaron la Ciudad Silenciosa, volvieron al Instituto y recibieron sus nuevas cartas, para su tercer año.

Tendrían que hacer una parada en el Callejón Diagon, aunque Sirius se mostró emocionado por algo y tras aprender a usar el portal del Instituto, el cual quedaba en la oficina de las madres de Harry, los hizo mantenerse con la mente en blanco, puso sus manos en los hombros de ambos jóvenes y atravesaron el portal.

—Abran los ojos —dijo él, ambos jóvenes lo hicieron y ante una casa de dos pisos, nada modesta. Al acercarse, pasaron junto a una estatua.

Lucy empleó su Vae y con sus alas despejó la nieve junto a la estatua.

Los ojos plateados de Harry, se tornaron de un tono gris oscurecido. Era una estatua de James, Lily y de él. Junto con palabras de aliento al Niño-Qué-Vivió.

" _Harry, confiamos en ti"_

" _Bien hecho Harry"_

" _Gracias por derrotarlo"_

Harry solo exhaló y entró en la casa junto a Sirius y Lucy. Apoyó sobre una pared su estela y comenzó a marcar las paredes y vigas de la casa, con Runas de Reparación. Algo que solo los Hermanos Silenciosos deberían de tener acceso, pues la Ciudad Silenciosa, no era fácil de mantener en pie, con ello, la sala, la cocina, las escaleras y el suelo de ambos pisos, adquirieron un mejor estado.

Sirius los llevó a la biblioteca y les pasó los libros de tercer año o ese fue su deseo, pues Harry le dijo que los libros servían hasta 5º o 6º y Sirius los llevó a través del portal, justo cuando llegaba una nota de Hogwarts, sobre que ambos debían de elegir las clases optativas que deseaban cursar.

Lucy marcó Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Harry empleó su magia de Hada, para mandar el mensaje en blanco, cosa que hizo enfadar a Sirius.

—Harry —dijo Sirius —Todos en tercer año, deben cursar al menos dos materias optativas.

—Lucy nació como una Cazadora de Sombras y ahora trata de encajar como bruja en Hogwarts —dijo Harry y Sirius solo lo miró sin saber que pensar —Yo nací como un Mago y ahora trato de encajar como Cazador de Sombras. El ataque del hibrido, el ataque de los Autómatas del año pasado, quien sabe cuántos otros miembros del Circulo seguirán allá afuera. Tendré que dividir mí tiempo entre Hogwarts y poder pasar mis días espiando y explorando no solo Londres, sino otras ciudades del mundo, otros Institutos, en busca de los Demonios y Subterráneos descarriados. No tengo tiempo, no me alcanzará para todo lo que tengo que hacer.

—Eres un alumno de Hogwarts, eres un mago —dijo Sirius algo molesto. Harry debería de ser Harry Potter. Debería de estar viviendo su vida de mago, debería de ser solo un alumno más de Hogwarts. No un Cazador de Sombras. No debería de ser un hibrido entre Mago-Cazador de Sombras y Hada.

—Y también soy un Cazador de Sombras y es más importante, evitar que los demonios destruyan el mundo —dijo Harry— ¿De qué servirá estudiar magia, si los demonios asechan en cada esquina, literalmente? —Sirius solo gruñó y Harry suspiró —Si deseas ayudarme y viendo que aún quedan casi dos meses antes de entrar a Hogwarts, ayúdame con mi Animagia —eso parecía haber relajado a Sirius. Otra cosa que Harry haría con todo el tiempo que le quedaría, sería estudiar Medimagia con Pomfrey, pues para algo había comprado un libro el año pasado, además, aun tenía que hacer renacer al Basilisco de Salazar, recordó donde había dejado el huevo, solo necesitaba que fuera empollado por un Sapo o aun mejor…

Había leído sobre el Basilisco y sobre el Cockatrice.

Era un Basilisco lo que había en el huevo o al menos, el embrión listo para convertirse en tal criatura.

El Basilisco mismo era embrión de una serpiente empollado por un Sapo. Mientras que el Cockatrice era el embrión de un gallo empollado por una serpiente.

Bastó con usar su Pársel, para dar con el nido de una madre serpiente, la vigiló a lo largo de tres días, aprendiendo cuando dejaba el nido, hasta que, al 4º día, dejó el huevo en el nido, con los otros, ya vería que obtenía de esa hibridación.

Era algo que ni Salazar, ni Tom esperaban. Y claramente, sería su aliada contra Tom, si es que este se atrevía a volver a importunarlo.

Nacida como un Basilisco, pero empollada por una serpiente como un Cockatrice.

 **Instituto de Paris.**

El divorcio de Stephen y Céline fue llevado a cabo por una Hermana de Hierro.

A la hora de la boda, en lugar de anillos, eran intercambiadas Runas colocadas sobre el corazón y el proceso de divorcio, el disolver las Runas (cosa hecha por una Hermana de Hierro), fue tan doloroso como ser quemados por un hierro para ganado.

Inmediatamente despues de romper las Runas, solo quedaban marcas rojas, como si Stephen y Céline hubieran estado bronceándose al sol y se hubieran quemado por no echarse bloqueador solar, solo que el rojo era más intenso. Ambos respiraron, se arreglaron, se dieron la mano y quedaron en buenos términos.

—Somos Cazadores de Sombras —dijo Stephen —Y somos padres Céline. Podemos criar a Jake aquí mismo.

—Sí… siempre y cuando, La Clave nos deje seguir siendo directores —dijo ella, él negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque dejemos de serlo, seguimos siendo Cazadores de Sombras y podemos habitar cualquier Instituto —dijo él.

—Si es que no se nos hace algo, por parte de la Clave —dijo Céline, mientras que iba hasta donde estaba Jake.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ver las cosas malas? —pidió él, esto se sentía como cuando tenían unos 17 años.

— ¿Estás seguro de haber hecho lo correcto? —preguntó su madre Imogen, mirando fijamente a Stephen.

—Céline tiene razón, Mamá ¿De qué sirve estar juntos, si no hay amor? —devolvió la pregunta el rubio.

— ¿La olvidarás? —preguntó Imogen.

—No puedo. Hice una promesa ante el altar, quizás las Runas ya no estén, pero… prometí cuidarla —dijo él —Además, no puedo dejar a Jake sin su padre.

— ¿Estás seguro de haber hecho lo correcto? —preguntó.

—Es lo que ella quiere. Además: no hay amor entre nosotros, fuimos manipulados —dijo Stephen —Ella tiene razón… debo buscar el amor.

— ¿Irás a buscar a Amatis nuevamente? —preguntó asombrada. Stephen asintió, pero el asentimiento fue tan… "corto", que parecía no estar seguro.

—Fui un idiota al dejarla —dijo Stephen —Iré, le pediré su perdón. Le pediré otra oportunidad y… A ver qué ocurre. Además, no dejaré a Céline desamparada. Ni a Jake. Ella… ella tiene mucho amor en su corazón, hará feliz a Jake y yo… pasaré un tiempo con ellos. Ya lo hablaremos.


	18. Alianza Negra

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **N/A: Hay solo 5 mujeres en El Circulo (El grupo de Cazadores-Seudo-Nazis de Valentine Morgenstern), de esas solo Amatis no tuvo un hijo, que fuera manipulado por Valentine, pero necesitaba de una mano derecha femenina para él, así que tuve que crear a Samanta Blackburn, quien será importante en el futuro.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **18: Alianza Negra**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La diferencia entre un espíritu y un fantasma, es que el primero mantiene sus "colores", los colores de su cabello, piel o rostro son "visibles" y son _casi_ sólidos.

—Dime Lily —comentó su marido, mientras que la pelirroja miraba por una ventana en la sala de Gryffindor, el paisaje. Aquellos alumnos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts, solo los veían como dos fantasmas más, aunque sí les resultaban raras sus formas físicas, no los molestaban— ¿En qué piensas?

— ¿Cómo crees que haya crecido Harry? —Preguntó ella algo preocupada, pues su pequeño había crecido sin ellos, su esposo solo pudo pasarle una mano por los hombros —Creo… Creo que hice lo correcto, para que él viviera —Sabían que Dumbledore había mandado a su hijo con Petunia y que ella había llevado a Harry a una casa de adopción, donde había sido adoptado por una pareja de Cazadoras de Sombras.

—Pues… si lo que sé sobre la raza Nefilim no está desactualizado, entonces Harry creció aprendiendo de magia, la vida Muggle, combate de esgrima, aprendiendo muchos idiomas y poco más —dijo James. La familia Jauncey (apellido de soltera de la abuela de Harry), poseían una gran biblioteca sobre casi todo el mundo: Muggle, Mágico y de Sombras —Los Cazadores de Sombras son guerreros. Son Nefilim —especificó, aquello sorprendió a su esposa, quien conocía la leyenda apócrifa bíblica de los gigantes —La leyenda cuenta, que fueron bendecidos por un Ángel, para poder combatir a los demonios que poblaban la tierra entre los siglos XIV y XV, cuando comenzaron a existir —Lily se sentía feliz de que su hijo tuviera personas que lo quisieran, lo hubieran criado y que no lo discriminaran por ser un mago.

— ¿Cómo nos presentaremos ante él? —preguntó ella.

—Descuida Lily —dijo Rowena apareciendo. Se veía calmada y sonriente, junto a ella, estaba su hija: Helena Slytherin-Ravenclaw, también conocida como "La Dama Gris" —Cuando Harry vuelva, ustedes irán a la Sala de Slytherin y se presentarán ante él, la semana siguiente a su regreso, seremos nosotros quienes le contaremos sobre su legado como heredero de las casas Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Peverell —ambos padres asintieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque Brocelind**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Valentine Morgenstern, era un hombre que podía ser comparado con el Muggle/Mundano Adolf Hitler: Al querer ambos acabar con una raza/grupo de seres humanos. Al querer hacer que una raza a la cual pertenecían fuera mucho más poderosa y creyendo que ellos representaban lo mejor dichas razas.

Tras escapar al ataque de Harry y de los otros Cazadores, sin tener en sus manos al más improbable de sus experimentos: no era el hijo de Stephen y Céline, ni tampoco a su hijo, ni al hijo de Robert y Maryse. Asesinó a Michael Wayland y adoptó a su hijo.

No perdería el tiempo con otro maldito experimento.

Valentine había hecho experimentos con los cuatro chicos, dándoles sangre en distintos momentos, pero todo esto a través de las madres.

Sangre del ángel Ithuriel (tras invocarlo y encerrarlo en un círculo de runas, hace ya bastante tiempo) y sangre de la demoniza Lilith (tras invocarla y hacer un trato con ella)

Jocelyn (Su ex-esposa y Madre de Jonathan), Maryse (Madre de Alexander), Céline (Madre de Jake) y Eliza (Madre de Jonathan _W_ ), fueron las elegidas, y gracias a que todas ellas eran miembros del Círculo, les dio (por medio de sus esposos) las sangres deshidratadas de Ithuriel o Lilith, según el deseo de sus experimentos.

A su hijo Jonathan y al hijo de Michael ( _ **Jonathan**_ Wayland), les dio sangre demoniaca.

Mientras a Jake y Alexander, les dio sangre angelical.

En estos momentos, se encontraba en un laboratorio bajo su casa, había logrado reunir (robar) cientos de archivos sobre el Adamas, el Metal Demoniaco, las Runas Angelicales, las Runas Demoniacas. Todo este conocimiento estaba en manos de los Hermanos Silenciosos, ahora en manos de Valentine. No había sido difícil emplear un par de Runas: Sigilo, anti-rastreo e invisibilidad, todas ellas potenciadas por su propia magia negra, un aprendizaje que había tomado casi diez años de su vida, pero tenía los documentos que deseaba.

Mientras tanto, una miembro del Círculo (Samanta Blackburn), alimentaba al hijo de Michael.

Varios recuerdos de un pasado cercano, le azotaron.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Valentine, estaba ante un ángel con forma de niño. El ángel estaba encerrado en un círculo de runas demoniacas, así no podrían ser rotas el pequeño. —Ithuriel. Somos ya viejos amigos, ¿no es cierto? —No esperó a que el ángel respondiera, al menos no aun —Cuando te invoqué a mi lado, soñaba que explicaras porqué. El por qué Raziel nos creó a nosotros, a su raza de Cazadores de Sombras y sin embargo, nos hizo tan débiles. Carecemos de las habilidades de los Subterráneos: la velocidad y resistencia de los Licántropos, la inmortalidad de las Hadas, la magia de los Brujos, la fuerza y virtual inmortalidad de los vampiros. Nos dejó desnudos ante las huestes del infierno, salvo por estas líneas… —se miró los brazos, estaban marcados con Runas, nada extraordinario —estas líneas pintadas en nuestra piel ¿Por qué no podemos participar de lo que ellos tienen? —el ángel no habló, pero a Valentine no le importaba, algún día, en algún momento, lo haría hablar._

 _ **(Otro recuerdo, de tiempo despues, solo unos cuantos meses despues de la charla con Ithuriel, llegó a su mente, tras su boda con Jocelyn)**_

 _Valentine, estaba rodeado por un circulo de arboles a la luz de la luna y en el suelo había un pentagrama escrito con palabras de invocación en Gehennic, el idioma demoniaco que predominaba en el reino de Edom. El pentagrama liberó una luz negra y dentro se encontraba una mujer de un cabello carmín, desnuda… —_ _ **El niño nacido con esta sangre, en su interior**_ _—dijo a Valentine con una voz suave y deliciosa, mientras que una copa común y marcada con runas, era llenada con la sangre negra de la mujer —_ _ **Excederá en poder a los Demonios Mayores de los abismos y si se le adiestra adecuadamente, no habrá nada que no pueda hacer. Aunque te advierto…**_ _—añadió —_ _ **Consumirá su humanidad, igual que el veneno consume la vida a la sangre.**_

— _Mi agradecimiento, dama del Edom —dijo Valentine, alargando la mano y recogiendo la copa._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— " _Mi líder"_ —dijo Samanta, asustando a Valentine, quien estaba leyendo un libro sobre los horrores de La Inquisición— _"El joven Jonathan, está dormido"_ —él asintió y movió su mano, dejando que ella fuera a hacer lo que necesitara hacer. La habitación, entonces descendió varios grados, cosa que sorprendió a Valentine, quien extendió su mano hacía su derecha, mientras que una espada bastarda, llegaba a su mano, como si fuera atraída por un imán, alzó la espada hacía el frente, en busca de la amenaza.

Ante él, una figura de humo rojo con forma casi humanizada.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Valentine sin temor, pues había combatido desde siempre a vampiros, licántropos, hadas, brujos y todo tipo de aterradores demonios.

— _ **Soy aquel que puede otorgarte, lo que has ansiado ser por tantos años, hijo del alba**_ —dijo una voz profunda y cavernosa. Valentine frunció el ceño enfadado.

— ¿Y qué puedes saber tú, sobre mi? —preguntó él.

— _ **Odias a los Subterráneos, porque son aquello que tú no eres**_ —dijo la voz proveniente del humo — _ **No puedo obsequiarte todo cuanto buscas. Pero nombra una de las muchas habilidades de los Submundanos y será tuya.**_

—Tener algo de ellos, sería como ser… —pero Valentine se detuvo, al escuchar su propia voz, en su cabeza: su conversación con Ithuriel, su demanda por no poseer las habilidades de los Subterráneos. Pero él no era tan estúpido como para exigir la vida eterna de las hadas, eso sería sencillamente asqueroso.

Tarde o temprano acabaría harto y no tendría forma o modo de suicidarse.

— **¿Cuál deseas?** —Preguntó la voz — **Y te diré tu precio a pagar…** —la habitación se volvió mucho más fría, si es que eso era posible, Valentine trató de hablar, pero las palabras no surgían de su garganta, aun así, seguía mirando a la aparición, sin apenas pestañear, ni bajar ni por un instante la espada — **Estoy bromeando, el precio es uno solo.**

Permaneció en silencio un largo rato. La inmortalidad estaba descartada, así que adiós a la cercanía con las hadas y vampiros, además de que necesitaba mentir a ciertas personitas y las hadas no podían hacerlo, y aunque la magia de los Brujos le agradaba, ya llevaba un largo tiempo haciendo uso de la Magia Negra o al menos, un acercamiento muy pobre a la magia de los Brujos y había necesitado de Macnair, un Mago Oscuro, para aprender lo que había deseado (luego le había cortado el brazo, pero el bastardo huyó tras hacer explotar el lugar) —La velocidad y resistencia de los Licántropos.

— **Esas son dos** —dijo la figura, antes de dejar en el suelo un sobre con las dos futuras tareas de Valentine, a cambio de cada una de las habilidades exigidas — **Si completas estas tareas, obtendrás el favor de alguien poderoso, que quizás no sea de tu agrado, pero ambos comparten mucho en común.**

— _Lo mejor será ponerme a trabajar_ —Salió y vio a Samanta despertar y luego ir para ver como se encontraba Jonathan. Al verla irse en busca de Jonathan, como si nada, miró el papel y luego miró las instrucciones, sonrió y volvió a bajar, miró las fotografías, miró las especificaciones, las descripciones del lugar, buscó un mapa de Inglaterra, hasta encontrar el lugar y señalarlo, despues salió de la casa, dejando a una desorientada Samanta y caminó por un largo trayecto de la llanura de Brocelind, hasta dar con la Casa de Campo de los Wayland, entró, bajó al sótano y allí encontró un portal, miró las descripciones una vez más y dos fotografías —Buckfastleigh —bastó con hacer a un lado una vieja y andrajosa cortina, para descubrir un portal cuyo marco estaba lleno de runas tanto angelicales, como demoniacas, lo cruzó y llegó al lago, caminó, encontró semejanzas entre la flora y las fotografías, así que siguió el mapa de fotos... Llegando al Bosque, a unos cuantos pasos, un lago y tras el lago, una cueva. Las barreras mágicas, fueron fácilmente destruidas por Heosphoros. La hoja de plata y Adamas tocó la barrera y la misma se hizo añicos, siguió caminando, destruyendo las protecciones mágicas y luego encontró, dentro de la cueva, cientos de criaturas no-muertas a las cuales Valentine despedazó sin siquiera sentir alguna clase de lastima. Era bueno tener una espada contra los Inferi. Tras superarlos, llegó a un altar, según las instrucciones debía de beber del agua para romper el hechizo, pero él, desgraciadamente, no era tan estúpido. Sacó una daga de metal demoniaco de entre sus ropas— **¡Satrina!** —gritó, mientras que la espada era recubierta de hielo demoniaco, congelando las aguas y luego rompiendo el hielo con su espada, así recuperando el guardapelo de Slytherin, lo tomó y lo guardó. Claramente eso era lo que había ido a buscar, pues no parecía haber nada más de valor, tras eso, clavó 4 cuchillos Serafín en el suelo y su espada en el centro, pensó en el sótano de su hogar y al llegar, allí estaba la misma figura de humo.

Esperándolo.

— **Buen trabajo** —dijo la voz — **Guárdalo: Y el 24 de Junio de 1995, preséntate en el Cementerio de la aldea Pequeño Hangleton. Sabrás que hacer** —Valentine sintió su mano arder, bajó la mirada y encontró una runa demoniaca, una runa de pacto o, por la forma de las líneas, él diría que era más bien de una alianza.

Pero extrañamente, esa alianza, se mostraba negra. Gruñó y solo esperaba no estar haciendo un trato con un demonio que lo superara en poder (en inteligencia, más bien).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Idris. Plaza de la Cisterna**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una casa de dos pisos, una joven mujer de cabellos castaños, sintió algo que hace tiempo no sentía, una presencia detrás de ella, fuera de su casa y sabía a quién pertenecía. Sonrió. Era el tipo de habilidades que ganabas, al no solo ser una Cazadora de Sombras, sino además, una usuaria del Cosmos. Ella estaba conectada a la Armadura de Plata de Lira y su armadura tenía esa forma, además, había recibido la visita del Caballero de Lira: Orfeo, quien la instruyó en el Cosmos, le explicó como emplearlo y además, mediante meditación, le ayudó a perdonar a una inocente (Céline) y a culpar a un malvado (Valentine), por haber perdido a su marido.

La castaña abrió la puerta, sonrió y se apoyó en su mano derecha.

Ante ella, estaba Stephen Herondale, mirándole seriamente.

—Soy un imbécil —dijo él. Estaba a unos 5 pasos del porche de la casa, tenía que dar (además) 4 pasos para llegar a ella —Yo… —él se pasó una mano por el cabello —Yo… debí de haber estado allí para ti. Debí de haber seguido a mi corazón y no a Valentine. Me necesitabas, tras el shock causado por la supuesta muerte de Lucían tras su licantropía.

La mujer frunció el ceño por primera vez, pero no por enojo, sino por confusión— ¿Supuesta? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Está vivo, está con nosotros en el Instituto de Paris a causa de que él y Jocelyn fueron nombrados directores tras el Levantamiento —explicó él, haciendo que la castaña abriera sus ojos, para luego entrecerrarlos, normalizándose y controlando sus impulsos.

—Stephen —dijo ella seriamente y él le miró— ¿Qué deseas?

—Tu perdón —dijo él — _Hacer honor a mis votos como tu esposo, volver a tu lado_ —pensó, eso deseaba decirle —Soy y fui un idiota. Debí de haber permanecido a tu lado, no… —Stephen se detuvo, se pasó una mano por el cabello, casi desesperado. Ella se puso ante él, en un parpadeo. La velocidad de una Amazona de Plata, ronda el Mach 2 y el 5. Stephen se sorprendió y casi cae hacía atrás, pero ella le sujetó la mano y le miró seriamente —Sin trampas, sin nadie que se interponga entre nosotros, sin ningún líder más que La Clave… —Stephen sintió los labios de Amatis sobre sus labios, la abrazó por la cintura y ambos sintieron como las runas de matrimonio sobre sus corazones y brazos, se calentaran. Aun estaban casados, aun estaban juntos.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero la Hermana Cleophas, suegra de Stephen, madre de Lucian y Amatis, vio cuan puro era su amor y fortaleció las Runas que realizaron uno al otro y cuando se divorciaron (que no fue un divorcio de hecho y no ritual), las Runas comenzaron a picar como agujas, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron y ahora que estaban juntos, el calor que producían las runas era reconfortante.

—Pasa —pidió ella sonriente, él así lo hizo, pero luego le miró, como si él fuera un curioso animalillo en la puerta de su casa, Stephen esperó a que hablara, los segundos parecían eternos —Oye espera, ¿Qué hay de Céline?

Él sonrío —Ella me pidió este divorcio. Ella dijo… dijo que no podíamos estar casados, si no nos amábamos.

—Aun tienes que responder por Jonathan —avisó ella.

—Céline se… reveló contra Valentine, se llama Jake —aclaró él.

—Y por Imogen —dijo Amatis seriamente, esto lo hizo palidecer. Ese era el nombre de su madre, pero por el tono de voz… ¿acaso él y Amatis habían tenido una hija y ella le había criado sola?

Stephen acababa de inventar cinco tonos nuevos de palidez, pero se recuperó cuando la escuchó reírse como una hiena y solo se enfadó. Amaba a las mujeres bromistas, y al parecer, eso duraría por y para siempre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ciudad de Singapur**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry respiraba de forma agitada, su armadura de hada, una armadura ligera recubría su cuerpo, aun así, mostraba varias heridas en los brazos, piernas y la propia armadura presentaba varias grietas.

Lucy estaba poniéndose de pie y apretaba los dientes, antes de lanzar un corte con su espada, logrando cortarle un brazo a un vampiro, el cual gritó, dándole un puño en el rostro que la mandó a volar.

Harry gruñó y a pesar del dolor, desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y atrapó a Lucy a medio vuelo.

—Maldita sea —gruñeron ambos adolescentes.

Lucy miró a Harry, mientras eran rodeados por vampiros poseídos por demonios —Cuando recibimos la llamada… no pensé que las cosas estuvieran así de mal.

—Ya habían acabado con todos los Cazadores —dijo Clark, sujetando fuertemente su espada, antes de decapitar a un demonio, luego giró y detuvo una espada —Y los vampiros… Luego mandaron el aviso.

Detrás de ellos, el Instituto de la Ciudad de Singapur, estaba en llamas.

—Singapur solo es el comienzo —dijo Darika Narang, vampiresa líder de Nueva Deli.

—Esta… será… la tumba… —murmuraba Harry, mientras se ponía de pie —De todos ustedes —Pronto, los híbridos los rodearon.

—La plata ya no daña a mi clan, Cazador de Sombras —dijo Darika sonriente —El haber bebido de los licántropos y la sangre de Lord Abbadon… —Su forma física cambió, adquiriendo garras en sus manos, mientras sus piernas sufrían una rotura profunda, tomando forma de las piernas traseras de los perros, antes de lanzarse contra Jennifer, lanzándola al suelo y dejándola lejos de su espada, tratando de alcanzarla. La vampiresa alzó su mano derecha, cuyas uñas eran extremadamente largas y era casi como una espada, la cual atravesaría el pecho de la Cazadora.

Harry deseaba ir en ayuda de su madre, pero estaba debilitado por la batalla, usaba una espada, mientras que se apoyaba en su bastón para combatir, pues su runa de resistencia se había agotado, hace casi una hora. Gruñó, hizo girar el cuerpo del bastón, una cuchilla salió y arrojó el bastón — **Azarael** —la cuchilla se rodeó el fuego y hielo, logrando así, quemar a la hibrida.

Los vampiros, se transformaron en híbridos: mitad licántropos y mitad vampiros, pero ellos no eran mitad lobos, como sí lo era su fallecida líder, sino que eran hombres (y mujeres), se mostraban (por ejemplo) como Karasu Tengu (cuervos humanoides), jaguares, leones, entre otros especímenes.

Lucy sostuvo fuertemente su espada parándose junto a Harry.

Clark se subió a un edificio, mientras tensaba su arco.

Elizabeth besó a su esposa, mientras empuñaba un par de cimitarras gemelas, su esposa sonrió, sosteniendo fuertemente su espada medieval.

A los híbridos no les importaba que su líder hubiera muerto y solo un puñado de ellos, se convirtieron en ceniza, demostrando que los otros vampiros ya vivían o en Nueva Deli o habían sido convertidos por distintos vampiros o habían resucitado bajo distintos métodos y luego se refugiaron en un mismo Clan Vampírico. Si todos hubieran sido transformados por ella, todos hubieran muerto.

Una flecha fue disparada, una llamarada de fuego celestial se desató, logrando carbonizar a varios, momento en el cual la batalla se reinició: Entre golpes contundentes capaces de quebrar cráneos, cortes precisos, flechas, desgarros…

Poco a poco, la batalla fue adquiriendo un nuevo color.

— ¡Snake Bite! (Mordedura de Serpiente) —exclamó Harry, atacando de frente a los híbridos.

— ¡Gabriel! —gritó alguien de la familia.

— ¡Somos más que ellos! —gritó algún vampiro.

Albus sintió que algo iba mal.

Sintió que Harry estaba en peligro. Se levantó abruptamente de su silla y pasó a tratar de contactar a su Orden del Fénix, pero se dijo que primero tenía que descubrir donde estaba Harry, antes de mandarlos a algún lugar, así que se giró para mirar un mapa. Harry no podía morir, Harry era El Faro de la Luz, Harry no podía morir aun.

Tenía que ayudarlo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **::::**

 **19**

 **::::**

La batalla llegó a su final.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la Cónsul Kurosawa, se hizo presente con varios Cazadores de Sombras. Habían llegado mediante un portal, pero se quedaron sin habla al ver a la familia Eldertree-Montclaire enfundando sus armas— ¿Quién atacó El Instituto?

—La vampiresa Narang —contestó Jennifer, quien respiraba de forma muy agitada, signo de que la batalla se había alargado.

Mai miró los cadáveres y luego miró a los Cazadores ante ella. Esto no era normal, ¿qué significaba todo esto?

—La Licantropía… —inició Harry, pasando una mano por el rostro —Comienza siendo un llamado a los instintos más primitivos de la víctima, luego… se realiza la vinculación al animal. Resulta ser, que los Hombres Lobo, no tendrían por qué ser un sinónimo de la palabra Licántropo.

—Hombres Lobo, Hombres Jaguar, Tengu Cuervo, entre otros —comentó el Inquisidor Bridgestock, quien llegó con la Cónsul.

—Exactamente Inquisidor —dijo Lucy mirándolo seriamente, el hombre apartó la mirada. Los ojos dorados de los Montclaire siempre le habían causado un extraño escalofrío, así como los ojos plateados de Harry —Algo les hicieron a estos vampiros, de algún modo les otorgaron el virus de la licantropía y algo más les... causaron, para que obtuvieran estas formas —ambos asintieron y permitieron que volvieran a casa.

 _Muchos meses despues, 7 de Agosto 1993_

La noche anterior, Harry y Lucy se habían visto rodeados por demonios, habían luchado con todo lo que tenían y para su asombro, varios de sus cuchillos Serafín se habían visto rotos, esos demonios eran bastante fuertes, así que Harry empuñó su Lucero del Alba y con golpes fuertes y precisos, hizo que varios de sus enemigos huyeran, mientras que Lucy empleaba su espada. Habían resultado mal heridos, con arañazos de los demonios y moretones por todo el cuerpo, Lucy solo dejó caer su máscara en aquel último instante, cuando supo que estaba a salvo, se abrazó a Harry, él devolvió el abrazo y sin saber porqué, la besó en los labios. Cosa que pareció calmarla.

— " _Te amo"_ —susurró ella.

— " _Como yo te amo a ti"_ —susurró él.

Por el amor a Jonathan, Raziel, Salazar, Rowena, Godric y Helga; ¡Casi mueren!

¿Y todo por qué? Porque este par, no sabían cuando admitir que estaban en peligro: los demonios Moloch, que cuentan con brazos, en lugar de piernas tienen apéndices, sus cuencas lanzan fuego y los demonios Arpías, los tenían rodeados. Luchaban con todo, pero eran heridos y cada vez, era más jodido el curarse solo con el Iratze que tenían aplicado desde que pudieron hacerlo a sus 9 años, tenían que cubrirse mutuamente, para marcarse un Iratze más, directamente en las heridas y cada vez eran más heridas, pero al final lo lograron.

¿Cómo?

Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero habían conseguido deshacerse de todos sus enemigos, luego, volvieron al Instituto, se encerraron en la habitación de Harry para llorar y dejar que el terror de una muerte casi segura los embriagara, por algunos minutos.

Lucy miró a Harry, mientras que las lagrimas caían sin cesar, por los ojos dorados de la joven, la cual recibió un beso de su Parabatai y novio, las manos de ambos actuaron por ellos, deshaciéndose de la ropa, sus instintos les dijeron que hacer. Se necesitaban el uno al otro y a pesar de sus 13 y 12 años, decidieron consumar su acto de amor. Ya sabían porqué se casarían a los 18 años, ya sabían porqué era permitido en la sociedad de los Cazadores de Sombras: Por la alta tasa de mortalidad y por la posibilidad de morir antes de los 20 años, pues bien: ellos casi mueren, sin siquiera haber probado su primera cerveza, cigarrillo o cualquier otro placer adulto.

A la mañana siguiente, un montón de hojas le pasaron por enfrente a Lucy haciéndola retroceder en la cama, asombrada, se escuchó otro sonido de hojas de papel agarradas fuertemente. Harry extendió las hojas ante él.

— " _Escape de Azkaban"_ —murmuró Harry, ahora con una mirada preocupada, retirándose aquella mirada de amor que había sabido tener hace apenas unos cinco minutos, cuando recobró la consciencia del acto de la noche anterior y acariciaba los castaños cabellos de su amada— _"Esto no me gusta"_ —entonces el joven, miró a su derecha, encontrándose a Lucy sonriente, aun le duraba la travesura de ayer. Podían haber sido inexpertos, pero sus instintos les dijeron que hacer y creían que habían hecho _la tarea_ muy bien hecha.

—Harry —dijo Lucy sonriente —Nos van a matar —Harry asintió, también sonriente. Su instinto había actuado, no lo habían planificado: de haber sido así, hubieran colocado runas de silencio y de privacidad. Se tomaron un respiro, se vistieron igual que como habían estado la noche anterior y se pusieron de pie, saliendo de la habitación de Harry, mientras que los escalofríos del ataque demoniaco doble, aun no se les pasaba. Habían estado muy cerca de ver a Azrael a los ojos, se reunieron con su familia y con Christina Kane, una Mundana a quien Clark y ambos se habían encariñado en las últimas dos semanas, para nadie en el Instituto, era un secreto que Christina se estaba preparando para Ascender: Convertirse en una Cazadora de Sombras, para poder permanecer junto a Clark.

Ambos jóvenes habían trato de parecer normales, como si la noche anterior no hubieran _"dormido"_ en la cama de Harry, por lo cual el joven, dejó el Profeta Vespertino en la mesa.

—Harry —dijo Elizabeth, leyendo la portada— ¿Qué ha pasado en Azkaban?

—Una fuga —dijo Harry, mientras se servía el desayuno, sin querer prestarle atención a nadie, pues estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para desear ser rodeado por todos los Híbridos, Autómatas, Mortífagos y miembros del Círculo, que seguramente aun estaban allí fuera. —Aun no lo he leído, me desperté de sobre salto por el periódico el cual llegó, literalmente, volando por mi ventana —Se escuchó un relincho, afuera, en el patio trasero del Instituto, donde estaba Jade, tras haber dormido a la Luz de Luna y haberse alimentado de ella y de la magia de la Tierra Santa del cementerio, sobre el cual estaba construido el Instituto.

—Fuga de Azkaban: Los tres presuntos prófugos, son Mortífagos del más alto calibre: Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood y Theodore Nott. Tengan cuidado —leyó Clark.

—Es un Profeta Vespertino —dijo Sirius apareciendo en la cocina y agarrando el periódico para leerlo —Es una… Noticia de Ultima Hora y es muy importante, solo ocurre en el Mundo Mágico. Estos son Mortífagos de Alto Calibre. Hay que tener cuidado.

— ¿Una Nota de Fuego? —preguntó una curiosa y orgullosa Christina, en la mesa una llama apareció y de ella surgieron: un papel y un Sobre, pues era una de "todas las cosas extra", que ella misma se había decidido a aprender, además de la Ley de los Cazadores de Sombras, para poder Ascender y poder casarse con Clark. Harry no pasó por esto, por ser adoptado.

Elizabeth tomó la carta y Harry el sobre— «Estimado Harry Potter: apreciamos tu buena fe en nosotros, por el envío de La Varita del Saúco, te hacemos envío de una creación nuestra: El Anillo del Mestizo, te permitirá operar con tu magia humana y de Hada sin ninguna molestia en tu cuerpo, pues no naciste siendo un hada y se teme por tu seguridad, siendo uno de los mejores Cazadores de Sombras de tu generación. ATTE.: Laberinto Espiral» —leyó Elizabeth asombrada, Harry sonrió y agarró el paquete, lo abrió, lo giró dejando caer en la mesa un anillo de madera de saúco y esmeralda, luego, salió del interior del sobre un libro, el cual de ningún modo podría haber entrado allí.

— " _Hechizo de Expansión Indetectable"_ —susurró Harry sonriente, para luego agarrar el libro y una nota pegada en el reverso, la cual él leyó en voz alta— «Querido Harry: Siento que no hago ningún bien al recordarte tu transformación en un mitad hada y sobre todo, que mi sangre y células ahora estén atadas a tu cuerpo, pero peor sería ignorarlo, nos guste o no, sobre como padrastro e hijastro sin desearlo en ningún momento, ya te hice entrega de tu Corcel Hada _Esmeralda_ y ahora, te hago entrega de un libro con ciertos hechizos en Gaélico Escocés, (nuestra lengua ha cambiado también), así mismo, tienes derecho a hacer visita a tus hermanos. ATTE.: Rey Noseelie» —Harry abrió el libro y el conocimiento de la raza de las hadas llegó a él, a su cabeza, a su mente, entonces entendió el significado del anillo, era más que una cómoda varita del tamaño del dedo, sino además era un reconocimiento como hijo del Rey Noseelie.

Tras eso, llegó la carta de los útiles escolares. Harry y Lucy suspiraron en busca de paz, agarraron sus portales, tras decir que irían por sí mismos al Callejón Diagon, entraron, tomaron dinero de Gringotts y fueron directamente a la tienda: Filtros y Pociones Mágicos, El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos, Disipar Las Nieblas del Futuro, Transformación Nivel Intermedio, Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos 3º, su libro de Medimagia y un libro extra: «Arte de las Varitas».

— ¿Te convertirás en un fabricante de varitas? —preguntó Lucy interesada, al verlo agarrar ese libro.

—Será una buena forma de hacer dinero y vivir —dijo Harry sonriente.

Además, Harry había comprado un ave mágica, un Augurey: un ave parecida a un buitre, que se presentaba como familiar del Fénix y del _Ave de Trueno_.

El Tercer Año había llegado. Muchas sorpresas le esperaban a Harry, Lucy, Hermione y a los demás (y grandes dolores de cabeza para Dumbledore).

En Hogwarts, James y Lily se agarrón de la mano y se pararon ante la puerta, aun faltaba casi medio mes, pero no les importaba, su niño llegaría a Hogwarts y podrían estar con él de algún modo.

Salazar y Rowena también estaban impacientes.

La nueva Esmeralda estaba "empacada" a modo de obsequio para Harry. Salazar se veía calmado, mientras que su esposa le miraba de tal forma, que lo hubiera matado de un susto de no ser porque ya estaba muerto. La nueva Esmeralda era por mucho, peor que una simple Basilisco hembra. Una serpiente no daría problemas, pero a su esposo le dio por "hacerle algunos cambios estéticos" a su familiar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **N/A Laura: En la carta del Rey Noseelie, tuve un error, al llamar al corcel de Harry, Esmeralda, su nombre es** **Jade** **. Disculpen las confusiones que pudimos causar.**

 **N/A 2 Laura: Tengo que colocar una pareja Gay a futuro, ya aquí tenemos dos parejas Lésbicas (Elizabeth x Jennifer/Amelie x Vampiresa) y una pareja Heterosexual (Clark x Christina) (Sin contar el Harry x Lucy x Hermione)**

 **::::**

 **20**

 **::::**

Ser un Cazador de Sombras y ser estudiante de Magia, no era fácil para nuestros protagonistas. Estaban por comenzar su tercer año y casi podían sentir que debían de dividirse en varios, para poder continuar con sus vidas, aunque en estos momentos las cosas estaban muy calmadas, siendo una noche tormentosa, estaban realizando sus tareas de Hogwarts.

— ¿Por qué seguimos con los Trasgos? —preguntó Lucy aburrida, mientras terminaba su informe de Historia de la Magia.

—Descuida, el plan estudiantil dice que comenzaremos con Los Vampiros en tercer año y también lo veremos en cuarto —dijo Harry sonriente, Lucy sonrió y entonces se tensó por el dolor, gimió de dolor sin despegar los dientes —Lamento eso.

—Des… descuida —dijo ella para luego sonreír —Es nuestra segunda vez y no... Puedo pedirte que fueras perfecto a la hora de _hacerlo_.

— ¿Me permites? —Pidió él y ella asintió sonrojada, él le apuntó con su varita, pero luego atrajo su libro de Medimagia —Perdón, pero… no deseo herirte —ella asintió y solo separó un poco las piernas, mientras que lo veía buscar en su libro de magia de hada — _ **Faochadh bho pian**_ —la chica hecho su espalda hacía atrás, mientras la magia actuaba en ella.

—Eso fue como viento frio —dijo sonrojada.

— ¿Acaso no te sientes mejor? —preguntó él sonriente y ella asintió, ya no le... escocía, cierta parte de su anatomía.

— ¿Qué fue eso, por cierto? —Preguntó, mientras que volvía a su tarea, claramente fue Medimagia— ¿Qué idioma?

—Gaélico escocés, es considerado como dialecto hada, es magia hada y redirigida por mi varita —explicó Harry —Aun no sé hacerlo sin la varita, no sé hacerlo con el anillo.

—Gracias —dijo ella sonriente, él asintió y continuaron con sus tareas, logrando hacerlas antes de la **05:50am**.

— ¡Por favor, ayúdennos! —escucharon Harry y Lucy, por estar cerca de un ventanal, se asomaron, encontrándose con que eran una pareja de vampiresas, las cuales escapaban de unos demonios.

Harry abrió su libro de hechizos hada y luego abrió su ventana, realizó gestos con su mano derecha y lanzó su hechizo— **¡Stailinn Inverno! (Golpe de Invierno)** —una ráfaga de hielo frio les pasó por encima a las vampiresas, siendo los demonios congelados, tras eso, ambos bajaron por una tirolesa convenientemente colocada en la habitación de Harry, mientras que los adultos corrían escaleras abajo.

Harry y Lucy llegaron a altura del suelo, mientras que las Vampiresas se colocaban detrás de ellos, pero manteniendo la distancia, los demonios comenzaron a resquebrajar el hielo y Harry le dio en la cabeza a uno de ellos con su Lucero, mientras que Lucy enterró su bastón en el pecho del mismo, para darle muerte, pero Lucy olvidó al otro demonio quien le lanzó su garra y casi le arranca el brazo (según ella), el demonio se prendió en llamas, por obra de Sirius, mientras que Elizabeth lo decapitaba.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó Elizabeth a las vampiresas las cuales asintieron asustadas.

—Nosotras… nosotras teníamos información sobre un miembro de El Círculo, una organización de Cazadores de Sombras… aquellos que provocaron El Levantamiento —dijo una de ellas, ambas se veían asustadas.

La otra tomó la palabra —Fuimos con la familia Whitegold, pues somos amigas de esa familia y les dimos la información, pero cuando ellos fueron a mandar un mensaje a La Clave…

—Muchos demonios, híbridos y Repudiados salieron de la nada —dijo la primera, antes de comenzar a derramar lágrimas de sangre —Amelie Whitegold… ella… ella era mi esposa… —la vampiresa se desmayó. Su amiga se concentró en ayudarla, amaneció sin que los Cazadores o la mundana (Christina), se dieran cuenta, estaban más concentrados en la historia, la luz del sol transformó a las vampiresas en ceniza sin que pudieran ser ayudadas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hasta hace menos de _**5**_ horas, la familia Whitegold estaba al mando del Instituto de la Ciudad del Vaticano, era una familia pequeña, compuesta por el director Giovanni Wintergold, su ex–esposa Amelie y la actual esposa de Amelie, la vampiresa Nicolle, junto a los hijos que Giovanni y Amelie habían tenido: Jerome y Kemish.

A lo largo de esas _**5**_ horas, la Ciudad del Vaticano fue atacada por híbridos: Licántropos vampirizados, Repudiados y demonios Halfas (Demonios parecidos a palomas pero gigantes), el grupo hizo lo que pudo e incluso varias tropas de Cazadores llegaron para auxiliarlos, pero parecía ser, que el objetivo de ese ejercito era la familia Wintergold.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En un cruce de caminos, actualmente no transitado en Montana, Estados Unidos, se encontraba un Brujo cuya _marca de brujo_ radicaba en sus ojos de gato, realizando un hechizo, una gran cantidad de magia se alzó y allí mismo, hizo acto de presencia Narang, quien sonrió, recitó un hechizo de magia vampírica y sus 3 mejores Híbridos, se alzaron desde el hades.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry y Lucy se encontraban en King Cross, junto con Hermione, primero cruzaron ellas y despues fue él, subieron al tren y escucharon sobre las vacaciones de Hermione y que esperaba que tuvieran un año sin tantos problemas, así mismo, Hermione se sorprendió por los familiares de Harry: el Augurey (Macho) llamado Gabriel y el Ave de Trueno (hembra) llamada Micaela, solo segundos despues de entrar, se encontraron con el nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuyo apellido se leía en su maletín: Remus.

—Hola, disculpen —dijo una chica de cabello rubio, ojos grises (pero no con el tono de Harry, que era más bien plata) y que llevaba un vestido de color mostaza con puntos rojos y blancos— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante —dijo Hermione sonriente —No te había visto antes en el Expreso, ¿acaso eres nueva? —la chica sonrió y asintió.

—Soy Luna Lovegood, un placer y estoy en mi primer año —dijo ella sonriente.

— _¿Apellido de Cazadora de Sombras?_ —se preguntó Lucy, liberando muy discretamente la magia del Glamur (ilusión) — _Siempre podría estar ocultando sus runas con un Glamur de invisibilidad, cosa que Harry y yo, evidentemente no hacíamos actualmente, pero no. Solo tenía un nombre compuesto._

—Soy Hermione Granger.

—Soy Lucy Montclaire.

—Soy Harry Eldertree.

—El placer es mío —dijo la chica sonriente, para luego mirar al profesor— ¿De qué es profesor?

—No estamos muy seguros, pero creemos que es de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Hermione.

—Escuché una leyenda sobre Hogwarts —dijo Luna apoyando sus antebrazos en sus piernas, de forma extraña —Se dice, que el puesto fue maldecido y que ningún profesor de Defensa ha podido tenerlo, por más de un año o menos —sonrió.

Hermione frunció el ceño —Esa leyenda… me sorprende que nadie la haya desmentido —todos asintieron, aunque no había forma de hacerlo, cuando las pruebas parecían estar ante ti: Quirrell murió, Lockhart renunció (o lo hicieron renunciar, cuando se supo que sus libros eran un fraude) se decía que Galatea Merrythought, fue la única maestra en salir viva de Hogwarts, pero los posteriores a ella, fallecieron o salieron inmediatamente de Hogwarts, por algo fuera de su control. Cuando Hermione estaba por continuar hablando, el tren se detuvo, las luces se apagaron y una criatura entró, tenía apariencia casi humana, estaba cubierta por un manto negro, sus manos eran largas y pálidas.

—Largo Dementor —habló el profesor Lupin quien se había despertado y apuntaba a la criatura con su varita —No ocultamos a Pettigrew —parecía que la criatura estaba dando un repaso a los presentes, luego salió de allí, entonces Lupin repartió una tableta de chocolate entre sus alumnos y él mismo comió un poco— ¿Se sienten mejor?

—Eso creo —dijo Harry siendo ayudado a levantarse por Lucy y Hermione, tras sentarlo, Hermione ayudó a Luna, mientras que Harry apoyaba su mano en su cabeza —Escuché… a mis padres… —el viaje siguió en silencio y con una atmosfera tensa, tras llegar al castillo, los cuatro alumnos fueron llevados a la enfermería. Allí, se reunieron con Pomfrey, Snape y Flitwick. Pomfrey les dio unas pócimas que les revitalizaron e inmediatamente, al ver la mirada de Harry, sonrió y le dio una pequeña hoja de papel que decía "Pócima Revitalizante", con la fórmula para recrearla.

Tras eso, fueron al Gran Comedor, donde se encontraron con una Proyección de Dumbledore, quien no podía salir de su oficina, por la maldición que La Clave le puso encima, el hermano Ismael le enseñó aquel truco de los Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos, pues era realizado con magia blanca y aquella no era tan complicada de realizar para alguien sin sangre de ángel, menos para un mago— (…) Doy la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Remus Lupin y Rubeus Hagrid, quien será el nuevo profesor de Criaturas Mágicas —la mesa de Gryffindor comenzó a aplaudir con alegría. —Bien, creo que ya he dicho lo más importante, que comience el banquete —al mismo tiempo que servía su comida, Harry volvió su mirada a su horario de tercer año.

— _ **Por favor, todos perdónenme por entrar en sus mentes sin permiso, pero necesito darles un aviso**_ —dijo el Hermano Ismael y todos giraron su mirada, hacía el atrio, Dumbledore se veía enfadado por esto. Harry se sorprendió de verlo con una Máscara de plata.

— _Bien pensado, hermano Ismael_ —pensaron Harry y Lucy, lo normal era un morirse del susto ante un Hermano Silencioso a pocos centímetros de tu cara, tras recuperar la consciencia despues de una batalla.

— _ **Soy el Hermano Ismael, un asistente del profesor Dumbledore y me complace decirles, que estamos ante la presencia de dos de los fundadores del colegio**_ —alzó su brazo derecho hacía la puerta — _ **Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw de Slytherin y su hija Helena**_ —era la Dama Gris, quien completaba el trío familiar, mientras que los tres se movían desde la puerta del Gran Comedor, hasta el estrado, todos, desde los recién llegados de primer año, pasando por los ya veteranos de séptimo, murmuraban ante cuan extraño era que dos fundadores no solo se presentaran, sino que tuvieran color: de piel, cabello y ropas. Salazar llevaba una túnica verde y Rowena una túnica azul, ambos llegaron al atrio, seguidos por su hija, quien se mostraba de color plata como un fantasma normal.

— **Es un honor, ver a la nueva generación de Hogwarts** —habló Salazar — **Y… es a la generación que entró en 1991 a la cual deseo dirigirme. Pocos lo saben, pero un poderoso enemigo ha vuelto, para intentar desestabilizar la paz mágica que se vive actualmente. Un enemigo que no respetará niños, ni adultos, ni magos en su contra, ni siquiera Muggles inocentes** —la mirada del fantasma recorrió a todos y a más de uno le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda — **Es por esto y por mi rango como director y aun más el de FUNDADOR, pues director ya no soy, que me nombraré a mí mismo, como maestro de Magia Marcial o Magia de Combate, según el gusto de ustedes. Los alumnos de primer y segundo año, les pido que me busquen en el Aula 01, los días lunes entre las… 16:00 y 18:00. Los alumnos de tercer y cuarto año me buscarán los días martes entre las 13:00 y 14:30. Los de quinto y sexto a las 11:00. Los de séptimo los días viernes a las 15:00. Eso es todo** —los fantasmas se retiraron del atrio, mientras que nadie sabía que decir — **Es un placer ver a un descendiente mío** —dijo Salazar, cuando llegó hasta Harry y todos volvieron la mirada hacía el Eldertree — **No se preocupen, no fue Harry quien causó lo ocurrido el año pasado, pero sí que pudo detener al enemigo…** —vieron a Rowena sacar una varita.

— **Accio: Obsequio para Harry** —dijo Rowena, una caja llegó a las manos de Harry, quien desenvolvió el papel regalo, sin saber que se podría ir a encontrar, fue una sorpresa para todos, el ver a una Cobra de escamas verdes despertar y caminar por el brazo de Harry, hasta posarse en su cuello.

— **Harrison Sebastián Potter-Eldertree, te encomiendo a Esmeralda, mi Familiar. Y descuida, sé que no armará una pelea con Gabriel y Micaela** —dijo Salazar, mientras que Esmeralda recorría su espalda y se colocaba en el cuello de Harry, como si fuera una gargantilla, sin molestar al Augurey y al Ave de Trueno.

—No lo defraudaré, Lord Slytherin —dijo Harry, ambos espíritus sonrieron y se retiraron, mientras que Dumbledore gruñía y maldecía, todo iba de mal en peor. El Ministro llevó a Harry a una casa de adopciones. Fue convertido en un Nefilim y en un hibrido hada. Mató a Quirrell sin siquiera pensar en perdonarlo. Él fue maldecido con no poder dejar su oficina siendo vigilado por el Hermano Silencioso y ahora se revelaba que era descendiente de dos de los fundadores del colegio.

Creyó que solo fueron unos pocos segundos, pero se dio cuenta de que los Prefectos comenzaban a irse, solo gracias a que Minerva habló a los alumnos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **::::**

 **21**

 **::::**

No había pasado ni un día y ya Draco estaba dejando su casa en mala luz ¿y todo por qué? Porque alumnos como Ron Weasley, Hermione, Angelina Johnson y el propio Draco Malfoy, estuvieron en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, vieron a los Hipogrifos, mientras leían el libro de _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_ , para saber sobre los Hipogrifos. Ron, Hermione y Angelina, lograron hacer conexión con sus respectivos compañeros animales, Malfoy creyó que sería fácil y en cambio insultó al suyo por no hacerle caso e incluso le rasguñó el brazo.

No le volvieron a ver, sino hasta el día jueves, ya en la tarde. Harry vio desde lejos a Draco aprovechándose de su herida, pero claramente estaba fingiendo, porque Ron era amigo de Hagrid y quería que lo despidieran, Harry se había enterado gracias a Hermione. Ya, a la hora de salir del salón de clases de Pociones, Harry se acercó, para hablar con él.

—Finjamos que tu padre consigue algo —dijo Harry sonriente, pasándole por el lado a Malfoy y el rubio se quedó mirándolo fijamente —Digamos que despiden al guardabosques, ¿qué o quién evitará entonces, que los peligrosos animales del bosque como los Centauros, las Acromántulas, los Trolls, Thestrals y posibles Hombres Lobo, no ataquen el castillo? —Draco se quedó pálido y asustado. —Andando, tenemos que ir a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —Todos los Slytherin lo siguieron, hasta el salón. Cuando Lupin llegó les dijo que en el armario había un Boggart y que por eso se movía.

—El Boggart toma la apariencia de aquello a lo que más le tememos —dijo el profesor.

—Es similar a Agramón, el demonio del miedo —dijo Harry y todos le miraron —Él hace lo mismo: Se transforma en lo que más le temes, solo que este último es virtualmente inmortal.

—El único modo de enfrentar un Boggart, es pensar en algo gracioso —explicó Lupin— Esa es la única forma —todos asintieron —Pasarán de uno en uno, quiero que me digan aquello a lo que temen y algo que les daría risa —todos asintieron, pero estaban inseguros —Nadie sabe cuál es la forma física original de un Boggart, pues se transforma en lo que más tememos. Existe un hechizo que lo espanta, llamado Riddikulus. ¿A qué le temes, Harry?

—Abbadon, el demonio del miedo. Uno de los Ángeles Caídos de La Rebelión, demonio del abismo —informó Harry, mientras que se ponía algo pálido al recordarlo —Su grabado del siglo XV, cuando Jonathan lo combatió en su forma "real…" Vaya que es de temer —dijo.

—Y… ¿Qué te haría reírte de él? —preguntó inseguro.

—Verlo vestido de payaso.

Del armario, salió un esqueleto al cual le colgaba la piel gris, tenía una deformidad craneal similar a la gola del triceratops, pero con forma de una alta corona. Más de uno gritó de espanto al ver a ese monstruo— **¡Riddikulus!** —gritó Harry, al esqueleto le salió más carne, tomando la forma más humana, de una mujer, luego le apareció un vestido de payaso, una nariz roja y un afro naranja, gritó y se fue corriendo.

— ¿A qué le temes Hermione? —preguntó.

—Desaprobar mis exámenes —dijo ella.

— ¿Qué te haría feliz o qué te haría reír? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Aprobar, naturalmente.

El Boggart mostró a la profesora McGonagall enfadada con ella, pero con el Riddikulus, le dio un premio.

Terry Boot: Un Ortro: perro con dos cabezas, tras el Riddikulus quedó pegado al suelo por obra de una gelatina extraña.

Michael Corner:

Tracey Davis:

Seamus Finnigan: El Boggart mostró una Banshee. Con el Riddikulus esta se quedaba sin voz.

Astoria Greengrass: Su hermana muerta, prendida en llamas. Con el Riddikulus, la vio como un ángel y feliz.

Daphne Greengrass: Ser enterrada vida, con el Riddikulus, la tierra se volvía esferas de chocolate y literalmente podía escapar y comer al mismo tiempo.

Draco Malfoy: Su padre Lucius y con el Riddikulus quedó en bóxers, dándose media vuelta y corriendo.

Lucy Montclaire: Un esqueleto gigante con cuatro brazos. Con el Riddikulus, el esqueleto se volvió brillantina/escarcha/purpurina.

Theodore Nott: Un Zorro Volador. Con el Riddikulus, el zorro perdía sus alas, luego era rodeado por una luz transformándose en un Zorro cuadrúpedo y completamente distinto al animal anterior.

Padma Patil: Una Cobra gigante. Con el Riddikulus era la cabeza de un payaso, el cual salía del una caja y se balanceaba por su resorte.

Parvati Patil: Una momia ensangrentada. Con el Riddikulus la momia tropezaba con sus propios vendajes.

Lisa Turpin: Una criatura de cuatro brazos, pero con el Riddikulus, la criatura se caía por un agujero antes de alcanzarla.

—Niños, antes de acabar la clase: Miren por la ventana, por favor —todos obedecieron— ¿Qué ven?

—Dementores —dijo Neville algo asustado, para luego girarse hacía el profesor —En El Profeta, se dice que varios Mortífagos han escapado.

—Exacto y se teme que Harry sea el objetivo de estos Mortífagos —dijo Lupin —Es por esto que los Dementores están rondando el castillo, pero… creo que se han demorado demasiado, tendrían que haberlos enviado tras la liberación de Sirius. En la próxima clase, les enseñaré como alejar a un Dementor, pues ellos no diferencian entre alguien bueno y malo —los alumnos asintieron.

Dos días despues, Dumbledore permitió que se celebrara un partido de Quidditch a pesar de los Dementores, pero ese era justamente su plan. Dumbledore había aprendido a escribir sin pensar. Escribía todo en su diario, a causa del Hermano Ismael, quien podía leer su mente, sin importar cuán protegido creyera tener su espacio mental, gracias a su Legeremancia.

Marcus Flint se puso ante Oliver Wood, dándose un apretón de manos.

— ¡Eldertree parece decidido a hacer equipo y va cabeza a cabeza con los Cazadores de Slytherin: Montague y Warrington! —Comentaba— ¡Desea cerrarlos, pero los tres se dividen, Montague y Warrington van pasándose la Bludger, evitando que Spinnet y Bell puedan hacerse con la Quaffle, mientras que Eldertree va en busca de la Snitch! —aquello pareció alertarlos y Ginny fue en busca de la Snitch, siguiendo a Harry, el joven vio la Snitch pasando por encima, muy por encima de su cabeza, así que ordenó a Jade seguirla, mientras que Ginny le seguía a él, pero pronto fueron cercados por los Dementores.

Harry vio como los Dementores iban hacía él— ¡Jade, asciende! —ordenó, la Yegua obedeció, Harry estiró su mano haciendo parecer que casi había alcanzado la Snitch y los hermanos Weasley, quienes eran bateadores se lanzaron contra él o bueno: arrojaron las Quaffle contra Harry, logrando molestar a una pareja de Dementores quienes se fueron contra él, pero aun eran demasiados los que lo seguían.

Dumbledore sonrió.

Harry sacó su estela, mientras que Jade se alejaba tan rápido como podía de los Dementores, descendiendo a una velocidad de vertido, él dibujó en la palma de su mano la _**Runa de Fuego Celestial**_. No sabía como la recordaba, no sabía como la conocía, supuso que era por haber recibido su primera runa de la Hermandad. Se giró, pero se vio rodeado— ¡Jade, gira sobre ti misma! —la yegua relinchó y lo hizo, todos vieron como un halo de fuego dorado/plateado rodeó a Harry y su yegua, mientras que los Dementores caían como moscas, entonces tanto Harry como Jade vieron la Snitch finalmente y pasaron cerca de Dumbledore, con unos ojos y una sonrisa que le hicieron temer al viejo director.

— ¡Tras librarse de los Dementores, Harry parece haber visto la Snitch! —dijo, mientras que Ginevra lo seguía de cerca.

— _Ella no puede ver lo que yo si veo_ —se dijo Harry, enviando su magia angelical a su muñeca, donde su runa de Visión permanecía inactiva, pero la cual brilló como el fuego, miró en varias direccione, hasta encontrar la Snitch y acelerar.

— _No perderé contra un caballo_ —se dijo Ginny acelerando.

Ambos estaban cabeza a cabeza o bueno: brazo a brazo, pues los tenían estirados tratando de agarrar la Snitch, la cual bajó, así que ambos hicieron lo mismo, Jade casi rozaba el suelo.

— ¡Purcey anota 100 para Slytherin! —comentó.

Pero todos parecían más centrados en Harry y Ginny, mientras ambos perseguían la Snitch, Harry entonces vio como los Dementores iban nuevamente hacía él, así que saltó de Jade…

— ¡Harry Eldertree, tiene la Snitch, Slytherin gana! —dijo.

— **¡Expecto Patronum!** —gritaron Snape, McGonagall y Lupin, alejando a los Dementores con un ciervo, un gato y un perro.

—Bien hecho —pensaron Salazar, Rowena, James y Lily.

—James, Lily —dijo Salazar, ambos le miraron —Ustedes me ayudarán en la próxima y primera clase de… Magia Marcial —ellos asintieron.

Tras ese inconveniente, todos entraron en el castillo una vez más y ahora temían a los Dementores.

Salazar escuchó a Harry y lo acompañó hasta la gárgola que daba paso a la torre del director, lo escuchó hablar en Pársel — _Ábrete_ —juntos, fueron ante Dumbledore y el hermano Ismael.

—Lord Slytherin, joven Eldertree —saludó el hermano Ismael.

— ¿Para qué soy bueno, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore fingiendo en su tono de abuelo, aunque se le notaba enfadado por el... asesinato con fuego de los Dementores y Dumbledore, no conocía un hechizo de fuego dorado y plateado, cosa que lo hacía enfadar más.

—Hermano Ismael —dijo Harry —Pido humildemente ante usted, mi primera Runa, en mi camino a ser un Hermano Silencioso —Dumbledore se puso pálido y por un instante imaginó a un Harry sin ojos, ni boca, solo con espacios negros en la carne donde alguna vez estuvieron estos. El Hermano Ismael se acercó al joven.

—Ha… Harry… No… tú… Tú eres un humano… un alumno… —murmuró como mejor pudo —Aunque seas un Cazador de Sombras, sigues siendo un Alumno de Hogwarts.

— _ **Lo sabemos**_ —dijo Ismael — _ **No sellaré a Harry Potter completamente, no te preocupes, Albus Dumbledore. Son exactamente 6 runas las necesarias. Esto es como la transición entre ser un adolescente y un adulto**_ —Harry entregó su Estela al Hermano Ismael y Dumbledore vio a este, marcar a Harry en el cuello, con una Runa con forma de ojo dentro de un hexágono — _ **Esta runa te permitirá descodificar los restantes pasajes del Libro Gris y con esta Runa…**_ __—Marcó nuevamente a Harry — _ **Una Runa de Telepatía, eres oficialmente un hermano novicio, bienvenido hermano…**_

—Salazar, hermano Salazar —dijo Harry en voz alta y sonriendo —Gracias, Hermano Ismael —el Hermano Silencioso asintió y Harry salió de la oficina, mientras que Dumbledore caía sentado. Sus planes iban cada vez peores, decidió que no podía permitir que las cosas empeoraran, tendría que ir él mismo en búsqueda de Pettigrew, para protegerlo, él tendría que guiarlo hasta Tom.

Harry salió de la oficina, con Esmeralda en su cuello como una gargantilla, así como tener a Gabriel y Micaela, volando a su lado, sujetando además su bastón, era casi como ver a una especie de… Odín contemporáneo, con sus cuervos en los hombros e imponente.

En la víspera de Halloween, Harry, Lucy, Hermione, Daphne y Astoria fueron a Hogsmeade, antes de salir, vieron a Snape y Lupin conversando, mientras Lupin bebía una poción.

Tras llegar al pueblo, vieron al Ministro hablando con Madame Rosmerta, la dueña de Las Tres Escobas.

—Ministro Fudge, los Dementores están espantando a casi toda mi clientela —gruñó Madame Rosmerta enfadada.

—Lo lamento mucho Rosmerta, pero son un mal necesario… al menos hasta que demos con Pettigrew y descuida, sabemos que está en Hogwarts, pero fácilmente podría estar aquí mismo a causa de que los alumnos también vienen —dijo Fudge —Prometo que no tardaremos mucho.

— _Espero que el Ministro no sepa que literalmente carbonicé a los Dementores cuando se me vinieron encima_ —pensó Harry, mientras que Lucy, Hermione y las hermanas Greengrass sonreían ante ese recuerdo.

Tras volver al colegio, se enteraron de que Pettigrew había atacado a la Dama Gorda, quien protegía la entrada a la sala de Gryffindor. Por ello, todos tendrían que dormir en el Salón de los Menesteres.

—Voy a apagar las luces, no quiero escuchar ni una mosca —advirtió Percy "Perfecto Prefecto" Weasley. De inmediato se comenzaron a escuchar moscas, claramente era obra de los alumnos haciendo magia y burlándose de él, hasta Esmeralda siseó y Jade relinchó, burlándose del humano.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola —dijo James, al ver a Remus pasarle por el lado, el Licántropo se quedó completamente quieto— _"Me alegro de volverte a ver: Lunático"_ —susurró. Remus se giró y deseaba darle un abrazo, pero era imposible, pues James no era un ser solido.

— " _Hola Cornamenta"_ —dijo Remus sonriente y feliz.

— " _En la próxima clase de Magia Marcial, nos presentaremos ante Harry"_ —dijo Lily apareciendo, tras atravesar una pared.

— " _Los Dementores deben de estar sintiendo a Pettigrew, porque al parecer quieren entrar en el colegio"_ —informó Remus, entre susurros— _"Lo tenemos"_

— _¿Fue Pettigrew?_ —se preguntó Snape quien iba subiendo las escaleras y casi se cae hacía atrás, al ver a Lily a modo de fantasma— _¿Pettigrew es el culpable de sus muertes?_ —Se dijo, antes de comenzar a pensar en qué podría hacer —Accio: Mapa del Merodeador —El mapa llegó a sus manos, solo fue una corazonada— _"Prometo que mis intenciones no son buenas"_ —susurró, abrió el mapa— _"Peter Pettigrew"_ —el mapa se movió, hasta dar con el Salón de los Menesteres, subió las escaleras, vio a James y Lily entrar en el Salón de Menesteres, los siguió, entró rápidamente, casi ignorándolos y caminando directamente hacía Ron Weasley, desenfundando su varita —Es tu culpa que ella muriera, traidor —susurró furioso, tras ver la rana, Ron despertó y se aterrorizó al ver al profesor Snape apuntándole con la varita. Severus solo pensaba en vengar la muerte de Lily— **¡ABRA KADABRA!** —Gritó.

Todo el mundo despertó.

El Hermano Ismael y Harry, actuaron rápidamente, liberando un aura lila sobre todo el lugar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La ira de Snape no lo dejó pensar.

No solo atacó a un traidor. No solo atacó al culpable de la muerte de la mujer que amó y que dejó al joven Eldertree solo en el mundo.

Sino que además, atacó a un alumno.


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter, pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras, pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco, pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::::**

 **22**

 **:::::**

La vida de Harry, era un desastre, su cuerpo era un gran Collage de muchas cosas que al final, lo formaban a él.

Cuerpo de Mago (de nacimiento) + Recuerdos de los Caballeros de Ofiuco y control del Cosmos + ser un Nefilim + haber sido transformado en un mitad Hada = Harry Sebastián Potter Evans-Eldertree.

Tras recibir la sangre de hada, su magia se había acrecentado y aunque podía usar su varita sin ningún problema, aquello calentaba su cuerpo, sin embargo, aun no estaba listo para usar su magia de hada tan libremente.

Era un Hermano Silencioso aun Novicio, pero ya se encargaría de eso, cuando terminara el año, iría a la Ciudad Silenciosa, realizaría el juramento. Y aun así, ya tenía sus Runas. Comenzó a pensar a futuro: viviría su vida como Cazador y Mago y ya despues, tras pasar un largo tiempo al lado de sus nietos (si es que los llegaba a tener), se metería de cabeza en la Hermandad.

Era poderoso. Quizás demasiado poderoso y debía de tener cuidado, debía de mantenerse consciente de quién era y lo que deseaba en realidad ― _Lucifer cayó por poder_ ―se obligó a recordar eso. Por un instante, casi olvidó que estaba en la ducha, sonrió para sí mismo y se echó champú en el cabello. Se lavó el cabello, escuchó como la cortina era corrida a un lado abriéndose y luego como se cerraba, sintió un par de manos en su espalda.

― ¡Maldita sea Harry, el agua está helada! ―chilló Lucy dando unos cuantos pasos atrás, Harry se giró sonriente y burlón, antes de que la castaña le abrazara una vez más y lo besara en los labios, obligó al pelinegro a acercarse a la pared de las llaves y luego a apoyar su espalda contra la otra pared, mientras que hacía salir el agua tibia― _"Harry, permíteme estar a tu lado, en la lucha contra Tom"_ ―rogó, el ambiente de amor se fue al diablo― _"Déjame cuidar de ti, cubrirte las espaldas"_

― " _Siempre estás allí para mi"_ ―susurró él.

Lucy no pudo evitar pensar (mientras veía a Harry terminando de ducharse), que él era como Jonathan Shadowhunter: El Soldado de las Cruzadas. Ella era como David el Silencioso: Aquella que cuidaba del guerrero y Hermione era como Abigail: Una guerrera, pero que prefería pensar antes de actuar.

Una hora despues, estaban ya en el salón de Magia Marcial, ante Salazar y Rowena, ya a todo el colegio se le hacía normal, ver a Harry con dos aves en sus hombros, una gargantilla de esmeralda en el cuello y un brazalete de jade en el brazo.

Rowena puso el ejemplo del Encantamiento Obstaculizador (Impedimenta), que evita el avance del enemigo.

Pero entonces Salazar se levantó de su silla con un gruñido, como si estuviera aburrido de ver niños de primer año y les enseñó a los alumnos el Embrujo Oppugno, que arrojaba objetos contra el enemigo, permitiendo el escape y la distracción del enemigo.

Las clases fueron y vinieron, Harry se despidió de Hermione y de Lucy, tomando camino hacia la enfermería, para continuar con sus estudios de Medimagia.

― ¿En caso de desangrado? ―preguntó Pomfrey, mientras que Harry trataba de recordarlo, era como el EXTASIS, así eran las clases de Medimagia.

―Tergeo: Para limpiar las heridas y Sanatore: Para cerrarlas ―dijo Harry, la mujer sonrió satisfecha.

― ¿Cuál es el hechizo para cuando los huesos se rompen? ―preguntó.

―Braquiam Emendo ―dijo Harry, entonces, se escuchó un grito: Era Parvati siendo traída por Hermione y Luna.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Pomfrey.

―Fue herida por Ron Weasley, quien trataba de demostrarles a unos "amigos" suyos, lo que pasaba cuando alguien se metía con él ―dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

―Le pasé por el lado, lo empujé sin querer… ―hablaba ella, mientras lloraba por el dolor ―Y luego él…

― **¡Pain Faochadh!** ―exclamó Harry en gaélico escocés, apuntando con su varita al brazo de la chica, haciendo que el dolor mitigara y ella comenzara a respirar más calmada― **Braquiam Emendo** ―ahora se le notaba más tranquilizada a la chica, tras conseguir ver su hueso en su lugar y sin dolor.

― **¡Taenia!** ―exclamó Pomfrey, mientras que el brazo de la chica era vendado― **¡Ferula!** ―ahora el brazo, fue entablillado ―Bien señorita Patil, la quiero aquí dentro de una semana ―Ella asintió y se retiró junto a su hermana y compañera― Harry, creo que lo dejaremos por aquí. Vas avanzando muy rápido, mi muchacho.

―Gracias por ayudarme, Madame Pomfrey ―dijo Harry, ella sonrió y él salió, la mujer inmediatamente llenó una hoja con los avances del joven señor Eldertree, San Mungo sería catalogado como el hospital más estúpido del mundo mágico, si no contrataban al señor Eldertree a futuro. Mientras que Harry iba en búsqueda de Ron Weasley y de ese par de idiotas de Rowle y Fin, iba pensando en lo ocurrido hace unos días. Sonrió.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Todos creyeron estar presenciando el asesinato de un alumno, pero la rata se movió a tiempo y esquivó la Maldición Asesina, todos vieron a Snape dejar de lado a Weasley e ir con algo en la mano, para luego apuntar hacía el frente―_ _ **¡Incarcerous!**_ _―pero falló nuevamente y las cuerdas cayeron sin fuerza al suelo._

 _Remus invocó vía Accio a Sirius, Amelia y a un escuadrón de Aurores._

― _**¡Expulso!**_ _―exclamó Amelia y el sujeto salió volando hacía atrás, mientras que era rodeado por Esmeralda, Gabriel (el Augurey), Micaela (la A. Trueno) y Jade, pidiéndole moverse. Amelia, Sirius y los Aurores, rápidamente lo redujeron mediante hechizos, siendo identificado como Peter Pettigrew, le colocaron esposas y lo sacaron de allí, con cargos de trabajar para Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, Traición a una Antigua Casa y Prófugo de la Justicia._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

― ¡Harry despierta! ―dijo Lisa Turpin, una chica de cabello negro corto, de ojos castaños, estaba ante él, sonriente ―Ve por tus cosas, tenemos Transformación ―él asintió.

―Accio: Libro de Transformación, cuaderno y lápiz ―los tres objetos llegaron a sus manos, dejando a la pelinegra sorprendida. Él giró sobre sus talones y fueron junto a su clase.

― ¡SILENCIO! ―gritó McGonagall, haciendo que algunos Gryffindor como Ronald Weasley, Fay Dumbar y Marius Don, obedecieran ―El día de hoy, practicaremos el hechizo Desvanecedor y transformarán un objeto en un ave ―primero se usaron replicas de los bustos de los distintos directores, tenían que hacerlo desaparecer.

― _Lo del encarcelamiento de Pettigrew está tan metido en sus cabezas, que nos hacen tomar clases de incluso tres casas_ ―se dijo Harry ― _Aquí están Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor_ ―luego se concentró en el busto de Rowena Ravenclaw y sonrió ante cuan curiosa era la vida― **¡Evanesco!** ―exclamó, todos se giraron a causa del volumen de voz usado, viendo al objeto hacerse transparente poco a poco, hasta desaparecer completamente y sin dejar rastro.

― **¡Aparecium!** ―exclamó Minerva, quedando en shock ― **50** puntos personales para usted, señor Eldertree ―se giró y se dirigió a la clase en general, mientras que los bustos desaparecían (Hermione, Lucy, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria) o solo se quedaban completamente intactos (Ron…) ―El Evanesco debe enviar el objeto a otra localización para ocultarlo, así mismo, pueden hacerlo aparecer con el encantamiento Revelio. Pero, en ciertas ocasiones… ―pasó junto a Ron y movió su varita haciendo aparecer el busto y se quedó junto al Weasley, quien le miraba enfadado ―El objeto que tratamos de hacer desaparecer, se queda en su lugar, pero se hace invisible y este hechizo y su práctica, es para que DE-SA-PA-REZ-CA. Siguiente hechizo, tomen a sus compañeros animales por favor ―un ave apareció junto a McGonagall ―Tóquenlo delicadamente, al tiempo que dicen "Vera Verto" ―el ave se transformó en una copa.

Pronto, había cientos de Copas, aunque Hermione y Lucy se veían enfadadas, porque Harry era el único con tres copas en la mesa.

Crookshanks se vio transformado en una copa muy elegante.

Mili (una lechuza, la cual Lucy compró) se vio transformada en una copa bastante singular.

Minerva se quedó sin habla, cuando incluso Neville logró una copa en su sapo Trevor.

El único que no pudo hacer nada, fue Ronald Weasley, por haber perdido a Scabbers... digo a Peter.

Desde el techo, Lily suspiraba encantada de cómo su hijo hablaba con el hijo de Tom y, mostrándole a Neville una varita y al usarla, la transformación fue perfecta, haciéndolo repetir las transformaciones. Además, al ver a Harry hablando con Hermione o con Lucy, lo hacía lucir sumamente cariñoso y algo tímido con ambas chicas, para ella estaba más que claro que había un curioso triangulo romántico allí, además de apreciar como ambas chicas eran los apoyos de su niño.

― _Mamá_ ―escuchó Lily― _¿Harry es increíble, no?_

― " _Sí Caroline"_ ―susurró ella, derramando algunas lagrimas (o eso desearía, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo) ― _"Tu hermano es increíble"_ ―la imagen de una niña de cabellos rojos y ojos negros apareció ante ella, solo por un instante. La mano de James se apoyó en su hombro, haciendo que la conexión se rompiera, se besaron y se retiraron.

Ya en la noche, tras la clase de Severus, en la cual James y Lily vieron a Salazar amenazar a Severus, el patriarca Slytherin comandó la clase, otorgando los puntos que merecían los Hufflepuff y sin hacer que nadie se sintiera menos. Lily se asombró de cuan bueno era su hijo en las pociones, luego sonrió orgullosa, eso era cosa suya. En fin: Vio a Harry y a Lucy tomar distancia de todos y el verlos enfrentarse con Cuchillos Serafín le hizo preguntarse a Lily, si Harry estaría bien, es decir: Estaba viviendo dos mundos, al mismo tiempo. El mágico y el de las sombras, pero solo pudo suspirar y seguir velando por su hijo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **Nota de la Autora (Laura):** _ **Esto NO se nos está saliendo de control. Con los últimos dos capítulos, creímos que el Fic estaba yéndose al diablo y que convertiríamos a Harry en un Gary Stu, pero conversé con Diego y decidí explicarlo: Este Harry fue creado con la finalidad de que sea un Medimago y un Hermano Silencioso. Los Hermanos Silenciosos son descritos en su "perfil" como: archiveros, curanderos doctores y sacerdotes, así que era aceptable, pues curan con Runas Iratze que solo ellos pueden aplicar. Es lo que estamos tratando de plasmar en este último capítulo (22) y mandándolo a que vaya a estudiar Medimagia con Poppy Pomfrey. Cuando ya teníamos el capitulo 1 escrito, nos enteramos de que los caballeros de Ofiuco (Asclepios y Odiseo), ellos eran literalmente "Médicos que usaban Cosmos", así que tomamos sus habilidades y se las dimos a Harry.**_

 _ **Esperamos poder plasmar esto de Harry-Doctor a futuro y que se note en el Fic, no convertirlo en un Gary-Stu.**_

 _ **(Posdata: ¿De qué le sirven las habilidades Hada? Eso fue por un OC, el hermano de Céline Montclaire, quien era de hecho su medio hermano, pues era hijo de Arawn (el Rey Noseelie) y de la madre de Céline, era inmortal, esa mezcla de sangres se la dimos a Harry, para que tuviera como aliadas a las Hadas de la Corte Noseelie y a la Cacería Salvaje –Valquirias Versión Masculina–)**_

 **::::**

 **23**

 **::::**

Cuando Dumbledore decidió que esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, decidió actuar. No solo Harry se había mostrado extremadamente pasivo el año pasado con el asunto del Basilisco, sino que este año pasó de ser (según la creencia de Dumbledore) un humano a ser un aterrador medico-bibliotecario-Cazador de Sombras (Hermano Silencioso), según podía saber por el hermano Ismael, los Hermanos Silenciosos pocas veces dejaban la Ciudad Silenciosa y solo lo hacían cuando eran requeridos. ¿Realmente el mundo mágico le importaba tan poco a Harry? Gruñó, desde luego que debía de ser así, pues fue educado como un Cazador de Sombras, el cual iría a donde el deber le llamara y no se quedaría quieto, solo por las calificaciones, cuando un grupo de demonios podían estar azotando china, además de la alianza entre los Cazadores de Sombras, los Brujos y el Ministerio de Magia Ingles: Los Brujos crearían algo así, como una escuela para aquellos que quisieran aprender hechizos poderosos en lenguas tan antiguas, que estaban incluso olvidadas, mientras que los Magos les ayudarían a integrarse en la sociedad mágica _humana,_ con ciertas pociones o runas que actuarían como disfraces, haciéndolos parecer más humanos e incluso permitiéndoles elegir un representante en el Ministerio de Magia y el Wizengamot, para que conocieran a fondo la sociedad mágica (al menos la inglesa). El "director" en esos momentos, estaba espiando a Harry, mediante una bola de cristal, en la cual se veía a Harry, Lucy, junto a un hombre (Clark) y tres mujeres (Jennifer, Elizabeth y Christina), todos estaban ante un portal y luego desaparecieron (como era lógico), Dumbledore tuvo que emplear su desdoblamiento/proyección, para seguir el muy leve rastro de magia de Harry y Lucy, hasta Paris donde ya una pareja rubia (Stephen y Selene), junto a una mujer de cabello castaño (Amatis), enfrentaban a un grupo de vampiros de rasgos de animales, los cuales les superaban en número.

Stephen se agachó, cuando un vampiro/León deseó arrancarle la cabeza, pero bastó con mantener alzada su Chakram, para herirlo gravemente y luego cortarle la garganta.

— ¡Stephen, agáchate! —gritó Amatis, mientras que Selene clavaba una lanza en la frente de un Vampiro/Tengu.

— ¡Amatis, toma! —le llamó Selene lanzándole un par de Cimitarras, mientras que ella recuperaba la lanza y atravesaba el pecho de un Vampiro/Lobo el cual aulló, antes de ser asesinado por un cuchillo serafín en su frente.

— ¡Raphael! —exclamó Lucy empuñando un cuchillo serafín con una larga hora que lo hacía parecer una espada, al tiempo que atravesaba a una pareja de Vampiros/Tigres, quienes trataron de atacarla por la espada y ahora ardían en llamas.

Harry empuño su Azarael y chocó espadas con la propia Narang.

—No lo haces mal, Hijo de Todo —dijo ella sonriente.

—Gracias —dijo Harry sonriente, antes de extender su mano libre— **¡Teine! (Fuego)** —pero su enemiga se alejó a una velocidad de vértigo.

— **¡Bijalee! (Relámpago)** —exclamó Narang, mientras que Harry atacaba con una esfera de Cosmos.

— **¡Glacius!** —exclamó, pero siempre empleando su anillo, logrando congelar una de las piernas de su enemiga, la cual gritó —De no haber intentado correr, tu pierna no hubiera sido congelada y no te hubieras roto la rodilla.

Al mismo tiempo, Esmeralda, en su forma más de… serpiente estándar, tomaba por sorpresa a los híbridos, matándolos en lugar de solo petrificarlos.

Lucy atacó de frente a un vampiro el cual estaba de espaldas, no supo que pasó, solo sintió un golpe en su costado y fue despedida hacía su derecha a gran velocidad, en ese momento supo que iba volando por el aire de forma descontrolada, pero tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo— ¡Vae! —sacó sus alas, las batió y consiguió finalmente alejarse del campo de batalla ascendiendo a varios metros, solo para ser sorprendida por un par de vampiros/cuervos, a los cuales consiguió esquivar y contraatacar con sus Cuchillos Serafín, hasta poder cortarle las manos a uno de ellos y al otro atravesarlo en la sien.

Elizabeth y Jennifer estaban defendiéndose y contraatacando a un montón de híbridos los cuales les habían rodeado, pero aun así, estaban teniendo excelentes resultados en su contra: Elizabeth atacaba con un par de espadas a los que se acercaban, mientras que Jennifer atacaba con una ballesta de repetición, cuyo sistema de disparo y recarga era más mecanizado y así podía disparar varias flechas en pocos segundos. Benditos fueran los cazadores de sombras chinos por implementar tal arma Mundana a su arsenal.

— ¡Remiel/Malik! —escuchó Harry, al tiempo que se movía con su Cosmos, esquivando a su enemiga, la cual fue quemada hasta la muerte, por los Cuchillos Serafín, arrojados por Lucy y por su padre Clark.

Habían logrado derrotarles.

Tras esto, la familia de Cazadores se acercó a la familia que los había visto desde lejos, mientras les sonreían. Harry se acercó y empleó su Magia de Hada, para sacarlos del estado de shock, mientras que los llevaban al Instituto, ahora conocían el secreto del mundo de las sombras y era peligroso para ellos, así que según las reglas de la Clave, este cuerpo del gobierno, les daría un nuevo hogar y una forma en la que pudieran seguir laborando, aunque Harry no conocía como se hacía esto último, pero bastaría con hacer una llamada a La Clave explicándolo todo.

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Hogwarts**

 **::::::::::::::**

James, Lily, Salazar y Rowena, lo observaban todo mediante una bola mágica, ubicados en el salón de adivinación.

Una feliz Caroline Potter, observaba a su hermano combatiendo a los híbridos, ayudando a la familia Granger y sonrió.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que veían aquel combate, Dumbledore estaba volviendo a su cuerpo, tras Proyectarse en el campo de batalla. Lo único positivo era que Harry era un usuario de magia, es decir: Usaba hechizos que había aprendido allí mismo, en Hogwarts y eso era lo único positivo, aquello le hizo tener una leve esperanza, se recostó en su silla algo más satisfecho, ya no tan preocupado, como lo había estado estados años, claro: siempre y cuando, no fuera a aparecer un nuevo monstruo de varios metros el cual fuera a amenazar a sus alumnos y luego Harry saliera a completar una misión. Suspiró, ya no era tan joven, de serlo quizás él enfrentaría a algunos enemigos de forma más eficiente. Además, ya no tenía forma de salir y conseguir los ingredientes para aquel ritual, el cual fue una completa pérdida de tiempo, no tenía forma de guiar a Harry del modo que él deseaba. — _Quizás Harry no siga aquel camino que yo le pedí, quizás no vaya exactamente por donde yo lo deseo, pero aun así defenderá al mundo mágico._ —Pero su propia afirmación no le dejaba en paz. No. Se levantó algo asustado ante las posibilidades que comenzaron a bailar por su mente, mientras imaginaba al joven en distintas circunstancias —Harry podría encontrarse tarde o temprano con algún Mortífago, podrían combatir y aunque Harry empleara únicamente su magia, no tenía forma de estar seguro de si Harry podría quizás usar su poder como Hermano Silencioso para destruir la mente del Mortífago o si quizás Harry conociera algún hechizo que le permitiera borrar de la faz de la tierra a los enemigos. Acababa de verlo: Mataron a un montón de híbridos subterráneos, sin siquiera importarles y hasta donde él sabía, la Clave lo había permitido, ¿Y si Harry acababa comparando a los Mortífagos con los Híbridos o los Demonios? ¿Y si acaso decidía que no valía la pena salvar a los usuarios de la magia oscura y que no merecían seguir respirando el aire de este mundo?

No.

Harry era el faro de la luz.

Harry debía de aprender y COMPRENDER que todos podían tener una segunda oportunidad, miró al hermano Ismael, luego se giró decido y encontró todos aquellos pensamientos escritos en una página, sonrió, con el pasar de los meses había logrado pasar sus pensamientos a una escritura automática y creía que el hermano Ismael no podía leer, ni sabría que lo había pensado.

Se puso de pie y rebuscó en su biblioteca, entonces sonrió: Quizás no pudiera salir, pero aun podía realizar magia, vaya que era tonto, comenzó a rebuscar o a atraer algunos libros de pócimas y embrujos o magia oscura vía Accio, así como varios ingredientes que necesitaría, mientras que comenzaba a preparar la pócima y a recitar el conjuro.

Pero, al comenzar a hacerla e IMAGINAR a Harry tras beberla, Dumbledore dejó caer no solo sus barreras de Oclumancia (que obviamente no servían contra la telepatía de un Hermano Silencioso), Ismael tomó los recuerdos — _ **Hermano Salazar**_ —llamó en un pensamiento.

Harry estaba entrenando en esos momentos con su novia, mientras que explicaban a Hermione y a sus padres sobre el Mundo de las Sombras, pues La Clave pidió que se les tratara como Testigos y dijeron que les darían un nuevo hogar. Al recibir el mensaje, Harry se distrajo y se llevó una patada en la cara, que lo lanzó al suelo — _ **Lo escucho, Hermano Ismael.**_

— _ **Albus Dumbledore, está tratando de controlarlo**_ —avisó — _ **Está creando una pócima y según por lo que puedo leer, tendrá que ingerirla.**_

— _ **Descuide hermano Ismael, la visión de la serpiente, me será útil en esos momentos, podré reconocer si hay algo malo con mi bebida, además, no creo que me afecte en gran medida siendo yo… quien soy**_ —dijo Harry, sus ojos por un instante se volvieron rojos y su pupila se hizo rasgada, una habilidad claramente única de Ofiuco. Era obvio para ambos, que la Pócima tendría una reacción contraria al ser Harry un Subterráneo y un Hermano Silencioso. Solo por esos dos factores, se salvaría.

— _ **Entiendo**_ —dijo Ismael, mientras veía al anciano desde lejos — _ **De todos modos, aquello incluso podría ser beneficioso para usted.**_

— _**¿Disculpe usted?**_ —preguntó Harry, tras decidirse a seguir entrenando con Lucy, devolviendo y deteniendo ataques.

— _ **Se le consideraría intento de robo de titulo y los anillos de las casas Potter, Peverell, Slytherin y Ravenclaw aparecerían, volviéndolo un adulto legalmente**_ —dijo Ismael.

— _ **Me sorprende cuanto sabe usted del…**_ —Harry recibió un golpe en la mejilla, pero tomó el brazo de Lucy, le hizo una llave y la lanzó al suelo — _ **Mundo de la magia, Hermano Ismael.**_

Pero claramente, había algo mucho más peligroso para Dumbledore, que Harry. Y estaba en el castillo. Lily Evans logró escuchar la conversación o al menos a tomar una parte de la misma, ser un Espectro podía permitirte ciertas cosas, pequeñas per significativas, como escuchar a otros, además, vio a las aves de su hijo subidas sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de Dumbledore y luego las vio volar lejos.


	24. Lord

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Claire.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **24: Lord**

 **:::::::::::::**

―El día de hoy, estamos reunidos por el llamado de Sirius Orión Black ―dijo Cornelius Fudge al resto del Wizengamot ―Adelante Lord Black.

Sirius se puso de pie, mientras todos esperaban a que dijera algo ―Gracias Ministro. Mi llamado, es solo para entregar al traidor de la familia Potter: Peter Pettigrew ―todos comenzaban a hablar entre ellos, pues solo unos pocos quienes eran cercanos a Sirius sabían que Peter estaba vivo y que había estado viviendo con su forma de Animago, los demás desconocían esta información, pues aunque el Ministerio dejó que se supiera que el traidor era Peter Pettigrew, Fudge tenía otros planes: con cinco horas de antelación, hizo que Amelia llamara a un escuadrón de Aurores quienes supieran de Legeremancia, quería saber sobre los pensamientos de los miembros del Wizengamot. Quería destapar a las familias que podían tener algún vínculo con los Mortífagos y encarcelarlos.

― ¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN?! ―Gritó Umbridge, quien era una de las mujeres de confianza de Fudge, aunque él mismo sabía que no era de fiar a un 100%. Ella estaba exaltada y enfadada― ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN ATRAVERSE A TRAER A UN MUERTO…?! ―Las puertas se abrieron y una pareja de Aurores traían a Peter, quien estaba vivo, ante los ojos de todos. Más de uno empleó magia sin varita y no-verbal, comprobando sus hechizos que efectivamente era Pettigrew, mejor sentarse y esperar, para tener más información.

―Denle el Veritaserum ―ordenó Claude Nott, quien quería saber si ese era acaso quien decía ser, Peter se resistió, pero uno de los Aurores le obligó a abrir la boca y a beber, sus ojos se abrieron aun más y sus pupilas se dilataron.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó Julius Greengrass.

―Peter Pettigrew ―contestó.

― ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento? ―preguntó Augusta Longbottom.

―31 de Agosto de 1960 ―contestó.

― ¿Eres el traidor de los Potter? ―preguntó Amelia Bones.

―Lo soy ―contestó.

― ¿Por qué los traicionaste si eras amigo de James Charlus Potter? ―preguntó Julius Greengrass.

―Aunque era miembro de La Orden del Fénix, sabía del poder de Lord Voldemort y no estaba dispuesto a morir solo porque el supuesto mago de la luz lo dijera, pues todos sabían de los actos terroristas que Voldemort cometía a plena luz del día, pero Dumbledore solo se quedaba… sentado, siendo el director y en solo contadas ocasiones, se atrevía a tomar el mando de La Orden del Fénix ―contestó. Todos comprendieron que él quería decir que se veía a los Mortífagos sembrando el terror en las calles, pero la Orden del Fénix solo actuaba de vez en cuando.

― ¿Qué te llevó a traicionarlos? ―preguntó Fudge.

―Una profecía, la cual se encontraba en la Sala de Misterios, aunque desconocemos como se hizo Lord Voldemort con ella ―contestó ―El contenido rezaba que en los últimos días de Noviembre, nacería un niño con un poder mágico el cual sería desconocido para el señor Tenebroso. Ante esto, comenzaron a buscar al Guardián del Secreto y al niño, siendo Harry.

Más de uno estaba furioso, pero pronto comprendieron que Harry Sebastián… Eldertree, logró su fama de sobrevivir al Avada Kedavra gracias a la traición de Pettigrew a la familia Potter, Harry podría haberse criado como un niño común y corriente, un niño criado por sus padres biológicos de no ser por la traición de Pettigrew.

―Bien, ¿votos para retirar el total de los cargos de presunción contra Lord Black? ―dijo Fudge, todos alzaron la mano. Dumbledore lo hizo para no dañar su imagen, aunque pronto, los miembros de las familias oscuras del Wizengamot, se dieron cuenta de que varios de sus compañeros alzaron la mano, cosa que los enfadó― ¿Votos para el encarcelamiento de Peter Pettigrew? ―Los miembros de las familias de luz y Dumbledore alzaron la mano, el efecto del Veritaserum pasó y aunque trató de escapar, fue rápidamente reducido y un escuadrón de Aurores lo sacaron de allí. Desde su oficina, Albus empleó una mayor cantidad de magia y envió a su Proyección, tras el carruaje que llevaría a Peter a Azkaban.

Dumbledore necesitaba liberar a Peter, para así poder dar con Tom y, en caso de que las palabras de Harry del 2º año hubieran sido reales, entonces tendría que pedir un favor, para revisar la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

El Hermano Ismael envió un mensaje de fuego a Harry, quien tras leerlo, sonrió, las cosas no parecían ir mal, sacar a Pettigrew de la cárcel quizás incluso le resultara eficiente. El hermano Ismael, vio como la poción y el hechizo que Dumbledore estaba preparando en su intento por controlar a Harry, se volvió transparente, estaba completada.

En ese momento, se registró un temblor muy fuerte en Hogwarts, las noticias llegaron al Wizengamot minutos despues y allí, en medio de la sala, apareció Dumbledore en carne y hueso, junto al Hermano Ismael quien recitó algo en Hebreo y luego estiró su mano hacía el mago de la luz, Dumbledore fue rodeado por un aura blanca, la cual evitaba que muriera por no estar pisando su oficina y ante todos, apareció también Harry, quien se veía tan confundido como el anciano director, además de tener en sus manos un libro de Medimagia.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó confundido el joven, mientras que un miembro del lado oscuro del Wizengamot señalaba la mano de Harry, el joven y todos, volvieron su mirada a su mano y cinco anillos aparecieron en ella: El anillo de la familia Potter, el anillo de la familia Slytherin, el anillo de la familia Ravenclaw, el anillo de la familia Gaunt y un anillo que fusionaba los blasones de las familias Eldertree y Bloodstark.

― _ **Albus Dumbledore, comenzó a esta misma mañana a producir una pócima y al parecer, Harry estaba implicada en ella**_ ―dijo el Hermano Ismael, dando paso al juicio.

―Así parece ser ―dijo Fudge enfadado, mirando los anillos en la mano de un confundido Harry ―Si esos anillos han aparecido en la mano del señor Potter, significa que ha sido víctima de un intento de robo de titulo. En otras palabras, Dumbledore intentó atentar contra Harry Eldertree y contra la familia Potter, su magia familiar respondió agresivamente, considerando a Harry un adulto y dándole todos los dominios, los cuales su árbol genealógico puede reconocer.

―Ministro ―dijo Harry― ¿Podría por favor volverlo a explicar? ―estaba confundido.

―Cientos de familias mágicas tienen una magia que solo ellas pueden emplear, pero algunas familias son tan importantes y tienen tantos dominios dentro del mundo mágico, que los títulos de _Lord_ existen para ellas ―dijo Fudge ―Los presentes en este salón, no solo somos miembros de un órgano del gobierno, sino que además, somos miembros de las más poderosas familias mágicas de Inglaterra. Por favor señor Potter, nombre sus dominios.

―Potter ―dijo viendo el escudo de su familia ―Peverell ―el cual era de hecho, el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte a blanco y negro ―Ravenclaw ―era un sencillo cuervo de zafiro ―Slytherin ―una serpiente de esmeralda ―Eldertree y Bloodstark están… fusionados ―mostró lo que parecía ser una mancha roja que hacía de hojas de un árbol.

Más de un miembro del Wizengamot se mostró no solo sorprendido, pues todo parecía indicar que era efectivamente el intento de un robo de titulo y claramente era cosa de Dumbledore, todos lo miraron y él se puso pálido al comprender esto.

―Hermano Ismael, cuéntenos lo que sabe de la historia del señor Eldertree aquí presente ―pidió un enfadado Fudge.

― _ **La familia Potter desciende de la familia Peverell, quienes a su vez descienden de las familias Slytherin y Ravenclaw a causa de la boda entre Salazar y Rowena**_ ―dijo Ismael ― _ **Ahora, esto es un intento de robo de titulo, tal y como usted lo ha dicho Ministro Fudge. Los Potter descienden de los Peverell, pero me sorprende que el señor Eldertree también sea descendiente de los Gaunt.**_

― ¿Qué suele hacer La Clave en estos casos? ―preguntó Fudge.

― _ **Siempre depende del Inquisidor**_ ―dijo el hermano Ismael ― _ **El joven señor Eldertree, ha recibido sus primeras marcas como Hermano Silencioso y ha estado estudiando nuestras diversas Runas de Curación, además de un estudio autodidacta de los hechizos que ustedes usan para curar a sus heridos. Esto, es un atentado contra un miembro de La Hermandad y heredero de diversas familias mágicas y dos familias de Cazadores de Sombras, invoco entonces… a los cuatro espectros del colegio Hogwarts, al alma de David el Silencioso y a la actual Inquisidora: Imogen Herondale**_ ―las Runas de la cabeza y brazos del hermano Ismael brillaron en un color escarlata, mientras que el alma de un Hermano Silencioso, las imágenes espectrales de Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, James Potter, Lily Potter, así como la Inquisidora Imogen Herondale, aparecía en carne y hueso.

― ¿Qué hago aquí? ―preguntó Imogen confundida.

― _ **Lamento interrumpirla mientras cuida de su nieto, Inquisidora Herondale, pero nos enfrentamos a un intento de robo de títulos, tanto mágicos, como de un Cazador de Sombras**_ ―dijo el hermano Ismael.

― ¿Un intento de robo de títulos contra el tan reconocido Harry Bloodstark? ―preguntó ella y el hermano Ismael asintió.

― _ **El joven parece ser más que solo un Cazador de Sombras y un Hermano Silencioso**_ ―dijo el otro espíritu, el cual tenía los ojos cocidos y la boca también, era claramente, un hermano Silencioso, junto a James y Lily, quienes miraban a los presentes, recibiendo algunas sonrisas de sus conocidos, miraron a Harry quien se encontraba aun algo aturdido por la aparición y no parecía muy enterado de nada ― _ **Para el mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras, yo soy el primer Hermano Silencioso. Nos acompañan esta noche, dos ascendentes del señor Eldertree y sus padres.**_

― _Vaya… se siente raro ser llamado por el apellido del abuelo_ __―se dijo Harry, estaba claramente más acostumbrado al apellido de su madre Elizabeth, que al apellido de soltera, de su madre Jennifer.

―Ante el intento de un robo de título, el anillo Potter fue activado y este, a su vez, activó los restantes títulos de Lord del señor Potter-Eldertree ―dijo el ministro Fudge, mirando a Harry seriamente ―Es usted considerado como un adulto, no tendrá necesidad de esperar a sus **17** años, señor Potter. Puede usted tomar el escaño correspondiente del Wizengamot de la familia Potter y las otras familias presentadas en sus anillos. Se abren las acusaciones contra Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. El acusado ¿Cómo se declara? ―Dumbledore comenzó a temblar, ¿Qué caso tenía? Ya había estado en un caso contra Harry y ya había perdido casi toda la fortuna de su familia.

―Culpable ―dijo, no tenía caso.

― ¿Por qué lo hizo? ―preguntó Fudge.

―Cuando vi la cicatriz en la frente de Harry… digo: de Lord Potter hace ya 12 años, pude sentir algo que creía una simple leyenda urbana de nuestro mundo ―dijo Dumbledore― ¿Cuántos de los presentes conoce el término: Horrocrux?

Lord Greengrass se puso pálido ―Esa magia es… sumamente oscura ―tragó saliva― ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con esto?

―El asesinato, rasgará el alma del mago y luego, podrá encerrar en un objeto cualquiera, ese trozo de su alma ―dijo ―El primer Horrocrux que Harry conoció, fue un diario de Tom Sorvoro Ryddle y yo supe de los planes de Tom, gracias a Horace Slughorn, quien me lo comentó. Destruí uno de esos Horrocrux: un anillo. Tom quería ser inmortal y creó 7, pero Harry llegó a poseer un trozo de su alma, un 8º Horrocrux, sentí la presencia del alma de Tom dentro del pequeño Harry aquella noche, aquel día en el que James y Lily murieron, pero cuando volvió, luego de 11 años, ya como un Cazador de Sombras, la presencia desapareció a causa de haber sido convertido en un Cazador y un Caballero Hada. Despues, lo vi matar a Quirrell, intenté inculcarle el Bien Común de forma sutil, pero fue inútil. Despues, fui acusado por el Ministro Fudge, el anterior Inquisidora y la Consulesa Mai Kurosawa, siéndome arrebatadas gran número de posesiones, para pagarle al señor Potter, por ser yo quien dio la idea de que Peter Pettigrew fuera nombrado como el guardián de la familia Potter ―Dumbledore sabía lo que todos pensaban: basta ya de tanta palabrería, era hora de ir al grano ―El señor Eldertree fue el primero en sobrevivir al Avada Kedavra y yo tuve oportunidad de ir al Departamento de Misterios en 1979, escuché una profecía dicha por la maestra Trelawney sobre alguien que combatiría contra Tom en partes iguales, al ver que Harry sobrevivió lo tomé como aquel de quien hablaba esa profecía, traté de manipularlo, para que hiciera frente a Tom cuando trató de conseguir la piedra y le di una sutil pista para que nos salvara del Basilisco, además del asunto Pettigrew el cual salió mal para mis planes.

―Señor Eldertree ―dijo el Ministro girándose hacía él ―Es usted, legalmente el dueño del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, es usted quien más asientos tiene en estos momentos dentro del Wizengamot y el Ministerio de Magia. Le pido que lea las hojas de vida de los magos presentes y de los maestros de Hogwarts en busca del reemplazo para director y que por favor, decida quiénes serán los representantes de sus casas.

― ¿Entrevistarme con los presentes? ―preguntó Harry.

―Exactamente ―dijo el Ministro ―Para esto, le pido hablar con total franqueza y a ellos se les dará la pócima de la verdad.

― _ **En ese caso**_ ―dijo el hermano Ismael ― _ **Marcaré al hermano Salazar con la Runa de la Sinceridad**_ ―todos asintieron, Harry fue llevado a otra habitación, donde se encontró con Elizabeth y Jennifer, además de ser acompañado por James, Lily, Salazar y Rowena, entre los 6 adultos lo aconsejarían en quienes serían sus representantes en el Wizengamot y en general, en cualquier otro caso mágico. Fueron casi **6** horas de entrevistas y extensas.

―Señor Eldertree, por favor ―pidió el Ministro Fudge.

―Gracias Ministro ―dijo Harry tomando la palabra, todos lo miraron, este momento lo decidiría todo ―Damas y Caballeros, por favor presten atención ―Claro que sí. El lado de luz del Wizengamot, el lado neutro y el lado oscuro prestaban atención, de eso no habían dudas, todo se decidiría en unos pocos segundos, muchos podían ganar poder y ese mismo poder reflejaría… ―Mi representante en el asiento Potter será Sirius Orión Black ―su padrino asintió, James y Lily sonrieron ―Amelia Bones tendrá el asiento Peverell y Gaunt ―más de un miembro del lado oscuro, familias muy cerradas y con tratos con distintos magos oscuros, gruñeron, Amelia ya era un problema por ser una de las líderes más respetadas de las fuerzas Aurores y ahora era aun peor ―El asiento Slytherin será para Julius Greengrass, los asientos Ravenclaw y el recién creado Bloodelder (Por **Blood** starky **Elder** tree) será para Xenophilius Lovegood ―Este fue un golpe muy grande para el lado oscuro, sobre todo para Lucius Malfoy, quien había perdido el poder del asiento Black siendo ahora Sirius quien estaba allí, ahora su presencia dentro del Wizengamot era muy poca. Dumbledore lo veía peor, pues los asientos ahora representados por Greengrass y Lovegood eran poderosos, sin lugar a dudas el asiento Bloodelder se haría respetar y Xenophilius extrañamente en estas reuniones era más serio, menos… loco.

―Señor Eldertree, por favor tome asiento ―junto al Ministro había un asiento con el dibujo de la casa Bloodelder, recién creada, Harry se sentó junto a él, los espectros estaban detrás, nadie notó como el espíritu/fantasma de David el Silencioso, había desaparecido hace ya un largo rato.

―Ministro ―dijo Dumbledore, todos lo voltearon a ver, su mandato como jefe del Wizengamot estaba en un gran aprieto y él mismo lo sabía, era obvio que ya había perdido el de Director de Hogwarts ―El segundo tema de esta reunión iba dirigido hacía el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pido abrir las deliberaciones.

―Por favor, todos perdónenme por interrumpirlos ―dijo Harry― ¿Qué es este Torneo?

―Por años, hemos mantenido una alianza con los colegios Beauxbatons de Francia y Durmstrang de Escandinavia, estas tres escuelas han compartido cientos de conversaciones sobre educación, obviamente todo ha sido hablado entre los directores y subdirectores del colegio ―dijo Lucius Malfoy. Más le valía tener un buen trato hacía el chico Eldertree, era ya muy poderoso.

―El Ministro mantiene los lazos abiertos con estos ministros, ya veo, pero no veo bien hacer el torneo justo ahora ―dijo Harry entendiendo y al mismo tiempo dando su opinión, para luego suspirar, sintió un escalofrió por las manos espectrales de su madre Lily y su padre James, pero se relajó al sentir las manos físicas de sus madres Elizabeth y Jennifer ―El Mundo de las Sombras ha visto cosas muy extrañas en estos últimos días, como la resurrección de una colonia de Híbridos los cuales ya anteriormente habían sido masacrados, ataques a varios Institutos de varios países, no solo de Híbridos, sino demonios de reinos tan profundos del Vacio que ni siquiera en El Laberinto Espiral tienen información sobre estos demonios. No es seguro. Ni por parte del mundo de las Sombras, ni del mundo Mágico el cual ha visto cosas que no son normales, como la aparición de más Mortífagos, según el periódico El Profeta.

―Ustedes los Cazadores de Sombras, han protegido por siglos o incluso, me atrevo a decir: Milenios, el mundo, el que ahora estemos en contacto, no es razón para Temer ―dijo Sirius.

―Tendríamos Cazadores protegiendo a los invitados ―habló la Cónsul Kurosawa y todos asintieron.

―Debo rechazar esto ―dijo Amelia ―Las Pruebas están hechas para matar a los concursantes. La última vez que se realizó, un dragón Ironbally Ucraniano, mató a un gran de los espectadores.

―Yo no suelo ser quien apoya a un grupo de alumnos un tanto… suicidas, sin embargo apoyaría emplear un domo creado a partir del Protego Máxima, Fianto Duri y Repello Inimicum, aquello protegería a los invitados si las cosas salen mal ―dijo Augusta Longbottom y todos lo apoyaron.

―Propongo usar Animales Mágicos solo hasta la clasificación cuádruple X ―dijo Julius y que los Aurores y Cazadores de Sombras puedan contraatacar si todo se sale de control.

Dumbledore sonrió, todo salía según su plan.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Instituto de Paris**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Te quieres ir? ―gritaron Stephen y Amatis asombrados y algo enfadados, a Céline quien estaba en la cocina, ella llevó su índice a sus labios en indicación de que bajaran la voz, pero Jake se despertó, comenzó a llorar y Stephen y Céline suspiraron.

―Gracias ―dijo ella sonriente y enfadada, antes de salir de la cocina con el tetero del bebe, pero Stephen la siguió. Aunque ahora Stephen y Céline estuvieran oficinalmente divorciados, Jake seguía siendo su hijo y tenían que cuidar de él. Por eso mismo, Amatis prácticamente recogió sus cosas de la Casa Graymark y empujó a su pareja de vuelta al Instituto de Paris, donde vivirían como pareja y al mismo tiempo, era para obligar a Stephen a cuidar y criar a su hijo Jake.

Habían estado viviendo un mes entero los tres y a Jake parecía servirle el tener dos madres y un padre, parecía finalmente estar conectando con Céline y con Jake, el hecho de que Céline deseara irse era… molesto, era como destruir la armonía en la cual habían vivido. Lograban funcionar como familia, algo rara seguramente, pero una familia al fin y al cabo ― _Jake podría vivir con su padre, su madre, su abuela y su… tía y quizás, incluso tener una hermana._ ―Actualmente sonaba incluso estúpido, ¿Qué le hacía estar tan seguro a Stephen de que aquel arreglo funcionaría?, lo hacía por Céline, porque conocía su historia, conocía como solo su hermano había estado allí para ella, como sus padres la habían maltratado físicamente, argumentando un supuesto entrenamiento, para que dejara de ser tan… tímida e inocente. Ella era una Cazadora de Sombras y según Jules y Lisette Montclaire (sus padres), ella debía de ser valiente, fuerte, ágil… Céline siempre fue defendida por su hermano mayor Dominick, llegando el chico al punto de atacar físicamente a sus padres, aunque, siendo Dominick hijo de y Lisette (podríamos considerarlo medio hermano de Harry), pronto entró en La Cacería Salvaje, dejando atrás a su hermana, teniendo una nula comunicación con ella en el futuro, hasta aquel mismo día.

Los tres adultos escucharon los golpes en la puerta, Céline decidió abrir y se asombro, al encontrarse con un chico rubio de unos 18 años ante ella, Dominick siendo un mitad-hada creció hasta cierto punto y no siguió envejeciendo, aunque siendo miembro de La Cacería Salvaje, provocó que tuviera que beber del agua de un lago hada, la cual estaba combinada con la sangre del líder Gwyn ap Nudd, al beberlo dividió su alma, el ojo derecho de Dominick pasó de ser dorado como el de su hermana y madre y fuera de un tono azul acero claro.

―Hola hermanita ―saludó él sonriente, segundos antes de que la mujer de ojos dorados se le tirara a los brazos y él la abrazara.

―Te extrañe ―dijo con la voz quebrada, comenzando a llorar.

― " _Y yo a ti"_ ―susurró él.


	25. Medidas Desesperadas Director

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **N/A: Bien, creo que hemos llegado al punto deseado. El "nacimiento" del Harry/V.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **25: Medidas Desesperadas + Director**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Si esta historia estuviera ambientada más o menos en el año 2008 o 2009, Harry seguramente saldría del Instituto, tras vestirse como un Muggle/Mundano, se sentaría ante una computadora en un cibercafé y buscaría en Google: "¿Cómo consiguió el rey Salomón ser obedecido por los 72 demonios?"

Desgraciadamente, no es el caso.

Esta pregunta había estado rondando su cabeza por un largo tiempo, ¿Cómo lo hizo? La respuesta llegó mediante la biblia y fue algo más o menos así: "Fue visto como un justo, ante los ojos de Dios Todopoderoso" y allí, Harry suspiró.

Sol y Luna.

Día y Noche.

Luz y Oscuridad.

Ángeles y Demonios.

Todos tenían una contraparte y los demonios, respondían ante el hechizo de un brujo (no necesariamente sus padres).

¿Pues porqué él, no invocaba a un ángel o porqué no pagaba a Fell para que lo hiciera por él?

Aun recordaba uno de los muchos cuadernos que fueron incautados a Valentine Morgenstern tras la batalla, tras SU batalla, inmediatamente despues de El Levantamiento. Eran aparentes conversaciones sostenidas con un ángel: «Ithuriel aun no contesta a mi pregunta ¿Por qué Raziel nos creó y por qué no nos bendijo del mismo modo que los subterráneos? ¿Por qué ellos son agiles, fuertes, invulnerables, inmortales y nosotros dependemos de las runas?» decía una parte del cuaderno y en unas páginas más allá, en el mismo cuaderno, escribía « ¿Les importamos tan poco, que no combaten a nuestro lado?» En otro cuaderno señalaba «He encontrado la historia de un Nefilim de la Guerra de Independencia Estadounidense en la cual dice, que estaba rodeado de demonios y solo contaba con un cuchillo e invocó al Ángel Raziel, decía que su cuerpo se estaba deshaciendo en fuego como carbón»

Harry solo deseaba algo de ayuda. Sentía que esto era demasiado para las generaciones de Cazadores de Sombras. La suya, las anteriores y las venideras.

Quizás su magia en algo le podría ayudar, ¿Pero en qué?

¿Qué podía hacer él?

¿Invocar ángeles e intentar atarlos a él y que combatieran por y para él?

¡JA! Ya quisiera.

Según el Códice de los Cazadores de Sombras, a los ángeles no les interesa ser invocados, al contrario de los demonios. Los ángeles son tratados como generales, los cuales dan órdenes, pero nunca participan en la guerra.

Harry movió algunas tablas del suelo bajo su cama, sacó de una bolsa, algo de polvos Flu los cuales le habían sido entregados por Sirius en caso de una emergencia, fue hasta la chimenea de la oficina de sus manos y susurró: _Diagon_.

Tras llegar al Callejón y entrar empleando la varita, fue al Banco de Gringotts y sacó 1000 Galeones de la cámara Peverell, tras eso, no tardó mucho en encontrar el pasadizo al callejón Knockturn, donde se vio obligado a emplear su eterno compañero: Azarael, contra un par de Brujas quienes se creían la gran cosa y lo había atacado, bastaba con apoyar su espada en el cuello de una de ellas y hacer que Esmeralda las amenazara o que lo hicieran sus amigos emplumados: Gabriel y Micaela o podía emplear su Cosmos para impregnarlas de veneno y matarlas. No le gustaba, pero lo consideraba necesario y de fondo, servía para librar al mundo mágico de los Magos Oscuros, así que en el fondo (muy en _la base_ ) podría ser considerado como una buena acción.

Llegó finalmente a una de las tiendas más alejadas del Knockturn (no lo conocía y tuvo que pedir algunas indicaciones), hasta una tienda la cual se leía «Le Fray: Libros de Conjuros y Convocaciones Oscuras», si Gabrielle Le Fray creía que podía contra él, solo por ser ella descendiente de Morgana, pues no lo conocía, Esmeralda le obedecía por el Pársel y así fue con otras serpientes, las cuales pronto rodearon la tienda. Gabrielle fue envenenada y curada unas cuarenta veces y solo cuando el sol ya despuntaba, finalmente accedió a venderle (a un precio menor del que lo hubiera vendido), un libro de Alquimia que permitiría la creación (garantizada, a costa de su vida) de muchas criaturas Golem, tanto oscuros como de luz. Harry salió de allí en un destello y Gabrielle Le Fray se levantó del suelo, aterrorizada, aunque… los **50** Galeones sobre la mesa lo valían.

Harry y Jade se internaron en medio de una isla artificial, sobre la cual había una fortaleza que había pertenecido a Raczidian, un Mago Oscuro del siglo X, así que Harry tuvo que volar sobre el lago y entrar en la fortaleza con una Runa de Apertura, la cual parecía un cuadrado, cuando las puertas se abrieron, iluminó su camino con una Piedra de Luz Mágica. Siempre olvidaba que la llevaba encima y con el Lumus quizás sería más eficiente, pero no quería realizar magia, al menos no tan pronto sobre todo en un lugar tan saturado de magia oscura.

Recorrió la fortaleza y encontró un salón grande, clavó cuatro cuchillos Serafín, los cuales le permitirían crear una celda denominada como "Configuración Malachi", pero contaba además, con los Cuchillos de Metal Demoniaco, los cuales tomó del Instituto de Londres. Clavó estos cuchillos del mismo modo que la Configuración, dos barreras de energía angelical y demoniaca se alzaron del suelo, formando un octágono, pronunció nombres de Ángeles Caídos, los nombres de aquellos que cayeron Semyazza, pues no quería invocar a los ángeles de la Rebelión de Lucifer, sino a aquellos ángeles que cayeron por querer engendrar vida, que dio paso a los gigantes, realizó dos runas de convocación: Una demoniaca y una angelical, esperó a que la luna llena invadiera el lugar, su luz invadió las Runas en el suelo, realizó el cantico en Latín y uno en Sumerio, entonces un rayo entró por la ventana, golpeó el suelo y allí aparecieron: Los Ángeles Caídos. Estaban ante él, invocados por las Runas, rápidamente dio forma a su Cosmos y los ató con cadenas, lo siguiente, llevaría su tiempo: Conseguir su lealtad.

Existían dos grupos de estas criaturas. Un grupo que siguió a Lucifer y fueron lanzados al Vacio, transformándose en demonios para poder sobrevivir al ambiente de ese lugar, despues se fortalecieron con los milenios que pasaron: Asmodeo, Lucifer, Azazel, Belial, Leviathan y Samael.

Otro grupo, era aquel que ahora se presentaba ante Harry, que estaban encerrados por Runas divinas y Runas demoniacas, así como por los Cuchillos Serafín gracias a la Configuración Malachi, los creadores de los Nefilim originales: los gigantes. Samyaza, Akibeel, Tamiel, Ramuel, Daniel, Azkeel y Turel.

Turel se alzó ante Harry ―Tus poderes están más allá de todo lo conocido. Tu otra energía es algo que no conocíamos.

―Se llama Cosmos, obsequiado por el Panteón Grecolatino a un selecto grupo de humanos los cuales les obedecían e iban a la guerra cuando se les ordenaba ―explicó Harry ―Soy el médico, el portador de la serpiente ―Tras un brillo dorado, Harry se vio revestido por la armadura de Ofiuco, sujetando fuertemente la vara de Asclepios en su mano derecha, mientras que una armadura de placas, un poco de estilo Samurái recubría todo su cuerpo, mostrándose plateada y dorada.

Pasaron los meses, Harry sonrió ante el libro que se encontraba en su nochero. Era un volumen no muy grande, la portada y contraportada eran de color negro y la portada tenía la letra **H**.

Despues de conseguir el favor de los Caídos, de que podrían pisar la tierra una vez más, ellos fueron quienes invocaron tanto el Adamas, como el Metal Demoniaco, haciendo que ambos metales se multiplicaran, pero no para enriquecerse a ellos o a Harry, sino que forjaron armaduras de ambos metales y luego fueron cargadas con _la energía vital de los ángeles_ , consiguiendo Harry la creación de un ejército "Golem" de todas las formas posibles, desde formas humanas, pasando por formas de animales o de seres mitológicos, tras eso, Harry usó un cantico en Purgatic y Gehennic, mientras que las armaduras se elevaban en el aire, rodeadas por un aura cian y cambiaban su forma física de: tres dimensiones a dos, despues, usó un hechizo Hada para que las figuras se transformaran en hojas de papel, mientras que los Caídos dejaron parte de su consciencia dentro de las armaduras y hojas, formando un libro el cual le permitiría a Harry invocar a los Caídos al campo de batalla. Tras lograrlo, empleó su Bastón Espada, para destruir las Runas que trajeron a los Caídos a su presencia, enviándolos a su celda en el ártico.

Tom Sorvoro Ryddle era su enemigo y él tenía un ejército.

Valentine Morgenstern también era su enemigo y él también tenía un ejército, sabía y creía (al contrario que La Clave) que aquellos miembros del Círculo que causaron El Levantamiento, no eran los únicos cuyos cerebros habían sido lavados por Valentine, claramente tenía un ejército.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos semanas despues, Harry y Lucy fueron al Callejón Diagon, tenían que comprar los libros de cuarto año, así mismo se enteraron de que tendrían exámenes denominados como TIMOS y el Torneo de los Tres Magos, del cual ya Harry tenía conocimiento.

Solo tuvieron que comprar dos nuevos libros, lo demás eran los libros de los pasados grados: _El libro Reglamentario de Hechizos de 4º Grado_ y _El libro Trucos Ingeniosos para Casos Peliagudos_.

Cuando estaban saliendo, se encontraron con Hermione también haciendo sus compras y solo entonces notaron una nueva biblioteca, perteneciente a una nueva editorial mágica llamada: "Nuevo Mundo", Hermione entró por curiosidad, junto a Harry y Lucy, Harry, quien incluso había descendido ya un par de veces a La Ciudad Silenciosa, dijo que la forma de la librería, era muy similar a la biblioteca de los Hermanos. Por un instante Harry y Lucy incluso perdieron a Hermione de vista, la buscaron y la volvieron a encontrar, ahora con un libro en la mano, mientras sonreía, se giró y fue a pagarlo, ambos se acercaron curiosos, deseando saber más del nuevo libro de su amiga, llevándose una buena sorpresa «Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos: La Guía Esencial» de una tal Cassandra Clare. Les sorprendió cuán rápido estaban escalando las cosas en esta alianza, ¿Cómo era posible, si hasta hace más de un ciclo escolar, no se había formalizado algún tipo de alianza y los magos ignoraban casi completamente la existencia de los Cazadores o su cultura, excepto por el hecho de que Harry y Lucy asistían al colegio?

―Nos vemos en el Expreso, Hermi ―dijeron Harry y Lucy, para luego despedirse de ella con un beso y ella hizo lo mismo. Lucy se sonrió al ver que ambos se amaban, exudaban dopamina y exitosita, ¡y ni siquiera se daban cuenta de eso!

―Nos vemos ―dijo ella, mientras desaparecía junto a sus padres. Escucharon un grito y se volvieron hacía el interior del callejón, corrieron, hasta ver a un mago gritando por ayuda para su esposa, solo dijo que un monstruo parecido a un escorpión salió de la nada y atacó a su esposa, cuya piel ahora estaba tan pálida como la de un vampiro.

―Por favor, permítame ―dijo Harry, mientras sacaba su libro de Medimagia. Había aprendido a no salir sin él, sacó su varita y pasó paginas tan rápido, que se corría el riesgo de que las paginas se rompieran ― **Retridium** ―exclamó, haciendo que la herida punzante de la mujer, sanara y ella dejara de sangrar, volvió a buscar de un lado a otro en el libro ― **Venenum Removendum** ―la piel de la mujer se normalizó, pues hasta hace unos cuantos segundos estaba realmente pálida, comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad y la pareja agradeció a Harry, hasta que sonaron unos pitidos extraños, el pelinegro se acercó a su Parabatai, quien llevaba en su mano su detector de energía demoniaca, ambos dieron paso a caminar hacía el Callejón Knockturn y entraron en un bar, los Magos Oscuros los miraron, ellos dejaron entrever los cuchillos Serafín y demás armas, haciendo que los Magos se tensaran, ambos siguieron el pitidos del rastreador, subiendo de piso, hasta dar con un hexagrama.

― **Revelio** ―exclamó Lucy, dejándolos ver la silueta roja del mago y la silueta del demonio escorpio que atacó a la mujer, siguieron ambas siluetas ―Este no fue un ataque al azar.

― ¿Pero quiénes eran esa pareja de magos, como para merecer ser atacados por un demonio? ―se preguntó Harry.

―Claramente eran Aurores ―dijo una voz junto a ellos, asustándolos.

―Profesora McGonagall ―dijeron ambos, al ver a la mujer y sobre todo en un lugar como ese.

―Hola niños ―dijo ella sonriente ―Descuiden, ya hay varios Cazadores y Aurores en la zona ―ellos asintieron.

―Por favor, comuníqueles que el demonio Scorpio vinieron del bar _Maravillosa Vileza_ , del Callejón Knockturn ―pidió Lucy.

―Lo haré ―dijo ella, mientras que ellos salían del Callejón.

Si bien los Cazadores y Aurores preguntaron (e incluso torturaron) a los asistentes al bar, no consiguieron un nombre, cosa que hizo enfadar a más de uno.

Harry decidió dejar de pensar en eso, la mañana del **1** de Septiembre, cuando tuvieron que cruzar el Callejón **9¾** , para asistir a un cuarto año de Hogwarts, tras subir al tren, vieron a Hermione y Luna ir tras ellos, así que el grupo escogió un vagón intermedio.

― ¿Saben lo que pasó? ―preguntó Luna y todos negaron, aunque Harry y Lucy se preguntaron si hablaba del ataque demoniaco en el callejón que ellos mismos habían presenciado.

―Los Mortífagos aparecieron en el Mundial de Quidditch ―dijo Hermione, aquello sorprendió a la pareja Eldertree-Montclaire ―Crouch despidió a su Elfina, tras encontrar una varita con la cual fue invocada la Marca Tenebrosa.

―Un ataque Mortífago ―dijo suave y lentamente Lucy, los demás asintieron, guardaron silencio y comenzaron a leer sus libros de este año, pero en un momento agudizaron el oído.

― (…) Mi padre deseaba enviarme a Durmstrang, bueno, ya saben lo que piensa de Dumbledore: A ese le gustan mucho los Sangre Sucia ―dijo Draco a (presumiblemente) Crabbe y Goyle ―En Durmstrang no admiten a ese tipo de chusma, además de que se enseñan las Artes Oscuras, no como esa tontería de Defensa que tenemos… ―no lo escucharon más, siguieron andando sin reparar en que ellos habían escuchado todo.

Harry empleó el idioma Hada, lo único que Hermione y Lucy entendieron fue "Libro de Educación Mágica en Europa", para hacer que en un montón de chispas, apareciera un libro.

―Traducción: «Accio: Libro de Educación Mágica en Europa» ―dijo Luna quien sonreía como siempre, como si nada pudiera molestarla.

―Durmstrang, parece ser contemporánea a Hogwarts y hacer mucho hincapié en las Artes Oscuras, así como en la Magia Marcial, ¿recuerdan el club de duelo de Lockhart? ―Lucy y Hermione asintieron ―Eso mismo pero a lo grande, bien hecho y calificable.

Tras un extenso viaje, primero en el tren, y luego empleando los carruajes tirados por Thestrals, Harry y Lucy podían verlos a causa de aquella masacre llamada El Levantamiento, que habían presenciado hace ya tanto tiempo. Fueron directamente al Gran Comedor, los nuevos primeros años pasaron por el sombrero seleccionador y todos comenzaron a comer, mientras que escuchaban a Hermione chillar escandalizada al descubrir que había Elfos Domésticos en Hogwarts y eran quienes cocinaban. Harry suspiró, esperó, siguió a su casa, descubrió la actual Contraseña de Slytherin, pero era muy largo para que alguien lo pudiera aprender, sobre todo los de primer año, pero la cambió siendo el dueño de Hogwarts: "Veneno" y tras eso, fue a buscar a Hermione.

―Hola Harry ―al parecer, ella lo vio antes que él a ella, estaba por entrar en la casa de Ravenclaw― ¿Deseabas hablar…? ―la castaña se quedó sin habla, al ver a Harry responder correctamente al acertijo y entrar en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, siendo seguido por Hermione, quien lo guió a su habitación para hablar.

―Escucha ―dijo él ―Tengo **3** años de conocerte… en teoría serían **6** años, pues cada año escolar son dos… ―ella se rió ―Sé cómo eres, sé que crees que todos tenemos los mismos derechos, pero la sociedad mágica está MUY atrasada en cuanto a la sociedad Muggle actual ―ella asintió ―Los Elfos Domésticos, son esclavos Hermione, ellos no saben hacer nada más. Cuando un Elfo es liberado tras serle entregada una prenda, tienen que buscar otro amo inmediatamente o morirán, porque dependen de la magia de su amo ―Hermione abrió los ojos, sin poder creérselo ―Ese es el problema. Los Elfos… al menos la gran mayoría de ellos, solo saben vivir para ser serviciales y no tienen una remuneración, porque son criados desde muy niños por sus padres, quienes han pasado por lo mismo, se CREEN sirvientes. Con permiso ―dijo él, Hermione agachó la cabeza, sin saber que pensar. Harry salió de la sala de Ravenclaw, apenas la puerta se abrió, se encontró con dos personas, dos espectros más bien ―Hola ―no sabía que más decirles.

―Hola Harry, cariño ―dijo Lily sonriente y queriendo abrazarlo, pero lo atravesó ―Demonios ―gruñó. James se burlaba de ella y por eso se llevó un golpe en la cara.

―Tranquila, mujer ―gruñó James. Harry tomó camino hacia la Sala de Slytherin, sus padres lo siguieron, lo vieron pasar por la puerta y Harry escuchó las palabras de Salazar en su oído, aunque estaba seguro de que el fundador serpiente, no estaba detrás de él. Sin escuchar a sus padres hablándole o hablando entre ellos.

Harry sacó la Varita y señaló a una pared ― **Revelio** ―una puerta de piedra fue remarcada por una luz dorada, él se puso en frente y una palabra en Pársel apareció escrita por unos segundos ― _Soy el amo de las serpientes, pido entrar en mi madriguera_ ―dijo Harry en Pársel, una puerta se mostró ante él, hundiéndose y dejando ver una habitación, la cual tenía una cama matrimonial inmaculada, un nochero, una librería. Harry entró, dejó sus cosas y vio a Esmeralda colgarse de una vara, al parecer, para eso estaba allí ― **Accio: Baúl** ―su baúl apareció ante él ― **Bauleo: Umpack** ―las cosas salieron del baúl y se organizaron mágicamente, entre eso, una jaula grande para Gabriel y Micaela, así como un terrario para Esmeralda y un establo pequeño, para la forma encogida de Jade.

―Hola, Harry ―se escuchó detrás, sus padres se acercaron a una pared. Eran: Salazar, Rowena y Helena. Fue Salazar quien dio un paso al frente. ―Veo que has encontrado mi habitación secreta ―dijo sin enfadarse ―Ahora es tuya y podrás… disponer de ella por lo que resta de tus estancias aquí en Hogwarts. Escúchame atentamente ―dijo el hombre cambiando el tema de conversación en un instante ―Tom y sus Mortífagos, me están haciendo enfadar. Su deseo de… "purgar al mundo de los Muggle" es tan similar a los deseos de Morgana y de Gellert Grindelwald, que se me revuelve el estomago ―Lo vieron sacar su varita ― **Accio: "Magia Marcial: Volumen 1"** , esto es lo que estudiaremos a fondo este año, Harry.

―Sí señor ―dijo Harry, atrapando el libro en el aire.

―Los Horrocrux son un problema serio―dijo Salazar acariciando su larga barba ―Le impiden morir a Tom y a saber… cuantos ha hecho. Tenemos que dar con ellos ―Rowena enseñó entonces el diario, Harry asintió, entendiendo la silenciosa petición de Salazar y Rowena, comenzó a meditar con el libro en manos, mientras que era rodeado por un aura dorada (su cosmos) y un aura blanca (su magia) y comenzaba a flotar, los minutos y las horas pasaron lentamente― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó Salazar algo impaciente.

―Son **6** Horrocrux. El primero fue un anillo oculto en la casa Gaunt, convertido en Horrocrux en **1943** , El segundo es este: su diario a los **17** años, en el _mismo_ año. Despues está la Copa de Lady Rowena en **1946** , su Guardapelo: Lord Salazar, al año siguiente ( _ **1947**_ ), la Diadema de Lady Rowena en **1950** , luego yo ―gruñó ― _Aunque me libré, gracias a haber bebido de la Copa Mortal_ ―pensó― y finalmente, su mascota serpiente: Nagini, en **1981**. ―Dijo Harry.

―Trozos… Trozos de su alma ―dijo Rowena ―Eso es una magia extremadamente oscura, casi Necromancia, ¿Dónde la podría haber aprendido?

―Lo averiguaremos el día de mañana ―dijo Salazar ―Descansa Harry, mañana tendremos que hacerte un nombramiento nuevo.

―Soy líder de casi **6** casas, ¿Qué más necesito? ―preguntó él sonriente, mientras que Salazar y Rowena salían, para luego sacar uno de sus tantos libros y ponerse a leer.

―Te nombraremos Director ―dijo Salazar cuando estaba por salir y todos le miraron.

―Lord Salazar ―dijo James sorprendido ―Dumbledore ha perdido casi todo y la maldición le impide salir del colegio.

―Ese anciano no se ha detenido con nada James ―dijo Salazar mostrándose enfadado ―Trató de arrebatarle sus títulos a Harry y no voy a permitirlo, las Salvaguardias del colegio están hechas un asco, Tom entró en el colegio, no una, ¡SINO DOS VECES! ―ante la insistencia de Salazar Harry fue obligado a salir de su nueva habitación y seguir a Salazar y Rowena, con sus padres y Helena detrás de él, hasta el séptimo piso, ante el cuadro de Bárnabas el Chiflado ―Busca en mis recuerdos ―Harry así lo hizo, la… Legeremancia de un Hermano Silencioso era muy útil y fácil― ¿Has visto el pedestal? ―Harry asintió ―Imagínalo con fuerzas, desea encontrarlo, desea ser nombrado director, luego… paséate tres veces ante esta pared ―dijo, enseñando la pared en cuestión, Harry así lo hizo y una puerta apareció ante él, entró y encontró ese mismo pedestal.

―Bienvenido al Salón de los Eventos ―dijo Rowena sonriente.

―Llamada a partir de **1875** : la Sala de Menesteres ―dijo Lily sonriente. Harry hizo un recordatorio mental, de leer a fondo la historia del colegio y hacerle un par de cambios, incluyendo la Cámara de los Secretos y la Sala de Menesteres.

―Ya veo ―dijo Helena sonriente ―El nombre cambió con el pasar de los años, nunca lo noté… Jejeje ―Harry entró finalmente, acompañado de los Espectros (Salazar, Rowena y sus padres) y la Fantasma (Helena/Dama Gris), se acercó al pedestal y su varita cambió a una daga por la magia de la habitación, cosa que le sorprendió ―Derrama tu sangre en el pedestal y serás nombrado director.

―Yo: Harrison Sebastián Eldertree, descendiente de Salazar y Rowena Slytherin, juro defender este colegio, ayudar a sus maestros y salvaguardar a sus alumnos, hasta entregar mi último aliento por el bien del Mundo Mágico ―juró Harry, la idea nació de la nada o más bien: de Salazar, esto era raro: la mente de un Hermano Silencioso solía estar mejor cuidada. Cortó la palma de su mano y las gotas de sangre, pronto cubrieron la esfera negra, volviéndola carmesí.

― **Acepto tu juramento, heredero de Lord Slytherin y Lady Ravenclaw** ―pronuncio en voz alta Hogwarts misma. Harry sintió como la magia del colegio se unía a la suya.

― _ **Ahora, eres oficialmente el director**_ ―dijo Salazar mediante Legeremancia ― _ **Puedes hacer y deshacer reglas en el colegio**_ ―Harry asintió y despues fue a la Sala Común de Slytherin, mañana tendría clases.

Aunque al día siguiente, se llevó la sorpresa de que la primera hora no tenía nada, pues no había tomado ninguna clase extracurricular y en lugar de eso, lo decidió reemplazar con sus clases privadas con Pomfrey y ayudarla en la enfermería, así que agarró su libro de Medimagia y fue a la enfermería, encontrándose con una pareja de niños de primer año.

―Buenos días, madame Pomfrey ―dijo Harry.

―Hola ―dijo ella sonriente, para luego enseñarle una joven ―Ella es Eleanor Branstone, es de primer año y cayó desde las escaleras del segundo piso.

―Las escaleras, se mueven cada dos semanas ―dijo Harry.

―Pues… lo aprendí de la forma difícil ―dijo la niña, dándole una sonrisa algo… dolorosa al joven.

― **Episkey** ―dijo Harry señalando distintas partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que las heridas se cerraran, así como algunas fracturas en su nariz y dedos ― **Braquiam Emendo** ―ahora sí que se escucharon varios huesos moverse, unirse entre ellos y ser sanados.

―Perfecto, señor Eldertree ―dijo Pomfrey satisfecha, para luego pasar a conversar con su ayudante y alumno.

Tras pasar unas cuantas horas de la mañana ayudando a otros alumnos lastimados, se le hacía extraño el no tener clases en las horas de la mañana, despues, Harry tuvo que ir a la clase de Astronomía, en donde usarían un hechizo que mostraba la noche, a Harry se le hacía extraño que no tuvieran esa clase DE NOCHE, pero, tras entrar al salón, todo fue resulto: el cielo estaba encantado.

―Hola a todos ―dijo la maestra Aurora Sinistra, a Harry le resultaba… hermosa de rostro y se notaba su interés por dar su clase, cosa que no pasaba con otros maestros (como Snape) ―Comenzaremos a ver los planetas que pueden ayudarnos. Planetas los cuales pueden darnos buena suerte, siempre y cuando llevemos algo con nosotros. Les pongo un ejemplo, soy Cáncer, mi elemento es el agua, mi domicilio es la luna, mi detrimento es Saturno y mi exaltación es Júpiter. ―Les enseñó como emplear los telescopios y como saber hacía donde ver ―Seguirán el ir y venir de sus astros de domicilio, detrimento y exaltación por las próximas dos semanas y me darán un informe al final de mes.

― _Veamos_ ―se dijo Harry ― _Soy Ofiuco… mi elemento es la luz y la oscuridad, mi domicilio es Júpiter, mi detrimento Marte y mi exaltación Saturno._

Le resultaba… más fácil a él que a los demás, pues Asclepios se había obsesionado en su momento con su armadura y su símbolo, había deseado saberlo todo y ese conocimiento se lo pasó a Harry.

Minutos despues de salir de clase, llegó un boletín de última hora del Profeta, sobre algunos problemas que tenía el padre de los Weasley y sobre Alastor Moody, cosa que no era del interés de Harry.

Mientras tanto, en su oficina, Dumbledore se estaba apenas recuperando. Hace unas cuantas horas, sufrió una quemazón mágica, cosa que lo sorprendió, antes de que pudiera comenzar a investigar que había ocurrido, todo comenzó a temblar, Fawkes, su familiar, tuvo que alzar vuelo y mantenerse volando, mientras que Albus, finalmente entendía que esto era de origen mágico y volvía su cabeza hacía el Hermano Ismael, quien sonrió apenas y asintió. Harry era el culpable. Cuando finalmente la magia de Harry dejó de… hacer eso… Él volvió a su asiento, pero cuando intentó llamar a Harry usando a Hogwarts, para tratar de descubrir a que se debía, se dio cuenta de que el colegio no le obedecía, extrañado se tentó a salir de la oficina, pero logró recordar la pena de muerte que estaba sobre su cabeza, así que empleó su Proyección y ella fue en búsqueda de Harry, encontrándolo en clases, pero una discusión entre Draco y Ron estaba distrayéndolos a todos, pues se negaban a entrar y dejar su pelea para despues. Minerva, Aurora, Remus y Sybill, estaban tratando de calmar los ánimos de ambos alumnos.

― ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! ―Gritó Dumbledore con fuerza e incluso lanzó un Expulso, haciéndolos tomar distancia, ambos se giraron hacía él, sorprendidos― ¡¿A qué se debe esta pelea?!

―Al artículo de El Profeta, donde nombran al padre del señor Weasley ―dijo Lucy apareciendo y entregando el periódico.

― **Colloshoo** ―exclamó Harry, pegándoles los pies a ambos, cuando intentaron avanzar para atacarse mutuamente ―Si insisten en seguir con esa actitud, veré que sean encerrados por un largo tiempo en La Habitación Oscura de la Torre Sur.

― ¡¿Y QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA…?! ―Draco dejó de hablar, cuando Salazar se materializó ante él, asustándolo.

―Es mí descendiente, es el actual dueño y… director de Hogwarts ―dijo Salazar poniéndose ante Malfoy haciéndolo retroceder o eso intentó y solo echó el cuerpo hacía atrás.

― **Finite Incantatem** ―exclamó Harry, quitándoles a ambos el hechizo y girándose para ir a clases, tocaba clase con su tío Lupin.

―Hola a todos, bienvenidos a un nuevo año ―dijo Lupin sonriente.

―Buenas Tardes, profesor Lupin ―dijeron todos a coro.

Lupin giró su cabeza, viendo a dos espectros entrando ―James, Lily.

―Lunático ―dijo James sonriente, los alumnos se rieron.

―Adelante, Remus ―dijo Lily, para que él comenzara la clase y él asintió.

―Ustedes ya saben, lo que pueden hacer los Maleficios y Maldiciones, gracias a las clases de los profesores Salazar y Rowena. En esta ocasión, veremos las llamadas Maldiciones Imperdonables y la clase siguiente, os enseñaré hechizos de protección. Pero deben saber algo sobre la tercera y más peligrosa de estas _Maldiciones Imperdonables_ ―su voz adoptó un tono oscuro y más de uno tembló en su lugar, él tomó aire (y valor, para hablar) ―Es imposible sobrevivir del Avada Kedavra. Solo Harry ha sobrevivido y lo que ven en su frente, no es… ―Se giró y agarró una tiza ―No es un rayo, es la marca del movimiento que realiza el usuario de la Maldición ―todos ahogaron un jadeo de asombro, al ver el símbolo en el tablero y luego Harry se giró ante todos, para enseñarles la cicatriz la cual seguía allí, pero el alma de Tom había desaparecido tras beber de la Copa Mortal ―Nadie sabe como lo lograste, Harry.

―Me puse entre Harry y el Avada Kedavra, Remus ―dijo Lily, todos la miraron ―El sacrificio del ser amado, puede salvaros de la Maldición Asesina ―los alumnos copiaban todo esto.

―Maleficios, Maldiciones o Hechizos… existen tres hechizos ampliamente usados que pueden salvaros a la hora de una batalla ―Remus escribió los nombres en el tablero, mientras anotaba lo que hacían ―Por favor, cópienlos en sus cuadernos ―Así lo hicieron ―Por favor, formen una fila y acompáñenme ―así lo hicieron. Para sorpresa de Harry, fueron directamente al séptimo piso, ante el cuadro de Bárnabas el Chiflado ―Quiero que mediten, piensen en todos los hechizos que conocieran y que creyeran que les servirían para protegerse y para atacar en caso de encontrarse con un hechicero oscuro ―así lo hicieron, él pasó tres veces ante el Salón de Menesteres, la puerta apareció ―Por aquí, por favor.

― ¿Cómo hizo aparecer la puerta, profesor? ―preguntó Astoria confundida.

―El Salón de Menesteres es… especial ―dijo él, mientras que todos entraban, encontrándose con un salón amplio y varios muñecos de prueba ―Estos muñecos de prueba, son los que usarán para ver lo que pueden hacer. Colocaré un mecanismo en cada uno de estos muñecos, ellos les lanzarán serpentinas, pero antes de que puedan hacerlo, ustedes lanzarán sobre ellos, la Maldición Explosiva, su nombre es "Confringo" ―señaló a su muñeco de pruebas ―Observen: **¡Confringo!** ―el Muñeco salió volando tras una luz roja anaranjada― ¿Y como podéis defenderos de ella? ―esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían ―Bastará con estirar vuestro brazo y varita y decir… **Protego** ―un escudo apareció ante ellos ―Primero lanzará el Confringo y luego el Protego, evitando que las serpentinas lleguen a ustedes ―todos asintieron y comenzaron a practicar.

 **Tras salir de clases, se enteraron de que el día viernes, llegarían los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang para el Torneo de los Tres Magos.**


	26. El Torneo de los ¿Cuatro Magos?

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **26: El Torneo de los ¿Cuatro Magos?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Levantarse de la cama se le hizo difícil, mientras que Snape les pedía mantener la compostura y no decir palabras que la gran mayoría solían usar como por ejemplo –miró fijamente a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle- Sangre Sucia.

―Debemos de dejarles una buena opinión, aunque algo me dice que…

― (…) Algunos de ustedes, seguramente estarán de acuerdo con Durmstrang: Un colegio en el cual no se admiten a los nacidos de Muggle ―dijo Salazar, mirando a la mayoría ―Sin embargo y aunque varios alumnos o maestros podrían compartir las enseñanzas de Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, también conocido como "Lord Voldemort", en lo personal, ese no es mi caso. Estoy en contra de tales ideas de… purgar al mundo de unos magos, solo por su ascendencia sanguínea.

―Lord Slytherin ―dijo uno de séptimo ―En su biografía se dice que usted era especialmente duro con los alumnos de ascendencia Muggle y era exigente de formas flexibles con los de ascendencia Mágica.

― ¿Ese libro dice acaso "Autobiografía de Salazar Slytherin: Mi Reptiliana Vida" y está acaso firmado por mi persona? ―preguntó él, más de uno se sonrojo, como Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, pues muchos eran los que se les había criado para ser "Slytherin de corazón", pero ninguno nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre lo que significaba ser un Slytherin ―Ser un miembro de esta casa. Un miembro de la casa Esmeralda y Plata ―decía mientras caminaba hacía la sala común donde todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos ―Ser un miembro de Slytherin, no significa ser uno de "los sagrados 28", no significa tener que permanecer ocultos en nuestras madrigueras, no significa solo mostrar la cabeza para atacar, no significa tener una rivalidad con Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, no significa ser un mago oscuro y saludar al estandarte de Grindelwald o alabar a ese pedazo de... a Voldemort ―más de uno, saltó del susto ―Aquí mismo, hay apellidos como Smith, apellidos como Warrington, King, Carter, Davis, entre otros ―los miró a todos y a cada uno ―Slytherin no es la casa de los "Sangre Pura" ―pronunció con un tono tan burlesco que más de uno deseaba defender sus ideales, pero estaban ante el espectro del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, así que era una batalla perdida ―A partir de hoy, les prohíbo a todos usar palabras tales como "Sangre Sucia", les ordeno a cada uno de ustedes, el desterrar de sus mentes aquellas ideas fascistas o bien, puedo mandarlos a 1944 a ver qué tal lo pasan en compañía de Grindelwald y Hitler. Somos la casa de la _ambición del conocimiento_ y la _astucia_ de la serpiente ―Más de uno asintió a las palabras del fundador ―Vayan a clases ―todos asintieron y fueron saliendo ―Este será un día extraño.

― ¿Abuelo? ―preguntó Harry. Aun se preguntaba, porqué insistía en que le llamara a él abuelo, a Rowena le dijera "abuela" y a Helena "prima".

―Olvídalo y ve a clases ―ordenó el hombre, mientras que Harry, Esmeralda y él sostenían una conversación en Pársel a lo largo del pasillo, para despues ir a las distintas clases que tendría. Pasó cerca de un aviso fijado en la puerta del Gran Comedor y sonrió.

―A Severus no le gustará esto ―se dijo Lily, mientras que Harry y James asentían y el joven Cazador iba a desayunar o eso se propuso de no ser porque Daphne le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego ser Hermione quien le cayera encima a modo de "buenos días".

Ya en el crepúsculo, se vio como del lago negro salía un enorme barco pirata y de él descendían los alumnos de Durmstrang, mientras que Karkarov y Dumbledore se saludaban afectuosamente.

Minutos despues se sintió un aleteo a gran volumen.

― ¡Miren! ―murmuró un alumno de primer año, señalando a lo alto, Harry se agarró el sombrero. Desde lo alto, un sexteto de grandes caballos alados de color dorado, llamados Abraxan, los cuales descendían, trayendo un viento huracanado y un carruaje del porte de una casa, de él descendió una mujer tan alta como Hagrid.

―Directora Maxime ―dijo Dumbledore y Karkarov.

―Un placer estar ante ustedes, Dumbledore, Karkarov ―dijo la mujer ―Por favor, hagamos a nuestros niños entrar.

―Por favor, alumnos de Beauxbatons ―pidió Dumbledore y los alumnos (y alumnas entraron).

―Durmstrang ―ordenó Karkarov con una voz de mando, todos obedecieron.

―Hogwarts, por favor entren ―pidió Maxime con un tono tan maternal que más de uno había deseado responder "sí, Mamá".

― " _Agrandaron el salón y las mesas"_ ―susurró Daphne al ver el estado del Gran Salón, Harry, Luna, Lucy, su hermana y Hermione asintieron a las palabras de la menor Greengrass, mientras iban a tomar asiento, al tiempo que los alumnos de Durmstrang les hacían compañía a ellos, los Slytherin y los de Beauxbatons hacían compañía a los Ravenclaw. Harry afinó su oído y escuchó a Ron susurrar desear a Krum se sentara con los Gryffindor, él tuvo que morderse los labios, para no estallar en una carcajada, que podría significar una baja de puntos astronómica para su casa y eso no lo deseaba.

―Damas y caballeros, fantasmas y especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros invitados ―dijo Dumbledore ―Nos complace mucho tener sus visitas en este día, sean todos, bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Deseo que vuestra visita sea confortable y placentera ―dijo mirando a Ronald Weasley, quien se encogió un poco ―Al final del banquete, el torneo será abierto. Alumnos y maestros, de todas las escuelas, votarán por los mejores alumnos de séptimo año, pues solo ellos tendrán la opción de competir… ―Dumbledore sintió algo o alguien detrás de él, encontrándose con el ministro Fudge, junto a los ministros de magia de Escandinavia y Francia. ―Por favor, coman, beban y disfruten de la estadía como si estuvieran en casa.

―Gracias, director ―dijo Lucy sonriente, para luego girarse hacía Harry, quien últimamente estaba comiendo solo carne de venado con champiñones y manzana verde. Eso no sería raro, de no ser porque era como un aviso de que Harry quería _jugar_ en la noche… las hadas son raras, tienen la belleza de los ángeles, pero la maldad de los demonios, se dice que un ángel femenino fue secuestrado por alguno de los reyes del infierno y violada, dando paso a las hadas, por eso pueden mentir. Harry tenía una forma culinaria de decirle cuando quería tener tiempo a solas con ella, la castaña sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras volvía a su comida.

Tras la comida, todos miraron a los directores de los tres colegios. Fue Dumbledore quien tomó nuevamente el mando ―Los señores Ludo Bagman y el ministro Fudge, estarán conmigo y con los directores para poder analizar los esfuerzos de los ganadores y, para hacer que las votaciones por sus compañeros de séptimo año sean justas… ―chasqueó sus dedos y un círculo mágico se formó en el suelo, luego, apareció un pedestal y una pareja de Aurores trajeron una copa, la cual se encendió en fuego azul ―El Cáliz de Fuego. Serán tres pruebas, las cuales serán exploradas en el curso escolar. Lo que harán será escribir los nombres de sus compañeros y los dejarán caer, no importa si lo ven quemarse, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no se asusten ―todos asintieron ―La línea de edad, permitirá la participación de aquellos que ya tengan 17 años ―una vez más, todos asintieron una vez más y se permitió que los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons salieran o dejaran su papel, según informó Krum a George, ellos irían a su barco, diciendo que tenían camas muy cómodas y fue lo mismo por una alumna de Beauxbatons.

― " _¿Diana Carter?"_ ―preguntó en un susurro Astoria a Harry mientras le sonreía y él asintió.

― " _Tiene la edad y podrá con la prueba"_ ―susurró él, mientras iba hacía el cáliz dejando que el papel se quemara.

Al día siguiente a las 07:00am, todos estaban reunidos ―Bien, el fuego se ha puesto lila ―indicó Dumbledore ―Cuando se ponga rojo y se muestre en nombre, le pido al participante pasar ―todos asintieron, el fuego se volvió escarlata y, como si fuera obra del encantamiento Flagrate, el nombre _Viktor Krum_ se formó en el aire. Al instante, el joven pasó al frente.

― " _Seguramente Karkarov pidió a todo Durmstrang votar por él"_ ―susurró Ron a Neville.

― ¿Y tú no lo hiciste? ―preguntó Collin Creevey.

― " _Voté por alguien de Gryffindor, alguien que sé: podrá con la prueba"_ ―indicó él.

Nuevamente, el cáliz se puso rojo y otro nombre salió _Fleur Delacour_ y toda Beauxbatons estallo en silbidos y aplausos, Maxime pidió silencio, elevando tanto su voz, que las paredes se agrietaron.

Nadie le quitaba la mirada de encima al Cáliz, parecían ser casi 2 horas, pero solo fueron 20 minutos, hasta que se volvió rojo _Cedric Diggory_.

Pero, nuevamente, el fuego se hizo rojo. Todos esperaban a ver qué nombre saldría: _Harry Sebastián Potter Evans Eldertree_.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritó toda Hogwarts, mientras Harry se quedaba quieto, ¿Qué demonios significaba esto?

¿Quién puso su nombre en la copa?

― ¡Harrison Sebastián Potter Evans Eldertree! ―gritó Lily enfadada.

― _Creo que escaparé a la Ciudad Silenciosa_ ―pensó Harry. Las manos de apoyo de Astoria, Daphne, Hermione y Lucy, no servían de nada.

― ¡CUATRO PARTICIPANTES, ESTO SERÁ MARAVILLOSO! ―Exclamó Bagman feliz.


	27. Como Obra de Teatro Dragón

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **27: Como Obra de Teatro + Dragón**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Acto 1: Desespero y Preocupación**_

El resto del día le resultó pesado a Harry, quien sentía que había pasado de 4º a 7º, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque casi parecía que los maestros hablaban en Enoquiano Mallico (un idioma supuestamente hablado exclusivamente por los Serafines y del solo habían un par de documentos en una enciclopedia del Instituto de Kabul-Afganistán), aunque pudo retomar la charla con sus amigas (Astoria, Daphne y Hermione) y su novia (Lucy), a la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente.

―Como actual director del colegio de Hogwarts… ―murmuró Harry, quien mientras tanto estaba acompañado por Astoria y Daphne ―Deseo permitir a los alumnos, sentarse donde lo deseen, tenemos amigos en distintas casas, pero la mayoría no lo reconocemos abiertamente a causa de la sana competencia que tenemos en nuestro suelo. Declaro como finalizada… las riñas entre casas, sin embargo, el sistema de la Copa de la Casa, será mantenido, más por tener una sana competitividad, que por mantener las riñas entre las casas de la serpiente (Slytherin) y el león (Gryffindor) ―al instante, él se levantó, junto con Daphne y Astoria, tomando asiento en Ravenclaw, para hacerle compañía a Hermione. Las horas y los días pasaron lentamente, MUY lentamente.

―Harry, ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Hermione, pasándole una mano por la espalda, habían pasado dos días desde "la mezcla de casas".

―Como si las clases fueran habladas en un idioma extinto ―dijo preocupado y llevando el dedo pulgar y los dedos índice y corazón a sus sienes ―No entendí absolutamente NADA de lo que vimos hoy, en ninguna clase.

―Tranquilo ―dijo Hermione sonriente.

―Te ayudaremos con el día de hoy ―dijeron Lucy y Luna sonrientes.

―Y los días siguientes ―dijo Daphne sonriente, Harry asintió.

―Gracias ―dijo, casi como si le hubieran quitado una roca de la espalda.

― _ **Ten cuidado con tus fichas Dumbledore**_ ―dijo el hermano Ismael, ante los nuevos planes maquinados por el hombre ― _ **No sea, que tu rival sepa que moverás un Alfil.**_ ―Era como leer un libro en cualquier lengua romance, era muy fácil.

―He perdido a mi reina, una torre y un caballo. No tengo mucho que perder ahora ―dijo Dumbledore, mientras inhalaba grandes _"porciones"_ de aire, para luego exhalarlo.

― _ **El hermano Salazar se hará cargo de todo, ya tiene lo que necesita, solo necesita el momento exacto para moverse**_ ―dijo el hermano Ismael. Estaban obviamente en la oficina y cada vez que el hermano Ismael le dejaba abandonar la habitación (como para ir a saludar a los directores o estar en el banquete de bienvenida del Torneo), sus venas se habían ido volviendo cada vez más rojas y era como si en sus venas corriera veneno y no sangre.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Tras saludarse por primera vez, Ismael y Dumbledore se dieron la mano, pero inmediatamente despues, su pecho comenzó a arder ―_ _ **No es sangre lo que ahora recorre sus venas, señor Dumbledore**_ _―dijo el hermano Ismael apenas se conocieron ―_ _ **Usted atentó contra un Cazador muy prometedor, un joven en quien El Inquisidor y la Consulesa ven una gran ayuda, en su guerra.**_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Era claro que la maldición tenía dos funciones: La primera era mantenerlo encerrado, pues al salir de la oficina el dolor crecía con las horas y la segunda, era provocarle algo a su cuerpo, pues respirar era muy difícil, era casi como si no estuviera agarrando aire, sino otro tipo de sustancia.

Sabía que era solo el principio. Y se preguntó, si la actual Inquisidora Herondale y la Consulesa Kurosawa, tendrían entre sus planes en que Harry derrotara a Tom, pues tenían un pacto con el mundo mágico.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

―Hey Harry ―dijo Hermione, mientras daban una vuelta por los pasillos del colegio, en lo que Harry se preparaba para el torneo, así como mágicamente gracias a sus amigas― ¿Sabes si Sirius y tus madres estarán al tanto del Torneo? ―Harry asintió, pero claramente su no... amiga, esperaba una respuesta más extensa.

―Sirius está suscrito al Profeta, se enterarán y vendrán ―dijo Harry sonriente ―Y no solo ellas, sino también Clark, el padre de Lucy. Cuando vean que también salí en el Profeta, me pedirán explicaciones, pero descuida, sé que me creerán, no tengo 17 y no hay ninguna Runa capaz de aumentar la edad.

―Miren, es nuestro _segundo_ campeón de Hogwarts ―dijo Malfoy a Crabbe y Goyle― ¿Trajeron sus cuadernos de autógrafos…? ¡Hey Eldertree! ―gritó, cuando Harry le quitó el cuaderno que llevaba en las manos y escribió algo en la portada, solo para él quitárselo, lo abrió.

 _Para: D. Malfoy._

 _Con estimación: H. Eldertree._

 _Puedes mejorar en tus hechizos._

Al ver tal insulto (para él, desde su punto de vista), gritó enfadado y se tentó a sacar su varita.

―Adelante, saca tu varita, déjame derrotarte y entonces te expulsaré, por atacar al actual Director de Hogwarts ―advirtió Harry, para luego usar sus habilidades como Hermano Silencioso, algunos creyeron que el ambiente se vio enrarecido, pero en realidad era que Harry estaba asentando la magia del colegio sobre Draco y hacía _la magia_ más fría, no el ambiente, mientras que hacía que la magia abandonara por algunos minutos Hogwarts. Ante esto, Draco y sus matones se alejaron de Harry y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Los siguientes meses, antes del Torneo, Harry lo pasó practicando meditación con Daphne y era su compañera de Magia Marcial en las clases de Salazar y Rowena.

Pulía su habilidad en adivinación con Hermione (la maestra Trelawney le dio a Hermione 100 puntos por ayudar a un compañero y en clases, Harry obtuvo un 78 por una abismal mejora en la clase), además de ayudar al pelinegro, con los hechizos que estaban aprendiendo en DCAO.

Lucy le ayudaba con el estrés, teniendo sexo en la mismísima Cámara de los Secretos (hechizos destinados a la limpieza como Tergeo y el Skurge, fueron de mucha urgencia, así como convocar una cama no usada en una de las muchas habitaciones del Instituto de Londres) o dándole imágenes sugerentes en clases, cuando sentía que Harry iba a explotar al no entender la clase. Lucy creía que era porque Harry era un hermano Silencioso, así que tenían esa comunicación que casi era telepática.

Astoria le ayudaba con Encantamientos, mientras que él solo se desenvolvía en Transformaciones, así como ayudar en la enfermería.

Así mismo, Hermione se entregó a Harry por primera vez, lo beso, lo mordió, él le devolvió las caricias y besos, solo actuando cuando sentía que ella recuperaba la confianza, las ropas acabaron por los suelos y la lujuria los envolvió a ambos, la temperatura ascendió, los besos y caricias no cesaron, mientras que Hermione tomaba confianza y subía sobre Harry, solo la luna y las paredes fueron testigos de la pasional noche de ambos amantes, en la Sala de Menesteres, sobre una cama con un somier de muy buena calidad.

― " _Gracias"_ ―susurró Hermione, mientras su respiración se regulaba y calmaba lentamente.

― _ **De nada**_ ―dijo Harry usando su habilidad como Hermano Silencioso.

Al parecer, Harry se había acostumbrado a las maratónicas horas de pasión con Lucy, porque no había otra razón, para que él, de un día para otro, se encontrara lleno de energía para comenzar el nuevo día.

― " _Hermione"_ ―susurró Harry, mientras estaban en Historia de la Magia― _"¿Me permitirías mostrarte un lugar en la Tierra de las Hadas?"_

― " _¿Tendríamos permiso para pisar tierra de Subterráneos?"_ ―preguntó ella, pues se había aprendido aquel libro que compró este mismo año.

Harry sonrió y mostró un sobre ya abierto, ella agarró el sobre y sacó una carta.

― " _Querido Harry, a cada uno de tus hermanos, les he dado una porción de territorio, la cual quedará sellada y solo su rey o reina, puede otorgar la entrada, tu anillo se volverá dorado, sigue la voz, para llegar a la Harland"_ ―leyó Hermione entre susurros. Tras esperar a que la clase finalizara, fue llevada delicadamente hasta el patio de vuelo, allí donde aprendieron a volar en las escobas y fue Jade, quien los llevó hasta un bosque, uno creado por los duques de Atholl y entre los muchos árboles, habían algunos con formas extrañas, cuyos troncos realizaban una letra S u otros realizaban un espiral y entre toda aquella belleza y especies de árboles, pudieron ver la fauna de Escocia: ciervos rojos, gatos monteses, peces y aves de todas las clases.

―Quiero que te sujetes de mi ―pidió Harry e inmediatamente ella agarró con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del pelinegro― _¿Cómo puede tener tal fuerza?_ ―se preguntó, sorprendido ―Mantén tu mente en blanco, saltaremos a un portal ―ella comenzó a pensar en cómo sería el portal, si Harry iba a decir algo en Gales, en si verían a otras hadas o quizás… ―Hermione ―ella emitió un gruñido suave y le miró ―Estás pensando ―ella se sonrojó, logró mantener su mente en blanco y corrieron hacía un arco natural, hecho por arboles, pero al cruzarlo, Hermione se encontró con una diversidad de flora la cual era increíble que existiera en Escocia, pero pronto supo que ya no estaban en la propia Escocia ―Estamos en Harland, mi propio… principado ―ella sonrió, aquel lugar parecía una mezcla entre arboles vivos con mucha vegetación, pero también de árboles muertos, la luz del sol se filtraba por unas hojas carmesí, dando brillos rojos en el suelo.

― " _Hermoso"_ ―Susurró ella.

―Ya lo creo ―dijo él, sonriente mientras que recogían frutos, algunos familiares como los arboles de cerezo, ciruelo, frambuesa, manzanos y algunos árboles de los cuales Hermione no había escuchado hablar en su vida, pero de los cuales Harry parecía saber por alguna clase de... osmosis de hada.

Ya en las horas de la tarde, tuvieron que volver al colegio, en esta ocasión Harry usó su portal/reloj.

―Una cita muy linda Harry, gracias ―dijo ella, él le sonrió y supo, por la mirada de Hermione, que al día siguiente reiniciarían el entrenamiento, para la prueba del Torneo del cual, no sabían nada.

Sin embargo, la suerte le sonrió a Harry, cuando 4 días despues, pudo escuchar a uno de sus enemigos del colegio (aunque seguía sin saber, qué había hecho para enfadar a Weasley).

―Sí, Potter morirá ―decía Ron a sus amigos matones, era muy similar a Malfoy ―Será devorado por el dragón.

― ¿Apuestas tanto por el dragón? ―preguntó Harry, para luego girarse y arrojarle un Glamur, haciéndolo verse con un Hermano Silencioso del rango más alto: Uno sin ojos y sin boca. Weasley y sus compañeros salieron corriendo del miedo― _¿Un dragón he?_ ―pensó y recordó algo que había leído sobre el primer cuchillo Serafín: Parecía ser, que en sus comienzos, la Ciudadela Infracta no estaba muy bien oculta, solo contarían con la forja y un par de salvaguardas, entonces una hermana de hierro, se vio confrontada por un demonio dragón, se aterrorizó tanto, que solo atinó a agarrar unos trozos de Adamas en bruto, aun no forjado, pero no sabía qué hacer, solo pudo orar al ángel miguel, los trozos de Adamas cobraron vida, encendiéndose con el alma del arcángel y los usó para acabar con el dragón apuñalándolo en el cuello varias veces, hasta matarlo. Cuando las otras llegaron, ella les enseñó los primeros borradores del cuchillo serafín.

 _ **Acto 2: Entrevista**_

El haber estado ocupado con los estudios, con la cita de Hermione, conversando con las chicas y con el asunto del dragón, había hecho que Harry se mostrara ciego (gracias a Raziel, pensó Lucy) de los mensajes que muchos habían estado colocando por todo el colegio: «Apoya a Cedric Diggory, autentico campeón de Hogwarts» o «Potter Apesta»

Ante esto, Lucy, Luna y Daphne comenzaron a cambiar las inscripciones de los mensajes «Diggory y Eldertree: Los Campeones de Hogwarts» o «Apoya a tu director: Apoya a Harry Eldertree»

―El Campeón Apócrifo de Hogwarts ―dijo Draco tratando de provocar a Harry.

―El Director de Hogwarts, competirá ―dijo Daphne sonriente, cosa que hizo molestar a Draco ―Pobre de ti, pequeño alumno.

― ¿Quieres ver a Kali, Malfoy? ―preguntó Luna apareciendo literalmente de la nada y detrás de Draco, haciéndolo saltar, para luego señalarlo ― **Nightmarish Illusio (Ilusión Pesadillesca)** ―la voz de Luna sonó lejana y llena de ecos, como si no fuera ella, además de que su iris se volvió naranja como el fuego, una luz negra voló desde la varita de Luna, hasta los tres Slytherin, cosa que provocó que Luna se quedara castigada en la hora de Pociones, mientras que los campeones iban a que les tomaran unas fotos y comprobaran sus varitas.

―Adelante Harry, adelante ―dijo Bagman ―Lo que harán, será solo posar para una foto y necesitamos comprobar sus varitas: ver que se encuentren en perfectas condiciones, luego necesitamos tomarles unas fotografías y la señorita Rita Skeeter escribirá algunos artículos para El Profeta, al ser este el regreso del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esperamos volver a la normalidad en cuanto al torneo y permitir que las otras escuelas compitan en próximas realizaciones, aunque todo dependerá de este reinicio del torneo.

Fleur pidió la palabra y Bagman asintió ―Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Hogwarts son escuelas las cuales tienen una gran amistad y es por esto que decidimos ser nosotros quienes iniciaríamos el Torneo.

―Si todo sale bien, los restantes colegios podrían ser anfitriones: Ilvermorny, Uagadou, Castelobruxo, Mahōtokoro, Koldovstoretz, Garmiolle, Zavenlor y Eseging ―dijo un emocionado Bagman.

―Hola Ludo ―dijo una voz femenina, perteneciente a una mujer de cabello rubio y llevaba una túnica verde― ¿Primero tomaremos las fotografías o podría comenzar las entrevistas?

―Descuida Rita, escoge a cualquiera de ellos para comenzar las entrevistas y vamos fotografiando a los restantes ―dijo Ludo.

La mujer llevó una mano a su barbilla. ―Harry vendrá conmigo. Es el más joven y quizás pueda saber el tono correcto de las preguntas a realizarse ―Ludo asintió y Harry siguió a la mujer.

― " _Se llama Vuelapluma"_ ―dijo James en el oído de Harry― _"Esta mujer tiene pinta de buscar amarillismo (según tu madre), además de que controla la pluma pensando, en aquello que quiere que se escriba. Eres un… Hermano Silencioso, tu Legeremancia y Oclumancia tendrían que ser perfectas, para que el artículo salga beneficiándote"_ ―Su padre jamás le mentiría, eso estaba claro para Harry, así que activó su Runa de Telepatía de Hermano Silencioso, pues tendría que _hablar_.

―Bueno Harry, ¿Qué te alentó a participar en el torneo?

―Se pedía que los alumnos confiaran unos en otros, que aquellos que participaríamos tuviéramos habilidades suficientes, como para sobrevivir a las pruebas ―dijo Harry profesionalmente.

James bajó la mirada a la pluma, viendo como escribía de forma errática, comenzó a realizar gestos de mano para emplear su magia, pero Salazar entró en la habitación y encantó la pluma con su varita.

«Harry Potter-Eldertree: un joven con un pasado mágico y un presente como Cazador de Sombras e Hijo Adoptivo de dos Nefilim, así como ser hijo Adoptivo del mismísimo Rey Noseelie…»

― " _No lo consideremos amarillismo"_ ―susurró Salazar sonriendo de una forma maquiavélica, que hizo temblar a James― _"Despues de todo: El Profeta debe dejar bien parado al director del colegio Hogwarts"_

― ¿Estás emocionado o nervioso?

―Mi novia y mis… amigas más intimas, me han ayudado con mi nerviosismo, pero entre más se acerca el día, más nervioso me siento ―dijo Harry.

«Harry: Mi novia y mis amigas más intimas, me han ayudado con mi nerviosismo, pero entre más se acerca el día, más nervioso me siento (Un muchacho encantador, en palabras de esta humilde escritora)»

― ¿Estás documentado de que en el pasado han muerto varios campeones?

―Conseguí el favor de varios miembros del Wizengamot, para rebajar el peligro ―dijo Harry, adoptando el porte y tono de voz de Rowena, más que el de Salazar, el cual casi siempre intentaba emular, era el director, era hora de poner algunos puntos sobre las íes ―Si bien, los alumnos de Séptimo entran estando sumamente preparados, no creo que ninguno de ellos entrara sin saber del peligro que les espera. Sé que los otros campeones tienen hechizos preparados concienzudamente para las pruebas y yo también, los tengo.

―Has enfrentado a la muerte en otras ocasiones, ¿Cómo dirías que te ha afectado? ―preguntó Rita.

―Mi adrenalina tiende a activarse más… fácilmente, por así decirlo, pienso antes de actuar, pero trato de no verme inmiscuido en emociones fuertes ―contestó.

―No sufro de ningún trauma, no tengo recuerdos de Tom Ryddle entrando en mi casa.

― ¿Tom Ryddle? ―preguntó ella, la pluma se detuvo por un instante, al tiempo que su dueña se detenía, pero luego volvió a arrancar― ¿Quién es ese tal Ryddle?

Harry sacó su varita ― **Flagrate** ―murmuró, la punta de la varita brilló en un tono rojizo.

 _TOM SORVORO RYDDLE._

Las letras cambiaron de posición.

 _YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT._

Tras eso, los cuatro campeones dejaron que sus varitas pasaran por las manos de Ollivander, se tomaron las fotos, se les permitió cenar e irse a dormir. Harry se giró hacía el calendario y palideció tanto o más que un vampiro― ¿Qué demonios…? ―se preguntó, sin poder hallar una explicación lógica― **¡Revelio!** ―si las hojas con las fechas hubieran sido arrancadas, las mismas tendrían que volver a su lugar y mostrar la autentica fecha.

¡El día de mañana sería la primera prueba!

 **Acto 3: Dragón.**

El mismo día de la prueba, Hagrid se acercó a Harry y le entregó una lista con las descripciones, habilidades y dieta de los cuatro dragones, James entonces realizó la maldición Geminio y Harry repartió la lista a los otros competidores, aunque, para sorpresa de Harry, su padre había hechizado las listas para los idiomas fuertes de Fleur y Viktor (Francés y Húngaro), cosa que agradecieron, Harry solo asintió.

Bagman pasó entre ellos, con una bolsa y tendrían que sacar de la bolsa una miniatura del dragón al cual tendrían que enfrentarse (lo supieron cuando Harry y Krum sacaron los dragones, aunque Cedric creyó que cada uno enfrentaría a una criatura mágica distinta), tras eso, fueron guiados a una de las cuatro entradas del laberinto, el cual estaría lleno de criaturas mágicas.

― ¡Recuerden que su objetivo, es conseguir el huevo de oro y salir vivos del ataque del dragón! ―dijo Bagman, ya en las tribunas y comentando― ¡Cada uno ha tomado su propio camino y se adentran en busca de los dragones y combatirán a las otras criaturas, recuerden: pueden herir a las criaturas y a los dragones, no se preocupen! ―aquello parecía ser lo que habían estado esperando los cuatro, al tiempo que Harry usaba el Arania Exumai y las Acromántulas salían volando apenas acercarse a él, así mismo las esquivaba y usaba su Bastón para golpearlas o directamente la espada para cortarles las patas y seguir corriendo. Esquivó una trampa del terreno y llegó ante el dragón― ¡Y Harry Potter es el último en llegar hasta su dragón, aunque el señor Diggory parece en aprietos! ―el dragón rugió y se lanzó contra Harry, completamente furioso, Harry sacó su libro, era hora de jugar.

― ¡Samyaza: Yo te llamo al campo de batalla! ―Harry entonces extendió su libro y todos vieron, como del interior del libro, surgió un círculo de invocación gigante compuesta de letras de un idioma desconocido para los magos, del círculo surgió una Mantícora: Un León con cola de escorpión, el cual no dudó en atacar al dragón, haciendo que este se olvidara de Harry y fuera por el huevo.

― ¡Increíble, Harry Eldertree ha conseguido el huevo y ha usado a su Mantícora para distraer al dragón! ―dijo Bagman emocionado― ¡¿Qué es esto?! ―preguntó Bagman con un tono de miedo― ¡El dragón se ha librado de la Mantícora y ahora busca atacar a Harry! ―El joven logró girar sobre sí mismo― ¡Y parece ser que Diggory también tiene problemas para quitarse de encima a su dragón!

― ¡Jade, vamos a salvar a Cedric! ―gritó Harry, mientras que Jade aparecía, primero se vio una esfera de luz celeste y luego ella apareció relinchando en el lugar, Harry la cabalgó, esquivaron al dragón y fueron en busca de Cedric a quien salvaron, cuando estaba por ser devorado.

― ¡Eso es tener un gran corazón, al salvar a su compañero! ―gritó un emocionado Bagman, los puntos fueron dados, pero Harry y Cedric se aseguraron de salir y luego fueron enviados a la carpa de Medimagia.

― ¡La última vez que se realizó este torneo, los competidores enfrentaron una Hidra! ―gruñía Poppy enfadada, mientras curaba a Cedric, mientras que Harry se había aplicado una cura el mismo con el Braquiam Emendo, pues (al parecer) había recibido un rasguño de alguno de los dos dragones― ¿Se imaginan ustedes una Hidra?

―La imaginamos ―dijo Harry, aun pálido.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? ―preguntaron Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, Lucy, Sirius, Elizabeth, Jennifer y Clark.

―Estoy bien ―dijo Harry, al tiempo que bebía algo para el terror que comenzaba a tener, tras eso asintió a Pomfrey y salió junto a sus amigas y familiares.

―Me alegra verte en una pieza, Eldertree ―dijo Snape sonriendo de forma forzada.

―Gracias, Profesor Snape ―dijo Harry, devolviendo la sonrisa.

― " _¿Qué ocurre, Severus?"_ ―preguntó Sirius en un susurro.

― " _Lily"_ ―fue lo único que dijo. El recuerdo de su juventud de cómo él había prometido a Lily dejar las discusiones con los Merodeadores, solo para ser sorprendido por Lily atando a Peter a un árbol y burlándose de él, para despues ser sumergido y emergido de las aguas, por la propia Lily, con tal de que "aprendiera una lección de vida", aquello era más que suficiente para ambos hombres.

―Lo mejor será llevarnos bien ―dijo Sirius girándose hacía el castillo y temblando levemente, como si Lily estuviera viéndolos desde la distancia (posiblemente fuera así), ambos asintieron.

Ninguno quería hacer enfadar a Lily Janeth Evans-Potter.

― ¡Harrison Sebastián Potter Evans Eldertree Bloodstark! ―gritó Lily llegando hasta él y con sus manos le traspasó los hombros, haciendo que Harry sufriera un escalofrió por el frio que despedía el cuerpo de la Espectro Femenina― ¡Como se te ocurra volver a hacer algo tan arriesgado como esto, de…! ―amenazó, Harry asintió.

―Él no se arriesgo a lo tonto, Lily ―dijo James llegando a su lado ―Hizo lo que mejor pudo hacer, buena esa invocación Harry, un libro muy interesante. ―Harry asintió y estaba por decir que lo había encontrado en un bote de basura en el callejón Diagon y que vio su uso y se lo quedó, pero en ese momento Hermione, Astoria, Daphne y Lucy, le saltaron encima alabándolo por su grandioso desempeño.

―Los cuatro han quedado empatados ―dijo Hermione algo preocupada, mientras que Daphne le arrebataba el huevo y le daba algunos golpecitos comprobando que efectivamente era de oro, fueron viendo el huevo durante todo el recorrido hacía la escuela, para que luego Daphne tomara el mando y los arrastrara a la Cámara de los Secretos (guiados por Harry), una vez allí, Harry y sus novias, comenzaron a revisarlo, hasta que Hermione logró abrirlo, dejando ver un trozo de pergamino en una lengua desconocida, incluso para Harry.

 **Esto, era parte de la segunda prueba de la cual, aun no sabían nada.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::::**

 **28**

 **:::::**

 **¿Quién será su Cita?**

Ahora tenían que ayudar a Harry a descubrir la lengua de aquel idioma. Sin embargo, había algo más importante, en la clase de Transformaciones.

― ¿Necesita ayuda, señor Eldertree? ―preguntó la maestra, mientras que Harry miraba fijamente la Gallina de Guinea ante él. Alzó su varita y la agitó, mientras que las chispas azules cubrían el cuerpo del ave, luego una luz azul y despues se dejó ver el resultado― ¡Estupendo señor Eldertree, logró hacer la transformación en Conejillo de Indias! ―Astoria, Daphne, Hermione, Padma, Lisa y Lucy le aplaudieron ― **60** puntos para Slytherin y 80 para usted, director Eldertree.

―Gracias, Minerva ―dijo él sonriente.

―Bien, tengo algo importante que decirles: Se acerca el baile de navidad y es algo tradicional en el Torneo de los Tres Magos ―explicó ―Será obligatoria la toga de gala, el baile tendrá lugar en el gran comedor, será a las 20:00 el 25 de Diciembre ―todos asintieron ―Bien, eso sería todo ―todos salieron.

―Nosotras tenemos un buen problema ―dijo Lucy, quien se estaba divirtiendo a costa de Harry ―Dos Ravenclaw…

―Nosotras ―dijo Hermione ―Y dos Slytherin ―Daphne y Astoria se rieron, pues era verdad, todas miraron a Harry quien caminaba apesadumbrado.

― **Accio: Ropas de Hermano Silencioso** ―gruñó, mientras que la túnica de color pergamino reemplazaba la negra usual y activaba las runas de silencio y la runa de la hermandad.

―Denle algo de espacio, chicas ―escucharon una voz masculina detrás de ellas, se giraron encontrándose con James quien sonreía de forma burlona, ellas asintieron.

Ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió, Director de Hogwarts y Cuarto Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos (Además de haberle hecho frente a un Cola-Cuerno Húngaro), le estaba pasando factura a Harry, pues incluso chicas las cuales en su vida había visto en el colegio e incluso chicas de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se le habían acercado para ser su pareja en el baile y Harry estaba _**obligado**_ a ir. Usando sus poderes como Hermano Silencioso, manipuló las mentes de las chicas, para que su voz sonara lo más dulce posible « _Prometo pensarlo y si algo, te diré, aunque deberías siempre de tener una segunda opción_ »

Eran demasiadas chicas las cuales se le acercaban y ahora, más que nunca, ansiaba una batalla contra algún demonio, subterráneo, repudiado o hibrido. ¡ALGÚN ENEMIGO! Con tal de poder alejarse de todas las chicas que deseaban bailar con él.

―No te aflijas, hijo ―dijo James y Harry le miró esperanzado, tras contarle lo que pasaba y estando ambos en el Salón 7096, nadie iba a ese salón del séptimo piso, porque se decía que estaba maldito o que fue usado por Voldemort y los Mortífagos cuando iban a Hogwarts o algo así ―Las mujeres suelen pensar en todo y seguramente, gracias a esa unión que tienen Lucy y tú, ella ya esté pensando en cómo resolver esto.

―Raziel te oiga Papá ―rogó Harry una ayuda al cielo.

Efectivamente Raziel le escuchó, aunque no se le apareció en sueños a Lucy diciéndole: "Resuelvan el asunto del baile" o algo así, pero con todo eso, Lucy se reunió con Hermione, Astoria y Daphne.

Astoria ofreció dulces a su hermana y amigas ― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó con un par de gomas en la boca― ¿Tienes algo Montclaire? ―Daphne la miró fijamente, no hicieron falta las palabras, ni saber Legeremancia: «O comes con la boca cerrada y hablas despues, o haré que tu boca desaparezca, hasta nuevo aviso»

―Lo haremos a la suerte ―dijo ella ―Pedí ayuda al profesor Snape con una Pócima, se la daremos a Harry y una de nosotras flotará o brillará o… algo así, pero en fin, sabremos quién merecerá ir al baile.

―Lo que nos deja con tres chicas "despechadas" ―se quejó Hermione, para luego suspirar ―Iré con Viktor, si algo.

― ¿Y si vamos juntas? ―preguntó Astoria, Daphne le sonrió de una forma tan… sexualizada que incluso deseó retractarse de sus palabras, para segundos, ver a Daphne riéndose.

―Bien… iremos juntas ―dijo Daphne aun sonriente.

―Bien chicas ―dijo Lucy sonriente y mostrando la pócima ―Vamos con Harry, para dársela ―las chicas acabaron dando con él tras una larga búsqueda por todo el colegio, encontrándolo en la cocina, acabando de comer una torta de naranja, salió y las encontró ante él ―Estuvimos a punto de matarnos entre nosotras y con la ayuda de Snape creamos esta poción, solo tendrás que beberla y una de nosotras será recubierta por un aura, ella irá contigo ―Harry suspiró. Había estado tratando de evitar eso, bebió de la pócima y Hermione fue recubierta por un aura azul ―las hermanas Greengrass y Lucy, demostraron ser buenas perdedoras.

 **Como un Caballero… Hada.**

Uno de aquellos días, (tras resolver lo de su cita del Baile de Navidad), Fleur decidió recorrer el colegio de Hogwarts, pues se decía que era el mejor colegio mágico de toda Europa y ella no deseaba perderse nada para conocer sus secretos. Los retratos fueron muy amables al hablarle sobre la historia del colegio y sobre sus propias vidas, así que lo recorrió con un mapa mental (más o menos), llegó al tercer piso, dobló en una esquina y su grito de horror y terror, lo escuchó todo el colegio.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―se preguntó más de uno.

― "No" ―susurró Gabrielle, todos le miraron, estaba algo ansiosa y asustada, la vieron hacer algo en su brazo y el mismo comenzó a brillar (o algo en él) ―Creo… creo que Fleur puede estar en problemas.

―Permíteme ayudarte ―dijo Harry, con un tubo en la mano ―Malik ―del tubo surgió la hoja de un cuchillo de cristal y el mismo fue recubierto por fuego dorado, Gabrielle asintió y usó su hechizo de rastreo, mientras que Harry le seguía se cerca, doblaron en una esquina y vieron a Fleur correr hacía ellos.

― ¡Se está acercando! ―gritó ella, pasando junto a ellos como una enloquecida, dejándolos extrañados. Minutos despues, apareció un Grifo enloquecido: Tenía cabeza de águila, cuerpo de león, alas de águila, las patas delanteras eran de un águila y las traseras de un león.

― **¡Oppugno!** ―exclamó Gabrielle apuntando con su varita. Las estatuas y armaduras, se fueron contra la criatura, pero el Grifo las destruyó en un santiamén, luego se preparó, saltó, agitó sus alas y fue contra Harry, Fleur y Gabrielle.

― **¡Expulso!** ―gritó Harry, mientras que la criatura y demás adornos salían volando, con un estruendo― ¡Salgan de aquí! ―el estruendo rápidamente, atrajo a los demás habitantes del castillo.

― ¡Incarcerous! ―gritó alguien detrás de ellos, era Snape. Unas cuerdas ataron al Grifo, pero, sorprendentemente este mismo se desató con una fuerza que el animal no debería tener, entonces el animal soltó un chillido agónico y todos vieron como una rara sustancia negra, salía de su boca, recubriéndolo: sus alas de águila cambiaron a alas de murciélago, se hizo más grande, perdió su pelaje y plumaje, siendo estos reemplazados por escamas negras, mientras que chorreaba icor, con una fuerza increíble se liberó de las ataduras y se lanzó contra Harry.

―Un demonio Poseedor ―dijo Harry asombrado, al momento de esquivar un ataque de la criatura y empuñar su espada en una mano y su lucero del alba en la otra, saltó evitando sus garras, pero aun así, fue empujado por el demonio y golpeó su espalda contra la pared.

Lucy apareció en ese momento usando la baranda como impulso y tomando al demonio por encima, pero el demonio le dio un golpe, lanzándola al suelo, mientras que Harry y ella se preparaban para atacarlo.

― **¡Sectumsempra!** ―exclamó Snape, mientras que algo similar a una espada invisible cortaba al demonio, el cual chillaba al tiempo que derramaba icor en el suelo, Harry y Lucy aprovecharon aquello, para aplastarle la cabeza con el Lucero (Harry) y luego decapitarlo (Lucy) ― ¿Cómo llegó ese demonio hasta aquí? ―preguntó Snape.

―Es lo negativo de los Poseedores: Pueden pasar por las malditas Salvaguardas sin que estas den una alerta ―gruñó Lucy, mientras que era curaba por Harry.

―Alertemos a Dumbledore ―dijo Snape.

―Es navidad ―dijo Harry y Snape gruñó, tenía razón: no podían arruinar la velada solo por un Grifo poseído por un demonio.

―Gracias por salvarnos ―dijeron las hermanas Delacour, pero fue Fleur quien dio su agradecimiento con un beso en la comisura de los labios, sonrió y se fue.

 **Baile de Navidad**

Los alumnos de Hogwarts, adornaron el castillo (aun más, si es que era posible), las paredes de todas las escaleras del castillo fueron recubiertas por flores: Orchideous, luces de colores flotando en el aire: Lumus Varios, las armaduras del castillo y demás estatuas entonaban villancicos en todos los idiomas humanos y posibles.

Aquella mañana Harry se encontró con sus padres ante él ofreciéndoles un par de paquetes, él les agradeció y ellos sonrieron, mientras que él abría los regalos: El de su madre era un guante de piel de cebra, con adornos de plata, para poder agarrar la varita con firmeza, pero tras bajar la muñeca por el dolor al haber dormido sobre ella, un escudo se desplegó asombrando a Harry.

James también hizo entrega de su regalo: Una chaqueta… con el dragón de Gryffindor. Lily negó con la cabeza, lo obstinado que era su esposo por querer hacer que Harry entrara a Gryffindor solo por ser un Potter y porque todos en la familia de su esposo habían estado en ella… la pelirroja habló en Francés (en realidad era un hechizo) y la chaqueta adquirió la serpiente de Slytherin y la S verde y plateada en la espalda.

―Gracias ―dijo, para luego colocársela y dejar a su madre gruñendo y gritándole a su padre, mientras que él se acercaba a sus regalos: De sus madres resultó ser una túnica de gala de un color gris, estaba hecha con los mismos materiales tan similares al cuero que usaban de cacería, además de estar llena de runas en plateado, además de un pantalón a la medida del mismo tono y las mismas runas ―Mamá _(Elizabeth)_ , siempre piensas en todo ―lo guardó, hasta que fuera la hora del baile y volvió a la habitación, el día anterior había escapado a Hogsmeade donde había dado con los regalos de sus chicas: Un par de navajas de plata de luna creciente para Lucy.

Un juego de collar y pendientes de cristal para Hermione (les colocó runas de resistencia).

Otro juego para Astoria, pero en plata.

Daphne fue la más complicada, quizás un anillo, pero luego se dijo que eso sería muy… soso. Así que se dio una vuelta larga por el pueblo, hasta dar con una tienda titulada "Los tres anillos", donde compró un anillo mágico, que le permitiría usar magia con gestos de manos, similar al suyo y para su sorpresa, estaba hecho de hierro y adornado con motivos de flores, lo compró aun así.

Empacó los obsequios y fue a buscarlas, entregándoselos a cada una, junto a un candente beso.

Ya a la hora del baile de navidad (el cual abrían los campeones del torneo), estos aparecieron con sus parejas.

Harry con Hermione.

Cedric con Cho.

Viktor con Parvati.

Fleur con Roger.

Ron con Padma.

Neville con Ginny.

Draco con Pansy.

Astoria con su hermana.

Seamus con Lavender.

Fred con Angelina.

Lucy con Michael Corner.

Fue una bella velada para todos: bailaron, comieron, charlaron. Aunque Harry aun estaba adolorido de los pies, pues Lucy, Daphne, Astoria, Fleur y Hermione, se turnaron en los cambios de parejas, para bailar con él.

― ¡Esa estúpida! ―gritó Ron furioso, durante la caminata hacía la clase de Transformaciones.

¿Qué fue, Weasley? ―preguntó Harry.

―Nada que te incumba ―gruñó furioso.

― ¿Cómo expulsarte por ser grosero con tu director? ―preguntó Harry sonriente, y Ron se detuvo, quedándose pálido, entregándole a Harry el periódico.

―Es Rita Skeeter ―dijo Katie Bell acercándose a Harry ―Ya sabes que algunos Gryffindor somos amigos de Hagrid ―Harry asintió ―Pues, Skeeter ha revelado que él es hijo de un gigante y una humana, además de los animales de clase XXX y XXXX que usa en su clase de Criaturas Mágicas ―frunció el ceño ―Las palabras de Malfoy y sus amiguitos no ayudan mucho.

―Descuida, te aseguraré de que ese idiota de Malfoy tendrá… 700 puntos menos ―dijo Harry para luego bajar la cabeza desalentado ―Ahora tendré que lograr una alta puntuación en el resto del mes y en la segunda prueba, para lograr poner la casa por encima. Buen trabajo Malfoy, buen trabajo. ¿Algo más, señorita Bell?

―Emm… no… claro que no, _director_ ―dijo con un tono candente y sugerente, a su lado Lavender se mordió los labios.

―Continuemos, vamos a clase ―ordenó Harry y todos obedecieron, era raro ver a Harry con su túnica de color pergamino y con el dibujo de una cobra en la espalda, que él mismo había creado como escudo alternativo de Slytherin. Aquellas ropas lo acreditaban como director, le gustara o no le gustara a Dumbledore.

La clase de Adivinación fue completamente en silencio, Sybill cambió el pizarrón/tablero de tiza por uno blanco de marcador y hechizó varios marcadores negros, para que escribieran por ella, mientras pedía hablar solo lo indispensable e incluso les enseñó un hechizo para crear aves de Origami, tras escribirse cartas entre ellos.

― _Parece ser que incluso los profesores se la pasaron bien ayer_ ―se dijo Daphne divertida.

Para todos parecía ser divertido el cómo los maestros cambiaron los pizarrones, no hablaron ¡prohibieron hablar!, les dijeron que usaran las ave de Origami para conversar entre ellos y aquel que incluso susurrara o dejara caer algo, sufría una baja de puntos que no hicieron gracia alguna. Los alumnos desde segundo hasta séptimos de las distintas casas se miraban unos a otros de forma retadora, todos estaban dispuestos a superar aquellas bajas de puntos con el Quidditch el próximo año.

 **El Huevo de Oro**

Harry se encontraba en esos momentos bajando el ultimo escalón y ahora solo necesitaba decir la palabra secreta, para que se abriera la puerta a la Sala Común de Slytherin agradeció a su pequeño club de fans (de novias + Fleur, más bien) que le estuvieran ayudando a descifrar la inscripción del pergamino encontrado dentro del huevo de oro, pero Harry tendría que…

No.

No podía decirles que ya lo había resulto, gracias a Malcolm Fade (el Brujo le debía un favor, por haberle salvado en 1994, tras volver a casa, despues del inconveniente la Cámara de los Secretos), así que se los permitió.

― ¡Harry! ―dijo Hermione llegando donde se encontraba Harry, tras encontrarlo bajando a las mazmorras de Slytherin― ¡Lo resolvimos! ―Harry sonrío ―Es un poema, estaba escrito en sumerio y encontramos un diccionario en dicho idioma ―Harry realmente se sorprendió ―Dice: «Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos; y estas palabras medita mientras tanto, pues son importantes ¡no sabes cuánto!: nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora, pasado ese tiempo negras las expectativas demasiado tarde ¡ya no habrá salida!» ―Se miraron por un par de minutos, antes de que Harry le saltara casi como un león hambriento ante una cebra (una muy sexy y lista), se besaron casi deseando devorarse mutuamente, se abrazaron y lo único que evitó que acabaran haciendo el amor allí mismo era que estaban ante la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, así que decidieron dejarlo para otro momento.

―Tomaron algo que valoramos nosotros: los campeones ―dijo Harry, para luego extender su mano derecha con la palma abierta ― **Accio: Capa de Invisibilidad** ―la capa apareció y Harry cubrió con ella a Hermione ― _"Sígueme"_ ―le susurró, ella seguramente asintió ―Veneno ―la pared se hizo a un lado y caminaron por un pasillo, doblaron en la sala y se acercaron a una pared ― _Soy el amo de las serpientes y pido entrar a mi madriguera_ ―dijo en Pársel, la pared se hizo a un lado y ambos entraron, Hermione se quitó la capa y se la entregó, ambos hicieron un recuento de las pertenecías de Harry: Ropa de Cazador, uniformes estándar de Hogwarts y uniforme de Hermano Silencioso, Bastón (siempre en la mano de Harry), la espada de su abuela, su lucero del alba, Esmeralda, Gabriel, Micaela y Jade… ¡Su anillo de príncipe! La Sala Común comenzó a temblar por la manifestación de la magia (rosa y cían) y el Cosmos (dorado) de Harry.

―Ha… ¿Harry? ―preguntó ella algo temerosa, acercándose a él lentamente.

― ¡MALDITOS SEAN BAGMAN Y LOS ORGANIZADORES DE ESTE TORNEO DE MIERDA! ―rugió Harry con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione lo supo, Harry no se quedaría a que le vieran la cara de tonto, tras haberle quitado su anillo de heredero Hada y vaya que esos idiotas lo lamentarían, pero bueno, ¿Qué más podían hacer?

―Harry, debemos de concentrarnos en el poema ―dijeron Hermione, Lily y Rowena.

―Es el lago negro y la prueba será recuperar nuestros objetos perdidos ―dijo Harry ahora de manera fría y calculadora, Salazar sonreía de orgullo, seguro de que en el futuro muy lejano, su casa se llamaría Eldertree o Potter, en honor a alguien de cabeza tan fría y tan letal como lo era Harry.

 **N/A: ¿Les gustan estos capítulos "divididos" o creen que arruinan la experiencia?**


	29. Segunda Prueba

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **29: Segunda Prueba**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry salió de su habitación furioso y se encaminó hacía el séptimo piso, hacía un área a la cual nadie acudía, por las leyendas urbanas de que (supuestamente) ese sitio estaba maldito por culpa de las practicas de magia oscura de Tom Ryddle y sus hombres.

― **¡Accio: Bagman!** ―rugió Harry empleando su varita, el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules apareció desorientado ante Harry, quien lo agarró por la solapa de su caro traje de Armani y lo miró directo a los ojos, mientras su cuerpo filtraba magia y cosmos, aquella sensación asustó al hombre al mirar a los ojos plata del joven de cabellos negros― ¿Acaso tomaron un anillo de plata con las palabras "Príncipe Serpiente" de mí habitación, en las Mazmorras de Slytherin, para realizar la segunda prueba?

―Yo… he… este… b… bueno… s-s-sí ―dijo aterrorizado, antes de ser sentado bruscamente por Harry en una silla.

― ¡Idiota, no sabes la guerra que podrías haber desencadenado! ―gritó Harry, para luego apartarse el cabello y dejar ver sus orejas tipo elfo― ¡¿Ves esto?! ―el hombre balbuceó un sí― ¡Es una marca de que soy un Caballero Hada y el Rey Arawn, fue muy amable al nombrarme como un hijo suyo, ese anillo es mi estatus como príncipe! ―gritó nuevamente, el hombre comenzó a gemir el terror ―Si no doy con ese anillo, puedo desatar una guerra entre Magos y Hadas de la corte Noseelie ―Bagman se quedó pálido y se desmayó ―Maldita sea ―se sentó en su escritorio de director y llevó sus manos entrelazadas a su rostro, mirándolo todo de forma calculadora ―La magia del anillo es magia Feéra, se dice que es la primera magia, aquella usada por los demonios y el idioma Feéro es una mutación entre los idiomas demoniacos y el Enoquiano ―Sacó su varita y la agitó, mientras que Bagman era despertado y enviado a su ultima locación, Harry miró su mano ― _Interesante: Aunque no llevo el anillo, la magia Feéra actúa de todos modos, permitiéndome enviar a Bagman a su último lugar._

―Hola Harry ―dijo su madre Elizabeth, Harry se giró rápidamente, aun estaba enfadado y la mirada que les dio a su padre y a sus tres madres no fue agradable ―Wow, tranquilo cariño.

―Hola ―dijo ahora, con sus gestos más relajados ―La siguiente prueba, es en el Lago Negro y se han metido a mi habitación de Heredero de Slytherin y robado mi anillo de la Corte Noseelie, pero Bagman se ha desmayado del miedo antes de decirme donde puñetas está mi…

― ¡HARRY DAMIÁN POTTER/ELDERTREE! ―Rugieron Lily y Jennifer, él hizo uso de todo su autocontrol, para no gritarles a sus madres (o a su padre), logrando relajarse.

―Serán unos largos meses de espera ―gruñó Harry― _¿Cómo pudo entrar en mi habitación?_ ―se preguntó, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y recreando la posible escena ― _Si yo durmiera en el dormitorio de los hombres de Slytherin, pues… sería lógico, pero el anillo estaba en la habitación de Salazar._ ―Entonces, se giró y miró al espíritu del fundador ―Lord Salazar, ¿es posible entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos con un simple Alohomora?

―No ―dijo él ―No es tan simple como un Alohomora, pero sí con un Annihilare Maximus o un Cistem aperio ―Harry gruñó, tendría que arreglar ese asunto cuanto antes.

Las semanas siguientes, se reunió con los espectros de sus padres, sus "abuelos" y sus novias (incluida Fleur), para conversar sobre cómo le harían para que él pudiera caminar bajo el agua, pues era allí donde se realizaba la siguiente parte de la prueba: bajo el lago negro. Incluso, Harry empleó _sus ropas de director_ o las que desde su punto, podrían ser las vestimentas de un director, las cuales le habían sido regaladas 25 de Diciembre gracias a su padre (el traje de gala inicialmente Gryffindor, que su madre cambió a Slytherin –Capitulo anterior: Baile de Navidad–)

―Puedes desarrollar tu mismo el hechizo, Harry ―dijo Rowena ―Yo soy la creadora del Expelliarmus, el Alohomora y otros cuantos. Debes de pensar en lo que deseas que haga el hechizo, visualizarlo al igual que lo harías en una transformación, incluso con el Expelliarmus tuve que ver lo que yo quería que el hechizo hiciera ―Así, Harry comenzó a formar una lista de ideas sobre cómo comportarse bajo el agua, pues era lo que decía parte de la canción ¿no?: «Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos (…)» y Hermione dijo que habían necesitado _agua_ , para resolverlo, la prueba sería bajo el agua y eso él ya lo había resulto, bajo el lago negro, estaría su anillo. Con la ayuda de tres fantasmas con más de mil años de experiencia y con dos fantasmas con al menos unos treinta años a sus espaldas y con conocimientos de Transformación, Harry acabó de diseñar el hechizo.

El tiempo pasó y con esto mismo, tuvo tiempo para otras citas con Astoria o Daphne o incluso con Fleur a quien llevó a la Sala de Menesteres, dándole una sorpresa de un balcón, con una mesa y un par de tazas de Té exquisito, de fondo la torre Eiffel y un atardecer, despues dieron un recorrido por el colegio, incluso llevándola a La Casa de los Sustos y a otro pasadizo al Callejón Diagon donde, para su sorpresa ella sacó cientos de Galeones y estuvo comprando algo de ropa en ciertas tiendas, compraron una caja la cual poseía el hechizo de expansión indetectable y allí guardaron las compras de Fleur, así como recorrer tanto el Callejón Diagon, como Hogsmeade, resultando en una cita bella para Fleur, quien lo besó y al volver al castillo se autoproclamó como "la novia #5 de Harry Eldertree", cosa que le valió (a Harry) una paliza de las otras 4 novias: Lucy, Hermione, Astoria y Daphne.

Finalmente, había llegado al gran día, los cuatro fueron guiados al lago negro, donde entendieron que aquello que ellos tanto querían, estaba bajo el lago, todos se sumergieron al mismo tiempo y cada uno empleó un hechizo para poder sobrevivir bajo el agua:

Harry usó su nuevo hechizo de transformación: _Tritón_ y con un cuchillo serafín cortó las cuerdas de Daphne quien no solo estaba bajo el agua, sino que en uno de sus dedos llevaba su anillo de príncipe, también liberó a Hermione, pues Krum aun se veía lejos.

Krum realizó una transformación parcial en tiburón rompiendo así, las cuerdas que ataban a Hermione y la ayudó a subir.

Cedric salvó a Cho, empleando el Casco-Burbuja.

Fleur liberó a su hermana y también empleaba el Casco-Burbuja.

Harry tomó la delantera con 90 puntos.

Viktor estaba cerca con 80.

Mientras que Cedric y Fleur quedaron detrás con 70.

― **Fínate Incantatem** ―gritó Snape empleando su varita, mientras que los cuatro rehenes despertaban ―Fueron sumidos en un hechizo que los dejó entre la vida y la muerte, para evitar que respiraran agua y murieran ahogados.

―Harry ―dijo Daphne sorprendida y Hermione también, fue la chica de cabello castaño, quien llevaba el anillo de Príncipe Serpiente de Harry.

―Has estado como loco estos meses buscando el anillo ―dijo Hermione ―No sé como…

―Fueron los organizadores del evento ―dijo Harry, abrazando a Hermione y a Daphne, pues por un instante llegó a creer que morirían ―No fue tu culpa. Me alegra que estés bien, Hermione. Que ambas están bien.

―Gran trabajo, Harry ―dijo Bagman sonriente, no parecía afectado por el anterior interrogatorio que le hizo el joven. ―La tercera y última prueba, la más importante: Dar con el Cáliz de Fuego, tendrá lugar la noche del 24 de Junio.

―Gran trabajo, Harry ―dijeron unas felices Elizabeth, Jennifer (y Sirius), él asintió, tras esto, volvieron al castillo.

―Dar con el Cáliz de Fuego ―se dijo pensando más para ella, que para su novio y amigas ―Tendrán que buscarlo.

Lucy sonreía, se veía segura ―En el laberinto de la primera prueba, te lo apuesto.

―24 de Junio, ese será el día ―se dijo Moody, para luego retirarse, ya tenía el medio para la resurrección de su señor.

Pero el Mortífago no sabía, que esto no solo sería la resurrección de Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, sino que iba a soltar sobre el mundo… **algo terrible**.


	30. Última Prueba y Cementerio

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30: Última Prueba y Cementerio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry colocó el fino polvo de escarabajo en el caldero, encantó la cuchara para revolver hacía la derecha la poción, pasó a las raíces de jengibre.

― ¿Qué tal le va con esta fama extra, director? ―preguntó Snape, no con un tono de presunción o por querer dejarlo mal, solo una pregunta.

―Ya tengo suficiente de ella, profesor Snape ―murmuró Harry, colocando solo un par de trozos diminutos de las raíces en la poción y sonrió satisfecho al ver el cambio de color ―Jamás la quise, solo soy famoso… por el sacrificio de mi madre, quien me salvó de una muerte segura a manos de Tom Ryddle, no es algo que deseo, pero aprecio el sacrificio de mi madre y mi padre, cada día.

― ¿Sabe algo, Eldertree? ―murmuró Snape más tranquilo ―Al comienzo, lo creía como su padre, pero… me ha demostrado con creces mis errores. Su dedicación y la atención que presta a la clase me asombran cada día más.

― ¿Esperaba usted, que yo fuera como mi padre? ―preguntó Harry.

―Sinceramente señor Potter, era algo que esperaba ―dijo Snape con algo de enojo en su voz ―Sin embargo, su cabello es incluso… distinto al de Potter, sus ojos si bien no corresponden a los de Lily Evans, ambos poseen algo ―se miraron a los ojos ―Tras sus ojos, está el hambre por aprender ―suspiró ―Lo imaginaba en Gryffindor.

―No soy mi padre, ni soy mi madre ―dijo él ―Solo soy yo y creo que mi crianza como un Cazador de Sombras, no me ha ayudado precisamente ―la puerta se abrió. Era el director de Durmstrang: Igor Karkarov.

― ¡He terminado, profesor Snape! ―dijeron los Gryffindor y gran parte de los Slytherin.

―Bien, pueden marcharse ―dijo Snape, todos dejaron un poco de su poción en un frasco y tras eso, salieron. Eso era mejor, Karkarov era un ex-Mortífago y Snape era (actualmente y por lo que había podido sacar de la mente de Dumbledore) un espía para la Orden del Fénix.

― " _ **Sonorus"**_ ―susurró Harry, apuntando a Snape y Karkarov. Había aprendido ese hechizo de James.

― ¿Qué es eso tan importante? ―preguntó Snape, creyendo que su hechizo silenciador había funcionado, pero la magia mitad humana y mitad hada de Harry estaba haciendo lo suyo.

―Esto ―dijo Karkarov.

― _ **Revelio**_ ―pensó Harry, haciendo que una sección de la puerta desapareciera y él pudiera ver a Karkarov alzando su manga, Snape le miró el antebrazo y en ese instante, Harry deseó poder verlo todo desde otro ángulo, para saber que estaba enseñándole Karkarov.

― ¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó Karkarov ―Se ha ennegrecido. Tú también debes haberla notado.

―Puedes estar seguro de que sí ―dijo Snape, tras eso él salió, mientras que Harry se retiraba rápidamente, Snape sacó su varita ―Guíame: Harry Potter Eldertree ―la varita actuó como brújula, haciendo que Snape subiera hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, encontrándose a Harry allí.

―Hola Severus, ¿ocurre algo?

―Sí, les buscaba a ambos ―dijo Snape, mirando primero a Dumbledore y luego centrándose en el hijo de Lily ―Harry, en la guerra pasada entré en calidad de Mortífago en la guerra, pero lo hice por ordenes de Dumbledore, pues soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix ―Se acercó a ambos, para tenerlos en una vista compartida ―Karkarov me ha enseñado la Marca Tenebrosa ―Snape la mostró, era un símbolo muy peculiar: un cráneo abría la boca y sacaba una serpiente por ella ―Se ha oscurecido, Voldemort está ganando poder.

―El Ministerio no me creerá sin una prueba que sea fehaciente, Severus ―dijo Dumbledore.

―No hay nada que temer ―dijo Harry ―Permítanme el contarles una historia, la historia de los guerreros más poderosos del mundo: Los Caballeros Dorados de la diosa Atenea ―Harry no solo contó la historia, sino que hizo énfasis en Asclepios, Odysseus y Shaina, para luego revestirse con la armadura ―Tengo conocimiento de cada uno de los Horrocrux, sé dónde y cómo encontrarlos gracias a Salazar Slytherin, cada Horrocrux ha sido maldecido y pronto, podré acabar con Tom Ryddle, haciendo que pierda sus **5** sentidos ―Snape y Dumbledore se mostraron sorprendidos y hasta preocupados por lo que podía significar el uso del Cosmos a gran escala, ya era suficiente con que fuera mitad Nefilim y mitad Hada.

En las semanas previas a la prueba, Hermione entró en la sala de Slytherin con un periódico― ¡Harry! ―le llamó.

― ¡¿Qué hace una sangre sucia…?! ―comenzó Draco.

― ¡Garrula! ―exclamó Harry señalándolo con su varita, haciendo que la boca de Malfoy se cerrara ―Por lo general, te llevaría a la Ciudad Silenciosa, pero no has cometido ningún crimen, aun así, te serviría aprender la primera lección de la misma: Cerrar la boca. ―Suspiró y miró a Hermione.

― ¡Rita Skeeter ha sacado a la luz tu "condición"! ―dijo ella preocupada y Goyle le quitó el periódico― ¡Oye!

―Sabía que eras en parte mago por tus padres y en parte Nefilim ―dijo― ¿También eres un príncipe hada?

―Creo que aquel día estabas enfermo ―dijo Harry, enseñando el anillo en su dedo ―No usamos coronas por ser muy… vistoso, usamos anillos. Somos hijos del rey hada: Arawn, un brujo me transformó en mitad-hada tratando de que la cólera del rey se volviera hacía mí, pero el rey no tuvo dichas intenciones. ―Harry salió de su Sala Común, decidido a dar un paseo, aunque se encontró más pronto que tarde con Lucy, ambos dirigiéndose a un lugar para entrenar, escogiendo las orillas del Lago Negro, solo para encontrarse a Fleur, quien estaba saliendo del agua, siendo ella una Veela, en el agua adquiría escamas del color de la piel, pero al salir de la superficie retomaba su forma humana. Harry y Lucy pretendieron no haberla visto y se pusieron a entrenar cada uno con su espada respectiva, Harry con _Azarael_ y un Cuchillo Serafín y Lucy con _Victoria_ y un Cuchillo Serafín.

―Vaya, con que así es el entrenamiento de un Cazador de Sombras ―dijo Fleur, tras estar viéndolos un rato, ellos se detuvieron y la saludaron pretendiendo no haberla visto, pero la rubia les sonrió ―Oh vamos: sé que me vieron.

―Rayos ―gruñeron ambos.

―No estoy enfadada si eso es lo que ambos piensan ―dijo ella, juntó sus manos a la altura de su boca y pareció escupir algo, enseñándoles dos perlas ―Te estoy muy agradecida por haberme salvado el otro día, Harry.

―Gracias Fleur ―dijo Harry― ¿Me permitirías disculparme contigo, llevándote a conocer Hogsmeade? ―ella le miró extrañada ―Es un pueblo en el cual vamos a veces a comer o tratar de pasar el rato, cuando carecemos de clases en un gran periodo de tiempo.

―Sí, seguro ―dijo Fleur, mientras que la rubia y él se retiraban.

― ¿? ―se preguntó Harry.

―Hola, Hermano Salazar ―dijo Lucy en su mente.

― ¿Por qué no viniste? ―preguntó él.

―Cuando la guerra contra Tom Ryddle estalle, necesitaremos aliados y creo que aliarnos con Beauxbatons por medio de Fleur será una buena idea ―dijo ella y cortó la comunicación.

El Nefilim Mestizo y la Veela Mestiza, se pasaron la tarde comiendo en Las Tres Escobas o Tonteando en la Tienda de Bromas Zonko o en Tres Escobas, donde Harry fue coqueteado por Rosmerta, pero evitó una confrontación entre la Bruja y su amiga, rechazando de forma tan cortés a la dueña del negocio, que todo se quedó en silencio y se podría escuchar incluso la caída de un alfiler.

Los días pasaron y Harry se aseguró de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo: o metido en la biblioteca del colegio, empleando a veces sus habilidades como Hermano Silencioso, para dejar falsos recuerdos en la señora Price y buscar en la Sección Prohibida –si es que no encontraba algo– o incluso pasaba a la Ciudad Silenciosa y rebuscaba en su biblioteca.

Finalmente, tras mucha expectación, llegó el día de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cedric y Harry, fueron los primeros en llegar, detrás de ellos llegaron Fleur y Krum.

―Bien, ya han llegado todos los participantes y es hora de realizar la prueba final de este Torneo ―dijo el señor Bagman emocionado, antes de sacar su varita y retirar un poderoso hechizo de ocultamiento, aunque no era TAN poderoso, pues se había empleado un Glamur para ocultarlo todo, sin embargo para Harry, antes de que se retirara el hechizo de ocultamiento, habían parecido solo sombras largas y altas ―Cada uno de ustedes, entrará por una puerta de este laberinto ―se colocó el hechizo Sonorus, cuando llegaron los encargados y los llevaron a las distintas entradas del laberinto ―Tendrán que cruzar el laberinto, atacar o detener a las criaturas del interior y dar con la Copa. La prueba comienza… ―Y allí se quedó, por lo que a Harry ya le estaban pareciendo unos 40 minutos ― ¡YA! ―Todos comenzaron a correr.

―Oriéntame ―exclamó a su varita, para luego dejarla levitar ante él, mientras que la varita actuaba como una flecha la cual le decía donde doblar, pero pronto apareció una Acromántula ante él, así que realizó gestos de manos― **¡Tarantula chadal!** ―exclamó, usando la versión del Arania Exumai del cual disponía con su magia Feéra, pues no podía usar su varita.

― **¡Arania Exumai!** ―escuchó, claramente eran los otros participantes.

Pronto, un dragón apareció ante él ―No tengo tiempo para esto ―gruñó enfadado, antes de activar su Cosmos― **¡Law of Awakening!** ―exclamó, pero el dragón le arrojó su rugido de fuego, Harry empuñó su varita― **¡Protego!** ―el fuego no lo mató por suerte― **¡Defodio!** ―exclamó al suelo, creando un agujero gigante, por el cual el dragón cayó, Harry esquivó una última vez su fuego y corrió hacía la copa, pero vio a Cedric a punto de tocar la copa, pues era más largo que él― **¡Desmaius!** ―Cedric cayó al suelo desmayado, Harry rozó la copa con sus dedos, la sorpresa del Hufflepuff se mostró en su rostro, pues el hechizo no le surtió el efecto deseado, al haber sido lanzado a su costado: Harry acababa de desaparecer en un haz de luz. Harry se desconectó de todo, para él fue como cerrar los ojos y abrirlos, estando en otro lugar. Pues bien: se encontraba en un lugar lejano, miró a su alrededor, encontrando tumbas— ¿Estoy en un cementerio? —se preguntó pasmado, para luego girarse y ver como ya estaba atardeciendo.

— **¡Incarcerous!** —Escuchó. Su instinto y su Cosmos actuaron, permitiéndole moverse y esquivando las cuerdas —Nada mal chico.

— ¿Profesor Moody? —Preguntó Harry sorprendido, chasqueando sus dedos y su varita llegó a su mano, era bueno ser mitad hada, alzó su varita más por inercia que por querer defenderse, el hechizo llegó a su mente— **¡Diffindo!** —exclamó, Moody no se movió, no pudo hacerlo, este soltó un grito cuando sus dedos volaron de su mano, junto con su varita. La poción Multijugos se deshizo y mostró a un hombre de unos 30 años de cabello castaño— _¿Quién es este tipo?_ —se preguntó Harry, sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo en Pársel.

— _Claramente no es quien dice ser y mira su antebrazo derecho_ —dijo Esmeralda.

— _La Marca Tenebrosa_ —dijo Harry en Pársel, mientras que Gabriel (el Augurey) y Micaela (el Ave de Trueno) aparecían volando, Gabriel lanzó un graznido, pero solo Bartemius Crouch estaba sufriendo el graznido del ave, antes de ser finiquitado por literalmente, un rayo que surgió del cuerpo de Micaela, matándolo.

— ¡Crouch! —Gritó alguien detrás de ambos, eran el padre de Malfoy, acompañado por los padres de Crabbe y Goyle —Pagarás por esto, Potter ―el cuerpo de Crouch mostró que era alguien más joven.

—No es Potter, es Eldertree —gruñó Harry, haciendo que los Mortífagos se tambalearan, pues todos ellos sabían sobre los Cazadores de Sombras, pero solo sabían de sus más primitivas prácticas, cuando no solo cazaban demonios y Subterráneos descarriados, sino además a los Magos. Harry apreciaba a sus padres, sin ellos estaría muerto, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ser un Cazador de Sombras— ¿Te vez incapaz de enfrentarme como un hombre, Malfoy? —Preguntó el joven, alzando su varita —Accio: Lucifer —la espada que había pertenecido a la abuela de Harry, llegó a sus manos. Aquella espada Bastarda siempre había alzado las cejas y cientos de comentarios en la casa Bloodstark, pues incluso los Cazadores de Sombras tenían aquella superstición de que Lucifer era igual a Satán, pero Harry sabía (como su abuela) que era el nombre de Arcángel, no de Demonio, que Satán adoptaría despues.

―De varita a Claymore ―las varitas de los tres magos se transformaron en espadas y luego se miraron preocupados, mientras que Harry desenfundaba la espada Bloodstark de su abuela, ante esto, los magos oscuros retrocedieron, esto no estaba saliendo como debía, sabían cuan diestro sería el chico. Se escuchó algo y detrás de Harry, un caldero había sido conjurado por Crouch. Crabbe se lanzó contra Harry, pero este le esquivó y le partió la nariz con el pomo de su espada, haciéndolo retroceder— **¡Uriel!** —exclamó, haciendo que su espada fuera recubierta por fuego celestial, ante el giro que estaban tomando las cosas, los Mortífagos se preguntaron si el plan seguía siendo una buena idea, entonces sintieron como la magia de Potter se volvía más… primitiva, no había otra forma de llamarlo. Sus varitas estaban "trabadas", no podían volver a transformarlas en varitas para lanzar ningún maleficio a causa de que la magia de Harry estaba poblando la zona, vieron al joven pelinegro dibujar un sello en el aire con un objeto similar a la varita, era como el hechizo **Flagrate** , pues también era de fuego, era un "sello" circular, el cual traspasó a Harry y tres copias de Harry aparecieron, el original se giró hacía Crouch, quien cayó al suelo del miedo, esquivando casi sin querer la espada, Crabbe se lanzó contra el original, olvidándose de los duplicados, Malfoy y Goyle ahogaron un grito y solo mostraron un rostro de horror, cuando uno de los duplicados atravesó a Crabbe por el pecho, matándolo, pero no solo eso, sino que el cuerpo del Mortífago se incendió en llamas doradas y luego estalló, los duplicados y el original se pusieron en diferentes esquinas y clavaron cuchillos Serafín en el suelo, creando un cubo de fuego celestial _**(Configuración Malachi)**_ , del cual era imposible huir, eso era obvio, pero ante esto, Crouch siguió con la poción, podía ver la tumba ya excavada, así que el Hueso de Tom Ryddle ya estaría dentro, se cortó un dedo, dejándolo dentro del caldero y un trozo de la última túnica llevada de su señor Voldemort, solo faltaba la sangre de Potter, pero era casi que imposible de conseguir.

El **Diffindo** fue no-verbal, pero funcionó, al ser solo un corte en la mejilla de Potter y luego Crouch quien atrajo la sangre hasta el caldero mediante su magia, lo que le valió al Malfoy que Harry le arrojara unas chispas violetas, las cuales resultaron ser múltiples explosiones sobre su cuerpo, dejando al Malfoy malherido.

Voldemort se alzó de la muerte. Valentine se mostró detrás de él empleando una runa de invisibilidad, había logrado entrar tras la Configuración, Harry era bueno, pero no TAN bueno como él. Los otros Mortífagos se mostraban en el lugar, pero muchos fueron incinerados por la barrera, haciendo que el Mago Oscuro mirara a la lejanía, asombrado por esto, entonces Valentine decidió infringir un corte el guardapelo, pues Voldemort ya había resucitado, el Mago Oscuro se quedó completamente quieto, pues acababa de ser resucitado y solo un par de milisegundos después, acababa herido gravemente de muerte por la daga de Lilith.

— _¿Por qué ellos…?_ —no todos los Mortífagos habían muerto, solo aquellos que hicieron contacto sin saberlo con la configuración Malachi. Los demás miraron horrorizados, desde la lejanía, cuando una daga atravesó el pecho de su señor, pero entonces Voldemort fue recubierto por un aura negra y alargó su mano hacía Nagini, pero fue Harry quien se dio cuenta de que Voldemort estaba siendo controlado por la presencia de la daga y lo que planeaba hacer, pues ya antes había sentido la presencia de demonios poderosos, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se comparaba a lo que era sentir el poder de un demonio mayor.

Harry desenfundó uno de sus muchos cuchillos Serafín, mientras sentía la energía del demonio mayor, queriendo traspasar de Voldemort a la serpiente— **¡Anael!** —arrojó el cuchillo, el cual se clavó en Nagini, quemándola, destruyendo una parte del alma de Voldemort, mientras que el Mago Oscuro caía al suelo y soltaba gritos, entre una voz masculina y femenina, dos almas se estaban acoplando en un mismo cuerpo y gritaban por el dolor de la Necrosis y la Apoptosis actuando en el cuerpo de Voldemort, además de que otro trozo de su alma había sido destruido.

El lamentable puñado de Mortífagos que aun quedaba en pie y que miraban desde el otro lado de la barrera, apreciaron como a su amo le salía una cabellera de un rojo intenso, su color perdía palidez, quedando como un hombre de raza mulata, no podían ver todos los cambios, pero además le nacieron caderas y algo de pecho, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; luego se miró sin comprender nada.

— " _Mierda"_ —masculló Valentine, saliendo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

El plan de revivir a Voldemort y a Lilith no salió muy bien…

—Lilith y Voldemort —murmuró Harry, respondiendo a una pregunta que todos los Mortífagos (incluso Valentine, quien ya había desaparecido), se habían formulado en sus mentes —Luego me ocuparé de ti…

—Maldito seas, Harry Eldertree —la voz sonaba bastante… afeminada, aunque debería de ser dos voces: una masculina y una femenina, pero con la voz del propio Voldemort, pues bueno… —Tú y tú… estúpida maldición… —no podían respirar por la maldición de la necrosis, por no decir que eran dos entidades las que habitaban ese cuerpo y había perdido un sentido, por el ataque del Portador de la Serpiente.

— ¿Cuál fue el sentido que has perdido? —preguntó sonriente. Ya tenía algunas ideas para comunicarse con… _Tomlith_ , si es que acaso padeciera de sordera y estaba leyendo sus labios acaso.

—El olfato —dijo dando bocanadas de aire, las cuales trataba de que fueran pequeñas, solo abriendo un poco la boca, no exagerado. Ahora era _un_ _respirador oral_ , no podía usar su nariz, aunque el plan original no era que no pudiera utilizar su nariz… vaya que era útil su Privación de Géminis, al parecer: usarla por primera vez, hizo que los efectos fueran más poderosos de lo que deberían, pues la privación de los sentidos, era cosa del usuario de la armadura de Géminis, no de la de Ofiuco —Tus dos más grandes enemigos en un único cuerpo, Harry Potter…

—Quizás —dijo Harry para luego aparecer ante su curioso y andrógino enemigo, comenzando a golpearle sin descanso y a una velocidad que era imposible de ver, solo lograban ver destellos, era un caballero dorado, su velocidad superaba la luz, por no decir, que sus enemigos no podía hacer nada sin coordinarse, además de que la Necrosis se estaba extendiendo en el cuerpo de su enemigo, poco a poco.

— **¡Confringo!** —gritó el mago oscuro demoniaco, liberando toda su magia para mandar a Harry a volar a causa de la explosión y desapareció junto a los demás Mortífagos.

La maldición que Harry había puesto a Tom Ryddle, anteriormente, había sido basándose en lo que pudo conocer gracias al diario: Bastó con pasarle una mano recubierta de Magia Feérica (de Hada), para saber que era el contenedor de un trozo de alma de un Tom de 17 años, así esperaba mantenerse vivo. Era lógico pensar, que existirían otros objetos con el mismo propósito, lo había sentido y posteriormente lo había sabido.

Trozos de almas dejados por allí, desperdigados a saber dónde y a la espera de que Tom apareciera o se manifestara de algún modo y luego emplear un hechizos para ser resucitado.

Un alma necesita de un cuerpo, si carece de un objeto al cual pueda poseer, como (por ejemplo) un autómata con una cubierta similar a la piel humana, que le haga verse humano, como lo que hacían Salazar y Rowena, aquello era bueno, pero incluso ellos comprendían que ya no pertenecían a este tiempo y la guerra contra Voldemort los trajo de regreso para servir como refuerzos.

Los Horrocrux estaban interconectados y bastó con maldecir a un trozo de alma de su enemigo, para que la maldición/virus viajara por todos los Horrocruxes pertenecientes a Tom, contaminándolos. Su Cosmos le permitió saberlo, pero fue su parte hada la cual, en solo segundos le hizo ver la posibilidad de la interconectividad del alma de Tom. Alguien que siempre había buscado la inmortalidad, no se quedaría tan calmado solo con un recipiente de su alma, sino que buscaría otros recipientes, otras posibilidades para mantenerse vivo y al asecho. Así que lo maldijo con un ataque _Cósmico_ : La Privación de Géminis, la cual provocó que Voldemort perdiera el sentido del olfato.

Pero esto jamás se lo esperó, no solo fue el olfato, sino que (aparentemente) fue completamente su capacidad de respirar nasalmente, sonrió. Además de todo, acababa de perjudicar también a otra potencial enemiga: la amante de Asmodeo. A la creadora de los brujos, demonios y vampiros, a la primera vampiresa (según algunas leyendas Mundanas, pero en realidad –los vampiros –fueron creados por la demoniza Hécate), Lilith.

Harry se había desmayado. Por algún motivo, había perdido el conocimiento, creía que era por el estrés y el sobreesfuerzo de pasar de magia a Cosmos en tan pocos segundos.

Horas después, Harry sería encontrado por un grupo de Aurores, comandados por los padrinos de Harry: Sirius Black y Amelia Bones, quienes rápidamente lo llevaron con Madame Pomfrey, quien les dijo que Harry estaba muerto, pero el Hermano Ismael hizo uso de su magia de angelical y (por medio de un portal) minutos después, entró el hermano Zachariah en el lugar, ayudando al hermano Ismael a salvar a Harry, pero pasaron casi cuatro horas, desde que fue traído y ahora era curado.

— _**¿Cómo te sientes, joven Eldertree?**_ —preguntó el hermano Zachariah. Casi todos los hermanos abandonaban su humanidad, así como sellar o remover definitivamente sus ojos y boca, solo dejando espacios negros en ellos, menos James "Jem" Carstairs, pues él solo había cerrado sus ojos y boca con "runas invisibles", no las había cocido, por ello era traído para que el shock de ver a un Hermano Silencioso la primera vez, no fuera tan duro. (Aunque estaba comprobado que el asustar a los Cazadores de Sombras, era parte de una broma bastante pesada por parte de los Hermanos) — _**¿O debería llamarlo Hermano Salazar?**_

— _Entre estar bien y estar mal_ —dijo él telepáticamente —Viviré —murmuró, empleando su Cosmos para mitigar el dolor de cabeza. Tras esto, le fue pagado a Harry el dinero del ganador, ya que si bien, todo había terminado siendo una trampa para revivir a Voldemort, Harry había tomado la copa según las reglas. —Ministro Fudge, necesito hablar con usted —dijo Harry —Lo mejor será que Dumbledore y el hermano Ismael también estén presentes. —Así, el joven y el Ministro fueron a reunirse con el director del colegio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **N/A Diego: Originalmente, Lilith resucitaría en el cuerpo de Nagini, pues ya sabemos que ella en el pasado podía pasar de humana a serpiente. Pero se me ocurrió que esto sería más… entretenido, aun así: No esperen que dure mucho, después de todo, tenemos que ver a Tom perdiendo sus cinco sentidos, habilidad que según yo, Odysseus podría haber aprendido en su batalla contra Caín de Géminis.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

" _El miedo es_ ** _ese pequeño cuarto oscuro, donde los negativos_** __ _son revelados"_ \- Michael Pritchard.

 **::::**

 **31**

 **::::**

Harry se encontraba reunido con Fudge, Dumbledore y el Hermano Ismael. Pero el Hermano Silencioso había invocado a la Inquisidora Herondale y a la Consulesa Kurosawa, mediante una complicada y extensa runa.

― ¿Por qué hemos sido invocadas en Hogwarts, hermano Ismael? ―preguntó Imogen― ¿Señor Eldertree, Dumbledore?

―Recientemente ―inició Harry, haciendo que los adultos le miraran, en su mano llevaba una botella de Veritaserum de la cual bebió ―Se ha realizado en este mismo colegio, algo llamado "Torneo de los Tres Magos", tres escuelas reunidas y tres pruebas para probarnos en cuanto a magia y estrategia.

―Déjame adivinar ―murmuró Kurosawa ―Tú, joven Eldertree fuiste el mago de Hogwarts.

―Ese fue Cedric Diggory, pero tal y como usted ya se lo está planteando ―giró la cabeza ―Inquisidora Herondale: yo también me vi envuelto en el torneo, siendo el 4º mago y el 2º representante de Hogwarts. Todo iba bien por las primeras dos pruebas, pero… tras llegar a la tercera, sortear el laberinto y llegar a la copa, esta resultó ser un Traslador.

― ¿Dónde apareciste, Harry? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―En un cementerio… en el cual estaban los restos del padre de Voldemort ―contestó él ―Pero eso no es todo, sino que Valentine Morgenstern también estaba allí.

― ¿Mató él a los magos oscuros sirvientes de Voldemort? ―preguntó Imogen mirando severamente a Harry.

Harry lanzó una risilla― ¡¿Qué más quisiéramos, no es así?! ―aun sonreía y aquella sonrisa en alguien que había dejado atrás su humanidad, primero por haber sido convertido en un mitad hada y luego por haber recibido marcas de los Hermanos Silenciosos fue… perturbadora ―Aprovechando que Tom Ryddle aun estaba debilitado por la invocación, le clavó una espada de Metal Demoniaco en la espalda, en la cual había sido invocado el espíritu de un demonio femenino de cabello rojo que tomó posesión de Tom Ryddle, para luego escapar ―Mai e Imogen abrieron sus ojos asustadas.

―Se… Señor Eldertree… ―dijo Mai ahora pálida y temblando un poco― ¿No estará usted insinuando que Valentine planificó esa resurrección solo para tener a la mano, un cuerpo debilitado y una voluntad que pudiera ser doblegada por una posesión demoniaca gracias a Lilith? ―el chico, como respuesta solo abrió sus manos, en gestos de lavárselas.

―Dos mentes en un mismo cuerpo ―contestó él. El terror se veía en el rostro de Dumbledore, quien jamás se hubiera imaginado algo como esto ―No sería distinto a lo que hacemos con los Cuchillos Serafín, pues pedimos a la esencia del ángel su ayuda. El cuchillo es… poseído por el ángel, aquí lograron mantener la esencia de Lilith y luego la traspasaron a Voldemort.

― ¿Como…? ―Dumbledore no encontraba su propia voz― ¿Cuál dices que era su apariencia? ―Harry agarró una hoja de papel y dibujo al mago demoniaco.

― ¿Tenemos a alguien en quien confiar dentro del Laberinto Espiral? ―preguntó Harry, mirando a Imogen, quien pareció salir de su estado de terror y asintió apenas ―Díganle a esa persona lo que ocurre. Comuniquen _**A TODOS**_ : Que el mundo mágico y el mundo de las sombras están a punto de colisionar.

Aquello iba tanto para Dumbledore y a Fudge como representantes del Mundo Mágico, como para Herondale y Kurosawa, en calidad de representantes del Mundo de las Sombras.

Harry tenía razón, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse más… peliagudas.

Tras esta reunión, Harry tomó las riendas del asunto como solo lo haría el director del colegio y pidió que los altavoces mágicos, que todos se reunieran en el Gran Comedor, donde comentó que, debido a todo lo ocurrido en el Torneo y a un problema del cual no podía hablar ante los alumnos, las clases serían suspendidas por ese año y ya el año entrante tendrían una serie de clases extra para tratar los temas que en ese año no se habían alcanzado a tratar, hizo que los maestros se comprometieran a aquello, así como anunciar que oficialmente y empleando los asientos que tenía en el Wizengamot y los asientos de los representantes, con quienes había llegado a un acuerdo el Consejo Estudiantil, que hasta ese día había estado bajo el mando de un Mortífago (Lucius Malfoy) quedaba en incapacidad para tomar decisiones y por consecuencia, ya no tendrían más palabra dentro de Hogwarts. Ante esto, Draco Malfoy apretó los puños, su padre se enteraría tarde o temprano y no le gustaría, no despues de todo el poder que habían estado perdiendo, primero por los asientos Black y ahora por esto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tom/Lilith estaba en una reunión con los Mortífagos de Voldemort: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, su hermana Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Thorfinn Rowle.

― ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ―Gritó Tom, mientras que se retorcía, pero no podía hacer nada, ni él, ni sus hombres allí reunidos― ¡DEJAME AHORA MISMO, ESPIRITU INMUNDO!

― ¡Ya deja de querer resistirte, estúpido humano, soy la señora de todos los demonios, soy la primera mujer en existir! ―gritó Lilith, mientras que poco a poco, era más que solo una molesta voz en la cabeza de Tom Ryddle, pero al lograr _acercarse_ más, se llevó una mano a la garganta, pues no podía respirar.

Bellatrix se asustó más, cuando sintió las magias de ambos colisionar. Todos cayeron al suelo, respirando de forma pesada, mientras que veían a su líder, al gran Señor Tenebroso, el maravilloso Lord Voldemort perder la batalla, pues su magia no se comparaba en nada, a la magia demoniaca, la magia de la Madre de Todos los Demonios. Bellatrix, cada vez sentía más terror, cada vez era peor, podía notarlo, salió corriendo aterrorizada, su maestro estaba siendo controlado por un demonio.

Un demonio.

Demonio. Esa palabra resonó en su mente.

Demonio = Cazador de Sombras.

Cazador de Sombras = Paradero Desconocido = Harry Potter.

Los Mortífagos sabían que Harry Potter, su odioso enemigo, era ahora un Cazador de Sombras y los Cazadores de Sombras cazaban demonios, esa mujer era un demonio, era Lilith.

Bellatrix respiró pesadamente, se giró a hacía la Mansión Malfoy de la cual acababa de salir y derramó una lagrima ― _Voy a salvarlo mi señor_ ―pensó ― _Cueste, lo que me cueste_ ―Había tomado una decisión, rastrearía a Harry Potter, él era un Cazador de Sombras, él podría combatir al demonio y desterrarlo o incluso matarlo y con eso, luego podrían volver a resucitar a su señor. Pagaría el precio que Harry Potter le impusiera, aunque posiblemente ella fuera asesinada por él, aunque habían más posibilidades de que ella acabara nuevamente en Azkaban, podría siempre escapar una vez más y podrían siempre resucitar a su señor, pero primero: Esa demoniza, Lilith, debía de morir.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 _ **¿Qué quieren que Harry le pida a Bellatrix a cambio de matar a Lilith/Voldemort?**_


	32. Libre

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kuromada.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **32: Libre**

 **::::::::::::::**

Harry se había despertado en la biblioteca del Instituto, suspiró e hizo tronar su espalda, se había quedado estudiando algunos libros de hechizos, tanto hechizos del mundo mágico, como hechizos Feéra gracias a Azrin y alguno que otro hechizo de naturaleza demoniaca, enseñado de primera mano por Ragnor Fell

― ¿Cómo lograste encontrar el Instituto y escabullirte hasta aquí? ―preguntó Harry aparentemente a la nada, pero fue Gabriel quien se lo avisó, nada mal para un Augurey, antes de abrir su libro de invocaciones, ella no entendió lo que dijo, solo el nombre Daniel. Chilló del susto, cuando algo parecido a una pantera de cristal negro le cayó en la espalda y una especie de cuervo con dos pares de alas le comenzó a graznar, despues aparecieron un Ave de Trueno, un Augurey y una Cobra, los cinco animales estaban listos para atacarla. ―Una Mortífaga: en territorio de un Cazador de Sombras ―se dijo ―Has venido incluso antes de lo esperado ―lo vio sacar una espada de su bastón y aquello la aterrorizó aun más, mientras que él se acercaba lentamente a ella.

― ¡Espera, por favor! ―gritó ella, necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo. Necesitaba comentarle lo que estaba pasando― ¡Yo…! ―no sabía ni por dónde empezar ―Necesito de tu ayuda, soy… soy Bellatrix Lestrange.

―No me importa quién eres, solo eres una Mortífaga y eso basta para que seas uno de mis objetivos ―dijo Harry.

―Mi señor ha sido poseído por un demonio, he venido para pedirte que lo exorcices ―pidió ella.

―En primer lugar: No soy un exorcista, solo mato a los demonios ―enumeró él ―segundo: No tengo porqué salvar a tu señor. Él mató a mis padres y si Tom está en un aprieto tan grande, mejor para mí. Así sufrirá.

―Por favor ―pidió ella desesperada y cruzando las manos en señal de suplica y cayendo de rodillas ―Tú mismo lo has dicho: Matas demonios, pues ayúdame, matándola a ella.

―Te auxiliaremos ―dijo una mujer detrás de ambos, parada en el marco de la puerta.

―Madre, estos sujetos están en contra del Ministerio de Magia ―dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño enfadado.

―Son Mundanos cariño y hemos hecho una promesa ―dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa conciliadora.

―Tienes mucha suerte ―dijo Harry, ayudándola a pararse.

Jennifer le colocó una mano en el hombro ―Te daremos una habitación y ya mañana pensaremos en cómo detener a Lilith, por ahora necesitas descansar―Bellatrix asintió y siguió a la mujer, por un pasillo en un segundo piso y donde todas las habitaciones eran iguales, contó el numero de puertas, tanto a la izquierda, como a la derecha ―Harry ―murmuró Jennifer en un tono de advertencia.

―Son precavido ―dijo él, usando su magia de Hermano Silencioso, había fortificado las Salvaguardas que rondaban El Instituto y activado algo similar a la Formación Malachi, en caso de que más Mortífagos estuvieran en los alrededores, esperando para entrar y matarlos. Tras eso, Jennifer le dijo a qué hora cenarían y pidió que les contara todo ―Entiéndeme por favor.

―Sé que no te fías de ella, pero te he enseñado a leer el lenguaje corporal y facial, recuerda la promesa que Jonathan hizo a Raziel: Defender a humanos y Subterráneos por igual, sin importar su corazón ―le recordó su madre, quien sonrió de forma encantadora y le puso una mano en el hombro, Harry suspiró y solo asintió, tras eso, fue a buscar a Lucy, pero la castaña de ojos dorados ya venía caminando de forma acelerada hacía él.

― ¿Qué hace una Mortífaga aquí? ―chilló ella.

―Tom Ryddle ha sido poseído por Lilith, nos ha pedido ayuda para salvarlo ―dijo Harry, Lucy se cruzó de brazos y se giró, claramente estaba reacia en ayudar a una maga oscura y sobre todo por lo que se sabía de ellos ―Descuida, me haré cargo de todo ―Lucy solo lo despidió con un gesto de su mano.

―Ten cuidado, podrían estar esperándote para emboscarte ―pidió ella, él sonrió.

―Estoy preparado, descuida ―dijo él sonriendo de forma casi macabra y acariciando su bolsillo donde estaba su libro de invocaciones, tras esas palabras, fue a buscar a Bellatrix para obtener más información, él conocía mejor que ella el Instituto, no fue difícil dar con su puerta, en aquel pasillo no solía haber nadie. Tocó a la puerta.

―Adelante ―dijo la mujer, Harry abrió la puerta lentamente.

―Con permiso ―murmuró él, la puerta terminó de abrirse y él entró, encontrándola de espaldas mientras se cambiaba de camiseta, se giró sin pudor, permitiendo que el joven se diera un festín visual con su frente, antes de colocarse la camisa.

― ¿Necesitas algo de mí? ―preguntó Bellatrix mirándolo, mientras que ya estaba formando un plan macabro en su mente. Resucitar a su señor no sería un problema, él la había contactado en sueños y había tenido conocimiento del ritual de resurrección: Ir a Pequeño Hangleton y tomar otro hueso de Tom Ryddle, tras la muerte del demonio por consecuencia, solo debería de quedar su señor así que con un dedo bastaría, podría cortarle un dedo o una oreja a algún compañero y luego revivirlo una vez más. La sangre del joven ante él era para que solo él pudiera atacarlo, pero Eldertree era muy peligroso o tal vez… ―Oye ―le llamó la atención, pero con una voz tranquila.

―Oh, claro ―dijo él.

―Por favor, entra y cierra la puerta ―pidió ella, él así lo hizo, ella alzó su varita rápidamente, pero él también lo hizo ― **Portaclaudi** ―la puerta se cerró y fue acuñada de forma mágica, le hizo señas para sentarse junto a ella, él giró su anillo en su dedo, de forma que pareciera un tic nervioso, pero en realidad, estaba "activándolo", para usar su magia, pues no podría sacar la varita a tiempo para enfrentarla, decidió fingir que bajaba su guardia y luego contraatacarla ―No tienes ningún motivo para ayudarme a pesar de las palabras de tu madre. Soy tu enemiga como tú mismo lo has dicho y sin embargo, obedecerás y nos ayudarás.

―No puedo salvar su cuerpo físico, no con una… fusión de ese tipo, tendré que matarlo para que ambas almas abandonen en cuerpo y luego tendrán que volver a resucitarlo ―ella asintió a sus palabras, realmente estaba dispuesta a salvar a su amo. Harry sintió como su lado de hada se desvanecía por un instante, pero no fue por Bellatrix, de eso estaba seguro.

―Gracias, por aceptar ayudarnos ―dijo ella ―Sé que… tanto mi amo, como Lilith son igual de peligrosos y yo… te lo agradezco ―entonces Harry, vio como le tendía un papel doblado ―En una ocasión, lo escuché hablando con un compañero mío. Se supone que… se supone que YO era su confidente y mano derecha, pero… al parecer, no lo soy.

― ¿Entonces por qué lo sigues? ―preguntó él, mientras que ella se acercaba un poco más a él.

―Cuando era más joven, mis padres… mis padres eran muy severos con mi educación mágica, tanto la mía, como las de mis hermanas: Narcissa que es madre de Draco y Andrómeda que es madre de Nymphadora ―explicó ―Nuestros padres si bien no eran Mortífagos como tal, estaban de acuerdo con los ideales de Voldemort, así que lo siguieron, crearon toda la parte propagandística en aquella época de guerra y daban motivos para que cada vez, fueran más los Sangre Pura quienes los apoyaran. Prácticamente… prácticamente, fuimos monedas de cambio para Voldemort por parte de la familia Black-Rosier, estábamos tan contaminadas por los ideales anti-Muggle y anti-Ministerio, que no estar entre los Mortífagos ocasionaba que nos señalaran. Nos unimos a Slytherin y nos sentimos cómodas y… en 5º año, él apareció junto a los otros Mortífagos, eran acompañados por nuestros padres y recibimos la marca ―le enseñó el cráneo con la serpiente

―Y ahora, me pides que lo salve ―dijo él.

―Permíteme, darte algo a cambio ―dijo ella, mientras usaba el Accio y hacía aparecer un libro de Maldiciones y Maleficios ― **Muffliato** **.**

―Gracias… ―fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, antes de ser empujado hacía la cama, mientras que ella se quitaba la camiseta que usaría a modo de pijama. Claramente Bellatrix estaba desesperada por salvar a su amo. Lo suficientemente desesperada, como para entregar su cuerpo a su enemigo mortal, los besos comenzaron, las ropas cayeron al suelo y el ambiente se encendió.

Harry lo sintió. Arawn había bloqueado su lado de hada, para permitir que el feto tuviera oportunidad de ser… engendrado.

Harry tendría un vástago en el vientre de Bellatrix, eso era obvio. Su lado de Hermano Silencioso le permitió tener una premonición, vio como el fruto de esa unión, haría que Voldemort cayera, vio a Bellatrix tomando una decisión, que sería la clave para acabar con Tom Ryddle, así que hizo caso a sus instintos y siguió con la danza, la única diferencia entre Lucy y Bellatrix, era que la segunda sabía donde debía Harry de tocarla para maximizar el placer, ella le enseñó las delicias del sexo y como hacer disfrutar a su pareja.

 **Dos noches despues; 22:00**

―Harry ha decidido no usar su varita, sino su anillo ―comunicó Elizabeth, en la oficina del director del instituto estaban los dos magos, además de ella y ante todos, un mapa de toda Londres donde la Mortífaga había colocado en marcador rojo todas las bases que poseían (que no eran muchas) ―Eso evitará que el Ministerio le… caiga encima ―Bellatrix asintió, mientras hacía aparecer por medios no-verbales una Saeta de Fuego.

―Jade ―dijo Harry, Bellatrix le miró extrañada, antes de que uno de los anillo se Harry se viera transformado en una Yegua de pelaje celeste brillante y él la cabalgara ―Yo te sigo ―Bellatrix asintió, salieron al patio trasero de la iglesia y rápidamente se encontraron surcando los cielos― ¿Sabes dónde estarán?

―El Señor Oscuro ordenó que nos movilizáramos hacía la Mansión Ryddle, antes de… caer al suelo y gritar ―dijo algo asustada.

―Temo que Lilith pueda estar ganando la batalla ―dijo Harry preocupado. Se dirigieron a la Mansión Ryddle en Little Hangleton, volando, donde efectivamente los encontraron, descendieron y tras tocar suelo, Bellatrix convocó cientos de sonidos, que hacían parecer que muchos hechizos estaban siendo lanzados.

― " _Creerán que es obra de los Aurores"_ ―susurró ella, se ocultaron tras una pared ― "Recuerda por favor: Solo usa el Incarcerous"

― " _Mi único objeto, es acabar con Lilith"_ ―dijo él, ella tragó saliva, los escuchaban correr hacía la puerta principal, él sacó discretamente su Lucero del Alba― _"No me importa si tus compañeros caen en medio del fuego cruzado"_ ―antes de girarse y darle un golpe en la cabeza con el pomo, pero supo con que fuerza dar el golpe, para no matarla, sino para dejarla inconsciente. Tras eso, saltó usando su Cosmos y Magia, para caer en el techo de la casa, romper las tejas, entrar y bajar siendo cuidadoso, hasta dar con sus enemigos, aun fusionados, desgraciadamente, se preocupó al verlos junto al fuego de la chimenea, al ser un Hermano Silencioso caería de sombra, pero aun así, la sombra de la espada sería visible, entonces optó por algo más, al pie de las escaleras sacó tres cuchillos serafín y los arrojó ―Raphael, Anael, Malik ―el Mago demoniaco se asustó al escuchar aquellos nombres, aunque desconocidos, se levantó para saber que pasaba, logró usar el Expulso y que el cuchillo de Raphael saliera en otra dirección y esquivar el Anael, pero el Malik se clavó en su rodilla restándole movimiento, entonces Harry se posó ante él y le aplastó la cabeza con su Lucero del Alba, quedando solo una masa de sesos y sangre.

Harry no se dio cuenta del escape de la serpiente Nagini. Tras eso, llevó a Bellatrix a una casa abandonada, cubrió las ventanas con tablas, trajo comida de la mansión Ryddle y se la dejó a la mano, encendió la chimenea y se fue.

Muy lejos de allí, Nagini ya no era ella, era Lilith, quien además pudo recuperar su forma humana gracias a que Nagini era una Maledictus ―Por fin… a salvo ―se dijo suspirando calmada. Entonces, sintió como algo le caía encima, aterrorizándola― ¿Una pantera hecha de metal demoniaco y Adamas? ―se preguntó.

―Es el Ángel Caído Tamiel ―dijo Harry ante ella, el pelinegro de ojos plateados le sonrió― ¿En verdad pensaste que podrías escapar de un Caballero Dorado? ―Lilith, le arrojó una esfera de magia negra, la cual Harry no esperó y por eso mismo, no pudo esquivar, siendo atravesado de lado a lado y cayendo en la nieve.

Solo para que la demoniza fuera devorada por el ángel con forma de pantera.

Tenemos cinco sentidos. Pero los otros, pueden despertarse muriendo o estando en el borde de la muerte, pero el Caballero de Ofiuco cuenta con una bendición o una maldición y es que no solo puede decidir si subir o no con Caronte, el barquero del Hades, sino que este no solo no le cobrará, además puede encontrar el regreso de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Harry. Volviendo al mundo de los vivos, con una herida cicatrizada y con la cual, rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, para curarse, había obtenido la Intuición, el sexto sentido.

― _Debo de dar con los restantes Horrocruxes antes de que los Mortífagos traten de revivirlo_ ―pensó Harry, encontrando dos en su mente, al parecer, sus ubicaciones se habían grabado a fuego en su mente ― _Gracias, lord Raziel_ ―viajando por el Cosmos. Lo hizo de forma inconsciente e invocó la armadura de Ofiuco, para luego moverse a la velocidad de la luz, llegando a Hogwarts, entrando por sus puertas, ascendiendo al séptimo piso y paseándose ante el cuadro de Bárnabas el Chiflado, teniendo en mente encontrar la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff y la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, una puerta apareció, la abrió y se encontró en una ciudad pequeña, rebuscó entre los tesoros o en las estanterías, hasta dar con ambos objetos, los colocó en el suelo y luego desenfundó su bastón/espada ― **Araziel** ―la espada fue recubierta por el fuego dorado de los cielos y el hielo negro de los infiernos, para luego destruir ambos objetos: cortó por la mitad la Diadema y atravesando verticalmente la copa, dos humos negros ascendieron en el aire y luego se volatilizaron.


	33. El Pecado del Amor

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **33: El Pecado del Amor**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nora Graymark era la madre de Lucian Graymark y Amatis Herondale. Cuando sus hijos eran aun muy jóvenes, Nora ya sufría a causa de una maldición adquirida en su juventud, tendría unos 16 años y fue causado por un ataque suyo y de su futuro esposo: Caleb, a un Aquelarre ilegal de Brujos. Como cualquier otra Cazadora de Sombras, ella fue al lugar para detener a esos Brujos quienes estaban rompiendo la ley, pero ellos ya estaban esperando a los Cazadores de Sombras.

Había sido una trampa.

A los Cazadores se les había dicho que aquellos Brujos estaban realizando una invocación de magia oscura, pero fue mentira, ese grupo de Brujos deseaban sacrificar a esos Cazadores para sus propios fines, logrando matar a todo el escuadrón, menos a Nora y a Caleb quienes escaparon de la muerte por muy poco, siendo ella maldecida, el efecto de la maldición le provocaba heridas sangrantes las cuales se abrían y curaban súbitamente, haciéndola sufrir. Acudió a los Hermanos Silenciosos en busca de ayuda, pero no podían hacer más por ella, que darle pócimas, pero aquello solo haría que su sufrimiento fuera mayor y no era una cura, sino una maldición. Abandonó su hogar, cuando Amatis tenía unos 11 años dejándola al cuidado de su hermano menor Lucian, tras esto fue a la Ciudadela Infracta, convirtiéndose en la Hermana Cleophas siendo ese el único modo de salvarse.

Hace unas horas, había tenido una conversación con la Hermana Magdalena, Nora (Actualmente llamada Cleophas) se pasó una mano por el rostro. Se suponía que ellas siempre debían de estar en paz. Con la consciencia, alma y mente conectadas al cielo. ― _"Magdalena"_ ―susurró, retirándose a sus aposentos, mientras que el recuerdo la invadía y solo podía pasarse una mano por el rostro, apretando los dientes y puños, como si aquello pudiera refrenar la caterva de sentimientos se comenzaban a anidar en su corazón. No quería aceptarlo, no PODIA aceptarlo, pero Cleophas amaba a Magdalena, sin embargo era Magdalena, quien se lo había confesado. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, estaba asustada, estaba pensativa en cuanto a lo que el _paraíso_ podría hacerle, los ángeles veían todo, lo sabían todo, pero entonces se dijo…

No.

Aquel era un pensamiento estúpido, las bodas estaban permitidas siempre y cuando fueran entre UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER, no había cabida en el mundo de las sombras para otros tipos de… amores, _o ese era su pensamiento_. Cleophas actuaba como una instructora para las novicias, las Cazadoras quienes llegaban en busca de ser Hermanas de Hierro, recordaba a Magdalena, recordaba a Amber Pontmercy, recordaba la primera vez que la vio: recordaba a una joven de unos 22 años, la determinación en sus ojos, el compromiso con el que enseñó por primera vez a la entonces Novicia, cuando Amber fue entrevistada, para ver si era realmente apta para ser una Hermana de Hierro (lo raro sería que alguna de entre todas ellas no fuera aceptada, en muy inauditas ocasiones, no se cumplían las expectativas, todas sabían cuán importante era su misión, ellas otorgaban el armamento, ellas manipulaban el metal celestial, ellas debían de ser puras) y ahora… ahora Magdalena… no podía evitarlo, las palabras de Magdalena le habían movido el piso y Cleophas sentía que se estaba volviendo loca. Trató de respirar, trató de calmarse, trató de reposar.

Pero no podía.

Ella misma, se reprimió, porque no podía evitar pensar así, recordaba haber reprendido a Magdalena por haber tenido esos pensamientos impuros hacía ella, aun podía haberse aferrado a la baranda del balcón, recordaba haber mirado al cielo por un instante asustada, tras escuchar las palabras de Magdalena― ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que el cielo podría hacernos, si nos permitimos **sentir**? ―le dijo a Magdalena y ahora se lo decía a sí misma.

Sin que Cleophas o cualquier otra hermana lo supiera, Magdalena salió por unos momentos de su encierro, fue hacía las puertas de la Ciudadela Infracta, abrió los portones y se acercó a Valentine Morgenstern. Aun y despues de tantos años, era fiel al Círculo, pues Valentine prometió y cumplió llevándola hasta La Ciudadela Infracta, el resto había sido cosa suya. Estaba actuando, lentamente, para llegar al corazón de Cleophas, pues desde muy joven se sintió atraída por esa mujer. Magdalena se arrodilló ante él y entregó una Copa hecha con el Metal Demoniaco ―Aun hace falta su alianza ―comunicó.

―Gracias ―dijo Valentine, antes de desenfundar una espada la cual estaba hecha de Metal Demoniaco, cosa que asustó a Magdalena quien cerró sus ojos, ella no vio como la magia oscura cortó su alianza con el cielo, transformándola en una Cazadora de Sombras, arrebatándole sus Runas de Hermana de Hierro y luego, Valentine lanzó la espada por encima de su cabeza, mientras murmuraba algo en Purgatic y dejaba ir una onda de Magia Negra contra la ciudadela ―Vuelve y ve con ella ―Magdalena así lo hizo, volvió a la Ciudadela, fue a la habitación de una asustada Cleophas, al entrar la encontró bien de salud, pero solo duró un minuto.

Un minuto de felicidad, antes de que ambas cayeran al suelo, el dolor subió por sus cuerpos, sin poder reprimirse, mientras sentían como la alianza Seráfica se quebraba, como las despojaba de sus Runas de Hermanas de Hierro, para pasar a ser simples Cazadoras, sintieron un dolor más agudo que el provocado por cualquier magia demoniaca empleada por un brujo, más agudo que ser mordidas o golpeadas por un vampiro o rasguñadas por un licántropo o cortadas por una espada hada. Gritaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, presas del dolor más profundo e intenso que podrían sentir en sus vidas, mientras que las marcas de Hermanas de Hierro se deformaban en sus cuerpos, convirtiéndolas en simples Cazadoras de Sombras. El dolor mitigó, comprendieron lo que había pasado.

―Tenemos… Nora tenemos que irnos ―dijo Amber, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, mientras Nora le miraba de forma indescifrable.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Pero ellas no eran las únicas que habían hecho algo como esto. No eran las únicas que habían contactado con un enemigo, solo para ser libres.

Despues de traicionar _(salvar)_ a su señor y sin saber sobre los Horrocrux y que era por ellos que su señor seguía caminando entre los vivos, Bellatrix huyo.

Huyó tan lejos como pudo, luego de comprobar que estaba embarazada de Harry Potter.

Era la peor traición contra su señor.

Mientras tanto, Harry acudió a la corte Noseelie, tenía que hablar con Arawn, quien para su sorpresa, le esperaba en una de las muchas entradas a la corte y sonreía ―No soy un aliado de la clave, Harry ¿o era "Hermano Salazar"? ―preguntó con una risilla, Harry le miraba seriamente ―Ninguno de los dos pidió esto.

― ¿Qué fue eso exactamente? ―preguntó Harry.

―No lo sé ―admitió Arawn ―Pero fue… una alianza armónica entre ambos… mundos, el mundo del Cazador de Sombras y el mundo de las Hadas, pues tu cuerpo no lo rechazó. Fui engañado por ese brujo ―admitió y miró a Harry fijamente ―Ten mucho cuidado Harry, alguno de entre todos los reyes del Vacio _(Infierno)_ , tiene sus ojos sobre ti por algún motivo. Eres poderoso por algo, por algún mandato del cielo ―dijo mientras miraba al cielo solo subiendo los ojos, pero no la cabeza, luego volvió a mirar a Harry ―Desean destruirte por algún motivo, pero yo creé a los miembros de la Corte Noseelie, creé a las Valquirias y a la Cacería Salvaje, solo la Reina y yo podemos usar esta magia… gris, así que pude destruir tu _alianza_ Hada ―Harry abrió la boca, pero la cerró y asintió a las palabras de Arawn, hizo una venia y empleó el más grande titulo de respeto hacía el Caballero Hada de piel blanca y negra, antes de retirarse.

Diario, Copa, Diadema, su Horrocrux (el cual había sido destruido tras beber de la Copa Mortal) y en el cementerio, unos Aurores habían encontrado el Guardapelo de Slytherin con un profundo corte en una cara. ― _Van_ _ **5**_ _, faltan_ _ **2**_ _, pero debo de destruirlos o él podrá volver a la vida cuando quiera._


	34. Pre-parar la Guerra

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **(N/A Diego: Este capítulo debería de haber estado "pegado" en el capitulo anterior, pero no se lo pasé a Laura para que los juntara)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **34: Pre-parar la Guerra**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron22 días, desde la muerte de Tom Ryddle, 22 días desde que habían obedecido a su señor y a una demoniza sin saber cuáles podrían haber sido los planes de esta ultima y eso les preocupaba, ahora, los Mortífagos se habían reunido alrededor de Lucius Malfoy, quien tomó una decisión: Causarían caos en todo el país, en busca de matar a tantos Aurores y miembros de La Orden del Fénix como fuera posible, pues no era recomendable resucitar a su señor, al menos no todavía. Algo le daba mala espina.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

La meditación, es una práctica en la cual el individuo entrena la mente o se induce a sí mismo en un modo de conciencia, ya sea para conseguir algún beneficio o para reconocer mentalmente un contenido sin sentirse identificado/a con ese contenido, o como una forma de alcanzar la paz y tranquilidad.

Normalmente implica un esfuerzo interno para poner orden a la mente de alguna forma. Se usa para concentrar la mente y aliviar determinadas condiciones de salud o psicológicas, tales como la presión alta, depresión, y ansiedad. Puede hacerse sentado/a, o de una forma activa, por ejemplo, los monjes budistas practican la atención en todas sus actividades del día a día como una forma de entrenamiento mental. Esta práctica tiene como fin último lograr un estado de paz total a través del control de los pensamientos y las emociones. Algunos tipos de meditación permiten el uso de rosarios u otros objetos rituales para recordar o seguir algún aspecto del entrenamiento.

Pues bien, Harry estaba intentando esto mismo. Los recuerdos de Asclepios y Odiseo eran suyos y podía recordar muy bien, la batalla contra Shijima de Virgo. El poder de TODOS los caballeros de Virgo, radicaba en su meditación, la calma del alma, la paz total aun en la guerra más difícil. El control de las emociones. Harry se inscribió en clases de Meditación y Lucy le acompañó a las clases, ella ya sabía que Harry era el Caballero de la Serpiente, sabía sobre los recuerdos que poseía y, aunque no había apreciado una batalla de Harry en el uso del Cosmos, sabía que no era buena idea querer enfrentarlo. Sería un suicidio enfrentar a un enemigo que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, claramente Harry sabía del peligro al cual se enfrentaba el mundo Mágico en la guerra contra Voldemort, pero era aun peor la guerra del mundo de las Sombras contra Valentine, principalmente porque no sabían dónde estaba el albino de ojos negros, no sabían que estaría planeando o haciendo.

Lucy finalmente había alcanzado un estado entre la vigía y el reposo, la calma se respiraba en la habitación de Harry, respiraban al unísono, al tiempo que dejaban de lado todo pensamiento, Harry fue rodeado por un aura de Cosmos, mientras que estaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, dirigiéndose a rincones insospechados de su mente, pero sobre todo, de su alma, en la cual estaban resguardados los recuerdos de Asclepios y Odysseus, logrando alcanzar su objetivo: las batallas de Odysseus, en el siglo XVIII contra sus compañeros, sonrió de forma inconsciente.

― ¡Chicos! ―les llamó Clark abriendo la puerta y asustándolos, ambos se giraron para mirarle― ¡Un ataque en el Praetor Lupus!

― ¿Praetor Lupus? ―preguntó Eleonor, la actualmente esposa de Clark, mientras aseguraba de estar llevando el arco, flechas y diez cuchillos.

Clark contestó ―El Praetor Lupus, era una organización fundada por Licántropos para el cuidado de los Subterráneos, sin intervención de La Clave, cosa que a muchos les desagradaba, pero el sistema claramente funcionaba ―Tras eso, todos se dirigieron hacía la oficina de Elizabeth, ella (de forma rápida) enseñó un mapa e indicó donde estaba el Praetor, entonces abrió algo que Harry y Lucy por años habían creído que era un armario, pero era un portal.

―Por eso era el mapa, ¿he? ―pensó Harry sonriente, antes de recordar el edificio y lanzarse al portal, fue como sumergirse en aguas polares y luego aparecer ante el edificio, encontrándose que todo estaba destruido. No quedaba nada.

Ni nadie.

Pues los cadáveres de los Licántropos se veían por todos lados, aquello resultó aterrador.

― ¿Qué pasó aquí? ―preguntó Elizabeth, pero su esposa solo negó ―Jofiel.

―No sé ―contestó Jennifer, con un látigo de Electrum en la mano derecha y una espada en la izquierda, caminando con cuidado, junto a su esposa.

Harry y Lucy prestaban atención a todo, aun olía a amoniaco y azufre, no era posible que los…

― ¡Clark! ―gritó Eleonor empujándolo hacía un lado y recibiendo ella la garra del Hibrido Vampiro-Lobo en el pulmón derecho.

Se escuchó tan claramente como sus costillas se quebraron, que casi era como tener un amplificador en algún lugar.

Vampiros-Lobos.

Vampiros-Leopardos.

Vampiros-Coyote.

Cientos de miles, los cuales salieron de la nada y atacaron al grupo de Cazadores de Sombras, los cuales tuvieron que luchar por sus vidas, eran rasguñados o golpeados, pero aun podían defenderse.

Harry retrocedió y de un par de saltos, pudo escalar y llegar a una torre aun en pie, momento en el cual sacó su libro y a medida que decía los nombres, iba pasando de página― ¡Samyaza, Tamiel, Samuel, vengan a mí! ―gritó Harry, mientras que la magia invadía el libro y hacían acto de presencia: Una pantera, un hombre alto de cuatro brazos y un hombre-serpiente.

Clark sacó de entre sus ropas un par de Chakrams y arrojó uno con todas sus fuerzas, para que este girara alrededor de él y matara a un par de licántropos, mientras que el otro lo usaba como una cuchilla para rebanar el cuello de los que se acercaban mucho o sus miembros.

Lucy agarró el arco de Eleonor y comenzó a disparar flechas, al tiempo que nombraba a los ángeles, los cuales bañaban de fuego celestial las puntas de las flechas y explotaban al incrustarse en un enemigo.

Elizabeth avanzó lanzando cortes con su espada, al tiempo que giraba, para cubrir más flancos.

Jennifer arrojaba cuchillos serafín a los enemigos que se acercaban, era normal usarlos como armas arrojadizas y también lo era perderlos en medio de combates de ese tipo.

Lucy se libraba de los enemigos decapitándolos de forma precisa, no se dio cuenta de cuando Harry se posó detrás de ella, pero lo vio usar su Cosmos para hacer que sus enemigos estallaran.

El caos por fin terminó.

Eleonor exhaló, en brazos de su marido. Clark se puso de pie con el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos y de forma silenciosa, se alistaron para salir de allí y llevarla a Idris donde se harían los encargos funerarios de la mujer. Todos le dieron el pésame, pero morir no era extraño en el mundo de las sombras ― _Salve y Adiós, Eleonor_ ―pensó Clark. Estaban todos tan metidos en la pena de haber perdido a la madrastra de Lucy, que solo Harry pudo verlo por el rabillo del ojo y este, dio un salto recargado en Cosmos, para atravesar con una fuerza abrumadora, la cabeza de Narang, quien quedó con un gesto de sorpresa por el movimiento tan veloz del pelinegro de mechones blancos ― _Eso es por ella, maldita. Murió por tu culpa_ ―pensó el Montclaire.

Ese mismo día, se presentaron ante los Hermanos Silenciosos, quienes hicieron los ritos funerarios (Harry ayudó personalmente en ellos) y al día siguiente, ya en Idris, se encontraron con cientos de familias vistiendo de blanco, con la runa de luto _(parecido a una V con dos C, en los costados y la C de la derecha mirando hacia adentro)_ repartida por todo el uniforme. Al parecer, el ataque Vampírico-Licántropo fue un ataque ocurrido a lo largo y ancho del mundo, siendo posible que Narang ni siquiera fuera la líder o creadora original de los Híbridos, la sola posibilidad de tener algo de razón, era aterrador, pues significaba que podían volver. Horas despues, al querer estar solo, pues había perdido a su querida tía, Harry vistió las ropas de Hermano Silencioso y fue a ayudar en la enfermería de la Ciudad Silenciosa, curando a muchos y sin querer hablar, ni siquiera con Zachariah.

El Hermano Silencioso no tuvo muchos problemas para descubrir sus pensamientos y mandó un mensaje a la Clave, para que investigaran posibles avistamientos anteriores de Híbridos.

Tras llegar el mensaje a La Clave, este fue remitido al Laberinto Espiral, para que investigaran sobre los Híbridos, pero ellos dijeron no tener datos sobre anteriores avistamientos de Híbridos, sin embargo a Zachariah se le hizo muy raro que la misiva fuera contestada casi de inmediato, no tardó más de un día en llegarle una respuesta escueta.

 _ **No existen registros de otros Híbridos anteriores al incidente.**_

 _ **(Excepto quizás las Hadas)**_

 _ **L.E**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

En un lugar lejano, más específicamente, en un baño de la abandonada Mansión Ryddle (todos los Mortífagos estaban en la Mansión Malfoy), Bellatrix tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una toalla, para evitar gritar.

Acababa de usar una poción de embarazo. Bastaba con bañarse en ella (preferiblemente en una tina como acababa de hacerlo) y si las gotas de la poción, se solidificaban en tu cuerpo y se volvían amarillas, entonces era positivo.

Bellatrix casi sufre un desmayo, no podía creerlo.

Ella…

¡Ella estaba embarazada de su más grande enemigo!

Todo su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse, esto era imposible, era imposible que ella estuviera realmente embarazada y de Harry Potter.

No.

De Harry Eldertree.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lilith fue llamada a una posición lejana, por una gran cantidad de sacrificios en base a un ritual desconocido. Fue llamada a una isla la que se decía (según las leyendas Muggle/Mundanas), que estaba maldita. Allí había una única ciudad, que tendría que formar parte de Rusia, pero algo ocurrió allí (una matanza en una escuela, al parecer) y todos abandonaron la península (si es que al menos podía ser considerada de esa forma) y, al llegar a una casa algo abandonada y antigua, encontró a los miembros del Círculo de Raziel, que no fueron al Levantamiento por ordenes de Valentine Morgenstern, quien estaba allí: Emil Pangborn, Malachi Dieudonné, Samuel Blackburn, Jeremy Pontmercy, Andrew Blacktorn, Amalric Kriegsmesser, Matías Gonzales y Jason Dearborn.

Todos ellos se vieron reunidos y Lilith llegó hasta allí, pasó por el círculo de gente.

―Es tu otro hijo, su nombre es Jonathan Wayland ―murmuró Valentine con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que junto a él, estaba Samanta quien había cuidado del bebe de ojos negros toda su vida. Lilith emitió un "oh" de cariño y cargó al bebe.

― ¿Qué deseas, querido? ―preguntó ella y él sonrió, antes de enseñar una copa de Adamas y metal demoniaco, aquello la sorprendió, sonrió y asintió. Valentine mezcló su sangre con la de Lilith, en vaso de cristal de la Copa se volvió anaranjado y el liquido era negro, al contrario del liquido de la Copa Mortal que era dorado con plateado, este era 100% negro. Uno por uno de los presentes, fueron bebiendo de la copa, mientras que la Alianza Angelical ya presente en sus cuerpos luchaba por seguir allí, pero la Alianza fue reemplazada por una Demoniaca, los ojos de todos se volvieron negros, aquellos que eran de raza caucásica, se volvieron extremadamente pálidos y pequeñas grietas adornaron sus pieles.

Los Cazadores de Sombras Oscurecidos, habían nacido.

 **A todos los profesores de Hogwarts les llegó una carta por parte de Harry, diciendo que quería reunirse con ellos en un mes, el 11 de Febrero, se realizarían algunos cambios en la forma de enseñanza y se discutirían algunos temas.**


	35. Cambios

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **35: Cambios**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Las semanas e incluso los meses pasaron. Finalmente llegó el 11 de Febrero de 1995, la reunión pedida por Harry, se sucedería en su propia oficina, la cual estaba en la torre Oeste, una torre la cual todos juraban que no existía, pero a sus cabezas llegó el donde se encontraba.

La habitación tenía estandartes mitad azul y mitad verde, con imágenes de serpientes aladas y Harry llevaba su túnica de Hermano Silencioso, mientras leía un libro de Medimagia.

Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, McGonagall y Trelawney (además de Filch y Pomfrey), llegaron a las 13:00, tal y como Harry lo había pedido en su carta. Sinistra, Hooch, Vector y Burbage llegaron apurados a las 13:05, cosa que Harry pasó por alto intencionalmente y a las 13:30 fueron llegando Snape y Dumbledore, este último en su forma de Proyección, justo cuando todos los demás profesores se mostraban horrorizados por la cantidad de Magia y Cosmos que Harry esperaba liberando.

―Como ya saben, soy el actual propietario y director del colegio, así que haré algunos cambios en el lado educacional, pues temo por otro posible ataque de un demonio poseedor, como ocurrió cuando le salvé la vida a la campeona de Beauxbatons del año pasado: Fleur Delacour ―dijo Harry ―Maestra McGonagall ―la mujer se puso rígida y miró a Harry, algo temerosa ―Usted no solo es profesora de transformaciones, sino que además, es subdirectora y jefa de casa de Gryffindor, esos tres puestos creo yo, que ponen mucho estrés sobre usted ―ella asintió ―Le pido por favor, que me notifique sobre uno de ellos el cual desee usted abandonar, no me parece bueno en lo más mínimo, que usted se encuentre tan…

―Puedo hacer un buen trabajo como subdirectora y enseñarle a usted director, pues el profesor Slytherin y la profesora Ravenclaw tienen un estilo bastante… medieval, para hacer las cosas, renunciaría a dar clase y podría concentrarme en la dirección de casa ―dijo ella y él sonrió.

―En ese caso, extenderé el tamaño de la antigua oficina de director donde está confinado Albus y la convertiré en el nuevo salón de Transformaciones ―dijo Harry, sorprendiéndolos a todos, pues quería convertir a su rival más acérrimo en profesor de Transformaciones ―Tío Snape ―él alzó la vista ―Sé que tu sueño siempre ha sido llegar a ser profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que tomarás ese profesorado y… ―Contra todo pronóstico y para asombro de todos, Severus prácticamente había saltado de la felicidad, Harry sonrió ―Mamá… digo: La profesora Potter se desarrollará en Pociones ―la asombrada fallecida, solo pudo asentir ―En cuanto a Flitwick y Sprout no deseo realizar cambios, pues ambos saben realizar su trabajo de forma profesional ―ambos asintieron ―Profesor Slytherin, si fuera tan amable.

―Seguro, director ―dijo Salazar, antes de que Trelawney fuera rodeada por un aura negra.

― ¡¿Cómo se atreve a atacar a un profesor?! ―gritó Dumbledore― ¡No tiene el derecho, por mucho que usted sea un fundador!

― ¿Y Trelawney tiene el derecho a impartir clases borracha y dar instrucciones en tal estado, que quizás pueda repercutir en cómo hacen sus alumnos las cosas y que quizás a futuro cometan una equivocación al realizar algún trabajo remunerado como posibles adivinadores? ―preguntó Harry de forma fría, asombrándolos a todos y dejándolos a todos en completo silencio, según entendían, Salazar la había maldecido para impedirle emborracharse ―Señora Pomfrey ―la mujer comenzó a temblar ―Deseo contratarla para que comience usted a impartir una nueva clase a los alumnos de 6º y 7º ―esto los asombró a todos ―Medimagia, los días viernes, en el salón 101, al lado de la enfermería ―ella asintió y murmuró algo, sobre tener que pedir sus libros de Medimagia ―Señora Sinistra ―la mujer miró al director fijamente, temiendo ser despedida ―El año que viene, usted dictará más clases a los alumnos de 1º y 2º, pues consideramos que esos dos años son fundamentales, deseamos que enseñe a los alumnos a prever el futuro mediante las estrellas ―ella asintió, ella podía hacerlo, pero jamás había sido un campo extenso en su investigación ―Deseamos que ayude a los alumnos a comprender como pueden los planetas, ser sus salvadores o enemigos, además de que los alumnos de 6º y 7º deberán de aprender a usar la magia extra-planetaria.

―Prometo no decepcionarlo, señor director ―dijo Aurora emocionada, pues la magia extra-planetaria, si bien era algo que sabía usar y como convocar, Dumbledore nunca le había permitido hacer algo así, por considerarlo peligroso para los alumnos.

―Señora Vector, usted tendrá una… alza, no, no se le dice así ―Harry trataba de encontrar la palabra indicada, mientras hacía gestos de estarse esforzando ―Un aumento en su sueldo, sí, eso es ―A la mujer se le iluminaron los ojos y esperó instrucciones, pues las tendría igual que Aurora ―Confió en que su hoja de vida no fuera alterada ―sacó entonces su nuevo anillo, uno que compro, un anillo mágico, que actuaba como una varita, realizó gestos de manos y a la mano de Harry llegó el expediente de la mujer, comenzando a pasar las hojas ―Usted… al parecer, puede hacer uso de… Runas de Combate, con el hechizo Flagrate ―ella asintió ―Demuéstrelo ―esto asombró a los profesores, pues tal petición no la había hecho hasta ahora , usando el Flagrate y con una figura similar a una llama, una llamarada de fuego quemó una de las paredes, luego tomó asiento y todos vieron a Harry quien estudiaba el descubrimiento con severidad ―Confiaré en que usted pueda enseñar esta magia marcial a sus alumnos de 6º y 7º, además de enseñarles a no… volarse las manos o destruir sus propias varitas en un hechizo ―Aurora asintió ―Maestra Burbage ―la mujer lo miró fijamente, mientras su corazón latía, sentía como la sangre se le subió al rostro sonrojándola, solo su compañera de trabajo y amiga, Aurora Sinistra lo sabía, pero ella estaba enamorada de su joven jefe. ―Confiaré en que usted pueda hacer algo que más que aquello que ya hace el profesor Binns quien repite año tras año lo mismo. Deseo que enseñe como consiguen los Muggle sobrevivir en su día a día sin magia y la responsabilidad de los magos, al proteger a los Muggle de aquello que ellos mismos no pueden ver ―ella asintió ―A inicios del nuevo año electivo, pagaré a usted una cantidad total de 800.000 Galeones a cambio de la escritura y publicación de un nuevo libro para la materia de Estudios Muggle y Mágicos, quiero que los magos de sangre pura, comprendan como los Muggle se sostienen, como traban en su día a día y porqué ambos mundos no son _tan_ diferentes―ella asintió emocionada ―Profesor Binns, lamento mucho tener que decirle esto, pero su clase a tenido un estancamiento que está siendo perjudicial para los alumnos, al no poder aprender nada más que las rebeliones de duendes o guerras de los gigantes ―el fantasma asintió y murmuró un "por fin", para luego salir, era claro que había sido despedido y al parecer eso lo calmaba, era un fantasma así que podía seguir rodando en el castillo ―Maestra Burbage, usted recibirá primero que sus restantes compañeros, el horario para que pueda ver de qué forma usted dará ambas clases ―ella asintió extasiada ¿el director Eldertree deseaba que ella diera, no solo Estudios Muggle, sino además Historia de la Magia y escribiera un libro sobre por qué los Muggle y los Magos no eran tan distintos? Sinistra sostuvo a su amiga y la ayudó a sentarse, se asombró, al no darse cuenta de cuando se puso de pie ―La entrenadora Hooch ha demostrado tener un gran don para el deporte, sin embargo solo enseña a los alumnos de primeros cuando deben volar y hace de arbitro en los partidos de Quidditch ―gruñó Harry, era claro que no estaba enfadado con Hooch, sino en lo que hacía en su día a día ―Es por esto, que enviaré de una carta al Ministerio, al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, más específicamente, para que nos permitan instalar otros campos de otros deportes, quizás… carreras en escobas, Stichstock o Quodpot.

―Discúlpeme, director Eldertree ―dijo Dumbledore ―El problema de este ultimo deporte que usted está proponiendo, el Quodpot, es que es tomado como un deporte más… americano.

―El Stichstock es famoso en Europa, he visto incluso alumnos de Séptimo jugándolo y eso que es Alemán ―contestó Harry, con una leve sonrisa.

―Usted comprenderá director que…

―Nos hemos distanciado del nuevo continente, lo sé ―murmuró Harry con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano, deshaciéndose de dicha propuesta ―Era una propuesta. No mandaré a construir nada, debo hablarlo con la entrenadora Hooch ―todos asintieron y, tanto Harry, como Rolanda acordaron hablarlo ya durante septiembre, para que los alumnos dijeran que deseaban ―Eso me recuerda, eliminaré a los Prefectos ―esto los dejó a todos congelados y asombrados ―Los Prefectos tienen un poder que ningún alumno debería de tener: pueden quitar u otorgar puntos. Aquello llevaría a que alguno se volviera corrupto y diera una suma astronómica de puntos a su casa, solo para verlos ganar… ―sacó su varita ―Accio: Notas de los Prefectos en 4º año, 1995 ―un portapapeles apareció y Harry repartió los folder/carpetas ―Los puntos no tienen ni el más mínimo sentido ―su voz se volvió fría ―Las notas indican que cada casa debería de haber ganado la copa el año pasado. No se puede confiar tal responsabilidad a los alumnos y en caso de hacerlo, yo pediría, que a los candidatos a prefectos se les realizara un estudio psicológico.

― ¿Y entonces, director? ―preguntó Lily confundida, se le hacía raro llamar a su hijo así. Era raro como podía aceptar que fuera un Cazador de Sombras, pero verlo como director a sus 15 años, era… sobre todo por la responsabilidad con la cual se lo estaba tomando, Harry entendía que aquello no era un juego y veía claramente las consecuencias que podían tener sus palabras.

―Los fantasmas y espectros del castillo se harán cargo de otorgar o retirar puntos, pero deseo elegirlos a consciencia, por el momento Helena será… Prefecta―dijo Harry, "Helena Slytherin-Ravenclaw, prefecta", el solo nombramiento sonaba extraño ―Tendré que escoger otro nombre para esto y necesitaré los estudios psicológicos realizados a los fantasmas, para decidirse quienes son de fiar ―Dumbledore tragó saliva ―Nunca supiste como piensan los fantasmas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó mirando fijamente a Dumbledore, claramente el propio Barón Sanguinario era un peligro y Peeves no era de fiar, mientras sus rasgos y semblantes se volvían más inhumanos por las marcas de Hermanos Silenciosos, aterrorizando a Dumbledore ―Solo les permitiste entrar ―se giró hacía sus padres y sus ancestros (Salazar, Rowena y Helena), mientras sus rasgos se relajaban ― _ **Quiero que vacíen el colegio de los fantasmas y vayan al otro mundo, estudien a los antiguos alumnos del colegio y otros fantasmas y decidan en quienes se pueden confiar**_ ―los espectros asintieron y liberaron un grito, el cual hizo que los vidrios se resquebrajaran y a todos les cimbraran los dientes, mientras que los fantasmas desaparecían del colegio.

― **¡Reparo!** ―gritó Dumbledore, arreglándolo todo.

― ¡Maldición! ―gritó Harry ahora sordo, antes de sacar su varita, igual que Pomfrey.

― **¡Auditium Recupero!** ―gritaron Harry y Pomfrey, sanando a los maestros.

―Es todo por hoy ―gruñó Harry, asemejándose a Snape en el tono de voz y enfado en el rostro, pero más joven, de ojos grises y con una túnica de color pergamino.

Todos abandonaron la oficina poco a poco, tenían mucho que preparar, para cumplir con las expectativas del director.

― " _Ya veo porqué te enamoraste de él"_ ―susurró coqueta Sinistra, mientras que Charity le daba un codazo en el costado a su amiga. ¿Y si alguien la escuchaba?, ¿Y si su amor platónico la escuchaba?, ¡La despediría en un santiamén!

Sinistra ayudó a Charity a salir y Harry estaba allí esperándolas, sonriendo tranquilo, mientras que agarraba delicadamente la mano de la maestra envejecida ―No te preocupes Sinistra, yo ayudaré a Charity a llegar a su oficina ―sin dar tiempo a objeciones, la llevó lejos de su amiga.

―La escuchaste, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Charity asustada, pues no quería perder su trabajo.

―Así es ―dijo él tranquilo, mirándola, para luego sonreírle, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo y liberó una carga de magia medica― ¿Quién te maldijo?

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó ella asombrada y al mismo tiempo extrañada. ¿Cómo podía un chico de unos 14 años, saber que ella había sido maldecida, con algo similar a la Progeria, haciéndola canosa y perdiendo su belleza a sus 35 años?

―Ven conmigo ―le pidió él, ella asintió y fue llevada a la enfermería, casi a rastras.

―Director, profesora Burbage, ¿en qué puedo servirles? ―preguntó Poppy cuando los vio cruzar la puerta.

―Necesito que revises a la profesora Burbage… en busca de maldiciones o maleficios ―pidió Harry de brazos cruzados. Aun sin entender, ella así lo hizo, usando hechizos no-verbales, mostrándose extrañada y al mismo tiempo asombrada.

― ¿Pero qué…? ―se preguntó Poppy, antes de lanzar más hechizos sobre la maestra Burbage.

Él pronunció un hechizo en Pársel y lo arrojó sobre la mujer― ¿Lo ves más claro ahora?

―Sí ―dijo una enfadada Pomfrey, mientras ambos apuntaban a la cabeza de la mujer.

― **¡Fínate Maleficus Maximus!** ―exclamaron, mientras que Burbage comenzaba a levitar, rodeada por un aura cían, al tiempo que su piel se tersaba, las manchas en su piel por el envejecimiento se desvanecían, su cabello retornaba a su color castaño de mechas rubias y sentía como si le inyectaran cafeína.

Fue Pomfrey quien dio un paso al frente, para hacer la pregunta ―Charity, ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que…?

―Yo… nunca supe que fui maldecida ―dijo la mujer interrumpiendo a la enfermera, llevándose una mano a la frente, seguía sorprendida por dicha revelación, mientras que Pomfrey le daba una poción para revitalizar aun más a su compañera ―Gracias, Harry ―lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, poniéndolo casi morado, por lo cual tuvo que ser separada, antes de matar al actual director del colegio, los tres solo pudieron reír. Tras eso, Harry fue llevó a Charity a casa con su reloj, luego se transportó al Instituto, llamó a Jade, la cual galopó en el aire, hasta la ventana de la habitación de Harry, entró por ella y se cambió, usando sus ropas blancas, con runas de duelo carmesí, no eran runas que ayudaran a superar el duelo por la muerte de alguien, solo eran una tradición arraigada, de una Runa de simbolismo.

Él y Clark, aun se sentían mal, por la muerte de la madrastra de Lucy, así que habían estado usando esas ropas por casi un mes entero.

Mientras tanto, Harry distraía un poco su mente, leyendo sus libros de Medimagia o pasando el día con Lucy, quien se lo agradecía, pues, aunque a ella también le dolía la muerte de Eleonor, vivía su duelo de forma distinta, aunque a veces ella, necesitaba sacarse lo que tenía en el sistema.

Sin poder descansar y para obligarse a pensar en algo más, Harry fue a la cocina y agarró una copa de vino, la cual llenó con agua. La clase de Adivinación no es que estuviera muy bien, así que Harry decidió dejarla para aquellos con el don, mientras que él intentaba algo más… demoniaco y arcano, bueno, quizás no iría al punto de liberar el poder de las Salvaguardas del Instituto, pues no quería morir a causa de dicha magia angelical, pero esto si era más propio de los Brujos, le fue enseñado por Ragnor Fell, era una versión avanzada de la _Tesomancia_ , se llamaba _Sanguinemancia_ , así que dejó caer una gota de su sangre en la copa, luego usó el **Glacius** y miró la forma de la sangre en el agua, usó entonces el **Incendio** , evaporando el hielo, quedando las marcas en el fondo y fue por su libro de Adivinación.

Halcón: Un enemigo mortal.

Runa Algiz: Un nacimiento entre el 23 de Febrero al 20 de Marzo.

Por este tipo de cosas no le gustaba la Adivinación, tras lograr dar con algo, tenías que ponerte a pesar en su significado, lo que podía ser tortuoso. Suspiró y decidió dejarlo de lado.

Lucy no podía… o bueno, la verdad era que sí era posible.

¿Lo era?

 **Recuerdo**

 _La noche anterior, Lucy había colocado algunas notas románticas por los pasillos y un camino de rosas hasta su habitación, donde lo había asaltado, casi que arrancándole la ropa, devorando sus labios, como si estuvieran recubiertos de chocolate y calculó mal, porque Harry golpeó su espalda contra el suelo de madera de la habitación y no con la cama, pero la excitación de ambos jóvenes, hizo que no le importara mucho a Harry el golpe._

 _Las ropas de la joven volaron y cuando ella se acomodó sobre él, el pelinegro agarró su estela y le colocó una runa anticonceptiva en la pelvis a su novia, quien lo besó en los labios, antes de comenzar una urgente danza de amor._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

No. No, la Runa fue bien escrita, la recordaba al detalle, lo habrían notado, sobre todo Lucy, porque la runa escocía al momento de ser realizada y ella era muy perfeccionista desde ese punto.

― _Tom resucitó en Junio. Y… de Junio a Marzo, son 9 meses…_ ―pensó Harry ― _Bellatrix._ ―Harry marcó la Runa de Sueño Aturdidor en Lucy: formabas una especie de M de bordes curvos y del borde de la derecha, sacabas otra forma, para crear una especie de 3, con una cola larga y una línea corta en lateral. Se levantó y caminó hacía su habitación, la cual tuvo que retirarle la runa de cerrado, entró, sonrió de forma pervertida. En la ocasión anterior, Bellatrix le había dejado _un regalito_ en su habitación, luego activó una de sus runas de hermano silencioso, la runa de viaje astral, saliendo de su cuerpo, siguiendo el rastro de Bellatrix, encontrándola en una casa veraniega de la familia Black, parecía sana y alimentada.

Y al parecer, había escapado, mientras llevaba a su hijo en su vientre, le alegró que no pareciera querer abortar.

―Hola, Harry ―dijo ella, para luego mirar como un vidrio se empañaba. «Estoy usando una runa de viaje astral, ¿te parece si vengo de visita en unos minutos?» ―Lo agradecería ―Harry volvió sobre Jade, trayendo una canasta de fruta, ella le abrió la puerta y ambos rieron como adolescentes.

―Hola, Bellatrix ―dijo él, mientras dejaba la canasta en la cocina y lo organizaba todo en la nevera ―Extraño, ¿no es así?

―Posiblemente lo sea ―dijo ella sonriente ―Los Mortífagos, me creen muerta en aquella explosión que causamos en la casa Ryddle. Fui ayudada por mi sobrina Nymphadora ―rió ante el nombre ―Lo… lo lamento, pero… pero mi… mi hermana Andrómeda no sabe escoger nombres ―Harry la acompañó en la risa. Conversaron y Harry dijo que se haría responsable del bebé, además de que quería preparar todo para cuando el bebé entrara a Hogwarts, siendo sorprendida con que Harry era el director del colegio; ella lo aceptó y tuvo también que aceptar que Harry fuera de visita a veces y le llevaba alimentos a ella y al bebé, al fin y al cabo era el padre, se besaron, solo por experimentar un poco y luego él se fue.

Dar con Valentine y detenerlo, a él y a su Círculo.

Dar con los Mortífagos que revivirían próximamente a Tom, y detenerlos.

Encontrar los restantes Horrocruxes.

Estar allí para el bebé y para Bellatrix.

Pensando en este último punto, decidió ir a San Mungo y buscar personas en las cuales pudiera confiar, aunque, siendo él, El-Niño-Que-Vivió y siendo además el dueño de Hogwarts, junto con sus habilidades de Medimagia, no creía que fuera muy difícil dar con un par de Medimagos o ya directamente, Sanadores, especialistas en partos y que aceptaran ayudar a Bellatrix, en el parto, si les pagaba la cantidad suficiente.

Despues de todo: **Todos tienen un precio.**


	36. Cuidado con el director

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco, pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **36: Cuidado con el Director**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los meses pasaron y Bellatrix se refugió en la casa Tonks, con su hermana Andrómeda y su esposo, el Muggle Ted Tonks, donde casualmente pasaba de visita su sobrina Nymphadora. La sorpresa de ambas magas fue mayúscula y Bellatrix le contó todo a Andrómeda: Como Tom Sorvoro Ryddle había sido poseído por un demonio.

De cómo fue en busca de la ayuda de Harry Eldertree, quien era en realidad Harry Potter, el cual había sido adoptado por una pareja de Cazadoras de Sombras y de cómo ella le había pagado con su cuerpo a cambio de salvar el alma de su amo, el cual había muerto y ella desertado de las filas de los Mortífagos. Ante esto último, Nymphadora sacó a la luz su lado de Auror y se puso manos a la obra a interrogar a su tía y empleó el Veritaserum, comprobando cientos de nombres, junto con la historia de como Tom Ryddle había sido resucitado, como la espada salió de la nada clavándosele en el pecho y se fusionó con la demoniza Lilith, para luego escapar con ellos a la mansión Ryddle, la cual fue destruida por Harry y por ella.

Con toda la información extraída a modo de un recuerdo, Nymphadora se comprometió a hacerse cargo de que ella fuera dejada en paz y sería tratada como una testigo fiable, pero, para salirse a un 100% de los Mortífagos, Bellatrix ordenó a su sobrina grabar una confesión y permitirle escribir un documento, sobre los próximos planes de Voldemort y los Mortífagos comandados por Lucius Malfoy.

Todo esto fue enviado al Ministerio de Magia, al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y de Aurores, pasaron un par de meses y Bellatrix consiguió la amnistía del cuerpo de Aurores internacional, por su colaboración con la justicia e incluso escribió a Harry, indicándole donde estaba viviendo, él contestó en otras cartas y comenzó a mandar cosas para el bebe, como pañales, juguetes y una cuna, aun no enviaba ropa, pues no sabían que sexo era, igualmente, Bellatrix casi que le exigió ir de visita periódicamente.

Harry tuvo una conversación con el Ministro, poco despues de que Bellatrix fuera perdonada por sus crímenes (aproximadamente en Abril) y también con la Inquisidora Herondale, ambos se sorprendieron de que el bebé que esperaba Bellatrix fuera suyo, pero no pusieron mayores pegas. De hecho, Cornelius e Imogen le estaban muy agradecidos a Harry, por la periódica información que este estaba recopilando gracias a su habilidad para hablar lenguas de animales, con la ayuda de su Augurey Gabriel, su _Ave de Trueno_ Micaela y su Basilisco Esmeralda. Esmeralda estaba diezmando vertiginosamente, las filas de los Mortífagos y de varios Cazadores de Sombras, sospechosos de ser miembros del Círculo, así que Harry tenía la completa confianza de ambos grupos, pero Fudge estaba algo asustado, por lo que podría representar que la creadora de los demonios, pudiera estar caminando en la tierra, saber de la existencia de los demonios, lo había puesto en un estado de terror constante.

Ya para Mayo, nacería la hija de Harry y Bellatrix, cuyo nombre era Delphini Eldertree Rosier. La infanta era clasificada como « _una Cazadora de Sombras, con afinidad por la magia_ », su cabello era negro como el de Harry, manteniendo así mismo los brillos blancos del cabello, pero con los ojos negros de Bellatrix, aquello hizo más unidos al Nefilim y a la Maga, de lo que ya lo eran.

Harry volvió a Hogwarts, sin poder esperarse lo que el miedo de Fudge, había hecho con su escuela. Tras subir al tren, se encontraría con Hermione y las hermanas Greengrass, a las tres les contó sobre cómo Bellatrix y él habían tenido una hija, cosa que las dejó a todas con la boca por los suelos, a eso le siguió sobre como Lilith poseyó el cuerpo de Tom Sorvoro Ryddle y como Bellatrix lo buscó para salvar el alma de Tom, además de contarles sobre los Horrocruxes y las maldiciones que el propio Harry le había colocado encima al Señor Oscuro, cosa que solo las emocionó más.

― ¿Deseas nuestra ayuda, para dar con los otros _Horrocruxes_ , Harry? ―preguntó Daphne, sacando a relucir su lado de detective.

―Eso era lo que les iba a pedir ―admitió el Medimago ―Debemos de rebuscar en la historia de Tom. Él ya usó la Tiara de Rowena, la Copa de Helga y el Guardapelo de Salazar. Aun existen otro par, los cuales aun no sé dónde buscarlos.

― ¿Cómo sabes cuantos son? ―preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

―Es gracias a Salazar ―dijo él ―El 2º, con el asunto del Basilisco, descubrí que Tom ocultó un trozo de su alma a sus 16 años, en su diario y al tomarlo y usar mi magia angelical, descubrí que el diario liberaba un rastro, así que seguí el rastro y lo maldije. Cada vez que resucita, se extiende la Necrosis por su cuerpo y pierde un sentido, ya perdió el olfato en nuestro encuentro anterior ―las chicas le veían asombradas y algo asustadas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que Harry y compañía, iba acercándose al colegio. En un lugar lejano, Voldemort era resucitado (una vez más), por Lucius y en un nuevo ritual.

Ahora usando una víctima, a un consejero regulador de escobas, un tal Marcus Selwyn, cuyos rasgos cambiaron, el cabello se le cayó, su piel palideció, su nariz se convirtió en un par de rendijas nasales de reptil y ¡voila! Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, estaba una vez más, en el mundo de los vivos. Desgraciadamente, Lucius se mostró horrorizado, pues el sujeto que había sido capturado, literalmente sin pantalones (y así se realizó la resurrección), dejando que Lucius viera como las piernas de su amo presentaban una necrosis avanzada y heridas sangrantes, además de que había perdido la audición.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar al colegio, Dumbledore se había cansado de aquella farsa y había revelado que Harry Potter era el director, por ser descendiente de Salazar y Rowena y diciendo que él había sido maldecido hace ya algún tiempo, en una misión mágica y que estaba confiado en su oficina, la cual era actualmente, el salón de clases de transformaciones, pues volvería a ser el maestro. Pero el plan no salió como Dumbledore lo planificó, pues Harry explicó todos los cambios realizados y las nuevas materias, siendo sus cambios aceptados por todo el alumnado, quienes lo vitorearon.

―Se da la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos quienes comienzan este año electivo en Hogwarts ―dijo Harry, con su túnica de color pergamino, normalmente usada como su habito de Hermano Silencioso, pero también era su túnica de Director ―Seguramente, todos recibieron o aquellos alumnos recién llegados de primer año se encontraron con varios cambios de maestros o incluso nuevas clases, pues bien: consideré que estos cambios serían necesarios en ciertos casos, con tal de que todos tengan una experiencia agradable al vérselas con los maestros ejerciendo aquello que más aman. De la misma forma, les digo a los de primer año, que no teman a los fantasmas, son habitantes del castillo igual que todos nosotros y pido a los de segundo, hasta séptimo, prepararse para las sorpresas de los cambios de profesores en las materias, pero, como ya dije, los maestros están ejerciendo aquello que más les gusta, pues en algunos casos, algún maestro ejercía un oficio que no era de su agrado, otros maestros tendrán nuevos retos en sus enseñanzas y confiaré en que incluso los alumnos, puedan aportar enseñanzas agradables a los maestros, para hacer de esta, una experiencia… mágica. Por favor, es hora de cenar ―todos aplaudieron con ganas, todos habían estado atentos a las palabras del director, quien volvió a su mesa. Aquello hizo enfadar a Dumbledore, pues los alumnos nunca lo ovacionaban con _un sentir_ , lo ovacionaban solo con un deber. La cena pasó y Harry se puso de pie ―Cada año, tenemos nuevos maestros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… ―se escuchó una toz falsa, con intento de detener las palabras de Harry ― (…) En esta ocasión, espero que el tener dos maestros: Severus Snape y Dolores Umbridge, se pueda romper la supuesta maldición que pesa sobre la materia. Así mismo, espero que el tener como maestra de pociones a un Espectro, no sea ningún inconveniente para ustedes. O el que un mismo maestro dé las clases de Historia Mágica y Estudios Muggle. Adelante, señora Umbridge ―dijo Harry dejándole el micrófono.

―Gracias, señor Director ―dijo Dolores Umbridge sonriente, tratando de acomodar todo, pues esto de que Harry Potter fuera el director, además del poder que tenía en el Wizengamot y los recientes aliados que habían aparecido en el Departamento de Educación Mágica, demostraban que tendría que irse con pies de plomo y tener cuidado, al desafiar la autoridad de este chico ―El Ministerio de Magia, siempre ha considerado de vital importancia, la educación mágica inglesa, el tesoro de la magia, que algunos podemos tener en nuestra sangre, debe ser pulido y sacado a la luz. Cada director ha dado retoques en la tarea de comandar este maravilloso colegio, veamos que tal lo hace nuestro nuevo, joven, valiente y despampanante director. Se verá un equilibrio, entre tradición e innovación ―Umbridge se alejó del estrado, la comida apareció gracias a Harry, todos comenzaron a comer. Umbridge se mostró molesta y asustada, pues solo ahora, estaba escuchando a sus compañeros de cómo Harry Eldertree llegó al poder del Wizengamot y como se convirtió en Director: por su sangre y por un descuido de Dumbledore al querer controlarlo, revelándose la sangre Slytherin-Ravenclaw y Peverell, parte de esto ya lo sabía, pues ella perdió el poder de los asientos Peverell, pero ignoraba que Harry fuera el director del colegio, tendría que andarse con pies de plomo y no subestimarlo por su edad, pues era, además de todo, un Nefilim.

― _Espero poder seguir adelante con esto Cornelius, tengo que tener cuidado con los decretos o me veré despedida y ni siquiera tú, podrás salvarme_ ―se dijo la mujer. Fudge estaba asustando, por la revelación de la resurrección de Voldemort y la invocación de Lilith en el cuerpo de este ultimo y mandó a Umbridge para acallar a Harry, pero ninguno de ellos dos, sabía que Harry fuera el director.

Debía de tener cuidado.

Vio como los fantasmas pedían a los de primer año seguirles, mientras que Percy "Perfecto Prefecto" Weasley se acercaba a hablar con él, quien se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente, mientras Percy se ponía a su lado.

―Potter… ―comenzó, pero las miradas de Harry, junto a los profesores espectrales que le seguían, le hicieron reconstruir la frase ―Señor Director ―dijo casi con asco― ¿Cómo puede usted esperar que se confíe en su palabra, respecto a lo ocurrido en el Torneo?

―Tom Ryddle no me preocupa, Weasley ―dijo Harry, mientras continuaba su camino ―Me preocupa Lilith, los Mortífagos aun sueltos y el Circulo. De Tom, ya me estoy asiendo cargo ―comentaba, mientras miraba a Weasley, Harry sabía a dónde ir y cuando esquivar a algún alumno, sin siquiera mirar ―Su ex–mano derecha: Bellatrix Lestrange, ha dado información de primera mano y que fue confirmada por Fudge sobre Tom.

― ¿Quién es Tom? ―preguntó confundido.

―Ya lo verás ―dijo, llegaron finalmente ante una gárgola con forma de árbol ―Raziel ―pronunció ante la gárgola, que era como la puerta de la torre Oeste, la gárgola y parte de la pared se hicieron a un lado, permitiéndoles subir, asombrando a Weasley, por la oficina, que fusionaba los estandartes Slytherin y Ravenclaw ―Mejor. Ahora, esto es lo que necesitas saber ―dijo él, mientras sacaba una esfera, un recuerdo y movía su mano derecha, liberando la magia del anillo, mientras comenzaba la historia ―En el año ―Percy se quedó pálido ante esto y salió de la oficina del director, luego Harry salió, cruzó el séptimo piso, bajó uno tras otro, hasta llegar por fin, a las mazmorras y apoyó una mano en la pared, antes de liberar su poder de Hermano Silencioso, en busca de las memorias ―Sangre Pura ―la pared se hizo a un lado y él entró, atravesó el pasillo y llegó a la Sala Común, encontrando que ya todos estaban durmiendo, se acercó a la pared Oeste ― _ **Madriguera de Serpiente**_ ―comentó en Pársel, la pared se hizo a un lado y entró en su habitación o bueno, la habitación de Salazar, la cual estaba acomodada según sus propios gustos, permitiendo a Esmeralda, Gabriel, Micaela y Jade acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, mientras que él se recostaba en su cama. Algo estaba mal, ese Peón del Ministerio, llamado Umbridge le daría varios problemas, esperaba que la nueva _formación_ de los maestros, descolocara a Umbridge y a Fudge.


	37. Poder de Director

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco, pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **Leknyn: Delphini fue concebida en Julio y nació en Mayo.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **37: Poder de Director**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Esto no era lo que ella tenía que hacer en Hogwarts. Ella debería de imponerse, pero los decretos educaciones eran para parar a Dumbledore, pero Eldertree era…

Imposible de saberse lo que haría a continuación, tendría que comunicarse con Cornelius para saber como proceder.

Todos se retiraron y fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, los niños que acababan de entrar, se asombraron de que un joven de unos 15 años, fuera el director, así que lo explicó antes de que todos salieran, además de los fantasmas de Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw, explicaron que Harry Eldertree era el actual director del colegio, por ser su descendiente.

―La contraseña de la sala de Slytherin, es "Veneno" ―dijo Harry, mientras que los niños se asombraban, al ver como la puerta aparecía en la pared, la Dama Gris y un jinete sin cabeza, llamado Patrick, entraron y les señalaron las habitaciones de niños y niñas, además de explicarles que podían usar magia, tanto en las habitaciones, como en la sala común.

A todos los niños de primer año, se les explicaron y entregaron los horarios y los cambios que habían ocurrido en los maestros, pero para ellos no era un inconveniente.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se bañó, vistió y bajo a desayunar, sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios, su sonrisa casi le parte la cara, al ver que tendrían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a primera hora.

―Bienvenidos a un año más ―dijo Snape ―El profesor Lupin dejó conmigo, lo que vieron el año pasado y aunque hay una larga lista de las criaturas mágicas, por favor, vayan a la página 660, con los Inferi, pues, con el clima mágico actual y con los Mortífagos aquí y allá, estas criaturas serán las más probables que se encuentren.

―Oh por favor, Severus ―dijo Umbridge ―Sabes perfectamente, que no hay nada que pueda dañar a estos dulces niños, no mientas.

―No lo hago ―respondió él, para luego mirar a Harry, quien le mandó un pensamiento de Legeremancia.

― _Enséñale a este sapo, como se da una clase de Defensa, tío Severus._

―El Inferi o Inferius, es un cadáver humano poseído por Magia Negra ―continuó Snape ―Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, a quien todos conocemos como "Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado", asesinó a cientos de Muggles y Magos, durante la pasada Guerra Mágica, controlando los cadáveres con Magia Oscura.

― ¿Ocurre algo, señorita Granger? ―preguntó Umbridge.

―Sí profesora, ¿Cómo se combate al Inferi?

―Oh querida, ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

―Desea aprender ―dijo Malfoy, como si aquello fuera (y era obvio)

―Su mano no está en alto, señor Malfoy ―chilló Umbridge.

―El Inferi es asesinado por Magia de Fuego ―dijo Snape ―Pero, en ciertos casos, estos pueden ser protegidos de los hechizos de fuego, así que su mejor arma en tales momentos, es una Maldición ―todos comenzaron a hablar.

― ¡Silencio! ―gritó Umbridge enfadada, por el alboroto ―50 puntos menos para Slytherin y 150 menos para Ravenclaw.

―Los maestros ya no tenemos esa responsabilidad, Dolores ―dijo Snape, asombrando a la mujer.

― ¿Y entonces quien lo tiene? ―preguntó ella.

―50 puntos menos, para ambas casas ―gruñó El Barón Sanguinario y todos bajaron la cabeza.

― ¡¿Los fantasmas se encargan de otorgar o retirar puntos?! ―preguntó sorprendida.

―Admito que incluso yo, he cometido errores a la hora de enseñar y he arrebatado puntos de forma desmedida ―dijo Snape ―El director Potter o… Eldertree, como él prefiere ser llamado, nombró a los fantasmas, solo a unos cuantos, como los encargados de retirar los puntos, pues los maestros y los Prefectos, podíamos estar buscando el beneficio de nuestras casas y este es un medio imparcial.

Tras la clase de Defensa, Harry sonreía, mientras iba al salón de Pociones con su madre.

―Este día, vamos a preparar "El Filtro de la Paz" ―dijo Lily, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y una túnica negra con el símbolo de Gryffindor ―Esta poción trae la calma, acaba con la ansiedad y el nerviosismo. Aquí en el tablero está la preparación ―agitó su varita ―Se harán en parejas y uno de usted dará las instrucciones, mientras el otro realiza la poción ―Cada serpiente se sentó con un cuervo (o águila).

Hermione y Harry

Terry y Millicent.

Amanda y Vincent.

Mandy y Gregory.

Anthony y Daphne.

Morag y Draco.

Luna y Blaise.

Padma y Pansy.

Lisa y Theodore.

Lucy y Sophie.

Luego de una agradable clase de Pociones y teniendo algo de luz y con un ambiente no tan sofocante como aquel que provocaba el profesor Snape Todos fueron a su siguiente clase: Adivinación, donde se veían los estragos que provocaba, el no beber para la profesora Trelawney, a lo cual Harry sonrió.

Estaban comenzando a leer el prologo de "El Oráculo de Los Sueños" y ella estaba explicándoles, que harían un diario de sueños, el cual entregarían al finalizar el año escolar, les entregó diarios, por meses y días.

Cuando se estaba despidiendo la clase, se escuchó un estruendo de vidrios rotos, como si un millón de vidrios y cientos de micrófonos amplificadores hubieran grabado el sonido desde algún lugar. Todos salieron de clases, intentando descubrir de donde provenía el ruido y el maestro Flitwick, usó un conjuro no-verbal, haciendo que todos pudieran seguir el rastro, hasta la torre de transformaciones, anteriormente era la torre del director, pero ahora Dumbledore no era el profesor en esa materia. Encontraron a Dumbledore, ante la puerta de la torre, detrás de él, un enorme circulo de runas angelicales y su cuerpo cubierto por runas, de las cuales salía fuego dorado.

― " _Fuego Celestial"_ ―susurró Lucy asombrada.

―Esto ocurrió, cuando intentó desafiar la maldición de la clave ―dijo Harry, mirando el circulo de runas en el suelo ―Tenía un… perímetro de acción y la oficina fue agrandada para las clases ―los pupitres estaban más allá, junto al tablero ―Dumbledore tenía el perímetro para entrar al baño, ir a su escritorio, escribir en el tablero, leer y en fin… dar clases ―volvió su mirada hacía el hermano Ismael.

― _ **Dumbledore dijo que no podía seguir aquí, dijo que Tom Ryddle estaba engrandeciendo sus filas de Magos Oscuros, intentó usar la red Flu, pero la Clave y el Ministro Fudge sellaron su chimenea, intentó enviar cartas de aves de Origami, pero la maldición se extendía a las ventanas, así que fueron quemadas. Me grito para que lo dejara salir, pero le dije que yo solo estaba allí vigilándolo, no activaba las privaciones de La Clave o del Ministro, fue hacía la puerta, la abrió, pero al intentar salir, su cuerpo fue recubierto de Runas y luego, la piel donde estaban las runas estalló, matándolo**_ ―explicó el Hermano Ismael. Harry gruñó, agarró un par de hojas de papel y escribió en ellas lo ocurrido, una la envió a Fudge y la otra a Herondale, el Hermano Ismael salió, fue al lago y desapareció.

Tras enterarse de esto, Fudge mandó dos decretos de enseñanza: el 23º, el cual decía literalmente que: « _Dolores Jane Umbridge ha sido nombrada para el puesto de Suprema Inquisidora de Hogwarts._ » y el segundo, el 24º decía así: « _La Suma Inquisidora será a partir de ahora la autoridad suprema sobre todos los castigos, sanciones y eliminación de privilegios relacionados con los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y tendrá el poder de alterar tales castigos, sanciones y ceses de privilegios que han sido colocados por otros miembros del personal._ », este segundo, fue congelado por hielo infernal, gracias a Azarael y tras esto, Harry envió una carta corta y concisa a Fudge.

 _«No intentes desafiarme Cornelius, yo soy el director de Hogwarts, los Fantasmas y Espectros se encargan de otorgar o retirar puntos a los alumnos, así como de los castigos»_ debajo, a modo de firma, el blasón Potter y el Eldertree-Bloodstark.

Dos días despues, se realizó el entierro de Dumbledore y Harry comentó, que Dumbledore había tratado de desafiar al Ministerio y que eso lo llevó a la muerte.

―Como ya todos sabrán ―dijo Harry ―Albus Dumbledore, cometió suicidio el día de ayer. Por esto mismo, Minerva McGonagall volverá a ser maestra de Transformaciones. Umbridge se mordió los labios con ira, pues Harry claramente era quien tenía el control y el poder y estaba demostrando ser un contrincante digno. Ella no podía acallar las clases o a sus estudiantes, porque tenía a Lily Potter, quien estaba demostrando ser una mejor maestra que ella misma, quien solo quería acallarlos y dejar todo de forma escrita, pero Lily tenía un gran don de mando y no le había permitido hacer casi nada en ninguna clase.

Pero ahora, como Inquisidora, podría despedir a los maestros, sin embargo estaba claro que Harry comenzaría a moverse y tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con…

―Me tomo el atrevimiento de llamarlos, para que hagan aquello que sus hijos hicieron por nosotros: vigilar los pecados del hombre y cuidarles ―murmuró Harry, durante la cena, mientras que su libro pasaba hojas de forma violenta y un ejército de animales y caballeros de armaduras de cristal y cristal negro aparecieron ―Mis… invocaciones, se harán cargo de la vigilancia dentro y fuera del colegio, con tal de mantenernos a salvo.

― ¿Quién teme que pueda dañarnos, director? ―preguntó Umbridge sonriente, trataría enseguida de hacer ver a Harry como muy joven para tomar decisiones y como si no mereciera ser el director, pero Harry le devolvió la sonrisa de una forma tan Casanova que la hizo temblar, por los rasgos inhumanos de Eldertree. Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón de forma Casanova, mirándola con aquellos ojos de un inhumano color plateado, mientras que sus instintos gritaban.

― " _Temo por los demonios, que puedan burlar las salvaguardas colocadas hace ya tanto tiempo alrededor del colegio"_ ―le susurró al oído, mientras le enviaba imágenes de demonios queriendo devorarla― _"Temo, por los alumnos y por el poder que tienen los Mortífagos"_ ―la hizo ver cientos de Mortífagos destruyendo la Inglaterra mágica, luego se alejó de ella un par de pasos, mientras que Hermione, Lucy y Charity trataban de no saltarle encima a Umbridge y matarla ―Confío en que usted tenga los mismos temores que yo y que comprenda lo que significa ser maestro de esta institución. Si nuestros alumnos fueran… si fuéramos una escuela Muggle, entonces no tendríamos nada a lo que temer, pero no en este caso. Debemos temer verdadera a los ataques de Magos Oscuros y Demonios en nuestro suelo, confiaré en que usted, no intentará de ningún modo sabotear la enseñanza tan necesaria para nuestros alumnos, el día de mañana ―todos se retiraron, ante las ordenes de la maestra McGonagall y Umbridge quedó sola en el Gran Comedor, mientras que las imágenes de los Mortífagos y los Demonios, irrumpiendo en el colegio y causando una masacre, se repetían en su mente sin cesar. Era bueno ser un Hermano Silencioso, pues no solo podías salvar vidas, sino incluso jugar con sus mentes.


	38. Chapter 38

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco, pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **::::**

 **38**

 **::::**

Harry Eldertree, era un autentico problema para los planes de Fudge, los cuales eran simplemente acallar las voces de lo ocurrido en Little Hangleton, sobre la resurrección de Voldemort, pero fue peor, cuando Harry aseguró que Voldemort no era un problema y que él mismo podía hacerse cargo de él, que el autentico problema era la demoniza Lilith, aquello lo aterró y por eso estaba sacando los decretos Institucionales. Solo para enterarse de que Dumbledore se había cansado de su encierro e intentó desafiar la maldición y salir, causando aquello su muerte y cuando él mandó otro decreto, para nombrar a Umbridge como Suma Inquisidora y despues como Directora, pero Harry Eldertree recibió el papel de Director, por herencia, al ser descendiente de Salazar y Rowena Slytherin, lo recibió hace ya un año y literalmente quemó el decreto de directora de Umbridge.

Y hablando de ella, se encontraba en su oficina, una entregada por Minerva, tras advertirle de no hacerse enemiga de Harry, ahora estaba ante la chimenea de fuego verde en la cual se recreaba el rostro de Cornelius, gracias a la red Flu.

―Te lo digo en serio Cornelius, Harry Eldertree es el director, por herencia ―dijo Dolores preocupada ―Es el director por herencia, es descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw, por parte de la familia Potter.

―Lo sé Dolores ―dijo Fudge ―Escucha: hablaré con él, lo más pronto posible, tenemos que poner al chico de nuestro lado. Él no es solo el director más joven de Hogwarts, sino que tiene los consejos de Salazar y Rowena ―ambos temblaron ―El chico tiene el poder político necesario dentro del Wizengamot, nombraré a un aliado suyo, como nuevo director, el chico necesita entender que…

― ¿Qué no deseamos una histeria masiva? ―preguntó Harry, asustando a ambos adultos, mientras salía de entre las sombras ―Carezco de sombra, por ser yo también, un Hermano Silencioso, Cornelius.

― ¿Cómo se atreve a…? ―gruñó Dolores, antes de morderse la lengua, obligándose a recordar que no estaba ante un alumno, sino ante el director.

―No intentes jugarme el lado político o educacional, Cornelius ―advirtió Harry, cuyos rasgos de Hermano Silencioso parecían resaltar y asustaron a ambos adultos ―Colocaré algunos Decretos Educacionales de mi parte, en busca de que ambos estemos de acuerdo y en paz, pero entiende esto: Los Mortífagos están allá afuera y aunque Tom esté muerto por ahora, será cuestión de tiempo, para que sea resucitado ―juntó las manos en forma de ruego ―Cornelius, te ruego que pienses bien en lo que haces y dices allí, te ruego que pienses tus planes nuevamente, una y otra vez. Si decides acallarme, si decides hacer la mirada a un lado, solo estaremos dándoles más poder a los usuarios de la Magia Oscura, quienes no necesariamente tienen porqué ser Mortífagos. Planeas sacar un decreto diciendo que existe seguridad en las calles, cuando bien sabes que pueblos ingleses como Pluckley o Bromley, son pueblos fantasmas y están llenos de magia oscura, sabes que allí surgieron los primeros Inferi de Tom Ryddle.

―Pero eso fue…

―Sabes perfectamente, lo que ocurrió en mi primer año, con Quirrell y sabes del embrollo del Basilisco en segundo ―dijo Harry con un rostro de suplica, pero al mismo tiempo su tono de voz imponía respeto ―Déjame a mí, la parte educacional. Enviaré algo de presupuesto a mi madrina Amelia Bones, para nuevos uniformes para los Aurores. Ya hablaremos luego, Cornelius ―pasó su mano sobre el fuego, apagándolo y dejando a Umbridge en penumbras, mientras que él salía e iba hacía su habitación personal en la Sala de Slytherin.

―No será bueno, si ven paseando por los corredores a esta hora, querido ―avisó Lily ―Date prisa o llegarás tarde a Transformaciones.

―Jade ―murmuró Harry, mientras que su pulsera saltaba y retornaba a su forma original: una Yegua Hada, la cual Harry cabalgó y ella aceleró para llegar a su amo a su próxima clase en el primer piso, entró en el salón, antes de que lo hiciera Ron Weasley y luego tomó su lugar.

―Piensen que no aprobarán los TIMOS ―advirtió McGonagall ―Sin una buena dosis de aplicación, practica y estudio. No veo ningún motivo por el que alguno de ustedes no aprueba mi clase, incluso usted señor Longbottom ―Neville se sonrojó y en eso, entró una paloma mensajera, con un paquete para Neville, quien lo abrió.

―Es… es una varita de Ollivander ―dijo Neville asombrado, para luego mirar la carta que venía adjunta a la varita― «Estimado señor Longbottom, empleé un hechizo de personalidad, para saber la suya y a partir de allí, crearle su propia varita, disfrútela, Atte.: Garrick O.» ―Venía también una nota corta de Augusta Longbottom «Inténtalo de nuevo», con un movimiento de varita, aparecieron los caracoles, más de una alumna de Gryffindor y Slytherin gritó del asco.

―El día de hoy, comenzaremos con el primero de los hechizos Desvanecedores ―dijo McGonagall ―El primero y también el más básico se llama _Evanesco_. Existe un número de complejidad entre los hechizos Desvanecedores y los objetos y animales usados en el hechizo. Los caracoles, al ser criaturas invertebradas están en la categoría I de III. ¿Sí, señorita Greengrass? ―todos miraron a Daphne.

―Se que la pregunta quizás sea… impertinente, pero… ¿Qué ocurre exactamente al desvanecer el objeto o ser vivo? ―preguntó Daphne.

―Eso es algo que nadie sabe ―admitió McGonagall ―Accio: "Tratado de la Transformación" ―un cumulo de hojas anilladas llegaron a su escritorio y ella comenzó a pasar horas, para más de uno, fueron casi 5 horas viéndola pasar página, tras página, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en lo que Hermione pudo contar, como la hoja _**476**_ ―Este tratado, fue escrito por el ahora difunto maestro Dumbledore y en él, se dice que… "los objetos desvanecidos, permanecen en un espacio entre las dimensiones, como el Limbo para las almas humanas, hasta que son convocados nuevamente" ―todos asintieron. Tras la explicación, se comenzó a escuchar el nombre del hechizo aquí y allá, _Evanesco_ y _Emerge_.


	39. Política

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco, pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **39: Política**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Una redacción para su madre sobre el uso del Díctamo, obviamente era un ingrediente de pociones.

Un diario de sueños para Trelawney, el cual sería entregado a final de año.

Otra redacción (para Burbage), una comparación de los inventos Muggle del siglo XIX y sobre las creaciones de Edgar Stroulger.

Sinistra quería que a final de año, le enseñaran (por medio de una redacción de mínimo 9 páginas) como afectaba en sus vidas los planetas Mercurio (les dio un horario de las noches en las que se podía ver -literalmente- a simple vista) y Venus (lo verían con la ayuda de sus telescopios)

Snape (y Umbridge) deseaban una redacción sobre el porqué Wilbert Slinkhard, desaprobaba el uso de maldición, de 14 páginas.

―Los deberes se nos acumulan ―murmuró Harry a Lucy, mientras se quitaba la capa y la corbata, la Ravenclaw asintió.

― ¿Qué harás ahora, Harry? ―preguntó Lucy.

―Iré a ayudar en la enfermería, como suelo hacerlo ―dijo él, para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello.

―Hola chicos ―dijo Hermione sonriente.

―Hola ―saludaron los Nefilim.

― ¿Les parecería si nos reunimos a las 16:00 en la biblioteca, para resolver los trabajos? ―preguntó ella ―Los trabajos se nos están acumulando.

―Seguro ―dijeron ambos, para luego separarse: ellas con intención de ir a Ravenclaw y él con intención de ir a su oficina en la torre oeste. Harry cruzó medio colegio, quitó algunos puntos a algunos alumnos que hacían Matoneo a los demás, reprendió a uno que otro alumno por hacer bromas y finalmente llegó a su oficina, donde tomó asiento y un respiro.

― " _Hey…"_ ―fue un susurro y además, fue muy leve como para ser real, seguramente estaba fatigado mentalmente― _"Hey, Harry"_ ―se giró por las buenas, encontrándose la chimenea encendida y la cabeza de Sirius, él se movió sobre su silla de rodachinas, hasta ponerse ante la chimenea.

― ¿Que ocurre, Sirius? ―preguntó el pelinegro de ojos grises, algo exhausto mentalmente.

―He descubierto porqué Fudge envió a Umbridge ―dijo él, Harry no habló, le devolvió la palabra ―Fudge creyó que la resurrección de Quien-Tu-Sabes…

―Tom ―gruñó Harry y Sirius emitió un sonido de confusión ―Su nombre es Tom Ryddle, te lo dije el año pasado.

―Fudge creyó que la resurrección de… Tom, era una patraña de Dumbledore ―dijo él ―Con tal de desacreditar al ministerio.

―Hey, Harry… ―una de las paredes, fue atravesada por James y Lily. ― ¡Hola Canuto!

―Cornamenta, Lily ―saludó él.

― ¿Desacreditar al ministerio? ―preguntó Harry confundido.

―Exacto ―dijo Sirius ―Cree que Dumbledore deseaba reabrir su Orden del Fénix y atacar a Magos Oscuros al azar, para finalmente causar una Guerra Civil. Ahora que eres el director, Fudge trata de crear Decretos Educacionales nuevos ―Harry asintió y se acercó a su escritorio, comenzando a realizar la redacción de la clase " _Historia de la Magia y Estudios Muggle_ " ―Eso, junto al hecho de que no tiene idea de cómo combatir a un demonio.

― ¿Mamá o Madre, han dicho algo? ―preguntó Harry.

―Creí que se comunicarían contigo si surgía algún imprevisto ―dijo Sirius asombrado.

―Solo si es lo suficientemente malo ―aclaró Harry, para luego murmurar algo sobre algunos inventos Muggle, mientras parecía irlos descartando. ―Fudge teme a Lilith.

―Y también a Tom Ryddle, ahora que sabe que decías la verdad y que jamás "caíste en el juego de Dumbledore" ―dijo Sirius.

― ¿"Caer en el juego de Dumbledore"? ―repitió James a modo de pregunta, sin entender mucho― ¿A qué te refieres, Sirius?

―Tras su muerte, los Aurores vaciaron la oficina y descubrieron un extenso plan en un diario compuesto por muchas notas de papeles de colores ―explicó Sirius.

―Eso no nos dice nada, Sirius ―dijo Harry, quien se veía más relajado y volvía su cabeza hacía el reloj, mientras seguía redactando, al tiempo que repetía palabras como «Locomotora», «Escoba Voladora», «Fotografía», «Anestesia», «Encantamiento de Desmayo» y «Lunascopio».

―Cuando Dumbledore descubrió que eras un Horrocrux, es decir: apenas te vio al nacer, trató de llevarte con los Dursley ―explicó él, ante las asustadas miradas de James y Lily, quienes sabían lo que eso podría haber significado para Harry ―Pero fue el Ministro Fudge quien te llevó a la casa de adopción, donde serías adoptado por tus madres ―Harry asintió. ―Dumbledore quería que temieras a los Dursley y que, cuando descubrieras que eras un mago, desearas usar tu magia para dañarlos. Él llegaría en ese momento, y te convencería de unirte a él y a La Orden del Fénix.

― ¿Qué cambió con mi transformación en Nefilim? ―preguntó Harry.

―La familia Weasley siempre fue afín a Dumbledore y a la propia Orden del Fénix ―explicó Sirius, quien se veía avergonzado, lo mismo con James y Lily, Harry no necesitaba de su Legeremancia, para entender el porqué de esto, pues ellos formaron parte de la misma organización mágica ―Deseaba que te hicieras amigo de Ronald Weasley, pero sobre todo: que te enamoraras de Ginevra Weasley, se casarían y parte del dinero Potter iría a los Weasley. Esa familia perdió demasiado, por culpa de Arthur y Molly, quienes tuvieron sencillamente, demasiados hijos.

― ¿Algo en los archivos hace pensar que Dumbledore sabía que era el heredero Peverell, Gaunt, Slytherin y Ravenclaw? ―preguntó Harry, mientras continuaba escribiendo. Murmuró algo como "Ahora"

―Sabía de los Peverell, por que los Potter eran descendientes de Ignotus Peverell, el dueño de la Capa de Invisibilidad ―dijo Sirius, asombrando a los tres ―Pero desconocía que tuvieras una línea Gaunt y creyó que Tom Ryddle, era el ultimo de esa línea familiar.

―Ya veo ―dijo Harry, para luego continuar escribiendo ―Nos veremos en diciembre o quizás antes, si es que ocurre algo, Sirius ―Él asintió ―Espera ―pidió y Sirius esperó a su pregunta― ¿Qué fue de Remus?

―Remus se unió a una organización que cuida de los Hombres Lobo y que vela por sus derechos ―explicó Sirius ―Se llama…

― ¿Praetor Lupus? ―preguntó Harry.

― ¿Existe una conexión entre la organización y los Cazadores de Sombras? ―preguntó Sirius.

―No directamente ―dijo Harry ―Los de La Clave son imbéciles, casi tanto como muchos Sangre Pura, del calibre de Malfoy o Umbridge, pero varias familias, como los Bloodstark tienen buenos términos con los Licántropos y el Praetor. El abuelo fue transformado en un Licántropo y viene de visita, pero nunca entra al santuario, solo mira desde lejos el Instituto ―enseñó entonces un colmillo de lobo, con las palabras "Orgullo en la Sangre", talladas en el colmillo ―Lo encontré en mi mesa de noche, hace dos noches.

Un par de horas despues, Harry se reunió con Lucy, Hermione, Luna y Neville en la biblioteca.

― ¿Entonces, estamos teniendo estas clases de Defensa de esta forma, porque Fudge teme que las usemos contra el Ministerio? ―preguntó Hermione y Harry asintió, mientras hacía el trabajo de Pociones. Lucy hacía el de y Hermione ayudaba a Neville, pues ella ya lo había hecho todo.

― Más o menos es eso ―dijo Harry ―Al parecer, Fudge teme a los demonios. Ya sabéis lo que se dice: la ignorancia es felicidad y si a eso, le sumamos que pasé las pruebas de la Espada Alma _(otra forma de llamar a la Espada Mortal)_ y del Veritaserum, cuando se le conté la ocasión anterior, de la resurrección de Tom y su fusión con Lilith, entonces…

― ¿Nos quiere matar a todos? ―preguntó Neville nervioso, pero no era su nerviosismo usual, sino uno… por un problema real ―Si no entrenamos Defensa, Encantamientos y Contraataque, seremos presa fácil en el futuro, en el mundo real.

―Snape no puede hacer mucho ―dijo Harry nervioso también ―Pero Fudge sabe lo que pasará si se pasa de la raya. ―No hay mal que por bien no venga. Fudge estaba asustado. Y el miedo te hace cometer estupideces, como el nuevo Decreto Educacional, pero, tras verlo, Harry solo suspiró y preparó sus propios decretos ― _Maldito estúpido, has encendido la mecha, ahora veamos cómo llega hasta los barriles._

Decreto #24: «Quedan disueltas todas las organizaciones, sociedades, equipos, grupos y clubes. No podrán reunirse más de dos personas por grupo, para formar cualquier organización esta tendrá que ser permitida por la Suna Inquisidora, no podrá existir ningún equipo, sociedad u organización sin el conocimiento y aprobación de la Suma Inquisidora y todo aquel que forme parte de una, será expulsado del colegio»

Tras eso y en las semanas siguientes, con la próxima llegada del TIMO de Defensa, varios alumnos se hicieron castigar duramente por Umbridge y todos fueron a parar a la enfermería, era casi como si de una pandemia se tratara, pero todos ellos sabían a qué hora ser castigados, pues Harry solía estar en la Enfermería ayudando a Pomfrey de 13:00 a 15:00 y varios le pidieron ayuda con Defensa de las Artes Oscuras. Harry prometió pensárselo, hasta que un día, reunido por Hermione, Lucy, Neville, Susan y Luna, apareció Cho, rogándole a Harry que ayudara a los demás, a lo cual él aceptó siendo derrotado por la insistencia, Hermione sonreía y fue gracias a Luna que el grupo estaba enterado de lo que ocurría, así que Hermione enseñó unas monedas y explicó cómo usarlas, para comunicarse, entregando una (afortunadamente) discreta caja a Cho, diciéndole que las repartiera entre aquellos que quisieran aprender.

En la tarde de ese mismo día, Harry se apareció ante Fudge vía Red Flu ―Soy el director, Albus está muerto ―dijo Harry ―Intenta no olvidarlo Fudge. Esto pudo haber mantenido a Dumbledore a raya, pero yo no soy él, pero tampoco soy alguien que arma a un ejército paramilitar para enfrentar a Tom Ryddle, soy alguien que intenta velar por el bienestar de los alumnos y el profesorado y en solo una semana, he visto a una gran cantidad de alumnos heridos en las palmas de sus manos con algo similar a un cuchillo, por tu culpa tengo más trabajo en la Enfermería en este 5º año, que en los anteriores, ten cuidado con los próximos decretos o yo mismo pondré un par de los míos en regla ―Fudge suspiró, tendría que haber sabido que esto pasaría. Harry salió de su oficina y fue a la puerta principal del castillo, usando a su yegua Jade, para salir por una ventana y llegar rápidamente ―Estatua Locomotor ―las estatuas del castillo, cobraron vida ―Gárgola Locomotor ―la razón por la cual no funcionó con las gárgolas, era porque, de alguna forma, eran seres vivos. Las estatuas y gárgolas, rodearon el castillo o se colocaron en ciertas posiciones que servirían para la defensa del castillo.

Justamente salió un decreto de Harry, al día siguiente «Orden Educativa #1: Las gárgolas del castillo y estatuas, han sido hechizadas, con el hechizo Locomotor, esto se hace con tal de poder mantener a los alumnos y empleados del profesorado a salvo de un hipotético ataque de Magos Tenebrosos, se pide a los maestros Slytherin y Ravenclaw, poner más empeño en vuestros métodos de enseñanza, con tal de que nuestros alumnos, puedan saber lo que les espera a futuro»

Dos podían jugar al juego político, no solo Fudge.


	40. Clases y Política

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco, pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **40: Clases y Política**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La redacción para Burbage, (de la comparación de los inventos Muggle y las creaciones de Edgar Stroulger) estaba terminada. Así como las redacciones de Pociones del Díctamo, las redacciones sobre Mercurio y Venus.

Solo faltaba hacer el trabajo de Defensa para las Artes Oscuras y Hermione, Lucy y Neville habían dejado olvidado a Snape a consciencia, para luego llevar a Harry a Hogsmeade, al Cabeza de Cerdo, donde encontró a muchos alumnos reunidos de distintas casas.

―Gracias a todos por venir ―dijo Hermione ―Nos hemos reunido, porque deseamos aprender Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero esto es casi imposible a causa de que tenemos dos maestras con distintos métodos de enseñanza y que una de ellas, fue enviada por el Ministerio, con el deseo de acallar una verdad muy dura. Les proponemos, reunirnos en un lugar ya escogido y entrenar para los TIMOs.

―El Ministerio cree que ya no existen Magos Tenebrosos ―dijo Neville ―El ministro Fudge está intentando desacreditar al director Eldertree, pero les proponemos, un lugar para entrenar, porque la clase de Defensa, es para eso mismo: para saber cómo defendernos de las Artes Oscuras, con las cuales seremos atacados.

―Hay un lugar, en el cual será casi imposible que nos encuentren ―dijo Harry y todos le miraron, mientras él sacaba una carta en un sobre y era llevada por Micaela, su Ave de Trueno, a un paradero desconocido ―Sin embargo, Hermione piensa en algo más. Ella desea que creemos nuestra propia Orden del Fénix. Para quienes no lo sepan, la Orden del Fénix, era un grupo al mando de Albus Dumbledore para combatir a los Mortífagos.

―Harry, disculpa ―dijo la hija de su madrina, era Susan Bones, la sobrina de Amelia, su rostro reflejaba algo de temor― ¿Es verdad que Voldemort está vivo?

―Resucitó, gracias a Lucius Malfoy, Andreas Goyle y Josh Crabbe ―dijo Harry ―Siendo yo el director, pude encontrar el libro del cual sacó la poción para resucitar ―Accio: Arte Negra del siglo XV ―un tomo tan grueso, solo comparable con el Codex Gigas apareció, Harry lo abrió en la pagina exacta y todos se acercaron para leer, mostrándose horrorizados ―Entrenamos, para hacer frente a magos los cuales usan las Artes Oscuras, sin compasión y quienes desean destruir a los Muggles. Soy consciente de que la Orden del Fénix se formó así mismo. Bajo los mismos pensamientos que estoy narrando: como un entrenamiento o para tener algo extra, al enfrentar a un Mago Tenebroso en el futuro, pero yo no soy Dumbledore, no voy a arrastrarlos a una guerra, les pido que sepan defenderse el día de mañana, que cuando encuentren a un Mortífago, no sean presas del miedo, sino que puedan contraatacar. Entrenaremos para los TIMOs ―enseñó una hoja que decía textualmente **TIMO de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras** y otra que decía **Grupo de Magos Guerreros Paramilitares del Mundo Mágico.**

― ¿Qué significa Paramilitar? ―preguntó Daphne Greengrass.

―Significa que estaremos a la par de los Aurores, en cuanto a organización y habilidades, pero no seremos ellos, ni rendiremos cuentas al Ministerio ―dijo Hermione, quien, al ser de origen Muggle, pudo dar la explicación.

―Contamos con ayuda externa. Un brujo el cual me fue "recomendado", por la Gran Bruja de Edimburgo, para ayudarnos ―puntualizó Harry sonriente y todos le miraron extrañados, mientras firmaban y Harry entregaba los horarios a ambos grupos, para que no fuera un inconveniente las clases del grupo de TIMO y del grupo de... magos guerreros.

Esa misma tarde, ocurrió un atentado en el Londres Muggle, algo que no tenía sentido: Un tornado apareció de la nada en medio de Londres.

Al mismo tiempo, el Callejón Diagon fue atacado. Ambas noticias salieron en El Profeta Vespertino, haciendo que Fudge tuviera que admitir la verdad: Aun existían los Mortífagos. Y en tiempo record, comenzaron a lloverle cartas y llamadas de cientos de familias Mágicas, en busca de explicaciones sobre lo que esto significaba. Fudge, intentó controlar la situación, pero era tan caótica, que tuvo que tomar la decisión en dos días (no en una semana, como se haría en cualquier otro caso) y nombró de forma apresurada a Newton Scamander, como Jefe del Wizengamot.

Al tiempo, que intentaba relajarse, encontrando una nota que le llegó el día anterior y decidió abrirla, poniéndose pálido: Harrison Eldertree (conocido en el mundo mágico como Harry Potter), haciendo uso de sus asientos y aliados en el Wizengamot, desvinculaba al colegio Hogwarts, del Ministerio de Magia.

Pero Fudge no estaba dispuesto a detener la batalla así nada más, no se iría sin dar el 100%.

Lo que estaba por hacer, quizás rompería ciertas reglas y quizás luego sería despedido, pero no permitiría que el temor se apoderara de los magos de a pie, de aquellos que no moverían ni un musculo para salvar sus vidas, por y para algo existía el Ministerio de Magia, pero aun así… —Debo tener mucho cuidado o podría ganarme enemigos indeseados del Wizengamot —pensó preocupado y se volvió hacía la lista de Aurores, rebuscando el nombre necesario, luego, sacó una copia del reglamento de Aurores que tenía a la mano y se volvió hacía un cuadro del creador del Autobús Noctambulo, quien además había sido Ministro de Magia —Ministro McPhail.

— ¿Si, ministro Fudge? —preguntó el cuadro.

— ¿Podría avisar a Dawlish sobre un 18-15? —pidió Fudge.

—Seguro —dijo McPhail, para luego mostrarse preocupado— ¿La situación es tan mala?

—Eso me temo —dijo él, sombrío. Poner a la población mágica de Inglaterra en Toque de Queda, era quizás un punto… algo oscuro, pero esto sería un aviso para Umbridge, de que debía de acallar a cualquiera que hablara de más y: QUE LOS ALUMNOS ENTENDIERAN, QUE-DE-CIERTOS-TEMAS-NO-SE-DEBÍA-HABLAR.

Por desgracia para Fudge, en los días siguientes salió un articulo preocupante en El Profeta y ya que él era tan tonto como para confiar ciegamente en quienes no debía, confió al 100% en las palabras de Skeeter. Ella tenía toda su confianza, pero Fudge no sabía que la mujer era tan amarillista.

 **FAMILIA WEASLEY TEME POR SU SEGURIDAD**

 _Ronald Weasley, alumno de Gryffindor, se atrevió a romper el toque de queda y salió del colegio de Hogwarts en horas de la noche, con la intención de ir a casa y ver a su familia. Según fue notificado por el señor Arthur Weasley, quien creyó estar protegido por sus Aurores de confianza como todas las noches, se escuchó a medianoche un grito de dolor y espanto en la habitación del hermano numero 6: Ronald Weasley, de quien se sabe, es miembro de la nueva generación de La Orden del Fénix (o al menos lo era, hasta la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, hace ya algunas semanas), Arthur Weasley ha notificado que vio a una pareja de Mortífagos torturando a su hijo, quien les entregó la ubicación de un objeto mágico en posesión de su padre. Parece ser, que tomaron el objeto, tras torturar a base de Cruciatus a Ronald Weasley (y aparentemente haber abusado de él, carnalmente, aun no está confirmado)._

 _El objeto parece ser una fuente de magia oscura, muy peligrosa, para ser custodiada en el desván de un hogar familiar, ¿Por qué motivo tenía Ronald Weasley la ubicación del objeto? ¿Es este ataque, un signo de la inseguridad otorgada por el Ministerio? ¿Qué cosas se negaría el señor Arthur Weasley a comentar ante El Profeta?_

A esta noticia, le siguió otra igual de preocupante, solo unos cuantos días despues.

 **FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN**

 _En las últimas horas, se ha descubierto, no solo la fuga de los Mortífagos: Rodolphus Lestrange, su hermano Rabastan, Antonin Dolohov y Augustus Rookwood, quienes son Mortífagos de la más alta confianza de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. Sino que además, un pequeño grupo de Dementores, al parecer los han ayudado en la fuga._

A ambas noticias, les nació el Decreto 26º: « _Los maestros tienen prohibido dar a los estudiantes, cualquier información que no está estrictamente relacionada con los temas que se les paga para enseñar._ »

Esto último a causa de las preguntas que se estaban formulando los estudiantes a los maestros, este Decreto de Enseñanza, además, llevaba el sello de Hogwarts, pues Harry estuvo de acuerdo en que quizás, esto era demasiado.

Hermione, repartió monedas entre ambos grupos: Aquel grupo de estudios que quería hechizos para los TIMOS y aquel grupo que deseaba prepararse y hacerles frente a los Mortífagos. Estas monedas estaban encantadas, para poder hablar com ambos grupos.

El grupo de estudio tenía monedas de plata. Y el grupo de… Aurores, tenía monedas de oro.

Al grupo plata, se le habló sobre la Sala de Menesteres y como entrar, siempre teniendo que tener presentes una imagen a lo cual, una profesional Lucy dibujó a detalle y entregó los dibujos: Una habitación espaciosa, con muñecos de entrenamiento y una biblioteca.

Al grupo oro, se le habló sobre donde se ubicaba una de las entradas a La Cámara de los Secretos (no la entrada del baño, pues aquello sería muy sospechoso, según Hermione y Harry), en el séptimo piso, en el salón 7787, al entrar, se acercaban a una pared y la presionaban con fuerza, haciendo que la misma se moviera hacía un lado, dando paso a unas escaleras de caracol que iban hacia abajo, muy profundo en el colegio, con el camino iluminado por antorchas, hasta el interior de una remodelada y limpiada Cámara de los Secretos, la cual fue limpiada por Harry, Hermione, Lucy y Luna, fue Hermione quien les habló de los hechizos Scourgify y Tergeo, mientras Harry y Lucy usaban una Runa para limpiar.

En las clases del equipo oro, cada Miércoles y Sábado, iba de visita la Bruja Christina Rose, como ayudante, pues habían ciertos hechizos (en ciertos idiomas supuestamente impronunciables, para un Mago), que les serían útiles en su guerra. Ragnor Fell, la había contratado para eso mismo, pues él sabía cuan peligroso era Voldemort y al parecer, el brujo estaba actuando desde su lado, contra los Mortífagos.

Las clases de TIMOs y las _autenticas_ clases de Defensa Comenzaron.

Mientras tanto Salazar y James se estaban llevando muy bien, mientras preparaban falsos testigos y falsas pruebas de crímenes atroces contra Umbridge, mientras Harry hacía el juego político.


	41. Chapter 41

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco, pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::::**

 **41**

 **:::::**

Harry solo esperaba que Umbridge no hiciera nada gracioso, mientras él estaba fuera. Había salido junto a Lucy, por una alarma demoniaca en la ciudad de Inverness.

―Por favor, Lucy ―pidió Harry y ella le miró fijamente esperando instrucciones ―Saca tu Sensor, quiero saber a qué nos enfrentamos ―la castaña asintió y sacó su Sensor, el cual comenzó a sonar, siguiendo el ruido, llegaron al centro de Inverness, pero no vieron nada y se aproximaron a la iglesia, cayendo en un agujero― ¡Lucy! ―gritó Harry, viéndola agarrada a una viga de madera, a la cual no le faltaba mucho para ceder y dejarla caer a un agujero sin fondo.

― ¡Harry! ―gritó ella asustada, él se marcó apresuradamente con una runa y saltó, llegando hasta donde estaba la castaña, agarrándola con fuerza y saltando nuevamente a una zona segura ―Gracias… gracias ―estaba agitada.

―Por nada ―dijo él, ambos se levantaron como bien pudieron y encontraron que las paredes de granito, tenían las formaciones rocosas suficientes, como para permitirles escalar y salir, cosa que no dudaron en hacer ―Prepárate ―Harry agarró su Lucero del Alba y lo hizo girar en sus manos.

― " _Miguel, Remiel"_ ―susurró Lucy, mientras que dos cuchillos Serafín cobraban vida, miraban en todas direcciones en la iglesia, pero no había ni rastros de demonios. Salieron fuera de la protección de la iglesia, encontrándose con cinco demonios rapiñadores, los cuales tenían cuerpos parecidos a los de un cocodrilo, pero tan largos como los de un cienpies y tenían cientos de patas, así como una cola de púas y un rostro parecido al de un cangrejo.

Al verlos, los Demonios Rapiñadores se lanzaron contra ambos a lo cual Harry solo pudo gritar "Mierda", antes de lanzar un golpe con su Lucero del Alba, como si fuera el bateador de Quidditch, matando al que tenía más cerca.

Lucy arrojó sus cuchillos Serafín, logrando incinerar a un par de demonios, antes de esquivar y cortarle la cola a otro, siendo suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer.

Harry invocó a un par de Ángeles Caídos: Ramuel y Asael, uno con forma de un caballero y otro con forma de un Águila con tres pares de alas, que se lanzaron contra algunos demonios, en algunos casos matándolos y en otros malhiriéndolos y haciendo así, que escaparan al Vacío.

Con sus espadas o en el caso de Harry, con su Lucero, se deshicieron de muchos demonios, mientras que otros huían, pero pronto Lucy palideció y señaló a los demonios― ¡No están huyendo, están replegándose! ―gritó.

― ¡Akibeel! ―exclamó Harry, tras sacar su libro y ante ellos apareció un Águila de gran tamaño, con dos paredes de alas, ambos subieron a la criatura y ella voló a gran velocidad, en persecución de los demonios.

― ¡Se dirigen a Hogwarts! ―pero las estatuas y armaduras les hicieron frente, además de que varios fueron carbonizados por las salvaguardas, aun así, pudieron cruzar o destruir las estatuas y armaduras.

― ¡¿Lista?! ―preguntó Harry y ella asintió, ambos desenfundaron sus espadas y saltaron, cayendo sobre la espalda de un demonio, cada uno y quebrándole la columna tras atravesarlos con sus espadas, para luego pararse en el puente y comenzar a contraatacar. No era necesario matarlos, bastaba con cortarles los brazos o piernas, para que se retiraran, tardándose su tiempo, para regenerarse.

Con la ayuda de los Ángeles Caídos, de Runas de y de su fuerza de voluntad, pudieron masacrarlos.

Todo eso, mientras que Hermione daba clase a alguno de los dos grupos, no sabían cual estaba ese día.

Todo eso fue visto por una horrorizada Umbridge, algo que ambos Nefilim sabían muy bien, Lucy sonrió y se marcó con la Runa de Agilidad, para entonces escalar por las salientes del castillo y llegar hasta la ventana de la Inquisidora.

Harry entró a paso calmado al colegio y fue directamente hacía la Enfermería. Cada vez que un alumno abría la boca, Umbridge les hacía algo, que cortaba sus manos, con palabras tales como: «No debo decir mentiras» o «Soy un alumno aplicado», sin decir ni una palabra a Pomfrey, quien ya estaba haciendo cremas y curando a los alumnos, él usaba el hechizo Retridium que cierra las heridas o el Episkey para heridas o fracturas no muy complejas, uno tras otro.

―Gracias, Harry ―dijo Pomfrey sonriente, él sonrió como pudo y asintió.

― **Accio: Pergamino** ―el pergamino apareció a su lado ― **Accio: Vuelapluma** ―esa había sido un obsequio de Remus del año pasado y comenzó a dictar― «Orden Educativa #2: Los maestros deben llenar una forma, con el nombre del alumno, el curso, la casa a la cual pertenece y dar un resumen del motivo del castigo. Si el castigo es severo y no sirve para educar al alumno, el maestro será amonestado» ―tras eso, la Orden fue a su lugar correspondiente y encantada con Pársel, provocando que todos los alumnos, fueran a verlo ― **Accio: Capa de Invisibilidad** ―Ragnor Fell había modificado la capa, para convertirla en un traje de cuerpo entero, similar a aquellos que usan los científicos cuando había un caso de cuarentena, ya con la capa sobre su cuerpo, fue caminando por el colegio y empleaba el hechizo Petrificus Totallus y luego el hechizo Obliviate, en los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge, para que olvidaran que estaban con Umbridge, molestando a los Alumnos. Siguió su camino y tras pensar en un salón de clases de Defensa, entró en el Salón de Menesteres, quitándose la capa y viendo como todos lucían satisfechos, asintiendo, Harry también lo hizo y usó un hechizo, el cual generó una salida en forma de escalera de caracol y una trampilla en el techo, todos asintieron y salieron usándola, tras salir Harry, la escalera y la habitación desaparecieron ―Se acercan las vacaciones y confiaré en que todos estén preparados para el TIMO ―todos asintieron y Hermione también asintió, había probado tener madera para enseñar, todos salieron del salón, mientras Harry y Hermione, esperaban casi 30 minutos, antes de salir ellos también, e ir al baño femenino del segundo piso, donde Harry usó el Pársel para hacer aparecer la entrada y otro hechizo (en Pársel también), para hacer aparecer unas escaleras de caracol, Harry cerró la entrada inmediatamente, mientras que escuchaba a Umbridge correr hacía allí, llegaron y dio un discurso corto ―Confiaré en que, las enseñanzas de la señora y las mías, les sirvieran para prepararse. Tom Ryddle y sus Mortífagos no son presa fácil. Nos veremos tras las vacaciones ―dijo algo más en Pársel y una puerta apareció en una pared aparentemente solida, todos asintieron y salieron por allí, luego, Harry empleó una Runa muy intrincada, y fue tele-transportado a su oficina. Ya lo había decidido, usaría a Weasley como señuelo, para librarse de Umbridge.

Pronto se hizo de noche y se fue a dormir, solo para soñar, como Sirius era torturado por Voldemort, cosa que lo hizo despertar.

Esta de mal humor y en caso de que no hubiera sido un sueño, sino algo real, entonces las cosas se pondrían malas para Voldemort, lo había visto: estaba en el Ministerio de Magia.

― ¿Harry? ―preguntó Lucy, quien estaba soñolienta, Harry no era fácil de satisfacer, pero ella tampoco lo era― ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó al verlo asustado.

―Es Sirius creo… creo que podría estar en problemas ―dijo él. Era su novia, su Parabatai, podía confiar en ella. Ambos se vistieron y abrieron una ventana ―Jade ―la yegua hada apareció, lanzó un relincho y tras tomar sus armas, ambos salieron de allí, mientras la yegua tomaba los recuerdos confusos de su amo y los llevaba hacía el lugar desconocido para su amo, en pro de salvar a Sirius.

 **Idris. Plaza de la Cisterna. Casa Graymark.**

Decididos a tener un momento de cariño y de amor. Stephen y Amatis fueron a la casa que él le regaló, tras divorciarse para casarse posteriormente con Selene, pero al entrar, se llevaron una buena sorpresa, al encontrarse a la madre de Amatis y Lucian, besándose con otra mujer.

―Amatis, Stephen ―dijo una asombrada Nora, mientras que se levantaba del sillón y su… novia hacía lo mismo, sentándose y arreglándose entre ambas el cabello y maquillaje.

―Hola, Mamá ―dijo Amatis, quien se encontraba muy tranquila.

―Señora Graymark, me alegra verla de nuevo ―dijo Stephen, sin saber que más decir.

―Hola querido ―dijo Nora, recuperando el control sobre sus emociones, el ambiente se puso tenso, pero en eso, una nota de fuego les salvó ―Es una nota para ustedes, por parte de Ragnor Fell.

Stephen la agarró y el gesto que tomó su rostro era indescifrable para las mujeres Pone: «Miembros del Circulo con Alianza Demoniaca, armas demoniacas y vestimentas Escarlata, con ojos azabache y extrañas grietas adornan sus pieles, además de Runas demoniacas, son muy peligrosos, no sé ni si estarán vivos»

―Hay… hay que avisar a La Clave ―dijo Amber, la aparente amante de su madre y nueva suegra de Stephen, ambos esposos asintieron y los cuatro corrieron hacía el Gard.

Maldito fuera Valentine. Cambiar la Alianza Seráfica, por una Demoniaca y condenar a sus propios soldados a una… algo similar a ser No-Muertos.

¿Qué más tendría planificado Valentine, en su afán por destruir el actual modo de gobierno Nefilim y las diversas alianzas con los Subterráneos?


	42. Hora Final

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco, pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **42: Hora Final**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry y Lucy, tomaron camino hacía el Gran Salón, sabían que debían de ir al Ministerio de Magia, pero no sabían cómo ir o qué hacer exactamente. Solo sabían que Sirius estaba en peligro, seguramente sus gestos fueron muy obvios, pues al verlos preocupados, se acercaron a ellos Neville, Luna, Hermione, Daphne y Astoria.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Harry, Lucy? ―preguntó Hermione preocupada.

―Tuve un sueño, Sirius está en el Ministerio, está en peligro ―dijo Harry nervioso.

― ¿Y cómo llegaremos al Ministerio? ―preguntó Luna preocupada también ―Umbridge tiene la Red Flu cortada.

―Descuiden ―dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Fred, acompañado por su gemelo.

―Podemos ayudarlos ―dijo George sonriente ―Nosotros sabemos Aparecer.

―Solo dígannos a donde debemos ir ―dijo Fred ―Vamos a ayudarlos.

―Al Ministerio de Magia ―dijo Harry, Fred y George los guiaron hasta un pasadizo secreto, lo travesaron, hasta salir cerca del Sauce Boxeador, donde entraron, según las ordenes de los gemelos, todos se aferraron a los hombros de alguno de los dos y luego sintieron un vacío en el estomago, vieron una luz y aparecieron ante el edificio del Ministerio de Magia.

― ¿Cómo sabes que Sirius está aquí mismo? ―preguntó Lucy.

―Por el sueño ―contestó Harry, Lucy puso una mueca, pues eso no le decía nada. Fueron los hermanos Weasley, quienes los guiaron hasta una cabina de teléfono Muggle, bastó con contestar al teléfono y decir una tontería, para demostrar cuan efectiva era la seguridad del Ministerio de Magia, se vieron en un ascensor y tras llegar a uno de los pisos más bajos, una sonriente Hermione sacó su varita.

―Oriéntame hacía: Sirius Black ―exclamó Hermione y la varita fue rodeada por un aura blanca y giró sobre la palma de su mano ―por aquí, vamos ―todos siguieron a Hermione, doblando según la petición u orden de la varita, usando el Alohomora o Annihilare o incluso el Reducto, para abrir puertas, mientras subían o descendían por las escaleras, al tiempo que doblaban en callejones y se encontraban con los Mortífagos a los cuales les atacaban con maldiciones, maleficios o hechizos varios, sobre todo Harry, quien furioso, atacaba con Bombarda, Confringo o mandaba a Esmeralda a que petrificara a los enemigos, mientras ellos continuaban con la búsqueda de Sirius.

En una sala completamente blanca había tres sillas, una era ocupada por un desmayado Sirius, otra por Bellatrix quien estaba amordazada y acababa de despertar y la tercera era una silla de bebé, donde estaba Delphini, cosa que alertó a la Black, quien realizó gestos de manos y luego tocó la madera ― _ **Reducio**_ ―pensó, mientras su silla se convertía en astillas y aserrín, liberó a Sirius quien despertó tras golpear su trasero con el suelo, agarró a Delphini y aunque a Sirius no le gustara, aceptó hacer equipo con su prima, mató a un Mortífago que hacía guardia afuera, partiéndole el cuello y agarró la varita de Mortífago, solo para que otro llegara en ese momento y antes de poder hablar…― **¡Expelliarmus!** ―la varita saltó a la mano de Bellatrix― **¡Obliviate!**

―Vaya, lo has dejado vivo y sin memoria ―dijo un asombrado Sirius ―Lo tuyo sería matarlos.

―Traicioné al señor Oscuro, cuando fui a buscar a Harry, para liberarlo a él del control de Lilith ―dijo Bellatrix ―No puedo volver o él me matará, creo que este tiempo, siendo madre me ha ayudado a... ―se giró rápidamente ― **¡Expelliarmus!** ―otro Mortífago perdió su varita, la cual Sirius atrapó.

Sirius mató al Mago Oscuro, con un **Confringo** no-verbal. Los primos Black (y Delphini), comenzaron a buscar la salida de ese lugar.

Bellatrix, había seguido el ejemplo de su primo y aceptó usar Maldiciones contra los enemigos, con tal de salir vivos, se ocultaron en una esquina, la dama le pidió al mago cuidar de su hija, salió con la varita en manos y lanzó un Confringo, sin mirar a quien.

― **¡Protego!** ―gritaron Harry, Hermione, Lucy, Luna, Astoria y Daphne.

― ¡Sirius, Bella! ―dijo Harry asombrados, antes de abrazar a la bebé ―Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí ―el grupo se dispuso a salir, al tiempo que iban vigilando su retaguardia, laterales y frente.

Al llegar al Anfiteatro, se encontraron con una sorpresa inesperada.

― ¡Tom! ―gruñó Harry.

―Aquí acaba vuestro… pequeño recorrido por el Ministerio de Magia ―dijo Voldemort, con su varita lista y un grupo de 5 Mortífagos detrás.

―Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolphus y los Carrow ―dijo Bellatrix antes de sonreír― ¿Es lo mejor que pudiste reunir?

―Más que suficientes para tus compañeros, querida Bellatrix ―dijo Voldemort ―Pero seré yo, quien se encargue de tu querido Potter… ―nadie vio cuando Harry se movió, pero el caso fue que lo hizo, pues Tom escupió sangre, producto de un puño de Harry, justo en el pecho, pronto vieron que no fue un golpe propiamente dicho, sino que Harry llevaba en su mano algo, y con ese objeto acababa de atravesarle un pulmón a Voldemort.

― " _Guerra Justa: Todos teniendo las mismas armas y posibilidades"_ ―susurró Harry sonriente, antes de ser golpeado por un Expulso de Voldemort, quien salió volando, al tiempo que sentía como su caja torácica explotaba, cayó al suelo malherido y sin poder respirar apropiadamente, pues uno de sus pulmones fue atravesado por el objeto alojado en su pulmón a causa de la fuerza de su oponente, alargó una mano para sacarse el objeto.

― **¡Anael!** ―exclamó Harry, antes de que todos escucharan a Voldemort gritar de dolor y comenzar a quemarse en llamas plateadas, una hoja de cristal apareció desde un extremo del tubo, incrustándose en su pecho y la luego ambos fueron rodeados por el fuego celestial, mientras Voldemort acababa por explotar, literalmente.

― **¡Congelado!** ―Amycus fue literalmente... capturado en hielo por Hermione y Daphne, con un _Congelado Dúo_. Ambas se alejaron, segundos antes de ver como Harry decapitaba al Mortífago de un golpe, con su Lucero del Alba, cosa que provocó que su hermana: Alecto, se distrajera y Sirius pudiera (literalmente) pulverizarle la Caja Torácica, con un **Reducto**.

Rodolphus se distrajo, al ver a su señor ser quemado por el fuego celestial y los Carrow asesinados, un grave error, pues Bellatrix le apuntó a la cabeza y con un hechizo no-verbal, arrojó sobre él una Bombarda, que acabó con su vida.

―Ese hombre… ―escucharon, todos se giraron, mientras que Sirius, algo fuera de escena iba a buscar a Delphi y la entregaba a su madre, quien la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas ―Ese hombre… era… ―el Ministro Fudge, había quedado pálido y en shock, no podía creer que Voldemort acabara de morir una vez más y que un grupo de Mortífagos de tan alto rango fueran derrotados de ese modo, aunque eso también le decía que estos jóvenes, estaban preparados, los miró a todos y luego se centró en Harry― ¿Podría usted explicarme que ha ocurrido aquí, Director Eldertree?

Harry asintió ―Mi padrino, mi… amante y mi hija, fueron víctimas de un secuestro de Mortífagos ―apuntó hacía las escaleras ―Bajamos y doblamos por muchos pasillos y combatimos a los Mortífagos que íbamos encontrando ―Fudge iba palideciendo a cada segundo, mientras Harry seguía hablando. ―Dimos con ellos y comenzamos a subir, encontrándonos con Tom y sus hombres ―Fudge se mordió los labios, asintió, se giró y volvió a paso lento hacía su oficina ―Vuelvan al colegio, estaré con Sirius, Bellatrix y mi hija ―unas aun sorprendidas Lucy y Hermione, solo pudieron asentir y obedecer a su novio, era increíble que Harry hubiera tenido una hija con Bellatrix, aunque en realidad a Lucy no le sorprendía, la Runa Parabatai tenía algunas… funciones, casi desconocidas, pero permitía una leve lectura del lenguaje corporal, facial, casi como ver a su novio o bueno: a su Parabatai, como un libro abierto, decidió dejarlo de lado, ya él se lo contaría, aunque creía saber que fue en aquella ocasión en la cual Bellatrix llegó pidiéndoles ayuda y tenía razón, lo sabría luego.

Harry, Sirius, Bellatrix y Delphini se aparecieron en la casa de Bellatrix. Sirius explicó que él le había dado su parte correspondiente de la fortuna Black a Bellatrix para vivir, aquello explicaba muchas cosas, para Harry.

Harry permaneció con Delphini y con Bellatrix una noche y una mañana entera, para luego volver al colegio, usando un espejo/portal que Bellatrix tenía, se sonrieron, se despidieron y Harry volvió al colegio, donde tomó camino hacia la oficina de Umbridge, solo para verla empacando todo, claramente Fudge se había comunicado con ella, confirmándole el regreso de Voldemort y ahora debía de volver al Ministerio. Harry sonrió y se alejó, ya tenía algo planificado, fue a su oficina, escribió una sencilla nota en un papel y luego lo multiplicó, con la maldición Geminio y las hojas se repartieron por todo el colegio.

 _ **«Todo aquel que en algún momento fuera herido por la ex – Inquisidora Umbridge, por favor firmar esta tutela y especificar la atribución de dicha herida»**_

Salió de la oficina y a paso calmado, fue a hacer dos visitas: primero a la Sala de Menesteres y luego a la Cámara de Slytherin, informando del despido de Umbridge, pidiendo rellenar la tutela y que fueran a descansar, pues las vacaciones de Diciembre, serían al día siguiente, todos asintieron.

A la mañana siguiente y tras un almuerzo de despedida (y de liberación de Umbridge), El Profeta dio una noticia.

 **«Ministro Fudge presenta su renuncia, tras comprobarse la resurrección de Tom Sorvoro Ryddle (Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado)»**


	43. Las piezas del Rompecabezas

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **43: Las piezas del Rompecabezas**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Budleight Babberton, es un pequeño pueblo al suroeste, cerca de Topsham. Allí, encontrarás a un maestro de pociones que enseñó a tus padres y al profesor Snape: Horace Slughorn, él tiene toda la información que necesitas sobre los Horrocrux, para acabar con Tom ―comunicó Dumbledore.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia ―Entendido. Sí puedo saber cómo se crean, sabré como destruirlos, entiendo.

El hombre de barba blanca suspiró, al tiempo que Harry se giraba para retirarse ―Harry. ¿Qué tanto sabías del mundo mágico, antes de venir a Hogwarts? ―preguntó.

―Tuve algo de ayuda en la comprensión de la magia, gracias al Gran Brujo de Londres: Ragnor Fell, pero no sabía de la existencia de lugares como El Callejón Diagon ―dijo Harry, para luego cruzarse de brazos ―Creo que usted me debe una explicación, de un director a su sucesor.

―Cuando vi la cicatriz en tu frente, supe su significado ―reveló él, Harry abrió los ojos ―No es un rayo ―señaló más allá de Harry y él se giró ―Es el movimiento de mano, de la maldición Avada Kedavra.

―Ya veo ―dijo Harry.

― ¿Puedo saber qué hiciste con la capa, la varita y la piedra? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―La capa y la varita, fueron enviadas a un laboratorio de investigación mágica llamado "El Laberinto Espiral" ―dijo él, antes de sacar su varita ― **Accio: Piedra de Resurrección** ―el anillo con la piedra negra llegó a las manos de Harry, quien comenzó a moverse a paso lento y calmado, hacía la lechucería, siendo acompañado por Dumbledore, quien se movía por los cuadros.

―El anillo perteneció al abuelo materno de Tom: Sorvoro Gaunt ―dijo Dumbledore.

―Las Reliquias de la Muerte, deben permanecer en manos de los inmortales. No de los mortales ―dijo Harry, tras encerrarse por unos instantes en la lechucería y luego salir, Dumbledore suspiró y volvió a su cuadro. Estaba muerto y las Reliquias estaban lejos de las manos de Voldemort, eso era bueno, además: según Harry, a Voldemort no podía quedarle mucho tiempo, con la maldición que le lanzó durante su encuentro en la Cámara de los Secretos, al parecer, cada resurrección, le fue quitando un algo a Voldemort, Harry dijo que lo primero fue el olfato y luego fue el gusto. Si era resucitado nuevamente, un Horrocrux sería usado y sería un problema menos, entonces, el anciano comprendió el plan de Harry y sonrió, Harry literalmente lo asesinaría, una y otra vez, hasta acabar con todos los Horrocrux.

― _Harry no era el Faro de la Luz, definitivamente_ ―pensó Dumbledore ― _Lo suyo no es dar otra oportunidad, pues la tienes desde el primer día. Él no te dará lo que no tienes, pues según su punto de vista, lo has desperdiciado y no lo considera su problema. Con las resurrecciones de Tom, él lo perderá todo y según dijo, ha perdido bastante en la batalla del Ministerio._

Tras revelarse que Voldemort estaba vivo y que Harry fuera aun más galardonado y alabado por su más reciente enfrentamiento a él, Harry hizo un llamado al pueblo mágico, al tiempo que Fudge dejaba el cargo, aquel llamado por parte de Harry, fue sintonizado por todas las radios del mundo mágico y transcrito en El Profeta y El Quisquilloso.

―Hermanos: Estamos en un momento difícil para nuestro mundo. Por muchas generaciones, hemos permanecido ocultos a los ojos Muggle y hemos procurado alejarnos lo más posible, debido a viejas represalias, pero no podemos permitir que nuestro mundo y el suyo sean consumidos por la maldad de un solo hombre. Debemos contraatacar, debemos de armarnos y prepararnos, para hacer frente a los Magos Oscuros. Debemos responder a sus múltiples intentos por perturbar la paz de nuestra amada sociedad. No deseaba que este discurso tomara el tinte que está a punto de tomar, pero les pido su colaboración, porque yo solo no me daré abasto, para combatir a los Mortífagos y otros adoradores de la magia oscura, ruego por su ayuda, para darles caza, para dejar de mirar hacia otro lado, como si no fuera de nuestra incumbencia, como si solo fuera cosa de los Aurores, como si no tuviéramos el poder de hacer frente a un problema que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, como si fuéramos un montón de hormigas mirando a las ranas ante nosotros y listos para devorarnos, pues yo digo: No. Si las hormigas se organizan, pueden destruir a las ranas y hacerlas pagar ―todos los presentes, comenzaron a aplaudir ―Liberemos a la Londres Mágica de su más grande enemigo ―Harry se retiró del atrio.

Sirius se sintió envalentonado, tras el discurso de Harry y se presentó como candidato, como rival de Rufus Scrimgeour y Cedric Diggory.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry envió una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero para su Madrina Amelia Bones, para que ella pudiera darles mejores condiciones a los uniformes de los Aurores o incluso: comprar o mandar a confeccionar nuevos. Muchos de aquellos uniformes usaban piel de Basilisco y Harry mandó cientos de pieles dejadas por Esmeralda, así como plumas de Micaela y Gabriel, pues también había ciertas vestimentas o protecciones creadas con plumas de Augurey y Ave de Trueno.

Un mes despues, se nombró al nuevo Ministro de Magia: Sirius Black. Tras permitirse pasar ese mes fuera del radar para estudiar a los Mortífagos, Harry dio paso a contraatacar, empleando la ayuda del recién nombrado Ministro Black, Harry (y sus compañeros) realizaron un examen de Aparición, logrando superarlo. Siendo él, el director, se abrió paso a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, pasando horas estudiando los hechizos oscuros y entre esos, encontró la maldición Geminio, realizando copias de los libros que más le interesaban o que creía que podrían serle de utilidad. Mandó a sus Ángeles Caídos, tras la energía que desprendía La Marca Tenebrosa. Para conseguirla, se infiltró en la casa de Severus Snape, abriendo la puerta trasera con una Runa de Apertura y ya que al ser un Hermano Silencioso, carecía de sombra, lo pillo literalmente con la guardia baja, para luego entrar en su mente y tomar sus mejores hechizos, pero además, tocó la Marca Tenebrosa, minutos antes se había marcado esa mano con una _Runa de Comprensión_ , tomando la información sobre su creación y lo que hacía, tras destruir la Marca, en el brazo de Severus, salió de la casa, sin que el Director de la casa Slytherin, pudiera saber que pasó, pues Harry le robó esos escasos recuerdos de estar siendo asaltado en su propia casa y el dolor y conexión de la Marca. Volvió al colegio, a la Sección Prohibida, pues los recuerdos le mostraron que Snape, había tenido una leve comprensión de la Marca, al no ser una maldición creada por Tom Ryddle, sino que fue algo que aprendió y algo así, solo podría haber sido aprendido en la Sección Prohibida de Hogwarts.

Se encerró en ese lugar, por unas 48 horas enteras, hasta que pudo dar con dos datos muy interesantes, en un libro titulado "Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras", un dato era El Horrocrux y como crearlo. El otro dato era La Marca Tenebrosa. Marcó la contraportada del libro con una Runa de Duplicación y luego salió por la ventana, escapando de la sección prohibida y de Hogwarts, gracias a Jade, para volver al Instituto, donde leyó el libro con más calma. Luego de entrar en su habitación, se encontró con los trozos de La Tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw, fue llevado a él, por un Caballero revestido con una armadura de Metal Demoniaco y Adamas, era Asael.

― **Maestro, esto podría serle de utilidad** ―dijo el Ángel Caído y Harry asintió, empleando sus runas de Hermano Silencioso, las cuales brillaron en un tono rojo, viajó por los recuerdos de Tom, dando con la ubicación de TODOS los Horrocruxes y ahora sabía exactamente lo que eran, quedaban solo dos, pues uno era el suyo, que ya fue destruido, otro era El Guardapelo de Slytherin, el cual Valentine maldijo para que Lilith tomara el cuerpo de Voldemort, él destruyó El Diario, La Tiara y la Copa.

―Accio: Anillo de Sorvoro Gaunt ―El anillo llegó a su posición ―Accio: Nagini ―ante él, apareció también la serpiente, la cual, al reconocerlo se lanzó contra él, pero él desenfundó su varita ― **¡Incarcerous!** ―exclamó y las cuerdas brotaron desde la varita, atándose alrededor del cuerpo de la serpiente, estrangulándola. Despues, agarró a la serpiente que permanecía desmallada y la metió en una caja de metal, tras transformar una silla de un salón del corredor del tercer piso, aquel corredor no empleaba ningún salón/habitación.

La vida de Voldemort estaba (literalmente) en las manos de Harry, quien volvió muy calmado al Instituto y se acostó en su cama a leer un Comic, antes de que Lucy entrara y lo besara en los labios, deseaban ponerse a jugar, pero fueron interrumpidos por Elizabeth.

―Tomen sus ropas, armas, estelas, libros grises y cualquier otra cosa que deseen ―dijo la mujer.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Mamá? ―preguntó Harry.

―Vamos a Idris, hay un problema ―dijo Elizabeth, ambos asintieron, agarraron una maleta cualquiera, Harry guardó el anillo y a Nagini, ya mataría a Tom. De preferencia, cuando estuviera ante él.

Escribió una carta y la envió a la casa Malfoy.

 _ **«Dile a tu amo, que tengo sus últimos dos Horrocruxes, que no intente nada gracioso o se las verá negras; su vida está en mis manos, recuérdaselo, Lucius»**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **:::::**

 **44**

 **:::::**

Tras la anterior muerte de su amo, por el fuego celestial, Lucius había mandado a llamar a los mejores Mortífagos en Necromancia. Tenían que recuperar a su amo cuanto antes, aunque no sabían nada sobre la desaparición o siquiera, de la existencia de los Horrocrux de Voldemort o que estaban en manos de Harry Eldertree.

―Entonces Lucius ―habló Antonin Dolohov, quien estaba junto a Augustus Rookwood― ¿Cómo reviviremos al Señor Oscuro, una vez más?

―Eso ya está hecho, Rookwood ―dijo una voz desde las sombras, era su señor, en un cuerpo joven, parecía tener unos 23 años, tenía el cabello negro y llevaba un traje de saco y corbata.

―Mi lord… tenemos… tenemos un problema ―dijo Lucius asustado y enseñó la nota de Harry Eldertree.

― ¡Accio…!

― ¡Mi señor! ―gritó Dolohov, deteniendo a su amo― ¡Quizás Potter pueda haber colocado algún hechizo en sus Horrocrux!

―Y tú, Dolohov ―dijo Voldemort― ¿Cómo sabes sobre ellos? ―todos entonces notaron, un rastro de arena y vieron como su amo iba convirtiéndose en arena lentamente, era una posesión, pero ya que él no era experto, estas posesiones no duraban mucho y no era lo mismo que con Quirrell, pues no podía acceder a ese tipo de posesión, la cual sería más ventajosa.

―Yo… he… yo lo descubrí, por Karkarov mi Lord ―dijo Dolohov algo asustado ―También mi lord... pude contactar con un Brujo de máxima categoría, alguien fuera de nuestras escalas.

― ¿Y de quien se trata? ―preguntó Lucius interesado.

―Es alguien sumamente poderoso y peligroso dentro del… Mundo de las Sombras, aquel al cual pertenece Harry Eldertree ―comunicó Dolohov, logrando controlarse, pues por un instante temió que su amo pudiera querer dañarle.

Todos siguieron a Dolohov, empleando la Aparición, hasta una casa cualquiera, tocaron a la puerta y fueron recibidos por un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos lila, tez blanca, rostro anguloso, llevaba un traje de camisa y corbata propio de un Muggle ―Dolohov. Supondré que ellos son tus hombres.

―Lo son ―dijo Dolohov ―Y no son mis hombres Fade, son de mi amo, quien ha caído muerto.

―Un… sujeto con mucho poder de nuestro mundo, tiene conocimiento sobre el Señor Tenebroso, así que no podemos volver a invocarlo ―dijo Lucius ―El Señor Tenebroso tiene unos objetos llamados Horrocrux.

―Horrocrux ―dijo Fade con un deje de gracia ―Tu amo está desquiciado. El creador de dicha rama de la Necromancia, Herpo el Loco… pues, ya ven: se volvió loco cuando lo hizo.

―Creemos que nuestro amo hizo al menos unos 6 y está vivo y cuerdo ―dijo Rookwood.

―No por mucho ―dijo Fade ―Su amo enloquecerá.

― ¿Tú puedes revivirlo, a un 100%? ―preguntó Malfoy.

―Puedo hacerlo, al menos en parte, pues si las otras partes de su alma han sido destruidas… ―dijo Fade ―Pero no será agradable para él. Lo que sentirá… Es mejor no narrarlo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry, sus madres, Clark y Lucy, llegaron a la casa Eldertree en Idris. Todos los Institutos fueron avisados de que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo y debían refugiarse todos en Idris y allí estaban, casi parecía que tuvieran miedo de salir a las calles de la normalmente… normal Idris, pero las calles estaban casi desiertas.

― ¿Y se supone que nos quedaron encerrados en las casas? ―preguntó Harry enfadado ―Tenemos la Salvaguardas.

―Lo sé, Harry ―dijo un cansado Clark.

―Oh, en serio ―preguntó el joven ―No lo parece. Casi parecemos civiles a la espera de que caigan las bombas y rezando para que las mismas, no caigan sobre nosotros.

―Los Autómatas, han sido creados por nuestra vieja amiga…

―Narang ―dijo Lucy, en el mismo estado anímico que su novio, es decir: aburrida― ¿Volvió o qué? ―preguntó y su padre la miró, haciendo que palideciera ―Es… es imposible… ve… ¿verdad?

―No ―dijo Jennifer entrando, se veía cansada, pues había estado en una asamblea de máxima urgencia. ―Se ha comprobado que renació en un lugar deshabitado, en Estados Unidos y ha estado replicando a sus Híbridos, pero ahora cuenta con algo más ―todos le miraron ―El Libro Negro, le ha proveído de una segunda oportunidad para vivir y está armando su ejército de Híbridos, no de Autómatas, pues ya vio que ellos pueden ser destruidos… ―la chimenea se encendió de forma espontanea y todos sacaron sus armas, mientras el fuego verde tomaba forma y primero visualizaron un cráneo, el cual pronto cambió a tener "carne y cabello"

―Eldertree, aquí estoy ―dijo el hombre.

― ¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó Jennifer.

―Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy ―dijo el hombre.

―Actual señor de la familia Malfoy, tiene 3 asientos en el Wizengamot, es miembro de las fuerzas Mortífagas de Tom Sorvoro Ryddle. Tras la muerte de Tom y el ataque a mi hogar, dijo que había sido controlado por la maldición Imperius, se niega a que los hijos de Muggles puedan entrar a Hogwarts, tratando de argumentar que los "Sangre Pura", son los únicos que merecen aprender magia. Un Slytherin hasta la medula ―mientras decía esto, hacía tronar sus dedos y manos― ¿Qué deseas?

―Comunicarme contigo fue muy difícil, Eldertree ―dijo Lucius ―Te doy mi palabra de que, ni mi esposa, ni yo participaremos en la guerra contra ustedes, la cual se desarrollará en su próximo año en Hogwarts.

― ¿Cuál es el plan de Tom? ―preguntó él ―Obviamente estás diciendo que es una guerra contra Hogwarts, no contra los Nefilim.

― ¿Tom? ―preguntó Lucius.

―Flagrate ―Harry escribió el verdadero nombre de su enemigo y luego reacomodó las letras ―Tu señor, dice que solo los que son de "Sangre Pura", deben de vivir, pero él mismo es un mestizo y por si fuera poco, destruirá a cada familia que haya tenido un trato con los llamados "Sangre Sucia" o "Sangre Mestiza" o con criaturas mágicas. No te das cuenta de que Tom destruirá todo.

―Ahora lo sé, Potter… digo: Eldertree ―dijo Lucius ―Estoy dispuesto a beber el Veritaserum y te probaré que no me importa lo que él haga.

―Mándame una foto y la dirección de tu hogar, nos reuniremos allí ―dijo Harry.

―No. No podemos reunirnos en mi hogar, pues está lleno de Mortífagos y el propio Señor Tenebroso ―dijo Lucius.

―Te mandaré por esta Red Flu, un lugar donde podemos encontrarnos y la dirección ―dijo Harry y el Mortífago asintió, dejando abierta la red.

― ¿Confiarás en su sirviente? ―preguntó Jennifer preocupada.

―Por ahora. Por favor, no le digas a mamá o le dará un ataque al corazón ―dijo Harry ―En mi habitación, encontrarán una Serpiente la cual no está muerta y un anillo. Si es necesario, enviaré un mensaje de fuego, deben matar a la serpiente con un cuchillo Serafín y deben cortar el anillo o apuñalarlo, no lo sé exactamente, pero debe ser destruido ―dijo Harry, todos asintieron y Lucy fue por el reptil y por el anillo. Sacó una de las muchas fotografías que eran mantenidas en un Álbum el cual Lily le dijo como encontrar, colocó la dirección, para luego mandarlo a Lucius, por medio de la red Flu ―Valle de Godric ―las llamas pasaron a un verde esmeralda y luego de nuevo a un verde Chartreuse, Harry entró en ellas y desapareció.

―Está vivo ―aseguró Lucy ―Puedo sentirlo ―su Runa de Parabatai brilló en un naranja, comprobando que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Harry llegó y no vio a Lucius, usó su espada, para encender algunas velas y tomó asiento, en uno de los muchos de la sala. ―Señor Malfoy―dijo, al verlo llegar.

―Señor Eldertree ―saludó Lucius, para luego suspirar y comenzar su historia ―Mi esposa y yo, nos unimos a él a los 17 años y recibimos esta marca ―la enseñó y Harry pasó la mano por encima, liberando su magia.

―Una conexión interesante con tu amo ―aseguró Harry.

―Estoy dispuesto a darle mi apoyo en el W…

―Eres un Mortífago Lucius y aunque una vez dijiste que fuiste controlado por el Imperius, fuiste tú quien le devolvió la vida en el cementerio.

El Malfoy se mordió los labios ansioso ―Así fue. Sí. Pero, por encima de mi amor por la Pureza de Sangre, está mi amor por mi familia, señor Eldertree ―Malfoy entonces le contó los horripilantes actos de los cuales fue testigo en su propia casa, pues su esposa y otras Mortífagas eran tan devotas a él, que estuvieron dispuestas a tener sexo con Tom y así ser preñadas.

Secuestraron habitantes de calles (vagabundos) y los torturaron o asesinaron, solo para que las habilidades no se perdieran.

Hicieron tratos con los gigantes, trolls y licántropos del Bosque Prohibido, además de que muchos Dementores estaban del lado de Tom. Si bien eran pocos los Mortífagos en su hogar, él sabía que eran muchos más, pues Voldemort… he… Tom… se comunicaba con ellos por la red Flu.

― ¿Tienes una fecha para mí? ―preguntó Harry.

―El 2 de Mayo de 1998, en esa fecha atacaremos Hogwarts, para acabarlos a ustedes: los alumnos que claramente no se unirán al Señor Tenebroso ―dijo Lucius, Harry gruñó.

― ¿Cómo un hombre, que ama a su familia y que es un político honrado, acaba siguiendo a un supremacista como claramente lo es Tom Ryddle? ―preguntó Harry.

Lucius aun no se acostumbraba al autentico nombre de su amo ―Cuando congenias con una idea y puedes ver que el orador se ve serio y justo en sus palabras, entonces lo sigues a él, pero no siempre se sigue la idea.

―En el año 1991, se produjo algo que mi cultura llama "El Levantamiento". Un Cazador de Sombras, con la misma hambre de exterminio de una raza, en este caso de los… Licántropos, Vampiros, Hadas y Brujos, atacó el llamado Salón de los Acuerdos, su grupo fue derrotado.

―Y los hombres de Morgenstern atacaron el Salón, tratando de matar a los Subterráneos y a aquellos que no están de acuerdo con ellos ―dijo Malfoy y Harry sonrió de forma astuta.

―Quiero que seas mi espía ―dijo Harry, sorprendiéndolo ―Consigue para mi, los nombres de aquellos hombres y mujeres con los cuales… de forma tan secreta hablaba Tom Ryddle, presentaremos estas pruebas ante el Wizengamot ―Lucius se asustó ―Soy El-Joven-Que-Vivió y pronto seré… ―sonrió ―El-Hombre-Que-Vivió, soy el actual director de Hogwarts, en mi curriculum se me nombra como Medimago calificado por la propia Pomfrey, todo el mundo sabe que le hice frente a Tom en el mismísimo Ministerio, soy el líder de una nueva casa llamada Bloodstark (con 3 asientos), el líder de las casas: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Potter, Peverell y Black entre todas, suman casi 23 asientos, así como tener tratos con varias familias ―Lucius pasó del miedo al asombro ―Me escucharán. Sabrán que me estás dando esta información, serás protegido, Lucius ―El hombre suspiró ―Necesito que me hables de tu misión, si es que la tienes o la tendrás.

―Mi hijo, deberá de buscar en la tumba de Dumbledore, dos objetos sumamente importantes para nuestro mundo, pero que son tomadas como leyendas ―dijo Lucius ―La Varita de Saúco y la Piedra de Resurrección. Originalmente, tendría que matar a Dumbledore, pues la leyenda reza que la varita solo aceptará a otro dueño, al ser arrancada de las manos del anterior dueño y en cuanto a la Piedra de Resurrección, tras no encontrar la Piedra Filosofal, el Señor Tenebroso, planea dar con esta otra piedra, para ser inmortal.

―Tienes mi palabra de que tu familia estará a salvo ―dijo Harry, cosa que calmó a Lucius por la seriedad con la cual hablaba Harry ―El órgano de gobierno del Mundo de las Sombras, La Clave, ordena que los Nefilim o Cazadores de Sombras, debemos de dar protección a los Mundanos y Subterráneos. Vendrás conmigo, iremos a Idris por la Red Flu e iremos a hablar con la Inquisidora Herondale ―Lucius asintió. El plan de Potter era bastante… enrevesado y le costó lo suyo entenderlo o darle sentido a las palabras de Potter, pero tenían sentido: Irían primero a tener protección del mundo de las sombras y luego del mundo mágico. Lucius reactivó las llamas, pero Harry negó y lo llevó hasta el antiguo estudio de su padre en esa casa, abrió un armario, Lucius creyó que era uno evanescente, pero no lo era, lo vio sacar un objeto plateado parecido a una varita y marcar, con algo similar al Flagrate, el fondo del armario, donde se formó un portal ―Deja tu mente en blanco y déjame a mí el resto ―el Malfoy asintió y ambos saltaron al interior del portal. Para Lucius, fue como sumergirse en aguas heladas y luego salir… seco. ―Bienvenido al país de Idris ―se veía al mago algo aturdido ―Usa el Accio, para llamar a tu escoba.

―No me hará falta ―aseguró el Mortífago, mientras Harry invocaba su Corcel Hada e iban hacía la ciudad, siguiendo las indicaciones de Harry, para entrar, luego fueron hacía un edificio.

―Entrar a Idris, es como entrar al Callejón Diagon, debes de ser guiado ―explicó Harry ―Aquí, es el Gard, aquí es donde se hacen las leyes… como el propio Ministerio de Magia.

―Solo que en este caso, el edificio es del Ministerio de los Cazadores de Sombras ―dijo Lucius entendiendo. Entraron y Harry pidió hablar con la Inquisidora Herondale, cosa que hizo preguntarse a Lucius, si sería asesinado, fue llevado ante una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos negros.

―Harry ―dijo la mujer de forma amable y con un tono de abuela.

―Inquisidora Herondale. El señor Malfoy, teme por su vida, tras otorgarme información sobre un ataque futuro de los Mortífagos al colegio de Hogwarts y a la sociedad mágica Inglesa, en el cual contarán con la ayuda de un Brujo de apellido Fade, además de contar con ayuda de gigantes, centauros, entre otras criaturas ―Lucius narró todo lo que sabía y se le ordenó a Harry, destruir ambos Horrocruxes a lo cual Harry asintió, agarró su espada y se retiró para acabar con ambos objetos.

Voldemort dejó de existir. Su esencia misma fue evaporada, cuando Nagini fue asesinada y el anillo de Gaunt, fueron destruidos por Harry empleando un Cuchillo Serafín, pensaba que era mejor usar el fuego celestial para hacer esto.

Desgraciadamente, aunque el alma fue destruida, el actual Voldemort, fue creado a partir del Libro Negro, un libro de hechizos de Brujos, tan poderoso como el Libro Blanco. Voldemort se vio transformado en una criatura horripilante, cuando su alma fue destruida.


	45. Chapter 45

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **:::::**

 **45**

 **:::::**

Sirius Black fue alertado por Harry sobre la resurrección de Tom Ryddle. Ante tal noticia, Sirius comenzó a pensar en qué o como hacer… algo.

« ¿Qué deseas que haga, Harry?»

«Convoca a la Orden del Fénix, llama al Ministro de Magia, investiga»

 **Grimmauld Place (Casa Black) 19:30**

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí Weasley? ―preguntó Dedalus Diggle, mirando primero a Arthur, quien era acompañado por sus hijos y luego giró su mirada hacía un lado― ¿Black?

―Aunque Dumbledore está muerto, esta sociedad secreta, fue creada para combatir a los Mortífagos ―dijo Sirius ―Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, han trabajado todos estos años, para La Orden del Fénix, infiltrándose entre los Mortífagos y darnos información. Snape ha dicho, que Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, se ha hecho inmortal, gracias a un artefacto de la magia oscura, denominado como "Horrocrux" y aquí tenemos a otro miembro distinguido de la orden y posiblemente, el único que pueda orientarnos ―cuando Sirius miró hacia su derecha, todos lo hicieron y de entre las sombras, salió un pálido Horace Slughorn, un reconocido miembro de La Orden del Fénix, antecesor de Severus Snape, como jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Horace caminó lentamente, hasta ser iluminado por las llamas de las velas ―Tom… Tom Ryddle, encontró en este… este libro ―Horace sacó un libro de portada verde y que en letras negras decía «Historia del Mal» ― ―Pero… pero yo… yo lo creí un buen alumno, Tom Ryddle llegó a ser prefecto, era un joven carismático y, creyendo que era solo por una investigación, lo guié al libro que necesitaba ―sacó otro libro, este era de portada negra, con detalles morados y que tenía letras blancas, en las cuales decía «Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras» ―He visto su rostro… lo he visto mediante las recreaciones y sé que Harry Potter no mentiría. Se lo contó al Ministro Fudge y nos dio una reproducción del rostro de Tom Ryddle ―lo mostró, o al menos el rostro que todos recordaban: calvo, ojos hundidos, mejillas hundidas, rasgos inhumanos. ―El asesinato divide el alma, la… la fragmenta y luego, se guarda un fragmento en un objeto, convirtiéndolo en un Horrocrux. Eso fue lo que él hizo y creó más de 7.

―Harry Potter tiene los últimos dos ―dijo Lucius ―Tiene instrucciones especificas para que su novia los destruya.

― ¿Pues qué está esperando? ―preguntó un nervioso y ansioso Arthur Weasley.

―Así son los Slytherin ―escucharon y todos se giraron mostrándose asombrados por aquellas palabras y sobre todo, por la persona que las había pronunciado, pues no esperaban ver a Ronald Weasley allí. En Grimmauld Place, espiando la conversación. Inmediatamente, un Albus Dumbledore, que estaba en un cuadro, atacó a Ron con el Incarcerous y le quitó la voz, todos miraron al antiguo profesor, pero él no dijo nada.

―Harry… demostró que puede asesinar a sangre fría a un enemigo ―dijo Dumbledore ―Creo que eso es lo que él hará. Creo que esperará a que Tom se sienta en control, lo hará creer que tiene todo en su poder y a la mano, para luego destruir todo lo que Tom alguna vez amó.

 **Mansión Malfoy; 21:30**

Se encontraban todos reunidos, escuchando a su amo la próxima parte del plan, solo para que gritara repentinamente y lleno de miedo, que acababa de quedarse ciego, luego perdió su tacto, luego el oído, despues el gusto y finalmente olfato. De haber podido gritar, lo hubiera hecho, pero la Necrosis se extendió por todo su cuerpo a una velocidad de vértigo, luego su cuerpo se volvió una estatua de ceniza y luego se volvió un montón de cenizas.

Nadie dijo nada.

Nadie se movió ni un centímetro.

Los Mortífagos, estaban horrorizados.

La chimenea se encendió en llamas verdes, signo de que alguien estaba usando la red Flu, todos alzaron sus varitas y comenzaron a atacar. De las llamas surgió Harrison Potter Evans-Eldertree. Los Mortífagos, supieron instantáneamente que él era el culpable de la muerte de su amo y lo atacaron con Avada Kedavra, todos al mismo tiempo. Pero para su sorpresa, el joven se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro, esquivándolos― **¡Law of Awakening! (Ley del Despertar)** ―exclamó y todos cayeron dormidos. Todos menos Lucius, su esposa e hijo, quienes estaban asombrados y algo asustados, pues aquello claramente no fue magia. ―Buen trabajo, Lucius.

―Lo que sea. Con tal de… con tal de poder… proteger a mi familia ―dijo Lucius Malfoy asustado, haciendo que Draco, quien se encontraba en las escaleras y Narcissa quien estaba junto a su mirado, miraran a Lucius asombrados.

―Te prometí que no sufrirían daños y voy a cumplirlo ―Harry entonces enseñó un libro en latín, el cual entregó a Lucius ―Lo malo de que alguien lacere su alma de esta forma, es que puede resucitar, una infinidad de veces, al menos, claro: Que el alma sea conducida a la nada. Exorcicen su hogar y nunca más lo verán resucitar ―Harry sacó su varita ―Accio: Botellón de Agua Bendita ―un botellón de agua apareció ―El agua está bendecida, purifiquen su hogar y les prometo, que nunca más, volverán a ver a Ryddle… o a mi ―Harry volvió a la chimenea, agarró algo de polvos Flu, para luego pararse en la chimenea y pensar en el Instituto, no podía transportarse a Idris, era imposible.

―Hice lo que me pediste, Harry ―dijo Lucius.

―Ahora los Mortífagos no tienen un líder y aunque las noticias afirman que los Dementores y otras criaturas están de su lado, no tienen un líder, no sabrán donde atacarán y te prometo, que caerán ―dijo Harry, para luego pensar en el Instituto y transportarse hasta allá, por una violación y ruptura en la Red Flu, apareciendo fuera del Instituto, entró como Pedro por su casa, fue al despacho de su madre y abrió de par en par, lo que a simple vista parecía ser un armario, pero que resultó ser un Portal Verde, oculto en el armario, pensó en El Gard y saltó dentro, llegando a Idris (Y justo a tiempo), las Torres de los Demonios de Idris estaban iluminadas en rojo, cosa que solo podía significar algo: Guerra.

Corrió hacia la salida del Gard, pero fue abrir la puerta y tener que esquivar una estocada y usó su puño para lanzar al suelo a su enemigo, quien resultó ser un Nefilim, vestido con ropas carmesí, pálido, con lo que parecían ser grietas adornando su piel y lo peor era el tono de negro de sus ojos, un tono que no era normal de ningún modo, pronto notó incluso las runas demoniacas en su piel y se preparó para la batalla contra ese miembro del Círculo, contra ese…

Ese…

 **Nefilim Oscurecido.**


	46. Llamada a un duelo

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::::**

 **46**

 **:::::**

Los Subterráneos, contaban con sangre de demonio y podían entrar a Idris usando una puerta especial, el resto de la ciudad estaba cubierta por las torres angelicales y las salvaguardas. Los Nefilim entraban a Hogwarts como si nada, veían los Glamures de las salvaguardas y fácilmente pasaban por en medio. Supuestamente los Demonios no podían cruzar, sin embargo: los Cazadores de Sombras Oscuros de Valentine, Cazadores quienes habían destruido su sangre angelical y reemplazada con sangre demoniaca, acababan de cruzar y estaban armados con cuchillos, espadas, arcos y flechas de metal demoníaco y sus armas marcadas con runas demoniacas.

Tendría que ser imposible cruzar las Salvaguardas con tales armas, pero incluso los miembros del Círculo que habían atacado durante los Acuerdos en 1991, las introdujeron y lo hicieron nuevamente ahora.

Todo era un caos.

Negro contra carmesí.

Cristal transparente contra cristal negro.

Fuego dorado contra hielo negro.

Sangre y cadáveres recorriendo los suelos.

Gritos de dolor, de auxilio, de que se requerían refuerzos aquí y allá.

Stephen, Amatis y Céline, se reunieron, quedando espalda con espalda, con espadas en cada mano a la espera de que el enemigo les saltará encima y ellos les acuchillaban y decapitaban.

Harry y Lucy se unieron a otro par de chicos de su generación, eran alemanes: Hans y Belinda Nightshade, combatían con sus armas reglamentarias, desgraciadamente no eran solo los Oscurecidos, sino que el desgraciado, había traído con sus hombres, a cientos de Repudiados: Mundanos marcados con Runas, enloquecidos por el dolor y convertidos en monstruos de batalla.

Habían venido desde todos los rincones del mundo, por los múltiples avisos de auxilio desde Idris, dando paso a masacrar a los Repudiados y a los Cazadores oscuros. Harry, viendo como la historia del mundo de las sombras, estaba por cambiar, como eran superados de 3 a 1, corrió hacía su hogar, agarró su libro y liberó a los ángeles caídos, los cuales no tardaron en saltar sobre los enemigos. Aunque los Cazadores de asombraron e incluso se asustaron, por la aparición de las criaturas, comprobaron así mismo que eran aliados de los Hijos de los ángeles, los Cazadores oscuros se vieron superados y huyeron, Valentine saltó a un portal, con forma de pozo y sus hombres hicieron los mismo.

La calma tras la tormenta se formó y los altos mandos, dieron una alerta. Se ordenó a los líderes de Institutos alrededor del mundo, vigilar a los antiguos miembros del círculo: las familias Herondale y Fairchild en Paris, la familia Lightwood en Nueva York, a la divorciada Céline Montclaire, entre otros.

Días despues,

Harry, entró en contacto con Garrick Ollivander, quién lo aceptó como su aprendiz, en el arte de la Varitología y el propio Harry, dio con un Gira-Tiempo en posesión del fallecido Dumbledore, oculto en uno de los cajones de su antiguo escritorio, usándolo para crear tres... Clones:

Uno lo mandó donde Ollivander para aprender Varitología.

Otro lo mandó a clases.

El tercero envió al ministerio sus calificaciones y resaltó su tiempo como ayudante de Pomfrey, siendo esto de mucha ayuda, para que le concedieran un examen de Medimagia y en caso de superarlo, le otorgarían su propia clínica.

El original hacía el trabajo de Director.

Las clases de Hogwarts fueron naturales, cada día, el original que fungía como director comprobaba las Salvaguardas que creó para el colegio.

El original reconstruyó la casa del Valle de Godric, que había pertenecido a sus padres y la marcó con varias Runas que actuarían como Salvaguardas, aunque estas eran menos poderosas que las originales, servirían del mismo modo y aprovechó una Runa de Magia, gracias a la ayuda de Babbling, para que está alimentará a las otras y mantuviera no solo la casa a salvo, sino que activó _otras_ Runas para hacer más grande la casa, pues planeaba llevar a las chicas a vivir allí con el tiempo. Acondicionó una habitación del segundo piso para su taller de Varitología y otra para ser su sala de hospital.

Mejoró las Salvaguardas del colegio, preparó trampas comprando pólvora, mezclándola con polvos Flu y creando grandes paquetes los cuales puso bajo tierra, con runas incendiarias.

Sabía que la guerra se acercaba, pero, ya que las Reliquias de la Muerte, estaban en manos del Laberinto Espiral, no se preocupó en demasía.

Batraal y Tamiel, uno de ellos con forma de una armadura de caballero medieval adornada con picos y otro con forma de león, se encargaron de notificarle (mediante un hechizo de Magia Oscura, llamado "Ojo Dorado") sobre los hogares de los Mortífagos, Harry supo gracias a Bellatrix, como se imprimía la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y su sospecha de que Tom había ganado ese conocimiento en Hogwarts, lo verificó con Dumbledore y entre Rowena, Helena y Hermione, dieron con el libro exacto, leyendo el ritual para marcar a alguien. Con la ayuda de la maestra Bathilda, pudieron crear una Contra-Marca, la cual Harry marcó en su piel y empleando el Crucio, dio con todos los Mortífagos, descartando a los Malfoy y a Snape.

Envío a Semyazza (Uno con forma de armadura, con varios brazos) a encarcelar a los Mortífagos restantes, tras enseñarle algo de su creación: la Contra-Marca, la cual serviría como un localizador para los hombres y mujeres de Voldemort.

En menos de 24 horas, Harry reunió en Idris, en el sótano de la destrozada Casa de los Fairchild a los Mortífagos, donde les robó sus recuerdos de hechizos y planes que habían hecho Tom, para luego mandarlos a su hogar.

Planeaba la desarticulación de las tropas de Tom Ryddle, al tiempo que protegía el colegio.

Pero lo peor llegó antes de lo esperado y reunió a la Orden del Fénix, tras pedírselo a Sirius, contándoles que había estado desarticulando las tropas de Tom, retirando la marca y borrando los recuerdos de los Mortífagos, pero que aún así, se alistaran para cuándo Sirius los llamará.

— ¡¿Y porqué tendríamos que obedecerte Potter?! —gritó Ronald quién estaba allí.

—No recuerdo haberte aceptado en esta reunión y si acaso, tendría que ser tu hermano... Bill, pues es el mayor —dijo Harry con un tono frío, haciendo temblar y enfadar a Ronald, luego miró a los otros adultos —Soy un Hermano Silencioso, lo que se traduce en que poseo una Oclumancia y Legeremancia altas, soy el actual director de Hogwarts, hasta mi muerte y el actual líder de la Orden del Fénix es mi padrino, así que soy el segundo al mando. Tom planea usar a los seres mágicos, lo que significa que tendremos que combatir contra Duendes, Centauros, Inferi y un puñado de Mortífagos. Nos estarán esperando y aunque ya tengo varias trampas colocadas en los alrededores del colegio, eso solo servirá para diezmar las tropas. Prepárense, para cuando yo mande a convocar a Sirius y por consecuencia: a todos ustedes, Hogwarts debe sobrevivir por encima de todo —todos asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Tom aun respiraba agitadamente y junto a él, estaba su puñado de Mortífagos, ya antes mencionado, todos veían como el dolor del Crucio poco a poco se iba.

―Maldito seas, Harry Eldertree ―gruñó Tom, para entonces darse cuenta de cómo acababa de llamar a su enemigo. Enfurecido, lanzó la mesa a varios metros de él. Empleó Legeremancia para comunicarse con su enemigo― _Tú has jugado conmigo, has disminuido a mis tropas, pues bien: voy a destruir..._

― _Patalea todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiarán los hechos: Tú te ocultas entre tus hombres y tus actos. Yo te ataco de frente. Yo sí soy un hombre, tú: ni siquiera eres una serpiente, ven a mí, lucha de frente._ ―Alentó Harry.

― _¿Crees poder…?_

― _Estoy haciéndome cargo de que todos tus hombres queden encarcelados. Estoy haciéndome cargo de que todos los Inferi y Dementores sean asesinados_ ―Detrás de él, en su casa, sus madres y sus novias estaban diseñando algo encontrado en el Instituto: Los planos del Fosforo, un artefacto inventado por Henry Branwell en 1880, una linterna de luz mágica, era literalmente un tubo con una piedra de luz mágica, un objeto normalmente usado por los Cazadores de Sombras para iluminarse y siendo una piedra hermana del Adamas. Pues bien, las chicas tenían pensado que Harry usara esta linterna para eliminar definitivamente a los Inferi y a los Dementores que seguramente Tom tendría en la zona.

― _No te conviene desafiar a alguien que te lleva casi 41 años de diferencia y experiencia, Harry Potter_ ―advirtió Voldemort.

― _Sí, claro_ ―dijo Harry ― _Soy uno de los mejores alumnos en cuanto a Defensa, Encantamientos y Contraataque. Uso Maldiciones, Maleficios, Embrujos y Encantamientos. Tú y tus Mortífagos, no pueden hacer más que ir con su estúpida Maldición Asesina, sin molestarse en avanzar, se quedan rezagados e intentando llegar hasta los grandes puestos del Ministerio de Magia, usando el Imperius._

Al mismo tiempo que Harry Eldertree y Tom Ryddle hablaban, Sirius Black enviaba a los nuevos Aurores bajo su mando y daba paso a varias leyes, creando un estado Seudo-militarizado, enviando a los Aurores tras los Mortífagos y para eso, usaban la Contra-Marca de Harry como un radar que les permitía saber quién era un Mortífago activo en esos momentos, y planeando cientos de movimientos en su contra.

El jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, envió a sus mejores hombres y a un puñado de Aurores para que dieran caza a las criaturas que apoyaran a Voldemort, sin importar si eran Centauros, Licántropos, Minotauros o Duendes.

― _¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA INSULTARME DE ESE MODO?!_ ―Gritó Voldemort furioso― _¡PUEDO CONTIGO, EN TODO Y EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!_

― _En una semana_ ―dijo Harry ― _Solo con las varitas, solo con los hechizos. Solo para hacerlo justo para ti y que no te pongas a llorar, tras ser atravesado por una espada._

― _En una semana. El día domingo entonces, en…_

― _En el cementerio San Howard del Valle de Godric_ ―dijo Harry.

― _Bien_ ―dijo Tom ― _Morirás junto a las tumbas de tus padres._

― _No te preocupes. Te haré el favor de una cremación gratis y enviaré tus cenizas a Little Hangleton_ ―aseguró Harry, dejándolos a todos mudos, pues el mensaje fue trasladado a todo el mundo mágicos Ingles.

― _ **Hermano Salazar**_ ―escucharon todos, era el Hermano Zachariah ― _ **Tom Ryddle tiene un último fragmento de alma y hará falta destruir el cuerpo, para que muera. Destruir los Horrocruxes, será eliminar sus últimas anclas en esta vida.**_

Jennifer enseñó a su hijo el invento terminado, era un tubo de cobre, con un interruptor en uno de sus extremos, en el frente tenía la más potente lente de lupa, que pudieron conseguir y en su interior, residía una piedra de luz mágica que se accionaba con el interruptor. Harry sonrió. No confiaban en que Tom fuera totalmente solo, pero: debido a la hora en la cual se realizaría el combate, (medianoche) sería más conveniente para su enemigo llevar Inferius y Dementores, por eso recrearon el "Fosforo" de Henry Branwell, para eliminar a esas criaturas. Pero además, recibieron la visita del líder actual de los Vampiros de Londres, dándoles su conocimiento sobre los Inferius y una piedra de luz solar, algo sumamente extraño de encontrar actualmente, así que la añadieron al Fosforo, permitiendo que ambas luces se proyectaran sin problemas.

La batalla final estaba a una semana de darse y, para darle una ventaja a Harry y dejar a Tommy sin ases a los cuales acceder, pero ordenes de Harry, Lucy exorcizó el alma de Tom del Guardapelo de Salazar (pues era una reliquia familiar de los Potter) y luego mató a la serpiente.

Ahora Tom quedaba despojado de posibles planes extra.

Sería la _autentica_ batalla final contra él.


	47. Duelo Final

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **N/A: Les pido por favor volver a leer el capitulo 46, si es que estamos en la fecha del 22 de Marzo del 2019, pues acabo de hacer un cambio en ese capítulo y aquí está el AUTENTICO capitulo con el numero 47.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **47: Duelo Final**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Tom sintió primero una opresión en el pecho, luego dolor abdominal, le faltó el aire, comenzó a sudar, sufrió de fatiga y luego de aturdimiento. Era el síntoma inequívoco de un paro cardiaco.

― ¿Qué…? ―se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras era ayudado a ponerse de pie― ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―se preguntó, mientras era ayudado a ponerse de pie por Rabastan Lestrange.

― ¿Está usted bien, mi señor? ―preguntó Rabastan.

―No… no lo sé ―dijo Voldemort extrañado y algo inseguro, mientras era ayudado a sentarse en una silla― ¿Está todo listo para el asalto a Hogwarts?

―Sí, amo ―dijo Snape.

― ¿Todos saben lo que deben de hacer? ―preguntó Voldemort y todos los Mortífagos asintieron ―Bien. Mañana mismo, haré frente a Harry Potter, me llevaré a varios Inferi y Dementores, ustedes tomarán a las restantes criaturas y atacarán Hogwarts.

―Sí, mi amo ―dijo Snape, mientras veía a Alecto Carrow, listo para matar a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

―Tráiganla ―ordenó Voldemort, sentándose en una silla. Por la puerta entró Dolohov, trayendo a la maestra de Estudios Muggle: Charity Burbage ―Burbage: has estado enseñando estudios Muggles en Hogwarts, cosa que incluso puedo respetar. Pero te has atrevido a publicar, esto, justo en el momento en el cual tomaré control de la Inglaterra Mágica, eso puedo asegurártelo… y no voy a tolerar esto, en MIS dominios ―Voldemort alzó un folio de hojas, que la asustada mujer reconoció al instante, era un tratado que ella había estado escribiendo por órdenes del director Eldertree, un tratado para comparar las vidas de magos y Muggles, sobre todo en cuanto a sus invenciones y un intento por demostrar por qué no eran tan diferentes.

―Severus ―dijo la mujer asustada ―Severus por favor, ayúdame. Por favor ―las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos ―Por favor… somos amigos.

―Suficiente ―la mujer fue silenciada por un hechizo no verbal, en sus ojos se veía el terror ― **A…** ―el techo cedió y luego los pisos superiores de la propiedad Malfoy se vinieron abajo, al tiempo que un extraño caballero de armadura de cristal y negra, tomaba a la mujer y la sacaba de allí, pero los Mortífagos no estaban dispuestos a ser aplastados y se deshicieron de techo y de todo lo que, en teoría, tendría que haberles caído encima― ¿Quién se atreve a…? ―un grupo de caballeros y animales, hechos de metal extraño estaban allí.

― **Llévatela, Samael** ―dijo una especie de lobo, el caballero asintió y salió de allí literalmente volando con la ex-rehén en brazos. Los caballeros, el lobo, una especie de león y una serpiente, atacaron a los Mortífagos. Los hechizos no servían en ellos y pronto fueron masacrados, diezmando aun más a las fuerzas de Tom, quien sabía que sus hombres ahora no eran suficientes para atacar Hogwarts, los Centauros y Duendes también fueron masacrados y Voldemort sabía que Burbage advertiría pronto a Hogwarts, cosa que solo lo hizo gruñir más. Sabía que, en situaciones normales, no tendría oportunidad contra Harry Potter, no si él usaba sus habilidades raras, pero actualmente y con el juramento de solo usar magia, entonces podría acabarlo esa misma noche… a medianoche, sonrió, al tiempo que comandaba a los Inferi y Dementores al Cementerio del Valle de Godric, donde ya tendría que estar siendo esperado.

La victoria sería suya.

En el cementerio San Knighton, se encontraba Harry Eldertree, clavando 4 cuchillos Serafín y cuatro cuchillos de metal demoniaco. Cuando Tom viniera CON ayuda, porque él sabía que lo haría, entonces sería su triunfo, sonrió. Había llevado el Fosforo, eso debería de ser suficiente para acabar con los Dementores y con el muro de la formación Malachi debería de poder acabar con los Inferi o en caso contrario, usaría el Fuego Malva o la Runa de Fuego Celestial.

Las horas pasaron, los Inferi murieron por múltiples geiseres de fuego celestial y en cuanto a los Dementores, Harry les alumbró con el Fosforo, que era, en mejores palabras: una linterna Muggle, pero con una piedra de luz celestial en su interior, a la medianoche, Tom _Apareció_ ante él.

―Harry Potter el…

―Harry Eldertree ―gruñó el mencionado, quien salió desde debajo de un árbol.

―En un par de horas dejará de importar ―dijo.

―Estamos de acuerdo, Tom ―dijo Harry, con su varita en la mano derecha, realizando un movimiento de mano, era el Confringo, pero más poderoso y no fue verbal. Tom se vio impresionado, cuando fue mandado a volar por los aires, antes de caer al suelo con fuerza y dañarse la espalda.

― **¡Avada Kedavra!** ―el fulgor verde fue hacía Harry.

―Imbécil ―murmuró Harry, antes de reemplazarse con una roca de buen tamaño y aparecer en otro lugar.

―Oh, que interesante forma de usar el encantamiento Permutador ―dijo su enemigo.

― **¡Confringo Maximus!** ―exclamó Harry, arrojando dos esferas naranjas, una tras la otra.

― **¡Expulso!** ―exclamó Tom, pero aquello solo repelió una de las esferas explosivas y la otra lo golpeó en el pecho― **¡Reducto!** ―Harry fue alcanzado en el pecho, siendo quebradas sus costillas, las que protegían los pulmones, específicamente.

Mientras tanto, el Hogwarts, los maestros habían sido advertidos por Charity sobre el ataque que estaba por ocurrir, así que todos los maestros, así como los alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º, junto a los miembros de La Orden del Fénix y al Departamento de Aurores, se prepararon para la batalla contra las fuerzas de Voldemort, quien estaría combatiendo a Voldemort. McGonagall, Snape y Flitwick liberaron los hechizos: Repello Inimicum, Protego Máxima y Fianto Duri, para proteger el castillo, los Ángeles Caídos de Harry se alistaron, serian el rompeolas de las tropas enemigas, junto a las estatuas a las cuales McGonagall otorgó vida.

Estarían protegidos dentro del castillo, mientras que todos tomaban lugares para la batalla.

Las fuerzas de Voldemort llegaron a Hogwarts a la media noche, los Dementores murieron a manos de los Ángeles Caídos, quienes los destruyeron con su luz. Los Inferi fueron destruidos con el Confringo, al verse que el Fuego Malva no los destruía.

Los Mortífagos no se esperaban que los alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts, a quienes ellos creían unos mocosos sin las agallas para matar ni a una mosca, les fueran con hechizos como el Confringo directamente al rostro o con el mismísimo Avada Kedavra o con Expulso o un Reducto, aquello causó mella en las fuerzas Mortífagas, incluso en los Carroñeros y demás criaturas mágicas, pues los alumnos y maestros, padres de familia y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, luchaban por la supervivencia del mundo mágico, además de que nunca antes habían enfrentado enemigos como los Ángeles Caídos. La fusión de tantos factores, permitió la caída de las fuerzas enemigas.

Harry se puso de pie y llevó una mano a su pecho― **¡Braquiam Emendo!** ―se recuperó y alzó su varita― **¡Petrificus Totalus!** ―exclamó, Tom alargó su varita.

― **Fínate Maledicto** ―Harry llegó hasta él, al tiempo que se recuperaba de la maldición.

― **¡Braquiam Emendo!** ―exclamó Harry, lanzando el hechizo a quemarropa y siendo mal pronunciado adrede, aquello hizo que desaparecieran sus costillas y su columna al Mago Oscuro, cayendo al suelo de forma extraña y quedando sus brazos, hombros y cabeza como mínimo… de forma graciosa, Harry sonrió con diversión y le apuntó a la cabeza― **¡Confringo!** ―Tom murió definitivamente.


	48. Final

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco pertenece a Masami Kuromada.**

 **:::::::::**

 **Final**

 **:::::::::**

 _Mi nombre original es Delphini Eldertree Black, pero todos me llaman Delphini Rosier (aquella fue una idea de mi madre para protegerme), soy mitad Nefilim y mitad Bruja, mi padre se llama Harry Eldertree (Potter) y mi madre se llama Bellatrix Black Rosier._

 _Mi madre fue, por muchos años, sirvienta de un hombre llamado Tom Sorvoro Ryddle a quien no le gustaba su propio nombre y era un mago oscuro. Este sujeto deseaba ser el más grandioso mago oscuro de la historia y creó un anagrama a partir de su nombre, resultando en Lord Voldemort, reclutó a personas de su generación, personas de la casa Slytherin quienes vieran la vida como él la veía, quienes vieran a los Muggle como seres inferiores y tuvieran el deseo de cambiar el mundo._

 _Desgraciadamente Voldemort este escuchó una profecía (esas cosas, nunca son de fiar) y se dejó meter miedo por la profecía, asesinando a mis abuelos paternos: James y Lily Potter, pero algo pasó cuando intentó matar a mi padre, porque a él, solo le quedó una cicatriz, cosa que lo hizo llegar a ser famoso, Harry Potter-Eldertree, también llamado "El Niño Que Vivió"._

 _El director del colegio Hogwarts, deseaba que mi padre fuera manipulable y lo deseaba enviar con sus tíos para ser maltratado de formas inimaginables, sin embargo el por aquel entonces Ministro de Magia, envió a mi padre a una casa de adopción, siendo él adoptado por dos Cazadoras de Sombras y convirtiéndose posteriormente en uno._

 _Mi padre no luchaba como un Mago lo haría, cierto era que poseía una varita y muchos hechizos, maleficios y maldiciones, pero la mayor parte del tiempo asombraba sus enemigos al usar sus Cuchillos Serafín o Espada, llegando a poner en duros aprietos a los Mortífagos y arrasando con ellos, uno por uno._

 _Cuando Voldemort fue revivido (luego que mi padre lo asesinara con tan solo 11 años de edad), Valentine Morgenstern, un criminal del mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras, ayudó a Lilith a poseer el cuerpo de Voldemort, así, mi madre fue en busca de mi padre y fui concebida como pago por matar a Lilith y a Voldemort._

 _Mi madre ofreció cierta información a su hermana (mi tía Andrómeda), quien la ocultó de los Mortífagos y para que le ayudara al momento de mi parto, mi madre fue auxiliada, tanto por Medimagos Parteros, como por un par de Hermanos Silenciosos, además de que los Cazadores de Sombras, me otorgaron una protección para los Nefilim, luego fui dejada en brazos de mi madre para que ella me criara. Al hacerme mayor, supe del estallido de la guerra entre Mortífagos y Hogwarts, siendo dicha guerra ganada por Hogwarts y los Aurores._

 _Mi padre ya sabía de mí con anterioridad, pero solo cuando yo ya contaba con cuatro años de edad, él se hizo cargo de todo y aceptó criarme, las tías Hermione y Lucy estuvieron allí, en apoyo a que nos fuéramos a vivir a una casa cercana al Instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras, donde ya vivían ellas y mi padre, mis abuelas vivían en una casa adjunta, pues el Instituto era "una base", no una casa, con el tiempo tuve dos hermanos a quienes llegué a amar mucho (Dan y Clark), fuimos entrenados como Cazadores de Sombras y como Magos, yo entré primero que ellos a Hogwarts y cuando entré a tercer año, mis hermanos entraron a primer año._

 _Cuando crecí y conocí al amor de mi vida, la presenté en casa, había sido mi compañera de una y mil aventuras, miembro de la familia Lovelace, mi padre me defendió ante mi histérica madre, quien en un principio no aceptó que yo fuera lesbiana, pero los argumentos de mi padre, consiguieron que ella volviera a amarme (a hablarme, más bien, pues ella nunca dejaría de amarme). Si bien mis padres no se amaban, se hacían reír el uno al otro, conversaban y otras cosas, así que mi adolescencia y adultez no fue tan mala, fue muy sana, dejándome ver que existían otros tipos de amor._

 _Me volví Medimaga (como mi papá) y comencé a atender personas en nuestro consultorio familiar, hasta que mi padre se retiró de todos sus trabajos y luego de pasar muchos años al mando del Instituto de Londres, del consultorio familiar, de la tienda de varitas y del Colegio de Hogwarts (la longevidad mágica es de admirar), papá enfermó o más bien, se debilitó, como una especie de… envejecimiento retardado o una maldición o qué se yo, no pudiendo seguir al mando de tantas cosas, así que nombró a sus sucesores (yo tomé las riendas del Instituto y del Consultorio, Dan tomó las de Hogwarts y Clark de la Compañía de fabricación y venta de varitas), papá nos dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de nosotros, besó a mi madre y a mis tías, una última vez, ya en sus 150 años, se despidió de sus nietos y bisnietos una última vez y fue a la Ciudad Silenciosa, donde fue rejuvenecido solo de apariencia y completó su transformación en un Hermano Silencioso con las restantes runas, siendo lo que deseaba ser (ahora por toda la eternidad) un medico._

 _Crié a mis hijos para seguir los pasos de su abuelo, para ver el mundo como un gran mundo de posibilidades, donde podías ser lo que querías ser, siempre y cuando te lo propusieras._


	49. Distintas Culturas, Distintas Bodas

_**Extra: Distintas culturas, distintas bodas**_

 _Cuando Harry fue transformado en un caballero hada, eso rompió con la Runa de Parabatai y cuando Harry dejó de ser un hada, aquello no restauró la Runa. El códice de los Cazadores de Sombras, específica que entre los Parabatai, no puede existir el amor._

 _Pero esto mismo, les permitiría casarse a los 18 años, como fue su deseo y como lo permitía la ley del mundo de las sombras. Ambos se encontraron en el Salón de los Acuerdos, estaban reunidos con familiares a los cuales nunca había conocido o seguramente se trataría de amigos de la familia, ambos vestidos de dorado, marcándose con una Runa en el corazón a la pareja, otra en el dorso de la mano y jurándose amor eterno._

 _A los 23 años, Harry pidió la mano de Hermione a sus padres, quienes dieron el permiso para que Harry la desposara, aquella fue una boda más de porte Anglicano, más mundana, empleándose anillos y una ceremonia en latín, pero no por ello, menos especial o falta de amor para Harry y Hermione._

 _Tras dicha boda, el trío se fue a vivir a la Casa del Valle de Godric y, aunque ellas no estuvieran tan seguras de querer vivir allí, por la carga emocional que debía tener para el joven director, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a vivir donde habían vivido por siglos, tantos miembros de la familia Potter, ambas chicas acabaron por aceptarlo, teniendo una cómoda vida en el Valle de Godric y siendo casi vecinos de Bellatrix, pues Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado a su hija, solo porque Bellatrix y él no se amaran._

 _Con el tiempo, llegaron Dan y Clark._

 _Dan, era más parecido a Hermione con su cabello castaño y ojos negros._

 _Clark era más parecido a Harry que a Lucy, con el cabello negro con mechones negros, aunque con ojos dorados._

 _Delphini pensaba que era más fácil ser una maga, que ser una Nefilim, aunque con sus hermanos ocurría lo contrario._

 _Fue sorprendente como cada uno resolvió tomar uno de los trabajos de su padre, cuando él se retiró para convertirse en un Hermano Silencioso, tras tantos años. La familia Eldertree, acabó por absorber el nombre Potter, tras muchos años, al tiempo que los Nefilim, Subterráneos y Magos, conseguían fundirse en una misma cultura._


End file.
